


If You Don't Trust

by Dulinneth



Series: Love and Family in Pegasus [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 148,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulinneth/pseuds/Dulinneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to Maybe It Will Be Alright.  Now that Renee and Dara are mated, things are about to change majorly for the both of them.  With a new hive to take command of and the wraith aboard to watch over, they'll find out that those who live aboard the hive are far different from those upon the others.  Now faced with many challenges, they'll have to trust in each other that they can meet them head on and turn their hive in a place truly worthy of the Alliance.  </p><p>Takes place after Blue_Night's Of Wraith and Teddybears and Paying the Debts<br/>Blue_Night is also the creator of Tommy and Theron, along with Lady Emer's hive.</p><p>Please note, this story has not been posted anywhere else.  If you find it someplace else please inform me.  Thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changes and Truths

‘How am I going to get all these presents back to my room?’ thought Renee as she looked at the mound of presents slowly falling off of the overcrowded surface. They had yet to be opened, but she could feel her hands itching to tear open each one and see what her friends had obviously gone thru great lengths to give her. Picking up one of the fallen packages, she held her hand over it, fingers twitching in anticipation with glee she hadn’t felt since her last birthday with her parents before they died and left her an orphan.

“There will be time for that later love, come, I want to dance with my mate.” And dance they did, again and again with only eyes for each other as the night quickly drifted by. They stopped to thank people who came to congratulate her, stopped so Renee could savor the delicious food that had been so painstakingly found and cooked for her party and they stopped to hug John and Todd who had changed out of his teddybear outfit, but other than that, they danced the night away. “Tired?” Yawning into his shoulder as the latest song in a long line of them ended, Renee shook her head.

“No.” she said softly, leaning against him a little more. Chuckling, Dara picked her up.

“I believe you are lying to me. Come, it is late and you need to rest. Let us say goodnight to your fathers and then we will go.”

“But my presents…”

“They have already been taken to our room, you can open them in the morning my little one.” Chuckling when she growled at him, he nodded his head to Todd and John as they met them at the door; the party was pretty much over save for a few stragglers who were still chatting it up.

“We’ll escort you if you two don’t mind.” said John as they began to walk down the hallway, when Renee tensed in Dara’s arms. “What is it hun?”

“Todd! Where is he?!” Looking about in a rush, she started to worry as tears began to fill her eyes.

“I am right here, there’s nothing to worry about.” said Todd as he caught her attention, but Renee shook her head and had Dara put her down.

“No, Todd!” Suddenly, a light clicked on for each of the three males as they watched Renee run back to the party room, looking about furiously for her Teddy. “I can’t find him!” Quickly catching up to her, Dara pulled her close as he soothed his mate.

“Love, he is in our room, there’s nothing to worry about. Calm yourself now, everything is alright.” Nodding her head, Renee wiped at her eyes, letting him lead her back to her fathers.

“You ok hun?” asked John as he wrapped an arm about her shoulders as they walked towards the elevators. Apparently, they had misjudged immensely how important their present to her would be.

“Yeah.” she said softly. “I just didn’t want to loose th…him.” Noticing her mix up in words, the three chose not to say anything for the time being, letting it slip as silence hung in the air. When the four of them arrived at their hall, John and Todd bid Renee and Dara a goodnight, exchanging hugs with her before the two continued down the hall and to their own.

Entering, the first thing Renee did was locate her teddy, sweeping it up in her arms with relief, she held it close to her as she eyed all of the presents set neatly upon their table. Coming up behind her, Dara wrapped his arms about her waist and held her close. “Are you at ease now?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to open your presents?”

“Not now.”

“Do you want to go to bed?”

“Hold me?”

“Always.” Holding her tight, they stood there in silence as Renee battled an old demon that had been haunting her for years. One she swore she would never let surface for fear that it would consume her in the world that had once been sunny and bright only to suddenly become so cold and lonely. “It is alright to cry love. I do not expect you to hide your tears from me, especially the tears meant for your parents.”

“Get out of my mind.” she whispered thru gritted teeth as the emotions she had kept at bay since she was six began to build, wanting nothing more than to burst free.

“I am not in your mind love. It is your mind that is invading my own. I can see so clearly the many nights you spent as a child, curled up alone, refusing to cry over them because you didn’t want to admit that they were truly gone. That it was all just a cruel prank.”

“I said my goodbyes long ago.” Grasping her teddy closer to her, she gulped as her throat started to choke her with the need to release it all. Dara’s soft, soothing voice only pushing her closer to the painful truth.

“But you never let them go and it’s only bringing you pain. John and Todd will never be able to replace them, but they can be there where your parents cannot, just as you can be there, where a child for them cannot. You are two parts of a family needing to be whole and there is nothing wrong with that. I am here now to drive away your sadness, just as they are here to drive away your pain. It is time to let them go love, you will never forget them, but you cannot cling to a false hope that can never be. Let them go.” A whimper rang throughout the silent room as Renee just clung to her teddy even tighter.

“It’s not fair.” she whispered shakily,

“I know love, I know. But, it is time. Let them go.” Shaking her head, she clung to the teddybear, trembling from the strain of keeping her pent up emotions at bay. Leaning her head against Dara’s chest, she clung to the last thread of self-control she had left. “They will always love you my mate. Never doubt that for a single day that they have not loved you and I truly believe that if they could meet John and Todd then they would have no qualms to them adopting you. I believe that as long as you’re happy, they will be too.” And just like that, the last thread broke and the first sob tore from her throat in agonizing relief. Holding her close to him, Dara soothed his mate, letting her cry and cry until there was nothing left. The cloud of wariness she kept close to her in fear that what happened to her parents would happen again dissipating, leaving her light for the first time in many years.

Picking up his mate, Dara walked to the bed, quickly stripping her of her clothing, before he removed his own. Pulling her close to him, he held her closely against his chest, teddybear still held tightly within her arms as she succumbed to her exhaustion from a night of celebration and anguish. Hopefully, this new found feeling of curiosity that arose in place of her faded wariness would help her to adjust to the coming changes, the next few weeks would bring. Deciding not to dwell on it, Dara kissed her forehead before he had the lights shut off, following his mate into slumber.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Can I open them now?” asked Renee, her voice filled with anticipation as she eyed the presents sitting so innocently beside her at the table. Morning had come and Renee had awoken with a sense of serenity she hadn’t felt in years. After crying her eyes out on Dara’s chest over her deceased parents, she had felt light as a bird knowing that things would be alright.

“After you finish your breakfast love. Then you may open them.” Chuckling at his mate’s behavior, Dara couldn’t keep the smile from his lips, noticing his mate’s obvious change in demeanor with relief. There was no longer a weight that kept her shoulders slightly hunched, or dark circles under her eyes from sleep that never let her fully rest. The weariness that used to be constantly present was gone as well and he was happy that his mate was free of her demon. Even though it had been a little hard for him to understand why even after seventeen years Rene e was still mourning for her deceased parents, he could understand the feeling of being alone and abandoned, having gone thru something similar in his own childhood thousands of years ago.

Watching as his mate shoveled food into her mouth at an alarming rate, he burst out laughing when she swallowed with difficulty before pushing her dishes aside and grabbing the first present. Tearing into the wrapping paper, he watched as she tore off the lid and gasped. The box had been rather large, at least a foot and a half in length and another foot wide, while being two inches high. Half of the boxes in the pile were the same and Renee quickly separated them all from the others after taking a look at the first one’s contents. Throwing open the lid to everyone, she placed each box on the floor in a circle about her, her eyes growing larger and larger with each one. At the end, she had close to forty boxes surrounding her and she stared blankly at each one.

“Dara?” her voice was soft, confused with disbelief as she continued to stare at them.

“Yes love?” he asked, continuing to watch her.

“These…they’re all from wraith aren’t they?” he had to admit, he loved how fast his mate could put the pieces together.

“Yes. The ones with a note in them are from each of the commanders. The ones without are from the seconds of each commander. Lastly, the ones with a flower in them are from your fathers. If you look upon the table there are smaller boxes of similar design, those are from other high ranking officers of each hive as well.” Silence filled the air as Renee looked up at him, before she stood and quickly pulled out the smaller boxes. Opening them, she gasped once again before she started to look about and set them each next to a larger box. When she was done, she was beyond confused and more than dazed.

“Something’s not right. What aren’t you telling me?” Standing, Dara approached his mate, wrapping his arm about her to keep her steady for what he was about to tell her.

“As you are now the official adopted daughter of High Commander Todd and Colonel Sheppard, there comes to you and me a few new titles.”

“Titles? What titles?”

“You are aware of our hierarchy system amongst us correct?”

“Yes, male wraith are ruled by a queen, but I am…not…”

“These dresses and jewelry come from the commanders and their hives to their princess. As Todd and John rule this alliance, it would be inappropriate to call you queen of the alliance, therefore princess works just as well. However…” Catching her eyes that were open in disbelief, Dara smirked as he pointed out twelve boxes that held a single petal atop each dress. “Those boxes are special.”

“How?” her voice nothing more than a whisper now, Renee clutched tighter to his arm, her conscious telling her that she was about hear something she wasn’t sure she wanted to hear.

“Those are from our hive to their queen.” Renee gasped as she looked at them incredulously.

“But…I’m not…we don’t….” Pressing a finger to her lips, Dara shushed her.

“We do love. I have been made Commander of the new hive and as my mate, that makes you queen, although you will have far less duties than an actual wraith queen would simply due to your DNA and being unable to connect with the ship as a wraith would. However, that will not make much of a difference.”

“But…the new hive…is the enemy’s….” Pulling her so she could sit down upon the chair, he knelt before her as he could feel anxiety begin to rise.

“Shh love. There is nothing to fear. My second and the head officers have been chosen from my old hive, Commander Howin’s hive. I have spent a thousand years with each of my chosen at least and they are loyal. My second is my own brother from the same father. I could not ask for a more worthy second and he is very nurturing and protective of family. In fact, you have met him, he held your hand in the infirmary after we were rescued. There shall be nothing to fear once we go live aboard it.” Shaking her head, Renee sniffled.

“I don’t want to go live upon a hive, especially that one.”

“I know you are scared love, but every possible measure shall be taken to insure your safety. A body guard has even been chosen for you. This one you have met as well and fretted over quite often recently. The young wraith you asked to be spared shall be beside you when I cannot.” Watching as his mate shook her head, he grasped her face between his hands and looked her in the eye. “I know you are afraid love, but I can see something else as well. Tell me, do not keep these thing bottled up. This an important part of our lives together and I want to hear every objection and thought you have regarding this. You are my mate, my equal, we work thru times such as these together.”

‘At least he’s trying to approach this from a human couples stand point instead of ordering me to obey.’ she thought, wiping away a tear. “I don’t want to leave everyone, I love it here. I don’t want to live my life upon a hive.”

“If that is all you are worried about love, then there is nothing to fear. I have already spoken with my second and every three weeks we shall return and live here for a week. This room shall remain ours and as long as we are in orbit over the planet there is no reason why you cannot spend your days here if you so desire. We shall merely be moving only a portion of our things to the hive, everything else will remain here.”

“What if I said I’m scared to go back to that hive?”

“Your fathers and I have already discussed this as well. While, I go and see that things are in order for a few weeks, you shall go and live aboard your father’s hive. There are things he needs to attend to so he shall remain aboard it while you are there. The hope is to get you accustomed to living aboard a hive…” Holding up a finger, he stopped her next question already knowing what it would be. “And you will not be treated like a worshiper. You will be treated as the High Commander’s daughter and he has prepared a room for you directly across from his. Does this ease your fear now love?”

“Even if I say no, you will still force me. How long do I have before…” her voice was subdued and quickly died as she came to terms slowly about what would happen in the near future. Hope filled her as she prayed silently that what he said was true and that all of the wraith he had spoken of were truly loyal.

“You have a month until you shall go with your father. At the moment, our hive is being repaired and therefore does not require my assistance. The hive is grounded on an uninhabited planet close by and shall take the month to fix. Only the minimum crew is aboard it at the moment seeing to the repairs and upgrades that will be necessary. So until then, you and I may pack what you desire to have taken to the hive so that it may be put in place while you are living with your father and so that if you have any questions, I may be able to answer them. Is that acceptable?”

“I guess. I…I want to talk to daddy.” Smiling, he stood and held out his hand to her.

“Then let us go speak to them, I believe they are in John’s office at the moment. Come.”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Hey there sweetheart! Did you open your presents yet?” asked John as he stood up from behind his desk.

“Oh, yes. They’re all so beautiful! I’ll have to make sure to remember which came from which hive so that if I ever venture to them, I can wear their gifts and show them how well they chose. Are you two busy at the moment or can we chat for a while?”

“I’m just finishing up some paperwork so I’m all free. Want me to call for some drinks and a mid-morning snack?”

“Ooh that sounds lovely and my order from Teavana came with the mail earlier this week. So ask for a kettle of boiling water and I’ll put this in it.” Holding up a teabag full of different herbs, fruits and spices, John readily nodded his head, already smelling the tantalizing scent coming from the bag.

“It is quite delicious.” said Dara as he and Todd pulled over a few chairs to the coffee table that resided before the couch. From the multiple rings upon it, it was obvious John had enjoyed many cups of coffee while going over reports. A few minutes later, the asked for items arrived and everyone inhaled deeply when Renee dropped in the bag, letting it steep.

“So what did you want to talk about sweetheart? Was there something wrong with the dresses?” Picking up a scone, Renee nibbled upon it as John spoke.

“Oh no, they’re all beautiful as I said earlier. I hope I’ll be able to fit in them, after all I’m little on the curvy side.” John waved his hand in the air, silencing her self-criticism.

“Oh bull. You have a figure that screams I am a woman who has a healthy appetite and lifestyle. Everything about you is natural. Not a single piece fake as so many other women in our society are prone to do in order to obtain what you have. You’re not overweight and you’re not underweight, for your body you are perfect. Those dresses will fit you just fine because everyone of them was made only recently.” Renee paused from pouring the tea into cups, looking at John in confusion.

“Where did you get my measurements?”

“That would be from me love.” Said Dara a bit guiltily.

“And when did you get them?”

“Our mating night. You were so spent…” Chuckling when Renee whacked him across the arm while a blush crossed her cheeks, Dara mollified her with a quick kiss before he continued. “As I was saying, you were so spent that it was a simple endeavor. John had shown me how to take the measurements and where on your body I needed to make each one, so it was a simple process of taking each measurement and sending them to your father who in turn told John who then wrote them down.”

“So, you’re telling me, that all of the Commanders, their seconds and those aboard our hive have my measurements. Yeah, that makes me feel wonderful. I’ll have to remember to thank you later on for that one sugarplum.” Todd and John both grinned as Renee pinched her mate’s cheek, enjoying the annoyed growl he sent her way. Finishing pouring the rest of the tea, John and Todd both tried it, eyes lighting at the delicious taste.

“Oh I am so putting in an order for this, care to tell me what it is?” asked John, watching Renee place a few ice cubes into her cup.

“Oh it’s from a store called Teavana and they have many others but this one is my favorite. It’s a blend of two teas and a bit of german rock sugar. The tea can get expensive but with our jobs I don’t think money is an issue for either one of us considering we don’t need to pay many bills on Earth.”

“True. So, names, now.”

“Ok, ok, do you have a pen and paper, you might not remember them.” Sitting a second as John fetched the items; Renee took a drink of her now cold tea. “Yum. Ah thank you. Ok, the first one is Strawberry Lemonade, the second Apple Lemon Pomegranate. If you buy them by the ounce, they’re far cheaper than a pound. Two ounces are about seven dollars; a pound will run you fifty-six. I splurged and bought two pounds of each so I have enough to last quite a while, but thankfully the german rock sugar is far cheaper, only nine dollars a pound so that’s always good. You might also want to invest in some tea bags so you won’t have to strain them from the water later. Here you go.”

“Thanks, I’ll be sure to put this someplace safe until after we get back.”

“So you’re going to pay your debts already, I hope you two will enjoy yourselves.”   John froze, before he turned around shocked at Renee’s words.

“How did you know that’s what we were going to do?” asked Todd as John returned to his seat.

“Please, do you three really think you can keep much from me?” The satisfied smirk upon Renee’s face told them that she knew a lot more than just the debts John had to pay. “I must say though that I am a little wounded daddy. The simple fact that it took a debt of receiving such actions in order to get you to give me my birthday present hurts a lot. The best birthday present I’ve ever received and you had to let wraith pride get in the way.” Todd growled low in his throat.

“I have worked far too long and hard to get to where I am today and if I do not keep a certain amount of pride about me then it will make others think I have gone soft. So you will have to forgive me if I was a little selfish in maintaining my position.” he said in defense.

“In case you haven’t noticed, your commanders and their hives all respect you far too much to ever even think about you in such a way. You are no more soft for indulging your human family than you are for aligning yourself with humans. I will warn you now and it would be best if you took my advice, there have been many a male in the same place as you and only the ones strong enough to push past their pride find that at the end of the day it is family that will be there. Love family while you can because as we are human, we don’t have the luxury of endless time and space before us as you and Dara do. Unless the cure somehow manages to give those who are fed upon immortality when it is found then at the end of the day you can either find yourself alone or truly loved.” The room was silent as they took in her words. It was true, Renee and John didn’t have the luxury of unlimited time, their gifts of life could only keep them alive for so long until eventually their hearts would give out. Swallowing the sudden lump that had appeared in his throat at the gruesome truth that awaited him and others who chose to mate with humans, Todd nodded his head.

“I will remember that, but I must still uphold myself in front of others. However, I shall make an exception for you and let my walls down. We are after all family.” Smiling, Renee nodded her head as she took another drink of her tea.

“Yes, family. Now, tell me how are the preparations for everything coming along?”

“What preparations?”

“Don’t be daft, it’s unbecoming. I’ve been aware of everything going on just not in detail until today. Dara is the commander of the new hive and from what he has told me, I am the queen, therefore I should be made aware of everything that is going on aboard my hive as well. I won’t have my underlings thinking that just because I am human that means I am automatically weak. I want to know everything that is going on. Why don’t you start with how the original crew of the hive is doing. How many have decided to peacefully join our alliance and how many are still resisting?” Looking at her in surprise, all three of them sighed in relief, their doubts about her possibly giving in to the underling’s natural need to oppress humans quickly dissipating. They were sure that if the need arose, then with her bodyguards help, she would be able to deal with them.

“At the moment three quarters of the hive have agreed to join us. While most of them have less sincerity in joining our cause than we would like it to be, their happiness to be out from the tyrannical rule of the old Commander is immense and so they should be more than willing to follow in your command. The other quarter we are trying to rehabilitate and have at the moment placed them upon other hives within the alliance. They are being closely monitored and any signs that are trying to turn the others back to their old ways is unfortunately dealt with in the most severe way. We have given them their chance as you requested but we cannot take the risk that they will try to start something. At the moment four of them have been dealt with.” said Todd in all seriousness. Nodding her head, Renee sighed, swallowing some more tea before she poured herself another cup.

“That is unfortunate but it was of their volition that it came to what it did. How many in total are there? The hive did not seem to be crowded as Howin’s is. In fact it seemed to be quieter than it should have been.”

“All together there are less than three hundred. From what we have gathered questioning them the commander was only interested in finding those left behind or stranded. They were more than willing to join under his command or give something of value in return for his protection. With you and Dara, he had been keen on claiming you, but the opportunity to meet with a young queen as Steelflower is known to be was a far more tempting offer; one he could not pass up in the hopes of maybe becoming her consort.”

“This will be easier than I thought.”

“What do you mean?” asked John, watching as she picked up another scone, mainly the chocolate chip ones. Taking a bite, she chewed it slowly, hmming in pleasure as the sweet coated her tongue. Swallowing after a minute, she placed it down on her plate and continued.

“Getting them to accept us. It will be far easier than I thought. The ones who readily came to our side were most likely the abandoned ones. Most if not all of them are different in a way are they not?”

“Yes, most are smaller than normal, others mental capabilities are low and therefore desire not to connect with others as would normally be deemed part of regular wraith society. A few are kinder in their treatment of humans like us and many more other reasons why they were left behind.”

“Then getting them in line will be no problem at all. I think to be on the safe side we should split them into their various groups and different rules be placed upon them.”

“What do you mean?” asked Dara.

“The ones who are normal apart from their physical defects like the smaller ones and those who treat humans kindly shall be placed in a different area than those whose mental capabilities are less than what they should be. I know it is probably a soft spot for you all but I believe their backgrounds have probably been horrible enough that it drove them to withdraw into themselves. These ones I want placed in one of the hallways close to our quarters, and before you go off on how inappropriate it is, I want the young wraith to be in our hallway. If he is to be my bodyguard then having him close at all times is probably the better strategic position don’t you think? I also want Walter in our hall as well and from what I have heard about hives, they are extremely adaptable to whatever is needed of them, so I’m sure there will be no problem with it as the hive is already in repair, what is adding one more thing to the list going to do?”

“Love, I can understand the youngling being close at all times but why do you wish for my brother to be in the hall as well?”

“Oh good, so you know of his name, Jennifer told me that she had named him so I thought it would be best to start using it now. But back to the point, Walter is your brother, which therefore makes him family and family live together or in our case the same hall. Tell him Daddy, in households on Earth, normally the family all sleep in the same hallway correct?”

“She’s right, it’s a human thing I guess. Besides that’s just more protection for her in case one of them decides to attack her.” said John which had the others nodding their heads in agreement.

“A wise statement, but then that brings us to the topic of the other higher officers. Did you choose one to be your top blade?”

“Yes, he is very capable and has spared with the alliances own head warrior as well. He has deemed him of great skill and wit in battle.” As Dara spoke, he held out his cup for some more tea, which Renee happily obliged him with, before pouring more for John and Todd.

“Then he should be placed in the same hallway as the ones we are uncertain of along with another skilled officer you trust. They should remain vigilant and be able to put to rest any trouble that might arise. I also suggest that you find another healer you trust and chose someone who is quiet but observant and kind of heart to stay in the same hallway as our mentally low. For them things shall be very different than from how a hive is normally run.” As she spoke of the hallway, the three could tell she would not compromise on this hallway at all and they had to admire that she was at least trying to be a queen that the wraith of her hive could look up to.

“Please explain love, I want to hear your views because at the moment your plans are helping to deter many future problems that might arise.” said Dara as he watched his mate take another bite of her scone and drink some more tea. Todd and John nodded their heads in agreement as well.

“Do you remember the screams?” she asked quietly, staring blankly at her reflection in the dark red liquid.

“Screams?” questioned Dara and the others confused.

“The screams, maybe you ignored them but I remember them so clearly. Every night, the hallway echoed with screams. Not just of the worshipers but of those who I am pretty sure fall into my special hallway. Their memories haunt them and as a consequence, they are being denied the chance to move on. I will not allow that to continue any longer. There will be no locks upon their doors and if they wake up screaming then they are to be tended to immediately. Not with harsh words or a beating, but as thought they were a child who had a bad nightmare. Their mental wounds cannot be allowed to rule over them any longer and the two officers you place in the hallway must be attentive to this and willing to rush to their aid. They must be willing to sooth them and listen should they speak, there will be no trying to connect with them mentally unless they verbally give consent and no drugging unless absolutely necessary. But the main point after this happens is that what happens in the hallway, stays in the hallway. Whatever happens cannot be used against them during their shifts or any other time, otherwise they will withdraw when the point is to get them to open up. Does that sound like something you would be willing to accept?” Thinking for a moment, Dara thought over her plan, silently conversing with Todd over whether or not it would work. After a minute, he nodded his head.

“I believe it is something I will be willing to accept as a trial. If this proves useful than we shall continue, if not then we shall leave them be to their own wounds. You must remember, wraith are very different from humans love and what might work for you might not work for them.”

“Fine but the trail should last six months, that should be long enough to see if it is helping any.”

“Agreed. I shall go over my other officers and see to it that they are divided where their strengths will come into play on keeping an eye on the others. Since there are not many aboard the hive and twenty officers in total who I know are loyal to me it will not be a problem if we keep two to a hall.”

“Beautiful.” Blinking their eyes in confusion, Renee and Dara looked over at John who was watching them with amusement. “You two, newly mated and newly in command of a hive and already you two are working things out like the pros. Don’t you agree Todd?”

“Yes, I must say any doubts I might have had are quickly being set aside and as for your trial, if it proves successful than we might consider possibly using your hive for others such as them. They wouldn’t stay there permanently, but if we can heal their wounds and let them move on than it will be another step in the right direction for our alliance.” Smiling, Renee’s demeanor brightened considerably.

“If it means helping those in need than I am sure Dara and I will be more than willing to care for them, right dear?” Reaching her hand out, she took Dara’s own who squeezed back in confirmation.

“Of course, we are here to make a difference after all and if it means healing the broken than that will truly be a wonderful endeavor.” Smiling, Renee’s eyes took on a light.

“What are you thinking about sweetheart?” asked John.

“Huh? Oh nothing. I was just thinking about what our hive could become if the trial worked out and we became responsible for the broken upon the other hives.”

“And what do you see?” asked Todd with his own curiosity.

“I see a hive filled with those who need our help and those who protect them. Not in the mental hospital sort of way but as more in a parent child way. The broken are the children who require the protection and care of the parent. Maybe if we even got enough protectors, each broken could be paired up with one! They could share a room or their room could be like an apartment where there are two separate bedrooms! Oh the benefits of such an arrangement could be marvelous! I can already see some of them turning into full blown relationships! And it wouldn’t just be for wraith, oh no, it would also be for humans as well who wanted something new and were willing to give a hive life a try! Oh I really hope the trial works, I want that future!” The others laughed and they had to admit such an arrangement would have its advantages. Each broken having their own personal protector to help them. Of course, the protector would have to be willing and they would have to work in the same areas together in case of any on shift trouble but in the end it could become quite a respite for those who needed time to heal. Yes, Renee would make the perfect queen and Dara an outstanding commander.

They had chosen right in deciding to give him command and as he would have be ultimate protector, their respite would become a paradise to those who sought its shelter.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yawning as she entered her and Dara’s bedroom, Renee walked the bathroom. They had conversed with her fathers for many hours, staying through lunch and far after they were finished, going over different ideas for the hive and what things should be done to deal with possible problems. In the end, Todd was impressed and vowed to invite her to their discussions in the future which would also include the other commanders as well. Having said their goodbyes and winking at John telling him to have fun during his “vacation”, Renee and Dara had left for their room.

Brushing out her hair, Renee slipped out of her clothes and into a pair of light blue lace lingerie. The panties hung low on her hips, giving whoever looked a teasing peak of her dark curls beneath, while the bra revealed her rosy peaks hiding behind it. Arranging her hair so it hung over her shoulders, Renee winked at herself in the mirror before she ventured out and over to her consoles.

“Love? What are you doing?” asked Dara as she popped in a movie and reclined back to watch it.

“Watching a movie why?” she asked with innocence.

“Where are your clothes?”

“Hmm? Oh, I didn’t feel like wearing them at the moment, so I took them off. Oh, it feels so nice! The cool air on my skin.” as she spoke, she ran her hands tantalizingly up and over her waist to cup her breasts before she trailed them down once more and over her hips. Dara swallowed the lump in his throat as he moved closer to his mate, his hands reaching out to touch her as she watched him. When he got within an arm’s length of her, she turned away from him and started the movie. Gluing her eyes to the screen, she completely ignored him and his heavy breathing.

“Love, I would like to mate with you.” he said, moving to sit beside her.

“And I would like to watch the movie.” He sighed knowing that this was a small form of revenge on her part for not only not telling her even though she already knew but giving her measurements to essentially all of the hives. But then, he had the feeling that it was the principle of the matter that counted and not that she had known or was embarrassed.

“I am sure I can make you see that mating would be far more pleasurable then watching this movie.” Trying to convince her would have to do.

“I don’t know, I’ve been wanting to watch this movie for a while.” Damn it, he was really going to have to come up with something to get her to cooperate.

“Then I’m sure you can wait a little while longer to see it.” As he spoke, he suggestively ran his hand up her leg and over her lower stomach. After a minute, she sighed and turned to him.

“How about we make a compromise. We do both.” A smirk came across her face as she spoke.

“I don’t see how love.” He said confusion written across his face.

“We play a game. We each take turns pleasuring the other with our mouths and whoever can last the longest without coming wins. Sound good?” He had to admit it would be quite fun to see how long she could last. Nodding his head, he watched as she spread her legs waiting for him to settle himself between them. When he had done so, she leaned back and smirked at him. Returning it with his own, Dara quickly rid her of her panties before he began to devour her, licking and nibbling at her core as thought he would die any second. While Renee panted and moaned at his ministrations to her core, she lasted ten minutes before he drove her over the edge. Needless to say, Dara didn’t care that he had lost the game almost immediately. The feel of her lips and mouth around his member was better than watching a movie.

Pushing her onto her back, he quickly sheathed himself within her, the feel of her core wrapped so tightly about his member as he made sweet, slow love to his moaning and withering mate was his paradise. Unlike their hive that they would share with those who needed healing, he would never share her, never. “DARA!!”


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The month has gone fast with the preparations for everything. Now, it is time for Renee to go with her father to his hive.

Stepping through the wormhole, Renee smiled as she took in the gate room of Atlantis, her father, John, directly beside her while their two mates waited for them a little further into the room.

For the past three days, they had been on Earth. John taking a month so that at the end of his three weeks with his mate Todd upon his hive; he could take his daughter to Earth and help her sort out her stuff. They had turned in the papers that would legally make her his and Todd’s daughter in the eyes of the government and moved her things from her apartment to his house and the guest bedroom. Since there was so little left after she had packed up for Atlantis, it didn’t take them longer than a day to move everything and hand over her key to the building’s landlord.

On their last day they splurged, father and daughter time filled with everything from the mandatory lunch and a movie to visiting one of the more exotic stores so they could stock up on items to tease their mates mercilessly with in the bedroom. In the end, they had even taken pity on many of the other occupants of Atlantis and had bought many things in bulk (namely coffee and tea) along with movies they were sure the residents would love. Much to the chagrin of John, Renee was adamant on not leaving her horde for someone else to discover and after half an hour, John caved and ended up buying his own console, movies and games. Of course thought, they left everything in bulk for the Command Center to send some underlings to pick up.

When they had finally deemed that they were spent and a good portion of their bank accounts were gone and not coming back, the two of them went back to John’s, no, their house and crashed upon the couch. They talked and laughed and John prepared his daughter for life aboard her other father Todd’s hive. Waking early, they packed and closed up the house, getting into the loaned jeep the command center had given them before heading back. They spoke with Colonel O’Neill who in turn told them that he would be seeing them soon for his own vacation before they all shook hands and the two followed their multiple purchases being pushed by new recruits through the wormhole and back to their mates.

Smiling as her eyes connected with her mate’s, Renee ran forward and into his arms much to the amusement of everyone else in the room. “I take it you enjoyed yourself on Earth?” asked Dara as he looked down at his mate.

“Yup, we moved everything into Daddy’s house and bought a bunch of stuff for everyone here.” Ears perked up at that statement and Renee and John grinned as they went over and popped open one of the crates. Cheers rang out as John held up two of the many Starbucks coffee packages and even more cheers were heard when he picked up one of the hundred, one pound bags from Teavana. They had luckily found the store with the storage house in the back so it wasn’t like they cleaned them out with a hundred pounds of tea, especially when they had gotten twenty five different kinds of tea. Oh, couldn’t forget they had another crate filled with fifty pounds of German rock sugar as well. Needless to say, the store-owners couldn’t wait to see them again.

“My you two were busy.” said Todd as he watched John and Renee save one crate from being opened while other people popped open the other crates. The sheer amount of happiness radiating throughout the room nearly overwhelming him, Dara and the other ten wraith within the room instantly. There were crates filled with books, board games, movies, writing pads, pens and even yarn, fabric and other sewing supplies, not to mention drawing and painting supplies. The two had tried to cater to everyone’s hobbies since boredom was one of the main problems in Atlantis when not on duty and not off world. Unfortunately, they hadn’t grabbed anything clothing wise, unsure if it would be worth it. Besides getting new clothing from one of their many off world connections was easy and simple, much more so than acquiring what they had so they decided against it.

“ Ah Colonel Sheppard, Miss Renee.” said Mr. Woolsey as he walked into the gate room and surveyed the mayhem going on about it. “I see you two enjoyed yourselves while you were away. Uh, how much did all of this cost?”

“Uh, a little less than fifty thousand I think. But our bank accounts are still decent so no worries. It’s amazing how much money you can save over six years when you work in another galaxy and only have to pay a house bill and taxes. I didn’t even use a quarter of what I have. Oh and all of this is for everyone. We tried to cater to everyone’s hobbies so hopefully this will help quell some of the pranks that have been happening due to boredom.”

“Well if I know our people, they’ll certainly appreciate everything. Let’s get them all divided up and sent to their proper places so they can be stored and accessed later.” Motioning with his hand, the marines on duty relieved the new recruits who needed to be briefed and processed, quickly closing the lids and pushing them down the hallway and into the city, leaving only the one crate Renee and John had kept close to them. “I take it that has your stuff?”

“Yup. Would you mind if I took an hour before we briefed the new recruits?” asked John as he leaned against the crate.

“Oh no, you have the rest of today off, Major Lorne is going to be doing the briefing along with one of the commanders so they can learn the importance of our alliance and what to do and what not to do around a wraith. Feel free to get your things taken cared of and then I’ll see you bright and early in the morning. Now if you don’t mind, I need to go see to maybe acquiring one of those thousand piece puzzles I saw before they’re all gone.”

“Don’t bother, I grabbed things for you and the others, so give us a couple hours to unpack and then I’ll bring you your presents.”

“Then, I guess I’ll swing by the cafeteria and grab something to eat. See you in a few hours.” With that, Mr. Woolsey walked off down the hallway leaving John with his family and the marines on duty, the new recruits having already been taken off for their debriefing.

Rubbing his hands together, John looked towards his family with a smile upon his face. “Well, shall we head to our room and unpack?”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Do you have everything you need?” asked Dara as he watched his mate place her bag by the door. The past month for them had gone quickly, what with last minute preparations to go over, packing and a bunch of other things still to do. The three-day reprieve she had taken on Earth two days ago was too little time away from the chaos that had been their time preparing everything and now it was gone. Dara was heading to their hive that had just become space bound once more and Renee was heading to her father Todd’s hive for two weeks before she would join him.

“Yeah.” Standing near the doorway, Renee looked about their bedroom, taking notice that it looked far less homely than it had weeks ago. Sadness began to fill her but she tried to push it away. This was her life now, she was an important figure within the alliance. Shaking her head, she sighed when Dara walked over and wrapped his arms about her.

“Tell me love, what troubles you?”

“Nothing.”

“You are lying. I can see that this is something you and I are going to have to work on in the future. You must stop lying to me, we are leaders of a hive and we…”

“You are the leader of a hive, I am queen by association. You won’t listen to my advice in front of them and I guarantee that none of the people aboard that hive will listen to me either, so stop pretending that I am going to be something I am not.” Silence reigned for a second as Dara thought over her words.

“First off, I will listen to you in front of the others. You have proven yourself a talented person when it comes to planning or deciding a course of action. You are my queen, your opinions matter and we may argue in front of the others as well if you wish, but I wouldn’t advise it. Secondly, what happened to my queen who was planning the glorious future of our hive? Where did she go?”

“She didn’t go anywhere.” Renee replied quietly. “Reality simply caught up. I may be your mate Dara, but I fear that in their eyes, I’ll simply be the highest worshiper. I’m not like Teyla, I can’t take on the appearance of a wraith like she can and become Steelflower. I do not possess the telepathy to communicate with them. What if they do not like me?”

“No, you are right.” began Dara as he considered his mate’s words. “You do not possess telepathy, nor can you take on our physical appearance. What you have in their place are things far better in my opinion. You can see deeper, far deeper than we can, you can feel our emotions that we have practiced for thousands and thousands of years to hide from our brethren, yet you can feel them in an instant as though it were nothing but child’s play. Your appearance though, is nothing short of beautiful. I have said this before and I shall say it again, I will be the envy of many wraith, simply because you are my mate and everyday you continue to surprise me as I have no doubt you will surprise them. Now, wipe away these last minute fears of yours. They are unfounded and I will not have my mate making herself sick over false truths.”

“But…”

“You heard me.” Sighing, Renee nodded her head, wiping away all of her notions of what might happen upon the hive before she voiced one more question.

“What about the worshipers?” The smile on Dara’s face fell a little as she voiced this thought, his voice turning solemn.

“There are no worshipers upon our hive. It is common practice that when a hive is captured, the worshipers are disposed of. They are let in on many secrets and therefore cannot be allowed into the hands of an enemy hive. While, we try to prevent this as it is a barbaric practice, we were, unfortunately, too late to save any of them. By the time our soldiers had made it aboard, the worshipers had already been disposed of. As the new Commander, I have decided that for your sake, at the moment no worshipers shall live aboard the hive. All of the tasks shall be taken care of by the drones. Until you decide it is time to allow them aboard, I will not seek any out. Does this alleviate your fear some?” Dara’s eyes never left her face as she thought over his words.

“To be honest, it never really was a fear of the worshipers that frightened me.”

“Then what was?”

“The fear that they would loathe me, because I had escaped their fate. I don’t like the idea, I don’t like it at all. That upon a hive, humans do the manual labor and are treated like scum because of their humanity. Technically speaking, we’re cousins for Selene’s sake! All wraith have human DNA in them, it’s just not as pronounced any more. But because you’re stronger and live off of life energy, you are the masters and them the slaves. I don’t like it. They should have every right aboard a hive as you do.” Pausing when she felt Dara’s chest begin to rumble, Renee looked up at her mate a little put out. “What’s so funny?!”

“My mate.” he said, grasping her face between his hands. “My beautiful, caring, most precious thing in my life, there is no need for your fear. Push it aside and forget it. You shall see aboard your father’s hive that worshipers are treated far differently than what you have seen. But I will still leave the work to the drones for now until you are comfortable and when the time comes for you to join me in two weeks, all of the wraith aboard ‘our’ hive” he said putting emphasis on our, “will know that they are to treat you with as much respect as a full blooded wraith queen. Everything will be fine love, you shall see. Now, it is time to head to the gate room. Our new lives await us.” Nodding her head, she looked back at their room once more. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the smaller bag of her two as Dara picked up her larger one, holding out his arm for her to take. Smiling, she joined arms with him and walked out of their room.

“When did I mate with such a gentleman?”

“Did you forget?”

“No, I just thought I had mated with a love sick fool.” Her words might have sounded cruel, but the love in her voice be told of the fondness she held for him. Chuckling, Dara entwined their fingers, holding it to his lips before placing it back along his stomach, Renee leaning against him lightly as they walked.

“Even love sick fools can be gentlemen when they wish.”

“Apparently. Too bad for you though, that it will be at least two weeks before you're able to show me how much of a gentleman you can be.”

“Are you saying you will not mate with me upon our reunion?”

“I am saying that I might not be able to handle a gentleman, but a love sick fool should suffice.”

“Then a love sick fool, I shall be.”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Ah, there you are!” said John as he looked towards the entrance-way Renee and Dara had just entered through. Nodding his head at Dara who returned the gesture, he opened his arms for his daughter to come to him, which she did quickly. He could feel her shaking and he didn’t blame her. The last time she had been on a hive wasn’t exactly a nice example to go off of. “Don’t worry, Todd’s in charge and I told you about the wraith that’s been assigned your bodyguard, the one who was mine during my stay. In fact, I named him!” Turning, he motioned for a young wraith to come over, who did so quickly, almost tripping over his feet as he did so. “Sweetheart, this is Tommy, Tommy this is Renee, Todd and my’s daughter.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you Renee. I have heard about what happened upon the last hive and I will ease your fears now and tell you that it will not happen upon Commander Todd’s. It is a safe hive and should something happen I will protect you with my life.” Nodding dumbly at this new and very well mannered and quite surprisingly pleasant wraith standing before her, Renee accepted his words unsure of what to think of him.

“Thank you Tommy. That eases my fear a little.” Looking back at John, she grimaced as he messed up her hair a bit, noticing that Tommy tilted his head at this display of fatherly affection.

“Don’t worry kido, you can go bug Todd whenever you feel like it, just knock upon his door and he’ll answer.”

“Are you sure of that?”

“Yup, cause if he doesn’t he knows the consequences.” Renee laughed lightly, watching Todd speak with Dara from the corner of her eyes before Dara handed over her bag to him.

“I take it you showed him the special gifts you bought huh?”

“Oh yeah, and if he gets a bad review from you at the end of the two weeks, then I’m putting them up for another time.” Renee couldn’t keep it in any longer and she burst out laughing, her mind exploding with the image of Todd upon his knees begging John to let him use the presents.

“And just what is so funny?” asked Todd as he joined the three.

“Nothing!” said Renee quickly, trying to stifle her laughter.

“You’re lying.” Taking a deep breath, she rocked herself on her heels, back and forth with an impish grin spread across her face.

“Just thinking about the review I have to give in two weeks.” she said nonchalantly. The immediate growl didn’t help any and John joined her in the next round of laughter that rang out.

“I will get you back for this John, mark my words. But if you don’t mind, we must be off, there is much to do. Renee, say your goodbyes and then we shall head to the hive.” Nodding her head as the true reason they were in the gate room surfaced, Renee turned towards her mate and let him wrap her in his arms.

“You will be fine love. I shall see you in two weeks.” Nodding her head, she inhaled his scent deeply, before leaning up to kiss him chastely.

“Gi melin. Na lû e-govaned vîn.” Whispering the words so only he could hear them, Dara kissed her once again.

“Gi melin love.” Smiling that her lessons in Elvish had kept and that he had understood her words, Renee hugged him one last time before turning to hug John once. When she was done, she moved to stand next to Todd who proceeded to lead the way towards the transport that would take them to their hive, Tommy following behind.

“WAIT!” Pausing, the three of them turned to see Carson running towards them. Watching as he caught his breath after catching up to them, John and Dara walked over to join them.

“Hey, is everything alright Beckett?” asked John.

“Huh? Oh yes, I just wanted to give the lass something before she left.” Tilting her head in curiosity, Renee walked forward.

“What did you want to give me?” she asked confused.

“Well, Jennifer and I had been talking and she had the thought of whether or not it was easier for a human to become sick upon hives. When I asked her why the sudden thought, she mentioned that she had noticed you had a history of bronchitis and walking pneumonia, multiple times over the last five years.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” asked John now confused himself.

“Well, we know that wraith hives are humid living conditions. We also know they tend to get cold so Jennifer and I conversed over whether or not the chances of you becoming ill with one of these yet again would be greater or smaller. In any case, I brought you some medication in case you do, but I doubt your father and bodyguard will let you get sick during your stay. But in any case it’s better to be safe than sorry right?” Nodding her head as he held out a box of pills, Renee accepted the medicine.

“Thank you. Hopefully I won’t need it, but did you put instructions in it?”

“Yes lass. However, I’ll keep my fingers crossed that you won’t need it.” Nodding her head, she walked over to her mate and hugged him reassuringly.

“It’ll be fine, I haven’t been sick in a year and a half and bronchitis and walking pneumonia are nothing to fret over, so don’t worry.” Nodding his head, he kissed her once more, feeling his sudden worry fade. Smiling at him, she turned around and walked back to her father, a smirk gracing her face. The look in Carson and Tommy’s eyes when they connected told her that things would be very interesting the next time they met.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“This is your room; the one across the hallway is mine. I will be away from it most of the time but I shall make sure that you know when I am there should you have need of me. In the mean time, Tommy here, as John named him, shall be your guide and protector. Listen to his words for they shall keep you safe and if you have need of me outside of my room, he will bring you to me. Now, I shall leave you to settle yourself.” Nodding her head, Renee watched as her father turned on his heal and left the room, leaving her and Tommy.

It was silent for a bit as she looked about the room, taking everything in.   The bed was large and covered in black sheets and furs, while a large window sat on the left giving the occupant a view of the stars. A small table sat in front of it, “cherry wood” she guessed, enjoying its dark color. Finally, the bathroom sat off to the right of her bed, the closet residing within it.

“Is everything to your liking Queen Renee?” Turning she gasped slightly, having forgotten that Tommy was there.

“um…yes. Thank you.” she said, going to pick up her larger bag.

“No, your highness. Let me.” Watching as Tommy picked her bag up and headed into the bathroom, Renee followed behind him.

“Tommy?”

“Yes? Oof!” Trying to stifle her giggles, Renee hurried to his side to see if he was alright. “I’m fine your highness. Please forgive my clumsiness.”

“Huh? Why would I need to forgive you?”

“Because I am a clumsy wraith. My height always gives me trouble and it shows. Please forgive me your highness, I was rambling as John Sheppard calls it.” Noticing that he had set her bag down inside the closet and was now bowing before her, Renee sighed, losing her shyness instantly in place of her annoyance.

“Up.” Her voice was commanding but it confused Tommy none the less, who merely looked at her, his head tilting to the side. “Stand. Up.” Quickly he did so, his back straight, hands at his side as the innate need to obey a queen took over. ‘Hmm. Maybe Dara was right. There’s no need to fear. Yet again, Tommy is young by wraith standards. He doesn’t even have a rank yet.’ “Alright Tommy, let’s make some things perfectly clear. First off, my name is Renee. Please use it.” Tommy’s eyes grew wide at this order and he began to shake his head.

“But your highness…I mean Renee…your highness!” Holding up her hand, she paused him.

“Tommy.” she said gently, moving so she could place a hand upon his cheek. “I am queen of another hive, not here. You are my father’s friend and he named you. He told me while he was giving me advice about life aboard a hive that he had met someone he believed I would be able to get along with as if he were my brother. I believe he was speaking about you and I have the feeling that if you were from Earth, he would be trying to adopt you as well. He has great respect for you and finds that he is as protective of you in your insecurities as you are of him and his reckless nature. Therefore, to you I am simply your sister Renee, whether we are alone, aboard this hive, my hive, or in front of others, I am simply Renee. Understood?” Giggling as his head fell to the side once more in confusion; Renee straightened it gently. “It’s no wonder you can’t walk straight. Your head’s always falling over. But I must admit, it is quite adorable when you lose yourself in your confusion of things.” Blinking, Tommy bowed, which Renee corrected quickly as well, pulling up on his shoulders until he stood straight once more.

“I am at a loss yo…Renee. I do not know what to do in this case. I am sure that Commander Todd will not be pleased when he hears that I call you such.”

“It will be fine Tommy. In case you haven’t noticed, Daddy Todd is far more strict with the others than you. He does not chide you on your clumsiness, nor does he fault you for your curiosity. He chose you because he likes you although he will not admit it and I can see that he has silently taken you under his wing. So I do believe you are truly part of the family now even if you do not realize it. So stop with this nonsense, understood?” Too confused for words, Tommy just nodded his head, accepting her words. “Good. Now, secondly, relax.”

“Huh?”

“Relax. I can feel it, deep within you. You worry because you’re so much taller than others and find it hard to walk with a smooth gait as others do. Relax, be comfortable with yourself and you’ll find it a little easier. Don’t think about how you walk, just do it. Let instinct take over.”

“But, I have tried to let instinct take over, it does not help. Neither does not thinking about it. I still trip and I still get laughed at.”

“Then as your sister, it will be my duty to help you. Is there anything you need to attend to today other than me?” Shaking his head no, Renee smiled. “Good, then we’ll begin now. Come into the bedroom.” Walking over to her smaller bag, she reached in and pulled out two of the few books she had brought with her, the others were with Dara on their way to their new home. The books in her hand were fairly large, each one looking as though they had just been bought when really she had had them for years. “Stand in the middle of the room.” Watching as he did so, Renee walked over and handed him a book. “I don’t know about here, but this is a trick on Earth used to help teach woman if they desire poise and grace. You keep your head up, eyes forward. Back is straight and your shoulders are back. There just like that.”

“I can see where this posture will come in handy, but I do not understand the reasoning behind the book.” Tilting his head once more, he watched as Renee assumed the same position and placed the book in her hand atop her head. His eyes widened as she balanced the book before she walked to the window and back, the book never moving. Turning to face him, she never took the book off.

“The book shows your progress. The longer you can walk with it atop your head and not fall the better your walk is becoming. Try it.” Nodding his head, he placed the book atop his head before he began to walk. Five steps later, the book hit the floor with a thud and Tommy looked down at it disheartening. “Again.” Kneeling to pick up the book, he placed it back on his head and began to walk again. This time he made it six steps before it fell and a small smile came to his face. “Again.” Once more, he picked it up, but sighed when he only made three steps. “Don’t think about the book, don’t think about anything. Just keep your posture straight and walk.” Nodding his head, he picked it up once more and cried out in joy when he was able to finally make it to the window and back to Renee without it falling.

“I did it.” he said.

“Yes, you did. Now, if you practice every day, it should get easier. Just think that you constantly have a book atop your head when walking.” Nodding his head, Tommy smiled at her.

“Thank you Renee. I am grateful. Would you like some time alone to settle yourself or would you prefer a tour of the hive?”

“A tour would be nice, I’d like to see a hive without having to worry about being punished for stepping away from a touchy wraith.” Her voice was soft and excited as she spoke, but Tommy could see the underlying worry. Walking forward to take her hand, he rubbed his thumb over it gently, giving her silent strength.

“The rules here are far different from what you were exposed to sister mine. Molestation and Rape are both looked down upon and severely punishable offenses upon every hive within the alliance. Worshipers are treated fairly and they enjoy their lives aboard the hive. Relationships, such as what the Commander has with his mate and what you have with yours exist openly and happily here. No one is forced into such a relationship against their will and no one is taken to another’s bed against their will. Come, I will show you the worshiper’s area first. You will be able to eat something there if you would like or I can have a tray delivered to you later.” Leading her from the room as he spoke, Tommy let go of her hand and placed them at his sides, still stumbling slightly much to Renee’s amusement.

“Remember the book.” she whispered to him before continuing softly. “Thank you for explaining things more clearly. I can feel my stress fading already. I have to say, this is impressive and the cool atmosphere is wonderful.”

“I am surprised you are not cold. While we keep the worshiper area warmer, the rest of the hive is cold as we do not feel temperature as well as you do. Most humans aboard the hive dress more warmly should they be in the halls, which is not often.” As he spoke, he eyed her white and blue T shirt, along with her jeans and black cloth boots.

“I’m different I guess you could say. I’m used to the cold and to be honest, I prefer it to being hot. I tend to get sick if I’m too hot. But this place is just right. Like Goldilocks would say, it’s not too hot and it’s not too cold, it’s just right.”

“Then I’m glad. It would appear as though Dr. Keller and Dr. Beckett’s worries were unfounded then.”

“It would appear so. I love this, I can feel everything. The floor, it pulses just as the walls do and the ship gives off a hum. It’s content, happy with the way things are.” Closing her eyes, she wrapped herself up in the feeling the ship was giving off.

“You can feel that?” asked Tommy surprised, stopping for a minute.

“Yes, I can feel a lot of things. Remember, I said I could feel your insecurities. Things like that just come to me, it’s almost like your saying hello, this is me unconsciously. Like, if we went down that hall…’ she said, pointing to her right. ‘the faint feeling of helplessness and remorse I am sure would become overwhelming. What is down there? You said no one was forced into anything.”

“I am afraid that that hallway leads to the lower levels which house our feeding cells. As you are aware of I am sure, everyone down there has committed a crime apart from petty theft and pranks that has deemed them unfit to be allowed back into society. As we are still working on a cure at the moment, the rotten of the galaxy will have to do.”

“Oh. Um, Tommy?”

“Yes?”

“Daddy said something about there being many places I wasn’t allowed to go.” Nodding his head, Tommy looked her straight in the eye.

“He is correct. A hive is a dangerous place especially for humans whether they are treated fairly or not. I must caution you against traveling the hive by yourself. I am sure your mate will feel the same aboard your hive as well.”

“He does, I have been assigned a guard. Another young wraith like you.” Nodding his head, they turned a corner.

“I am sure he will be able to protect you if Commander Dara has chosen him for such a task.” Renee didn’t answer, too lost in her thoughts. Keeping her head down and her hands linked together in front of her, Renee didn’t notice the curious stares of the worshipers as they entered their home.

“My lord welcome. Is there anything I can do for you today?” asked the head worshiper as he approached Tommy and Renee. Still lost in her thoughts, she didn’t look up or voice a greeting to him, remaining silent next to Tommy.

“Yes, this is Renee. She is new to hive life and I was hoping you would be able to help her get more accustomed to the happenings in the worshiper’s area if you don’t mind.” Nodding his head, the head worshiper made to speak when he noticed that Tommy was elsewhere, most likely receiving an order. Looking back at the head worshiper, he spoke quickly. “I am needed elsewhere at the moment, please watch over her in my absence.” Turning towards Renee, he lifted her face to get her attention, which snapped her out of her thoughts. “I must go, but I will be back soon. Do not leave this area.” Turning on his heal, he quickly strode off, leaving a very confused Renee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Blue_Night for beta reading this chapter!


	3. Hidden Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee is confronted by one of the hostile wraith who had been removed from her hive for rehabilitation. What she finds will leave her with a major decision. Let him be killed as the original order states or save him.

“Um.” Staring at the empty space Tommy had just occupied, Renee silently cursed herself for not paying attention.

“Renee.” Jumping slightly, she turned to see a somewhat pudgy and slightly balding man standing behind her. He smiled warmly but Renee backed up regardless when he motioned for a few women to come over. They greeted her warmly as well before nodding their heads as the man who appeared to be their leader gave orders. Taking her hands and pulling her away from him, she looked about noting that the air was filled with content and happiness. Tommy had been right, the worshipers were happy here.

“Please sit.” Doing as they bid her, she wondered silently as they began to braid her hair and hold up different dresses before her. Thinking nothing of it, she allowed them to doll her up, her eyes watching through the large doorway and slowly picking apart the different people. They laughed and told stories, played games and fell in love. It was a small village within the hive and Renee was amazed. Could she possibly have people like this aboard her hive as well?

“…final touch.” Catching the last words one of the females was saying, she finally gave them her complete attention and looked horrified in the mirror as one of them was lowering a familiar collar towards her neck, only this time it had a different symbol on it than the one Dara had. Standing with haste, she pushed them away from her, looking at herself disgusted. Why hadn’t she noticed what they were doing? Why had she not given a thought to the dress they had had her put on? It was a light material, easily able to leave her cold in the halls of the hive. Her hair had been braided away from her face, a few strands left to frame it and they had even added a little blush to her cheeks.

Looking about hastily for her original clothes, Renee looked up just in time to see that one of the other two females had taken them to a disposal unit and tossed them down to the burner. Feeling her knees shake as the fear she had felt upon the enemy hive surfaced, Renee sat back down upon the chair in shock, a few stray tears falling. Immediately, one of the women kneeled before her, wiping away her tears, trying to soothe her.

“It will be alright my dear. Your master is a kind wraith, he will not hurt you. You will see, loving a wraith isn’t as bad as people make it to be. Surely you must have seen something you liked in order to agree to his proposal.” Shaking her head, Renee looked up at the woman, trying to think of something to say, anything.

“I’m not a worshiper.” she whispered brokenly, hitting herself mentally. That wasn’t what she wanted to say, but that was what had come out. ‘I am the daughter of Commander Todd.’ was what she had been aiming for but the words wouldn’t come. Why hadn’t she worn the Atlantis uniform instead of her civilian clothes?

Smiling reassuringly at her, the woman continued to soothe her. “For those of us not born into this life, we all say that. Especially those who come from an enemy hive. I take it from your reaction that you’re one of the survivors?” Eyes widening in horror even further, Renee shook her head, too upset to form a coherent sentence.

‘Tommy, save me.’ she thought desperately, her head hung in defeat. Jennifer had been right, she did have mental trauma, maybe she should have talked to Dr. Heightmeyer when she had the chance.

Suddenly, a large commotion broke out from the main room. Standing and heading to the doorway, she peered out and watched as a large wraith blade stared down imposingly at the worshiper leader. He was large, easily able to do damage and the sight of him frightened her as he used all of his prowess to intimidate not only the leader but the others as well.

“My Lord, is there anything we can do for you?” asked the Leader terrified.

“Where is the Commander’s Daughter?” His voice was loud, filled with cruel intent and terror started to overcome her when she heard one of her titles called out.

“My Lord, I do not know of what you speak. As far as we know, the Commander has no children.” Flinching when the wraith’s eyes turned even more infuriated, the leader knelt down to the ground, shaking visibly now.

“Then let me rephrase my question. A woman was brought here not long ago. Where is she?” His voice had grown quieter but it still held every bit of power as it had when he was yelling. Sudden realization dawned in the leader’s eyes and Renee feared she would be ratted out.

“Forgive me my lord. A woman was indeed brought here earlier, but she left just as quickly with the wraith that brought her.” It was a lie and an obvious one at that, but Renee covered her mouth. He was protecting her. A complete stranger to him and he was protecting her from the hostile. The wraith growled, snatching the leader up by his shirt.

“That is a lie and you know it. You know what I do with liars?” His voice now a hiss, everyone gasped as he raised his feeding hand poised to strike.   “I make an example of them.” Bringing his hand down, the leader closed his eyes as screams rang out before the wraith and everyone else froze.

“STOP! Stop. I’m here. Please let him go.” Having swallowed her fear, Renee stepped forward, her shoulders back and her head held high. Inwardly sighing in relief as the wraith let the leader go, she stepped forward and placed herself between them. “I am the Commander’s Daughter. What business do you have with me?” Her voice was calm and collected, holding an air of firmness as she spoke to the hostile wraith.

“I see you are able to walk now. Pity, I would have thought your master would keep you in his bed at all times.” His voice was mocking as he looked her up and down, smiling so his teeth glinted in the brighter light of the worshiper’s quarters. Peering at him a little closer, Renee suddenly realized that she had seen this wraith before. He had been there when Dara had raped her. Quickly squashing the fear that began to rise once more, Renee hardened her eyes and lifted her chin a little higher.

“You are from my hive.” The bark of laughter from the wraith caused many of the worshipers to back up even more.

“Your hive? You are human and humans do not rule hives. Is your master that incompetent that he cannot teach a lowly human female her place?” His voice was arrogant, superior and Renee had to keep herself from giving in to her fear.

“I am sorry to say but you are uninformed. My **mate** Commander Dara has been given control of your previous hive. As his mate, that makes me his queen and therefore it **is** my hive. We shall rule it together as equals.” Utter hatred began to fill the air and Renee felt the urge to step back but she paused, her mind catching onto something faint, something just barely breaching the surface. Jealousy, pain, longing.

Concentrating on these three emotions, Renee paused for a moment as she saw the blade before her in her mind, only, he was happy. He was smiling and a human woman was beside him. Then, he was alone. Abandoned on an uninhabited planet with only the lifeless body of the woman beside him. The roar of utter rage and pain filled her mind and she looked at the blade with realization. He’s a broken.

“You’re jealous.” The words left her lips in a whisper and the blade’s anger increased tenfold.

“What did you say human?”

“You’re jealous of this alliance. Because we have something you were denied. That’s why they left you, with only her corpse.” Her words must have had more poison than she realized because the angered wraith went from menacing to withered. His eyes could no longer look at her and his snarl could no longer keep. Lowering his head, he was just a broken, suffering from the injustice done to him. Taking a chance, she stepped forward slowly until she was directly in front of him. He was taller than her, just about every wraith was taller than her five, four stature and looking up at him, she gently raised a hand to his cheek. He was shaking and the physical contact allowed her to feel what he was trying to hide even more.

“Renee get away from him!” It was Tommy and a few other blades, as they came running into the room immediately surrounding the two.   The hostile blade waited and Renee could feel the resignation and slight fear at what was to come. He knew what would happen, as did she. He would be killed.

“Tommy. Escort me to my room and have the blades bring him unharmed.” Her voice was firm, commanding and the wraith stared at her in surprise as she gave her command.

“But Renee he…”

“He has not harmed me nor anyone else, merely caused a slight scare amongst the worshipers. Now you will do as I say and escort me.” Turning from the blade, she walked over to her bodyguard and accepted the offered arm from him. Watching from the corner of her eye as the three other blades surrounded the hostile, she turned and the group proceeded to walk from the Worshiper’s Area, leaving a wave of confusion and relief that he was gone.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Thank you, you three may wait here.” Entering her bedroom, Renee beckoned the hostile wraith and Tommy to enter. They did so, the hostile wraith coming to a standstill in the middle of the bedroom as Tommy watched him warily from behind. “You’re going to tell Daddy where we are aren’t you?”

“The Commander has been informed yes. He is furious with your decision and is on his way.” Nodding her head, Renee turned to her bodyguard and locked eyes.

“I want you to stall him.”

“What?”

“Stall him. I need to speak with this one alone and I cannot do it if Daddy is breathing fire down my neck.”

“But in order to stall him, that would mean that I must leave you alone…”

“Do not worry. If something happens then it will be entirely my fault, but I must speak with him alone. Please, go wait in the hall and keep Daddy out. Ten minutes, that is all I am asking for.” Looking between her and the hostile, Tommy reluctantly nodded his head, before he turned towards the hostile.

“If anything befalls her than you will wish for death before I am finished with you.” The sweet, gentle voice Tommy normally spoke with was gone, his current one filled with dangerous intent and warning. The hostile didn’t respond save for the tightening of his curled hands before Tommy left the room, leaving them in silence.

Tilting her head, Renee watched as Tommy walked out the door.   ‘Funny, he doesn’t trip over himself when he’s angry.’

A minute passed the wraith keenly aware that Renee was looking him over. Moving to sit upon the edge of her bed, she tilted her head. “You loved her didn’t you.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement and the wraith’s anger grew once more. “Please, tell me what happened. I want to understand.” Looking up in surprise once more, the wraith studied her face, looking for any hint of deceit. When he found none, he swallowed the sudden lump in his throat before he nodded.

“Yes, I loved her. A decade ago, I loved her.”

“You two weren’t mated?”

“No, that would have been instant death for both of us. I was the master, she was my pet. When I had chosen her from the feeding cells to be mine, she had kicked and screamed at the drones that dragged her to my room. She cried for many hours and I beat her for it. Eventually, she stopped and I put the collar on her. She was stubborn at first, refusing to come near me save for when I made her and never sleeping unless I was outside of the room. She slept in the corner farthest from me and because of her manner I punished her by taking away her clothes, leaving her naked.” His hands curled into fists tightly, drawing blood as his claws pierced his skin.

“Thinking about it now, I had been so cruel to her just because she feared me. My room stank of it and I found myself leaving my quarters often if only to be rid of it. My cruelty though, is what brought us together. She quickly became sick, due to her weak physical state, nakedness and the cold of the hive. At first, I thought her to be asleep; then I realized when she didn’t wake up that it was far more serious than that. I put her in bed and mopped her forehead trying to bring her fever down. Why I didn’t just send for another worshiper to attend to her I will never know, but when she had fallen into a resting sleep, she began to dream. She called out for her family, told them how I had treated her and how she wished for death. A month together and already I had pushed my pet to the point of suicide. For some reason I cared.

When she finally awoke, she was frightened once more, but I kept my distance and let her rest. I gave her heavier clothing, better food, more freedom and in return, she let me closer. She began to smile, laugh, talk to me and eventually we were conversing nightly, entranced by the tales we could tell each other. That small bond turned into something larger and she allowed me to claim her, knowing it was all I could give her. Our love was deep, passionate, but most of all it was forbidden.” Pausing, the wraith looked out the bedroom window, the slight sounds of Todd making a commotion outside, greeting their ears.

“The queen found out didn’t she.”

“Yes. For weeks, she tortured us, starving us until our bodies and minds were weak. She drained my beloved of her life till the very brink before giving it all back, making her addicted to the enzyme within a matter of days before she took us to an uninhabited planet. She and others watched, forcing me to answer my love’s desire. It was horrible, pure torture, my love begging me to drain her and the others pressing my hand to her chest. I drained her and revived her, again and again, as the queen forced me. It went on for hours and since we were both weak it came as no surprise when her heart stopped beating and her body fell to the ground. I stared at her body for what seemed like forever and when I looked up, they were gone. The hive having left orbit and leaving me alone with just her body. I screamed, I screamed in rage, at the injustice. Why could we not love? Why…” The wraith stopped speaking, his voice hoarse and strained as he fought the repressed emotions and memories he had worked so hard to bury. Silence reigned save for his heavy breathing.

“Come here.” Looking up at Renee confused, the wraith’s eyes widened when she held her arms open to him and beckoned him closer. “Come here.” The soft and gentle voice pulled at him in his weakened state and slowly he approached her. Kneeling upon the floor, he tensed when she grasped his shoulders lightly and pulled him towards her until his head was resting against her chest, his ear pressed to her heart. The rhythmic sound reminded him of the times he had fallen asleep in his love’s arms and soon his body began to shake once more, the slight presence of shame surfacing to the top of his emotions. “There is no shame in breaking, it is better to let go of past regrets than it is to allow them to rule over the rest of our life. Your beloved sounds like a caring person and I do not believe she would want you to carry this pain for forever. For your beloved’s peace of rest, let it go.”

A shuddering breath was only the beginning before tormented cries of pain and anger left the wraith’s throat. He wrapped his arms tightly about her, burying his face into her shoulder to drown out his cries of anguish over the injustice and let everything go. Renee just remained silent, rocking him slightly as she ran a hand through his hair, the other rubbing soothing circles upon his back. Letting him cry, Renee smiled softly to herself. ‘The trial will work.’

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Half an hour had passed since Tommy had left her alone with the wraith, when the door to her bedroom finally opened and admitted Todd, Tommy and five other blades. Todd had been keen on having them take the hostile wraith to the holding cells until he could be dealt with, but the sight that greeted them quickly made him change his mind.

Looking up, Renee smiled reassuringly at them before the five blades bowed their heads and left the room at their commander’s order. Looking her father in the eye, Renee spoke up quietly, her hand still trailing through the now sleeping wraith’s hair.

“I take it you heard everything, considering I only asked for ten minutes.” Nodding his head, Todd kept his voice quiet as well.

“Yes, we heard. At first, I had been keen on dealing with him. He went on a hunt for you, he meant to kill you as a form of revenge against his own injustice and I cannot allow such an act to take place. Yet the hostility I had feared moments ago would take hold of him once again seems to be unfounded. The rebellious nature in him is no longer there as it had been.”

“I know. When it is time for me to travel to my hive, I want to take him home. The familiar setting will help him and I hope that he will be able to persuade some of the others from their doubts.”

“A wise plan but do you think it sensible to trust him so easily?” Looking down at the sleeping wraith, she giggled slightly when his hands curled tighter about her, his head pressing against her stomach from where it rested upon her legs.

“Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“Wraith do not cry very often do they?” It was silent for a moment, before he spoke.

“No, they do not. Normally wraith look for any signs of weakness. Should they find them, they are exploited, so crying is not usually done, just as showing our emotions is not usually done. However, within the alliance, we are finding it easier and more acceptable to allow certain things to show; yet crying is still considered a weakness.” Nodding her head, Renee looked out the window.

“We’ll have to change that then. If the others go the same as he did, than the trial shall be a success and Dara and mine’s hive will become a sanctuary for the broken to heal. They will cry, I can guarantee that they will all cry, just as I can guarantee that I will not be able to make it to all of them. The one’s to help console them must be trustworthy to not breathe a word of what happens to anyone. Trust must be kept at all times in order for the hive to work. Which brings me to back to your earlier question. I believe the simple fact that he is trusting me enough to witness and console him in his state without harming me should speak enough for whether he is trust worthy or not. Do you not agree?” Watching his daughter for a minute, Todd nodded his head.

“Yes. If he can trust you in his weakest state without harming you, than I believe that trust can be reciprocated. However, I will have him watched carefully until you join your mate. Should he step out of line once more than I will take action and there will be nothing you can do. Am I understood?”

“Yes Daddy.” she replied solemnly, before speaking up a bit sheepishly. “Um, can you guys maybe help get him off me? My back is getting sticky from the blood and I would really like to get out of this horrible dress.” The slight growl that answered her from both her father and Tommy, had her wrapping her hands about the sleeping wraith protectively. “Stop that. He didn’t mean to. When he was crying he clung to me, he had no idea he was digging into my back.   Besides, it cannot be that bad if you two did not notice the smell.”

“We did not notice because we more worried about the danger he posed and keeping you safe.” replied Todd a bit indignantly, embarrassed that this was now the second time she had been hurt and he hadn’t noticed. Smiling at him reassuringly, Renee patted the sleeping wraith’s shoulder.

“If you want, you may look at them after we get him on the bed. I think this is the first true rest he has had in ten years and I do not want to disturb him from it by taking him to his room. Is that agreeable?” Nodding his head, Todd and Tommy carefully untangled the sleeping wraith from around Renee before they lifted him and laid him on the bed. Standing with a bit of pain, Renee followed her father into the bathroom, leaving Tommy to watch over the sleeping figure.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Ouch! That stings!” whined Renee as Todd applied an antiseptic to the ten puncture wounds adorning her back.

“Good, then maybe you’ll learn from this experience. What you did was foolish. He could have killed you, or worse. You had the cover of the worshipers, why did you not use it?!”

“OUCH! DADDY!!”

“Don’t daddy me! Explain yourself now, or I’ll throw you over my knee!” Knowing he would do it to, Renee sighed, letting her head fall and her shoulders hunch in submission, hoping to ease his anger a bit with the show of humility.

“At first I did. Tommy never told them who I was and when they figured it out, they didn’t give me up. The leader lied and he almost lost his life for it. I didn’t want that to happen so I stepped forward. I kept my distance and tried to act like a queen. I kept my shoulders back, my head held high and my voice firm. I confronted him, stirred his ire and noticed that he was holding something deep within him. I could feel the jealousy when I mentioned my mate, the pain in his eyes when he looked at me and the anger when I told him that Dara and I were equals and would rule our hive as such. He caved when I exposed him and I took a chance. I saw his love, I saw him standing over her body, his roar of anger and sorrow at what had just occurred. I couldn’t let them kill him, not until I had the full story. If this made you worry unduly, than I am sorry, but I had to take the chance that he was just as broken as the others. Now we know and I want to see the others that have been taken from my hive. I want to believe that he is the only one hiding his pain through his hostility, but at the same time, I know that that will most likely be a lie. I don’t want other broken to die because they acted out as he did simply because their pain got the best of them. What kind of queen would I be if I let that happen to my charges?” voice growing quieter as she thought of the four already disposed of, she couldn’t stop herself from wondering if they had been in pain as well. Feeling, her father’s hand upon her neck, lightly rubbing it to ease the oncoming headache she felt, Renee relaxed, sighing deeply.

“I do not believe I could have ever wished for a more extraordinary daughter. You think ahead as all great leaders do and you analyze situations like a tactician. Your ATA gene helps you immensely in seeing deeper than most can and revealing the truths that lie hidden within. You will make a fine queen my daughter. But please do not pull something so foolish again without someone there to protect you. Your other father will kill me if he finds I let you come to harm.” Smiling at her father’s words, Renee nodded her head.

“Yes, Daddy. I will be more cautious from now on.”

“Good. Now I believe your charge has awoken. Shall we go see if he is faring better?”

“Can I put on something first? I don’t think I want him seeing me in my underwear.” Chuckling, Todd pushed her towards her closet.

“Nor do I think your mate would appreciate that either.” When she had put on a fresh set of clothing, the two made their way to the bedroom, looking at the dazed and slightly confused wraith sitting up on the bed.

“Did you sleep well?” asked Renee gently as they locked eyes. Looking at her confused for a second before his eyes traveled behind her, the wraith gasped before he quickly got off the bed and stood at attention.

“C…co…commander!” he said, his voice stuttering.

“Calm yourself, there is no need to worry.” said Todd noticing that Renee was grateful for his kindness towards the broken.

“Yes sir.” replied the wraith as he visibly relaxed.

“Are you feeling any better?” asked Renee stepping towards him. When the wraith locked eyes with her once more, he remembered everything and lowered his head.

“Forgive me, your highness.” his voice somber, submissive.

“Do not fret, that is what I am here for. I am just glad you are all right. Now, it is evening and I am sure you are still tired. I want you to go to your room and rest.” Nodding his head, the wraith bowed, before Renee stopped him. “I must warn you though before you go. Daddy will be watching you, if you act out again, there will be nothing I can do. Therefore, should you feel upset or angry; I want you to come to me. My door is always open whether I am awake or asleep understood? I do not want you to hold it in.”

“Yes my queen.” said the wraith slowly as her words sunk in. For the first time in his life, someone was trying to keep him alive in exchange for nothing. No information, no loyalty, no subservience, just a way for him to release his pent up feelings without getting himself killed in the process. Turning to leave the room, he made it to the door before he paused as her voice called out to him once more.

“Oh, one more thing before you go.”

“Yes my queen?”

“In two weeks time, when I am to return to my mate, you are to pack your things.” Turning to look at her, he could almost feel his heart clenching with the fear that she would suddenly abandon him as his last queen had. He didn’t know her very well yet and from his cruel words to her earlier, he wouldn’t hold it against her for her to treat him with such kindness only to viciously tear it away. But his fears were unfounded as he listened to her next words. “In two weeks time, we shall be going home.” Pausing for a second, the wraith nodded his head, before he turned and left. Home, a word he was unaccustomed to even after living upon a hive for a thousand years. The word had a nice ring to it and if his queen could make their hive such a place, then he thought, maybe it is good to have a home.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

‘Damnit.’ It was late and Renee had long since retired for the night. After eating some stew that a worshiper had brought and consoling Tommy after her foolish act with the broken earlier in the day, she had unpacked and bathed before crawling into bed exhausted. However, sleep eluded her. Tossing and turning, Renee sat up and looked out her window. The stars were glowing brightly in the vast space of the universe and if she squinted hard enough, she could just make out her and Dara’s hive. ‘I hope he’s having a better night than I am. Then again, wraith don’t need as much sleep as humans do, so he’s probably pulling an all nighter.’

Picking up “Todd” who was lying beside her, she cradled the teddy to her chest, running her hand through the white yarn hair that Jennifer had painstakingly sewn in, strand by strand. The memory of how she had received him, surfacing fondly in her thoughts. ‘This is my little brother. He will always be with you and protect you if I'm not around, sweetheart.’ The memory was still vivid even though it had been a month and holding up the teddy, Renee looked it in the eyes.

“Do you think they were in pain?” Her voice was a whisper as she questioned the most prominent thought on her mind. The four that had been put down still saddened her and that was the number from a month ago. What if more had been put down since then? They had gotten the number of the total count from the hive and it totaled two hundred and seventy five wraith minus the drones. A quarter of that equaled sixty eight wraith who had shown hostile behavior and had been placed on other hives. How many had been put down in the past month and how many of them were in pain? Scratching her head as she tried to relax, Renee found herself getting out of bed and leaving her room all together. Knocking softly upon the door, Renee called out quietly as a child would who had just had a bad dream. “Daddy?”

It took a moment before the door opened and her father stood before her, looking down at her with tired and confused eyes. “Is everything alright daughter?” Starting to nod her head, Renee paused before she shook it.

“I can’t sleep. Can…can I stay with you tonight?” Expecting him to turn her away, a slight amount of happiness came to her when he stepped aside and let her in. Listening as the door closed behind them before she felt his hand upon her back pushing her towards the large bed, Renee sighed thankfully when the covers engulfed her.

“Care to tell me why you can’t sleep?” Sighing as she hugged her teddy to her tighter, Renee looked up at the ceiling as she voiced her question once more to the real Todd.

“How many have been taken cared of since you told me of the four?” Realization dawning in his eyes as he figured out where this conversation was heading, Todd propped his head upon his hand.

“Five more I am afraid.” Watching silently as she closed her eyes before a tear slipped past them, Todd wiped it away, waiting for her to speak.

“Do you think they were like him? Do you think they were hiding their pain?”

“Daughter, I know this is a hard lesson to learn, but it one you must come to terms with none the less. You cannot protect everyone, just as you cannot blame yourself for not being able to help those nine. You did not know, nor did I that there was a possibility they were hiding behind their hostility and now we will never know. You cannot blame yourself for something you could not help. All you can do is move forward and learn from it.”

“But what if I could have helped them?”

“Stop. There will always be one you cannot help, whether it is due to a misunderstanding, a secret, or something else. There is nothing you can do. But for every one there are hundreds more that you can. All it takes is a lot of patience, understanding and commitment. That is how this alliance came to be and that is how Dara was able to earn back your trust and your hand after what happened. You must learn this lesson and it is better that you learn it now than later.”

“But…”

“No more buts or what ifs. We cannot change the past anymore than we can predict the future. All we can do is live in the now and see how it works out. Understood?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good. Now, to soothe your worries somewhat, I have sent out a message to the other hives holding those who showed hostility. If they act out before you can see them than they will be locked up in the holding cells versus being taken cared of. Does this ease your worries somewhat?” Nodding her head, Renee turned towards him and buried herself in his chest. Wrapping his arm about her as he laid himself down and settled her head upon his shoulder, Todd stared at the ceiling, voicing a thought of his own. “I must ask though. What do you plan on doing with them?”

“I shall see if any of them are hiding things as my charge was earlier. Those ones shall be sent back to Dara with the order of Head Blade.”

“Head Blade?” questioned Todd, slightly confused.

“Head Blade. It refers to the hall I want them in. Since they were separated for their hostility than the Head Blade can keep an eye on them and quench anything if necessary before it gets out of hand. While you two were away, Dara and I talked with Howin for a couple hours when he came back to the city to speak with your second and Major Lorne. I told him of our plan for separation since we found out how the majority of them had been brought aboard the hive and he allowed Dara to choose another twenty to add to our officers, since his hive has a thousand wraith aboard it. As we now have forty officers, Dara and I decided that it would be best if five or six of his more practiced officers stayed on this floor. That way it will be harder to overcome them and at least one of them will be able to alert to a problem before they are hurt.”

“I see, a wise decision, I must say. What of the others?”

“They can go back to where you had them placed and I will keep my fingers crossed that their foolishness will not cost them their lives.”

“Yet another wise decision. I shall prepare everything necessary and set up a meeting with the other hives. In a few days, you may look over them. However, at this moment, I want you to sleep.”

“Yes, daddy. Um, I have one more question.”

“Yes?”

“Do you mind that I call you Daddy in front of others?” Todd chuckled, wrapping his arm about her tighter.

“No, in fact I quite enjoy the surprised looks the others try to hide from me.”

“Oh, ok.   Goodnight Daddy.”

“Goodnight Daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Blue_Night for beta reading this chapter!


	4. An Impressive Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd decides to give Renee a test. In the end it turns into a show of just how determined she is to make sure her hive becomes something great.

‘Open the door Renee.’ thought Tommy a little bit irritated. He had knocked upon her door four times now and still there was no answer. ‘Maybe she’s just a heavy sleeper?’ he thought curiously. Humans were notorious for their unawareness when it came to being asleep; it was just another oddity he couldn’t quite seem to figure out about them. It was a state they let themselves fall into every night where as a wraith only fell into such a state when either hibernating or grievously injured. Shaking his head to clear it, he decided he would enter. Knocking once more, he called out. “Renee, I am coming in.”

When the door opened and he stepped in, his eyes quickly scanned the dark room, noticing immediately that the figure that should have been upon the bed was in fact…not. ‘Maybe she’s in the bathroom?’ “Renee?” No answer. “Renee, please say something.” Still no answer. After a minute of trying to get a response, Tommy began to fret. His mind coming up with different possibilities, each sounding worse than the other. ‘What if she hurt herself? What if she fell asleep in the tub and has fallen beneath the water?! Is she drowning!? Is she dead!?’ Barging into the room, Tommy looked about wildly only to sigh in relief and collapse to the floor. She wasn’t in there either, but then that meant... ‘Where is she?!!!!!’

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Todd chuckled to himself as he felt the young wraith having a panic attack in the bedroom across the hall. ‘How will I explain this to the Commander?! One job! You had one job! Oh, the Commander will kill me for sure and I had just gotten settled on this hive! He’ll never look at me again without disappointment!’ On and on the young wraith’s mind went and Todd smirked fully amused now, pulling on his jacket.

It was true that the young wraith was new to his hive, he had been found abandoned on a planet that held a previously undiscovered wraith lab about a year ago. When they had discovered the lab, they had discovered him and Todd had taken a somewhat fond liking to the young wraith and accepted him aboard his hive. He showed promise aside from his little quirks and clumsiness and had immediately pushed aside his past to cling to the future Todd was laying out for the youngling. On the plus side, John adored him, calling him the son they could never have, the last piece to their puzzle. A daughter, a son and two “doting” parents, well as doting as they could be in private of course. For John and Todd, it was perfect, two children who needed them and at the same time didn’t.

“I swear Daddy…” mumbled Renee in her sleep as she turned over on the bed, hair in disarray and a bit of drool running down her mouth. “I didn’t take your stash of chocolate…it was Tommy…” Covering his mouth so he didn’t wake her with his bark of laughter, Todd shook his head. Oh, what a family they would make. Listening for a few moment s more as Tommy continued to fret; Todd decided to take pity on the young wraith and called out to him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

‘Come to me son.’ Pausing mid turn as he was about to pace across the room once more, Tommy listened as the familiar voice of his Commander called out to him. Oh, he was in for it now...wait…son? Faltering for all of a second, Tommy rushed to the door of his commander before he tripped over his feet and hit the door with a thud.

‘Ow.’ Quickly righting himself, Tommy entered his commander’s room before he froze in the doorway, his eyes falling upon the reason for his panicked state. There, lying fast asleep under the covers of the commander’s bed was Renee.

“I told you Dara…wake me up before eight…and I’ll throw another book at you…” Letting his mouth fall open as she mumbled in her sleep, Tommy continued to stare in odd fascination as his head tilted to the side. Quiet laughter interrupted his confusion as he turned his head and jumped as his commander’s form came into view. Having completely forgotten he was there when he saw Renee, Tommy quickly straightened and bowed.

‘Commander. I…I…’ Making sure to keep their conversation telepathic in order to not arouse Renee, Tommy waited to see what his commander would say.

‘It is all right son. While your thoughts were amusing, you can put them to rest now. As you can see, Renee is safe and sound.’ Nodding his head, before his eyes widened incredulously, Tommy stared at Todd with disbelief.

‘Um. Excuse me Commander, but uh…I believe I misheard you. Did you…did you call me…’

‘Son? Yes, John and Renee have already adopted you, all that is now left is me, so I expect you to fall into your roll with honor is that understood?’

‘Yes Commander!…Father!…Commander?’ Seeing the confusion upon his face, Todd chuckled as he walked over and patted the young wraith’s shoulder.

‘You may call me Father if you wish. I doubt others will make such a big deal out of it, however, it does mean that should you fail me I will be more strict with you as to show that I am not taking it easy on you. As my son now you must uphold all that I have worked for, understood?’ Smiling brightly as he was overcome with honor, Tommy nodded his head.

‘Yes Father!’

‘Good! Then I expect you to take care of your sister. Sometime after lunch, I want you to bring her to the bridge. We might as well teach her how things work upon a hive while we have her here so Dara doesn’t have to teach it all to her. Understood?’

‘Yes father. I will wake Renee so she can have breakfast and then I will take her back to the worshiper’s area. I am sure she wants to clear up any misunderstandings from yesterday.’

‘Let her sleep a little longer. She didn’t come to me until early this morning and she had been fretting over the others removed from her hive and needed reassurance that no more would be killed until she can look at them.’

‘Yes father. I will let her sleep then.’

‘Good, I shall see you both later.’

‘Yes father.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“I’m fine, really. There’s no need to worry.” said Renee as the Leader and the other worshipers crowded around her. “Everything’s fine.” After assuring them that she was well, Renee was able to get away with the three women who had dressed her yesterday, with promises that they would only put her hair up instead of dolling her up as yesterday.

“I’m so sorry your highness. We didn’t know, we should have listened to you yesterday when you said you weren’t a worshiper.” spoke the woman who had wiped away her tears.

“It’s fine really. But promise me something.”

“Yes your highness?”

“One, stop calling me that. I am simply Renee and two, unless they ask for it specifically, don’t doll another person up worshiper or not. It’s hard enough to think that you just agreed to a relationship with someone without being made to look like you just allowed yourself to become their personal fuck toy.” The distaste on her tongue as she finished speaking, spoke volumes of how much she had hated what happened and the three women looked down apologetically.

“We’re sorry Renee. It’s just, we’ve lived aboard hives for all our lives and this new way is still new to us. We have spent decades with the old way and I guess it is still hard to overcome them sometimes. We shall take your words to heart and only offer advice should they come searching for it.”

“Thank you. You were right though yesterday. I was a survivor of the new hive, the only survivor because they thought I was Dara’s worshiper in order to keep me safe. When the alliance set the trap to take the enemy hive, we used Commander Howin’s hive as a decoy saying that Queen Steelflower was aboard. So, the enemy commander took Dara and I with him to Commander Howin’s hive. That’s why we weren’t aboard when it was taken prisoner and the other worshipers were disposed of as unfortunate as it is to think of. I’m afraid to think of what would have happened should we have remained aboard when it was taken prisoner.”

“Yes, the old ways were horrible to us and it is a blessing that we have been granted this gift of the new way. However, while my words might sound cruel, what I say is the truth. It was probably for the best that the worshipers did not survive. Wounds travel deep and with a commander as cruel as we were told of, they probably would not have been able to heal. We still have some here who run to the other rooms when the lords come. Thankfully, the lords understand their fear and leave them be, but it is still heartbreaking.”

“Yes, it is very heartbreaking. We have had three take their lives and five others try. They were healed and moved to another hive. I believe the head worshiper there is an excellent healer of mental wounds.” spoke one of the other women as food was brought to them by a man dressed very strangely. He almost looked like he was ready to make a porno and Renee blushed, turning away from him shyly before she spoke.

“As long as they are healing. That is all that matters. Um, I hope you do not mind, but um…why are you dressed…”

“So provocatively?” finished the male for her, to which she just nodded her head dumbly much to the amusement of the three females. “To be straightforward and honest, it pleases my lover greatly. Wraith skin is much tougher and less sensitive than ours and the clothing’s design is made to help increase their pleasure during mating.”

“Oh. That makes sense. But um…why are you wearing it…now?”

“My lover is a high ranking officer. Therefore, he does not have much free time, but when he does I do not want to spend a second of the precious time we have changing for his benefit. So I wear it at all times because I cherish our short moments of intimacy much more than I do my common decency.”

“Ah. It looks a little difficult to get into. Does it not cause you trouble to get out of?” Chuckling, he nodded his head.

“At first it did. I remember the first time I wore it for him. He was so surprised that he jumped me, but I stopped him. I wanted to tease him a little more with a strip tease, but half way through, I got myself tangled in the sheets and lost my balance pulling a tight shirt over my head. I fell off the bed, my leg still tangled in the sheet atop the bed and the other landing near my head. At first, he laughed, but when he looked over the bed and saw how open this left me, he decided to use it and teased me mercilessly for close to an hour. To say it was one of our best love sessions is an understatement and once in a while, I’ll allow myself to fall into a similar situation if only for his delight.” The three females laughed while Renee smiled sheepishly.

‘Come on, you can converse like this with John and he’s supposed to be your father, why not converse with the worshipers, they obviously don’t care.’ Smiling, she allowed herself to overcome her shyness and laugh with them.

“That’s nothing compared to what I did.” said one of the younger females in their small group. “I was tired one day. It had been long and I was doing the chores for another worshiper since she was sick when my lover called me to his side. We enjoyed a dinner together in his room, talked and laughed and at the end of it we lay together making wonderful, passionate love. I loved it, I still love it. He always knows what gives me the most pleasure and I couldn’t ask for a better lover, but as I said earlier, I was so tired and wraith have so much stamina in bed. I came three times, before I blinked and when my eyes opened the room was dark, the covers drawn over us and his hand wrapped about my waist. I was so confused, I couldn’t figure out what was going on and he stirred beside me. He told me everything after he calmed me. Turns out, I fell asleep on him after my third orgasm and instead of awakening me, he simply let me sleep and finished himself. He kept teasing me saying he timed his hand movements to my snores.”

‘Ok, that one was funny.’ Renee had to admit as she burst out laughing with the others. She could just imagine it now, the woman’s lover sitting beside his sleeping love, hand wrapped about his throbbing member.

‘snore, jerk, snore, jerk. ‘Come on snore a little faster!’ The thought sent her into another round of laughter as she tried desperately to stop before it became harmful. But it appeared that the others weren’t too keen on stopping anytime soon either so she allowed herself to have her fill at the other woman’s expense.

“What about you Renee? Surely you and your mate have some fun bed stories.”

“Um…well. We’ve only been mated for a month and we didn’t make love before then. But, there is one. A few actually if you don’t count making love.”

“We don’t.” they replied, eager to hear her stories.

“Well. Um, after being rescued from the enemy hive, I was forced to stay with him in a locked room for several days to help ease my fear of him due to what happened aboard.” Their faces turned saddened as she said this, but she tossed it aside and continued. “Well, he earned my trust back but he still annoyed me with some of his doings, so…I got him back.”

“How’d you do it?”

“Well, he wanted to choose out my wardrobe. He was trying to pull the old hive trick of keeping the room cold and giving me something little to wear so I would be forced to come to him, but my ancient gene helps me get what I want with the room at least when I’m really angry and well, he wanted me to wear a dress I had no desire to. So, I opened the closet he locked and picked out something else. When I came out, he was so shocked I swear his brain stopped working for a minute.”

“What were you wearing?” asked the male eagerly.

“One of his shirts and only that. He approved immensely and his arousal was apparent but he wouldn’t force anything upon me and after what else had happened recently, I tormented him a little more. I went to brush my teeth and bent over the sink so the shirt lifted just enough to give him a good view and well needless to say, he ended up locking himself in the closet before a bunch of very frustrated roars began to echo through our room.” They burst out laughing, all four of the worshipers immediately thinking of how their own lovers might react should they try the same thing.

“Any more?” asked one of the older looking women.

“Well? After our mating night, we were going to go for another round. He wrapped me in his arms and we started to roll about the bed, but we forgot that a fold down table had been found the other night that sat flush to the bed’s surface. Since the bed was so large we didn’t notice it, but when the remnants of a fruit bowl and two full glasses of wine fell atop us, we didn’t know whether to lick each other clean and call that breakfast or head for the bathtub and a little sudsy fun.” Once again they burst out laughing, it was quite fun, speaking with everyone and they continued to do so, trading stories and advice with each other until it was time for lunch and Tommy came to collect her shortly afterwards. “I’ll see you guys later! Don’t forget, make it a surprise, don’t let them know until you’re ready to show them!”

“Well you sound like you enjoyed yourself.” said Tommy as they walked the hallways of the hive.

“It was nice, we conversed and shared stories. Why was Daddy not allowed to go there originally?”

“It was a precaution. We were not sure how the various people aboard the hive would respond to an Atlantian, much less the Commander’s mate. However, now that John has come and gone, it would appear that most of those worries were unfounded. The worshipers as well as the crew both highly respect your father and I can see that you are well on your way to becoming a highly respected part of the alliance as well.”

“Haha. I hope so. Hey I have a question?”

“Yes?”

“You guys can’t communicate telepathically from hive to hive can you?”

“No, it does not work like that, it is too far of a distance. We can however feel another’s presence, but not if they are friend or foe. Why do you ask?”

“So, if I lied, they wouldn’t be able to tell?”

“No I suppose not, but why would you lie in the first place?”

“No reason. Just, thinking if I get the chance to speak with Dara that I might torment him just a little.”

“Your mate must truly love you in order to put up with your antics.”

“Hey! He’s not the only one who has to put up with my antics! He’s always pulling something as well. Like before we left, he stopped the elevator and took me like a sex starved lunatic. I’m just thankful, you guys didn’t say anything considering I wasn’t able to bathe before everything happened.”

“To be honest, we didn’t want to embarrass you and besides, your scent was actually quite pleasant.” Renee gaped at him in horror, stopping mid step in the hallway as Tommy stopped walking and tilted his head to the side. “Is everything alright?”

“You…you…WHAT?!!! My scent?! Why didn’t you tell me?!” sighing, Tommy placed his hand over Renee’s mouth as she opened it to say something else. Her eyes angry and embarrassed.

“Hush sister mine. We did not say anything and your mate did what he did because it was to help ensure your safety. He strengthened his scent and claim upon you, which to us is a silent warning that you are taken. Do you understand now?” Nodding her head, Tommy slowly moved his hand away from her mouth, watching as she adverted her eyes unable to look at him. “Is it really so embarrassing to you that he did what he did?”

“It’s embarrassing because I couldn't figure out why the others were keeping a wider berth from me than usual. The least the asshole could have done was told me.” chuckling, Tommy pushed some hair behind her ear.

“It is fine. You will become accustomed to it once you are with your mate. I am sure he shall take the liberty to strengthen your bond quite frequently.” Laughing as she slapped his hand away annoyed, Renee moved to continue down the hall they were in.

“Oh, shut up you! Just tell me, where are we going?” Quickly catching up to her, Tommy took her arm into his and stroked her hand soothingly to calm her ire.

“We are headed to the bridge. Father wishes to give you a few lessons on being a queen.”

“Really? Huh. I don’t think I’m going to be very good at it.”

“You will do fine. Just give it a chance. You will see that you shall make an exemplary queen.”

“Oh I have no doubt about that, especially after yesterday. What I’m referring to is the traditional wraith queen I am sure Daddy is going to give me lessons in. I don’t think I have the patience to deal with their behavior for long.” Smiling smugly when she heard Tommy trying to contain his laughter, the two siblings continued down the hall before they entered the bridge.

“Ah my children, it is good to see you. I take it your morning has been well daughter?” said Todd as the two entered to which many of the other wraith within the room froze and looked towards the door.

“It was good Daddy. Some of the ladies and I chatted for a while at the expense of our lovers.” Todd chuckled at that as she walked towards him and placed a kiss upon his cheek. For some reason he only found pride in this versus the embarrassment most of his crew had been expecting at the show of affection. But Todd was nothing if not unusual and it seemed that his family only strengthened him, something they all locked away for the future as it seemed oddly appealing.

“Why does that not surprise me. Now tell me, did Tommy explain why you are here?”

“Yes, but I fear my patience will change your plans quickly.”

“We shall see. Now, for starters your mate will be in control of the bridge. When he is not, his second, Walter as you call him, shall take the reigns. You however can observe and give your input as we have discovered earlier that you have quite the knack for, but you shall deal mostly with negotiating between other hives and your charges as you call them. Your mate shall also help you when it comes to negotiating and in fact shall take care of most of it until you understand everything a bit better.”

“Don’t queens do more though? It seems…almost gender oriented like how things used to be back on Earth.” Renee’s voice quieted as she lost some of her self confidence, unsure whether or not her questions were well founded.

“Your questions are expected, do not hold them back for they shall help you. However, I do not understand, what do you mean by gender oriented?”

“Well. It used to be the male took care of everything outside of the house and all the major duties, like home repair and the what not and the woman took care of the inside of the house. Taking care of the children, cleaning, cooking. It almost sounds the same to be honest. Dara will take care of everything and I will take care of the charges.” Todd chuckled as he patted her shoulder.

“It only seems that way because you are human. You cannot connect to the hive as a wraith queen can and therefore Dara shall deal with most of that as I and my other commanders do on their hives. However, our jobs will not be nearly as difficult as yours. As you said earlier, a few weeks back, your charges are different from the other hives. They were all abandoned and left to die due to some unfortunate reason or another that deemed them undesirable aboard their previous hives. Therefore, you, my daughter, are actually in far greater danger than you are here.

As you discovered yesterday, they are hiding things within them and each is more dangerous than the other depending upon their circumstances.   I know you will try to heal them, but do not risk your personal safety in order to do so. As we agreed, you are on a trial basis for your plan and during the next six months, I shall be keeping a close tab on you. If I deem it necessary, I will send over some of my own officers with the strict guidelines that if it becomes necessary, they are to kill in order to keep you safe.” Watching as Renee’s eyes dropped to the floor, Todd lifted her chin. “Some wounds are just too deep to heal, remember what I said last night. You cannot help them all.”

“I know.” she said, gritting her teeth before she looked up at him, a fire he hadn’t seen before burning in her eyes. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t try.” Her resolve to do everything she could for her charges resounded throughout the room and the wraith in the bridge silently locked it away, their respect for the new queen growing quickly.

“Commander, there is an incoming transmission from the Lady of the probation hive.” said a wraith at one of the controls.

“I wonder what she is calling about?” thought Todd aloud as he looked towards the dark monitor. “Bring it up.” Suddenly the screen was filled with a wraith queen dressed in an elegant black and white dress that flowed about her as she sat upon her throne. Her black hair was curly and hung about her shoulders, making her face and neck look slender and pleasing to the eye. Back straight and arms placed authoritatively upon the armrests, the queen stared imposingly at Todd, her Commander standing behind her to the left, stance formal and face impassive.

“High Commander.” said the queen, her voice strong but restrained.

“Lady.” replied Todd. “Is there a reason for your call?” There was a pause before she spoke.

“As per our agreement for my hive’s probation, I have called to inform you that one of the world’s under our protection have become corrupted.”

“Corrupted? How?”

“I do not know, by the time I found out, we were already a day away from the planet.”

“Then how do you know?”

“I found out when I fed from one of them. Someone put them up to the crimes that led to their demise. Whoever it was is not in the pods.”

“Very well, I shall have another hive check it out. How far are you from our current position?”

“If we use the hyper drive we shall be there within a day.”

“I want to speak with the officer in charge of retrieving them.”

“As you wish, I shall see that he will be able to speak when you desire to.” Looking out of the corner of her eye, the view on the monitor moved to land upon a wraith officer lying unconscious upon the floor, bloodied and bruised. At this point, Renee let out an annoyed growl, which drew the attention of the Lady and her Commander who were now upon the screen once more. “Ah, you must be the Princess and mate of the new commander. I wonder if the praise I have heard from the other Commanders over the past month hold any truth.” Her voice was mocking as she spoke, her eyes narrowing slightly as she eyed Renee up and down.

“I don’t know what you have been told, but I am sure you will find out soon enough.” replied Renee in her own mocking voice, hating the Lady immediately for her incompetence as Renee saw it, in handling such a situation and for her treatment of the wraith.

“I am sure I will. I would like to ask though if anything is the matter. You seem upset.” A slight sneer came over her face as she spoke and Todd and the other wraith on the bridge listened and watched to see how this conversation would turn out and whether or not Renee would be able to hold her own against another queen.

“If you want the truth, yes I am upset, at your incompetence at handling the situation presented before you.” The wraith on the bridge balked at the venom in her voice and wondered if she had gone insane or was foolishly brave. Todd, however, just inwardly smirked, making a note to tell John about their daughter’s wonderful performance. Looking at the monitor, he watched as the Lady began to sneer at Renee, her eyes taking on a dangerous glint. “You are queen of that hive, you should have made sure that everything was well before you left by having someone either A, question the leader on the happenings of their people or B, having some of your officers or worshipers if you have any ask around town. Information was bound to come to you either way. Instead you find out too late to do anything about it for this batch and I’m pretty sure you’re not too keen on separating those set up from those truly guilty. Adding to that, the way you disciplined the unconscious wraith lying a ways from you is disgusting. How was he to find anything if he didn’t know to look, it’s not like he could go and feed from everyone of them to see if everything was in order.” As she spoke, Renee’s voice gained more venom until the Lady on the monitor was hissing and growling her displeasure at being called out by a human.

“How dare you!”

“I’m not done talking! In light of your incompetence, I’m ordering you to hand over every wraith aboard your hive that you deem undesirable, including the one you just had brutally punished. You will deliver each of them unharmed to the High Commander here until arrangements can be made to have them transferred to my hive. If a single one is harmed or killed from now until you meet with us in a day than you will face severe consequences.”

“Why you impertinent, sniveling, pathetic excuse for a human! Do you even know who you are speaking to in such a brazen display of stupidity? Do you know where it is you stand?!” The wraith watched in surprise and deep admiration as a cruel smirk came across Renee’s face, rivaling that of the Lady’s.

“Oh I know exactly where I stand. I believe it is you, who does not. You are queen of a **single** hive. I am wife of Commander Dara, Sister of Commander Howin, Tommy and several other wraith, both of high and low ranking and finally Daughter of the Leader of Atlantis and the High Commander of this Alliance. I have at least thirteen hives on my side and you are still on probation. So, care to try again?” If looks could kill, the wraith were sure they would all be dead several times over with the pure venomous look the Lady was shooting their way, but Renee’s own look rivaled it and quickly knowing she was beat, the Lady withered slightly and nodded her head, regaining what little of her composure she had left as her Commander silently smirked in approval behind her. Looking at him for a minute, Renee remembered what her daddy had told her about his third debt and the Commander who had watched him pay it. It seemed that the Commander had changed his mind about humans for some reason, because Renee could tell by his expression that he fully agreed with her.

“Very well. I shall go through my personnel and weed out those of which are wasting space. They shall be handed over upon our meet up with the High Commander’s hive, unharmed as you stated and as a show of my concession I shall have my commander go through and divide those set up and those truly guilty so you may question them as well should you wish. Does this please the princess of the alliance?” Silence reigned as the two females stared at each other from opposite ends of the monitor. One highly impressed that they had severely misjudged the other and another one amused by the other’s attempt to get back into her good graces. Suddenly, the silence was broken by a light roar of laughter. Renee was holding her stomach as she laughed, surprising everyone on the bridge and those with the Lady. Calming down after a moment, Renee smirked at the monitor.

“Lady, I like you. You’re an enigma, half wanting to stick to the old ways of ruling a hive and the other trying to make sure her hive survives even if it means accommodating to the new ways. I believe you and I can be great friends in the future if you’d let me and to show it, I’d like to give you a name if you don’t mind.” The Lady and everyone else including her father, stared at her incredulously, so lost and confused as to what had just happened. Thinking for a moment, the Lady nodded her head.

“If you can find a name I deem worthy, than I shall allow it. Now tell me Princess, what name do you offer me?”

“Lady Emer. It means six things, beauty, speech, voice, and wisdom. The other two you are lacking but I am sure you possess more than enough talents and aspects to yourself in order to make up for them. Does it suite your taste?” After a moment of silence, the Lady nodded her head, sitting upon her throne once more as she had at the beginning of their chat, proud and intimidating.

“It is a suitable name and one you have obviously thought about carefully during our short first encounter. I shall allow it and I am willing to give this ‘friendship’ as you call it a try. Until we meet in a day’s time, I wish you well.”

“Good day to you to Lady Emer.” The screen went blank as the two queens said their goodbyes to each other before Renee was left to the stunned silence of the dozen or more wraith that had watched the entire encounter. After a moment of waiting for them to snap out of it without any result, Renee growled. “Unless I have magically sprouted a second head in the past fifteen minutes, I would appreciate it if you would all STOP STARING AT ME!!!” Blinking their eyes, most of the wraith turned their heads back to their work, keeping an ear trained upon the conversation about to take place between Father and Daughter as their High Commander laughed and patted her upon the back.

“Now I am sure that all of my worries are unfounded. You handled yourself very well and from the looks of it just made several allies from the new members of your hive. I am quite impressed, that you were able to put a several thousand year old wraith queen into her place with very little effort. I will need to remind myself that to piss you off would be to sign my own death certificate as John puts it.” Grinning at the praise, Renee rubbed the back of her head.

“I just don’t like seeing people being wrongly punished or overly punished for something that does not warrant it. I said I would make a difference in the alliance for those who need me and I am not going to go back on it. Even if I can’t save them all, I will still save as many as I can.”

“And that is what makes a queen my daughter. You will do well, I have no doubt about that. However, I did enjoy your little white lie.”

“Hmm? What lie?”

“That you were the sister of several other wraith.”

“Oh that wasn’t a lie. I’ve met five of the other commanders while you guys were away and spoke with them. They have offered their help and assistance in any way should I or Dara need it in the future and I have also met the twenty new officers Dara picked out from Commander Howin’s hive as well. I explained the plan and gained their respect with my resolve as well. They have assured me that they will do whatever it takes to see my vision come to fruition and that neither I nor one of my charges shall come to harm. So in a way, I wasn’t lying, I have gained several brothers.” Smirking at this new information, Todd nodded his head.

“Well done. I believe our lesson for today is over. Is there anything you want to ask before you leave?”

“Hmm. When do I get to see the other hostiles?”

“I have scheduled a meeting for three days from now. Do you have an objection?”

“No. That is probably for the best, leave it as planned. However, I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind having Dara move our hive next to us? It will make it easier to see that my charges are taken cared of and I can speak with him about where we should place them. I don’t know if they are in the same condition as some of my other charges and I want to make sure that they are placed in an area where they will be cared for properly. Same goes with the ones three days from now. If the trial is to work than everyone must be in an area where they will thrive instead of decay. That is the only way to help them heal.” Her voice was solemn as she spoke and more and more of the wraith within the room began to revere her. A new queen, a human queen and already she was marking her place within the alliance. If she continued, than they would have no problem following her as their princess.

“And what if some of the disposed are not broken?” asked Todd, watching her carefully.

“Then, I will ask them to help me. At the moment from what I can calculate with the numbers I currently have, each of the officers have ten to eleven others to watch over, with me at the center should they have anything to report or require assistance. Help will always be welcomed if any decide they would like to. I know that what I and Dara have taken on is a lot, but nothing worthwhile ever came from taking it easy. The trial will work, I am sure of that.” Nodding his head, the two exchanged a few more words before she left the bridge with her brother Tommy. A whole new chapter to their alliance sprouting, just waiting to bloom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Blue_Night for beta reading my story and also writing a few paragraphs where I couldn't figure out what to say!


	5. Journey to the Hive, New Charges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee travels to her hive for the first time since they took control. Having to earn the respect of trust of her new charges while claiming the undesirables from Lady Emer's hive, Renee must overcome the doubts she feel and step into her new role.

‘Tight. This dress is too tight. Why do they have queens wear dresses that leave nothing to the imagination?’ Eying herself up and down in the full-length mirror, Renee bit her lip in self-disappointment. She had never been one to love her body even though her mate, fathers and everyone said it was perfect. Wishing the dress was a little looser, Renee sighed as a chuckle came from behind her.

“Is it not to your liking?” asked her father as he stepped behind her, scrutinizing the updo her friends in the worshiper’s area had put her hair in.

“I like it. I think it’s beautiful, but does it have to be so tight?”

“Queens take great pride in their physical appearance as much as they do in their cunningness. Their wardrobes are an extension of their beauty and leave no doubt as to their position aboard a hive.”

“I get that, I really do. But…can’t I wear something more…comfortable? If I’m going to be helping to care for my charges than I need to be in attire that isn’t going to get in the way. Can’t I just save these for formal occasions and meetings?”

“It is your hive, you will wear what you want, but if you do not wear them in front of others every so often, than they will believe you do not approve of their gifts.” Looking in the mirror, Todd watched as his daughter’s eyes traveled over her figure miserably.

“It’s not that I don’t approve of the gifts. They’re beautiful. It’s more of I don’t approve of myself.” Placing his hands upon her shoulders, Todd turned her around to face him.

“Listen to me. You are beautiful and your body is healthy. I do not understand why you are so against accepting the body you have. Males in this galaxy prefer a woman shaped like you, not one who is skin and bones as so many females from your galaxy appear to be. You are beautiful and your mate I am sure loves every bit of it. Now, I want you to look in the mirror.” Turning to do as he asked, she eyed herself once more. “Tell me you’re beautiful.”

“But…”

“Now.” The growl in his voice left no room for argument and Renee swallowed as she eyed the black and green mermaid dress clinging to her curves.

“I’m beautiful.” she whispered softly.

“Again.”

“I’m beautiful.”

“Good. You would do well to remember that. Now, come. I have had a transport prepared to take you to your hive to see your mate. You have six hours until Lady Emer’s hive arrives, so use your time to devise how you will handle your charges.”

“Yes Daddy.” Taking the arm he offered her, the two of them began to walk towards the docking bay, Todd’s pace a little slower than usual to give Renee time to adjust when he noticed she wasn’t quite sure how to walk in her dress. “Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“I love you, but please, in the future, refrain from giving me mermaid dresses.” Todd chuckled as he patted her hand.

“We’ll see.”

“Aw!”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Dara!” Running into her mate’s arms as quickly as she could, Renee inhaled her mate’s scent deeply, letting his presence surround her.

“We have only been apart two days, yet I feel as though a millennia has past.”

“You’ve been reading my poetry books again haven’t you?” Dara grinned in response, before he took her arm and led her from the docking bay and into the hive, their hive. As they walked, Renee tensed a little, remembering what had happened within that hall. “There is nothing to fear love. Things are much better now that the previous commander is dead. Come, let me show you. Many of your charges have heard of your visit and wish to meet you. They are waiting in the larger throne room, along with many of our officers.”

“Oh goody.” Walking through the halls, Renee let herself look about in curiosity now that there was no danger of her being punished for something. The halls were still as empty as she remembered them, but the looming presence of malice and hate that filled the air the last time she had been aboard was nowhere to be found. Now, it was strangely peaceful with an air of uncertainty and cockiness that was usually found with the wraith.

“You look beautiful love. Who is that dress from?” Dara’s voice was soft as he pulled his mate from her thoughts, noticing that she was concentrating on the feel of the atmosphere.

“Hmm?” Chuckling at her, Dara stopped for a moment and turned his mate to face him. Taking her lips, he gently held her against the wall, one hand wrapping around her back and the other cupping her head. Pulling back, he looked into her dazed eyes with a grin.

“I said, you look beautiful. Who did you receive this dress from?”

“Oh. Daddy gave it to me.” Knowing that she referred to both of her fathers, Dara nodded his head, glad that is wasn’t one of the other Commander’s gifts. Reading his thoughts, Renee smiled and leaned her head against his chest. “You know I will never wear those dresses except for when I am meeting with them personally. At meetings, I shall wear the dresses from Daddy and those upon my hive. Other than that, I really would like it if I could wear my own clothes. These are nice and all, but they’re really tight.” Chuckling as he moved his hand from behind her head down to her ass, Dara gave it a nice squeeze, which made her squeak in turn.

“That makes me happy, but I wish you would reconsider your clothing choice. You look quite delectable at the moment and I can’t wait to see you out of it.”

“Don’t lie. I look huge.” Looking a little put out, Dara made to retort when he lifted his head. Turning back to his mate, Dara grasped her chin and looked her in the eye.

“We will discuss this later. At the moment, your charges are starting to wonder. Come, it is time to meet them.”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“The Queen has arrived!” As the doors opened to the throne room, Renee watched as one of her officers called out, to which the waiting wraith turned and bowed. Somewhat surprised, she let Dara lead her to the podium, upon which sat a single throne. Turning her so she was facing everyone, Dara smiled encouragingly as she moved to sit down.

‘Why didn’t Daddy go over this yesterday?’ she thought, while Dara’s hand moved to her shoulder. ‘Deep breath. Back straight, head up, shoulders back. You can do this.’ Taking a moment to calm herself down, she silently prayed that Dara would help her out cause she had no idea what was to happen.

“You may raise your heads.” he said, to which they did. Each of them taking in their new queen for the first time. Feeling the atmosphere, Renee was relieved to feel amazement, confusion and some doubt. There were even some horrified faces as some of the wraith recognized her and she could feel the subtle hint of fear begin to crawl into them as the first time she had been here was revealed to the others. Deciding to ease their minds a little Renee spoke as if she were greeting guests.

“Hello. My name is Renee, I am the mate of Commander Dara. I hope you all will give me a chance to get used to being a queen.” It was silent as they took in her words, but Renee could sense some of them wanted to ask questions, but refrained from doing so. Sighing, she pointed to one. He was the blade who realized who she was first, apart from the officers and her bodyguard that is and he also happened to be the wraith that got her slapped as well. “You. Come forward.” Tensing slightly, the wraith came forward and stood just before the podium, hands at his sides and head lowered. Looking towards her mate and smiling, Renee stood and walked to him, taking notice that many of the others were tensing as well.

Standing right in front of the wraith, Renee raised his head so their eyes met; a smile upon her face as he gaped at her. The touch upon his chin let her see what was truly hidden within him and she closed her eyes as she saw a moment of his past. She could see him smiling, sharing his bed with another wraith. They weren’t mated but they were close. Yet, she watched in horror as he endured hit after hit from his lover. Awful beatings that forced him to feed more often to heal the wounds so he could hide the shame of allowing someone to hurt him so often without being able to defend himself. In order to make up for the anger he felt, he took it out on others and when his lover finally beat him into unconsciousness during a culling and left him on the planet, he decided he would never love again. Gasping as she pulled her hand back, Renee looked up into his eyes and saw the horrified look of understanding. He knew she had seen what he had been trying to hide for years. Taking a moment, she took a deep breath before she raised her hand slowly to his cheek, giving him the freedom to move from her touch.

“It is all right. I am not angry with you. Please tell me, what hall are you in?” Having decided with Dara and some of her other officers earlier on in the month that it would be easier if they gave each hall a number and assigned the wraith that way, Renee waited to see what number he would give her.

“Eleven my Queen.” he said, feeling her look within him once more. He felt shame creeping up upon him as she saw him sit up screaming in his bed at night, the memories of his lover beating him too much for him to bear without voicing his agony after having kept silent for so long. Watching her shake her head, she looked towards her mate and his commander.

“Why is he in eleven?”

“Because of his actions when last you were here.” Nodding her head, she looked at her officers.

“Are any of you stationed in 1 or 2?” Stepping forward, three wraith bowed their heads, waiting for her to continue. “Which hall has an open room?”

“Both of them your highness.” spoke the one in the middle.

“I take it you are Walter’s assistant?” Watching him nod his head, she turned back towards the wraith. “I want you to go to your room and pack your things. You are moving halls, am I understood?” Her voice left no room for argument and he dumbly nodded his head, unsure of what was happening. Following her with his eyes, he saw her point towards one of the other two. “See that he gets a new room.” Bowing at his queen’s orders, the officer stepped forward and motioned for the other wraith to follow him. He did so hesitantly, still surprised and confused by what had just happened.

When the two had gone, Renee turned towards the others, feeling questions in the air. She could also feel relief where there had been tension, but the uncertainty remained, as they were unsure as to why she was moving the wraith. Smiling, she looked at them once more, deciding that if there was ever a moment to prove herself worthy of being their queen, than it was now.

“I can tell you have questions and hopefully what I say next will put a few of them to rest. As you can tell, I am not the average wraith queen. I’m not even wraith. So please do not think that I am going to behave like one. Yes, I will rule beside my mate and attend to the duties I can, but I will not punish you nor will my officers for meager things as other queens do. I do not punish for curiosity, nor simple mistakes, although you might get reprimanded for it. My greatest priority is to see to your safety and making this hive into one the alliance can be proud of. I hope all of you will help me to accomplish this and one of the main things that I ask is something I am sure will be quite hard for many of you. If you are in pain whether it is physical or mental, please do not hold it in.

I have already had to step in for one your hive mates on my father’s hive. He was removed with several others because they did not want to join the alliance or were far too hostile. He tried to attack me, he wanted to kill me and I found that he was hiding a past that gave him such pain he wanted nothing more than to lash out. If I had not discovered the truth of his actions and been able to calm him down, father’s orders would have been carried out. He would have been killed. Instead, he will be returning here along with some others once I have had a chance to see if they are hiding things like he was. I know it seems like a sign of weakness to you, but here that does not exist. I have seen to that. Any and all of my officers including my body guard, my second, my mate and myself are available at anytime should you need us. Everything will be taken in trust, nothing leaves the room.” As she spoke, her officers and mate moved behind her, nodding their heads in a solemn vow that what she said was the truth.

“Please, I implore you to use us. You will not be punished and you will not be seen as weak, I will not allow that to happen. But I must warn you, if you decide to hold these things in and act negatively with them. I cannot stop my father’s orders from taking effect. If it happens too many times, he will send officers here and if someone steps out of line for any reason, than they will be killed. I do not want any of you to come to harm, that is not what this hive is for. It is for healing and to allow you all to overcome what has happened in your pasts so that you may move on to something better. Am I understood?” The solemnity in her voice wiped away the doubt they had held at the beginning. She left herself open to them so that they could see the truth to her words and for some reason they each felt something inside them clenching. Never before had someone cared so deeply to offer them such a gift without payment of some sort and the fact that this human woman, no, this queen was offering it to them freely without having ever met them, made them happy they had agreed to join the alliance. They were all hurt and broken in some way and now they had the chance to heal. Allowing one of their past higher officers to step forward, they all bowed their heads as he spoke.

“Thank you, your highness. We shall try to accept your help, but we also ask your forgiveness if we are hesitant in the beginning. You know we are wraith, showing emotion is not normally considered a strength, especially the more weaker emotions as we call them.”

“All I ask is that you give us a chance.”

“Yes my queen.”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Did I do the right thing?” asked Renee as her and Dara entered their rooms. They had just finished conversing with most of her officers, checking to make sure that each of her charges had been placed in the right hallways and if there were any problems. As expected, her officers in the last two halls had had to quell a few wraith that thought they could beat them in a fight and take their positions as officers. Others had been reprimanded for speaking about their supposed queen and the new commander’s reign, calling him a weakling compared to their previous commander.

It was however, the first two halls that gave the officers the most problems. Each night many of the hall’s occupants would wake up screaming and in their terror induced haze would lash out at the officers that came to their aid. One report had stated that it took three officers at one point just to tame a single wraith and Renee knew she would have her job cut out for her with the two halls. Leaning heavily against her mate as they enclosed themselves within their room, Renee whimpered a bit, wanting nothing more than her mate’s attention.

“You did wonderfully love. You have gained many of your charges respect and shown the officers that your words hold true in caring for them. While I do not agree with you moving that one wraith so close to us, nor am I pleased to find out about the hostile aboard your father’s hive attacking you, I am proud that you have managed to accomplish much so quickly.” Watching as she rubbed her head against his chest, Dara felt the slight pain she was starting to feel in her head and raising his hand to massage her neck, he smirked when she sighed.

“If you think that’s bad, listen to this one. I took on the queen from the probation hive and won.” Dara’s movements froze for a second as he looked down at his mate incredulously.

“You took on the queen?”

“Yes.”

“And you won?”

“Yes.”

“Without your father’s help?”

“Yup. Where do you think all of the new wraith are coming from today. I was so angry at her incompetence, of which I told her by the way, that I ordered her to hand over all of her undesirables including the one she had beaten to a bloody pulp. She started to call me a worthless human and if I knew where it was that I stood and who I was talking to. In return, I threw a bunch of facts in her face and watched her wilt. Quite funny, but in the end she let me name her and we are now friends.” Watching amused as her mate opened his mouth unsure of how to respond to her words, she placed a finger against his lips. “Don’t ask how, it’s a female thing males have never understood.”

“I will take your word for that.” he said as he bent his head down to her neck, kissing his claim mark and enjoying the soft sigh she gave in return. After a few moments of heated kisses, Renee reluctantly pushed him away.

“As much as I want to lay in your arms beloved, we can’t.” Growling, he wrapped his arms about her waist and pulled her close to him. Kissing her once more, he moved to her neck as she tried to push him away yet again.

“And explain to me, why not.”

“Because. I don’t want to have to get ready again and we only have three hours before Lady Emer arrives.”

“All the more reason to take you love.”

“You horny bastard, I know exactly what you’re doing and it’s not going to work! I will be damned if you are going to mark me like a dog and I won’t be considered someone else’s property.”

“You do realize, none of them care. It is a part of the wraith culture and will continue to be. I am merely protecting what is mine. Why do you think your father sent you over here so early, along with a bag?”

“Daddy did what?!” Looking to where Dara was now pointing, she saw one of her bags sitting atop the gorgeous dark cherry wood “coffee table” placed before the Pegasus Galaxy’s version of a couch. Looking about, she noticed that most of their stuff had been unpacked and sitting across the couch were all of her movies, games, books and consoles. A few feet behind the couch, directly in the middle of the room, sat a large dining table with eight chairs sitting around it, though Renee knew that it could fit at least another two. The table was the same dark cherry wood as the coffee table and Renee looked questioningly at her mate.

“I know at some point you will want to invite your fathers here, along with your brother. I figured that if you did that, you might also request the presence of my brother as well. Your father John told me that family dinners are common with humans, especially around holidays.” Nodding her head, she smiled happily.

“Yes, they are. It will be nice to see what one looks like after so long. I can barely remember them. But if they are anything like having lunch and dinner with the team, than I am certain it will be a pleasant affair. I do have a question for you though.”

“Oh?”

“When everything gets settled and if they can earn your trust as well as your brother’s, would you mind if I invited a few of the charges for a meal? Sometimes, simply talking doesn’t ease a wounded mind, sometimes you need something a little more familiar even if it is just eating fruit as if you were a child once more.” Nodding his head, Dara smiled at his mate.

“I will think on it, but I can see your point.” Watching as she turned to finish taking in the room, Renee smirked when she saw against the far wall a sparing and meditation area, the mats clean and pristine. Sitting neatly upon their stands on one side of the mats were all of his weapons and training equipment, each secured tightly so nothing would happen should she have been wandering close to them. On the other side sat a chaise lounge, which Renee mused about. This must have been her mate’s way of inviting her to watch him, versus catching her doing so from across the room as had happened plenty of times in Atlantis. The whole area itself was placed directly before a large window, which allowed them to view the galaxy and after taking it all in, Renee was speechless. “I can’t believe that this…this is our room.”

“Yes, these are our rooms. The bedroom is threw that doorway along with the bathroom and closet. But now that you have seen our living arrangements, I want to head back to our earlier topic. Your father sent you over here early for a reason and I really would enjoy taking my mate. Go, look in your bag and see what he had packed for you.” Listening to her mate, she walked over to the bag before she opened it and glanced at the contents. Her toddy bear and toiletries along with her book had been packed. However, at the very bottom, sat yet another one of the boxes she had received so many of already. Taking it out, she opened it and gaped. It was yet another dress, this time done in many layers of sheer blue, starting very dark at the top where it was pleated along the breasts, before it flowed out from her waist and slowly lightened to a shimmering grey. Longer in the back than in the front so it would trail with a sweetheart neckline, that caressed the wearer’s breasts. An over the shoulder under bust corset in black leather lay beneath it, that once put on, fell at the shoulders down to the floor, while it also fell in the back, curling just slightly to act as an over skirt with a pattern cut into the design.

Having forgotten her wonder at their new room, she turned and glared at Dara, who merely chuckled at her, knowing his mate was highly displeased with being set up so he could take her. “I believe you dropped something.” Pointing to the ground, she saw a small note lying upon the floor and bending down to pick it up as best as she could, much to Dara’s amusement, she read it over. It was a note from her father, with only a simple sentence upon it. ‘I believe you will find it much easier to walk in this.’ Sighing, she looked up at her mate as he stalked closer to her.

“Now, will you deny me?” Unsure of what to say, Renee put the dress down atop the table before she started to back up, smiling weakly as her mate smirked at her.

“I take it I’m returning here after claiming my charges?” Dara nodded his head as he drew closer to her, watching her slowly back herself towards the bedroom door. “Are you going to tell me why?”

“As much as your father loves you, he said it would be nice to have his bed to himself for one night.” Renee blushed as she looked down at the floor. It was true; she had gone to her father yet again because she couldn’t sleep. The hive just brought up memories she couldn’t help and wanting sleep, she asked her father to rid them from her mind. “It is alright love. He knows why you did such, as do I and we do not fault you. We believe that perhaps a night with me will ease your worries.” Taking yet another step towards her, Renee continued to try to plead her case, knowing that when it was over, it was a good possibility that he wouldn’t allow her to bathe.

“But…we still need to go over the new charges, and where they will be placed.”

“That has already been taken cared of. I have decided along with my brother that any you deem not broken shall than be split between the last three floors depending upon their numbers, until they can prove themselves. The others, will be sorted to the proper halls and given their work assignments depending upon their strengths.”

“Oh, well that’s good. But, I want to see the rest of the hive, can’t we do that?” Chuckling, Dara rushed his mate, who braced herself for the impact. Once he had her in his arms, he carried her towards the bed and sat down upon the edge, directly before a large full-length mirror.

“It is not going anywhere love, at least, not without us. It can wait. However, I believe that there was a conversation from earlier that I promised we would continue.” Standing his mate upon her feet, he turned her towards the mirror while he stood behind her. “Do you remember the conversation?” Pausing for a second, she tried to look at him over her shoulder before he grasped her chin and turned it back towards the mirror. “Look in the mirror. Now think. What did you say earlier, about yourself and how this dress makes you look?”

“It…it makes me look huge. It’s so tight and it clings to my frame.”

“What does it accentuate that you do not like?”

“My hips, my thighs, my arms, my stomach…everything.” she finished miserably, watching as he brought his hands up behind her. Feeling his lips kiss her neck yet again, she gasped as the lacing in the back came undone and her mate slowly pushed the dress down her frame.

“Than I will have to change your mind.” Beginning to move his hands over her body, he made her watch as his hands caressed every curve and part of her body that she didn’t like, all the while whispering just how much he loved them. Grasping her breasts, he kneaded them gently, watching as her eyes began to glaze over with lust, her body leaning against him. “Do you know what I enjoy the most about your breasts love?” She shook her head before he spoke. “I love how I can sleep the best sleep of my life nestled within their softness.”

Moving his hands down to her waist, he let his thumbs caress the skin there, feeling her ribs beneath the skin. “Do you know what I love about here?” Yet again, she shook her head no. “I love how I can hold onto your waist and bring you closer to me when we make love. The moans it draws from your lips when I penetrate you deeper. It is all because of your waist.” Kissing her neck, he moved his arms to her stomach. “Do you know what I love about your stomach?” Yet again she answered no before she felt his hands tighten about her. “It states you have a healthy appetite and that I don’t have to worry about you. It is not large as someone overweight, nor is it sickly looking as someone who starves themselves. It is perfect and it fits your body, but most importantly, the slight roundness drives me mad.”

“Wha…? Why?” she asked confused, staring at him through the mirror. Gently caressing her stomach, Dara purred contented against her back as he locked eyes with her through the reflective surface.

“Because it gives me a glimpse of our future. One day love, I will see you pregnant with my child and you will be radiant, even more than you already are.” Kissing her neck as he saw tears start to fall from her eyes, Dara held her tighter and continued to purr, giving her a moment to grieve over the child she had lost so long ago. When he felt her calm down a bit, Dara moved his hands to her hips. “Tell me what I love here.”

“I…I don’t know.” Her voice was a whisper as she spoke, holding an air of confusion as he brought her back to the present, instead of letting her dwell upon the past. Watching him answer her with his movements, Dara pulled her hips close to him and grinded his hard length against her backside. “Oh!” Tilting her head back as she moaned softly, Dara smirked before he squeezed her ass.

“This is beautiful. Shapely and round, I truly enjoy watching you walk before me. I also enjoy watching it in the air when you decide to gift me with your mouth. But I must say love, the second to my favorite part of you is your thighs. Simply because they hide such a wondrous treasure between them and nestling myself there to either enjoy the sweet nectar you carry or feel your tight heat is truly a blessing I am honored to receive.” Letting herself be carried away by his words, Renee began to squirm in his grasp as her core started to drip from all of his attention. Pulling her with him as he moved to sit down upon the edge of the bed, Dara’s member rubbed against her backside and she wondered when he had freed it.

“Dara.” she whispered as he continued to caress her body. Taking both of her hands into his, he gently raised them, before he brought them back behind his neck.

“Connect your fingers love. I want you to stay just like this.” Doing as she was told, Dara then trailed his hands down and over her breasts, slowly moving them to her waist before descending to her hips. Placing one of his hands beneath her knee, he raised her leg so she was open to him, admiring the view that shone in the mirror. “Open your eyes love. I want you to watch how I caress your body.” Opening her eyes, Renee gasped as she watched his free hand travel down to her core before two of his fingers disappeared within her. Slowly stretching her, Renee gasped and withered at his touch while he kissed her claim mark.

After a minute, he removed his fingers and placing them beneath her other knee, he lifted her hips slightly before he sheathed himself within her. “DARA!” she moaned, her head falling back as he buried himself to the hilt.

“Look love. I want you to look.” Raising her head, she watched as he pumped his hips, thrusting into her slowly and deeply. The pleasure was intense and Renee gasped and panted as he hit her sweet spot agonizingly slow.

Encouraged by her gasps, he began to move faster, thrusting his hips into her at an incredible rate. Moan after moan escaped her mouth until finally she cried out her release as his teeth sunk into her neck. Watching with lust glazed eyes; Dara took in his mate’s figure as she came around him. The way her body looked, posed so beautifully upon his lap while he was buried deep within her core drove him wild and he could feel his own orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks, knocking the air forcefully from him as he came, growling his own cry of ecstasy into her neck.

Holding her close to him, Dara allowed himself to fall back before he turned to his side and brought her with him. Cuddling her close to him, he purred in content as he listened to her catch her breath. Minutes passed as they calmed down and sighing in content, Renee closed her eyes.

“Dara?”

“Yes love?”

“You said my thighs were your second favorite part of me. What’s the first?” Chuckling, Dara turned her towards him, mindful of her hair. Looking deep into her eyes, he smiled a genuine smile before he kissed her.

“Your eyes love. My favorite part about you is your eyes. If ever I need assurance, all I have to do is look into your eyes. In them, I can see everything you hold for me. From your love, to your loyalty, even when you are lying to me so I can get you in trouble. They are truly beautiful and I am blessed to be your mate. I know it is not the first time I have said such and I know it will not be the last, but how can I lie when it is the truth?” Smiling, she leaned forward and kissed him once more before she snuggled close to him and closed her eyes, wanting nothing more than to take a little nap.

“As much as I would love to let you sleep, I am afraid we only have an hour and half now before Lady Emer’s hive arrives. I am sure you want to bathe and eat something beforehand am I right?” Sitting up with a start, Renee looked down at herself in horror before she shot up and into the bathroom. Listening amused, he smirked when she sighed in relief.

“My hair! It’s still intact! Oh thank Selene!” Chuckling, he got up and followed her inside, quickly removing the rest of his clothes while watching as she looked around.

“Would you like me to draw a bath for you?” Looking away from him a bit in embarrassment as she didn’t know how, Renee nodded her head and watched as he moved to do so. A minute later, it was ready and he stepped into the tub before he held his hand out to her. “I will join you to make sure you do not wash away the scent.”

“Gee, how romantic.” she said sarcastically as he picked up a cloth and began to wash her. Being careful not to disturb her hair for fear she would hurt him, Dara made sure that the sweat that had clung to her body was gone before he helped her out and told her to dry. “Why can’t I relax?”

“Because the scent will delude and I have no desire for that. Everyone will know you are mine whether you like it or not.”

“Why don’t I just call you master then while we’re at it.” she grumbled, moving into the bedroom to collect her new dress. Chuckling as he finished cleansing himself while making sure that her scent remained upon him as well, Dara dried quickly before he followed her. “Damn dresses.” she grumbled again, trying to lace up the black overcoat/corset, since the blue one simply slipped on with a snap in the back.

“Here let me.” Taking the laces from her, he quickly laced the corset properly before he turned her around to eye his job. The dress fit perfectly and his mate looked to be much more comfortable now that she was wearing a dress that didn’t cling to her like a second skin. However, he frowned before he took her hand and led her back into the bathroom. “Sit.” he ordered her before he started to pull out the various pins that held her hair up.

“DARA STOP!” she cried horrified, as he swatted away her hands.

“Hush. Trust me, I will fix it.” Picking up a brush, he began to get out all of the knots, brushing her long black hair until it laid straight against her back. Listening to her sniffle, Dara chuckled a bit. “Come now, it is not that bad.”

“It took them an hour to put that up!” she whined, obviously upset that he had just undone all of their hard work within a few minutes and only an hour before Lady Emer’s hive arrived. Happy that his mate wanted to look presentable for the Lady and her new charges, Dara was quick with his movements. He may not have been as good with hair styling as the female worshipers were, but he certainly knew when a queen’s dress required a more subtle approach in order to complete it. Braiding four strands on each side on her head slowly descending further down before he did one long one in the middle, Dara than grabbed them and made on long braid that held back her hair. Making sure a few strands of hair were left to frame her face, Dara smiled at his handiwork before he let her look in the mirror. “Now, this dress is complete. The updo as you call it, may have worked with the other dress, but for this one, your hair should flow. Is it acceptable?”

“It’s perfect.” she whispered, turning towards him before looking down. “I’m sorry.” Patting her shoulder, Dara smiled.

“There is no need to apologize. You want everything to be perfect and I have never done more than brushed your hair. I can understand your apprehension.” Smiling at him in return, Dara gasped as she leaned forward and licked up his shaft. “Love, we do not have time.”

“It will take but a moment and I do believe you deserve this treat.” Unable to say anything as she brought her hands up, Dara growled low in her throat as her mouth engulfed him, sucking gently before increasing the pressure. Watching as his mate’s head bobbed along his shaft, Dara tried to keep his hips still not wanting to hurt her.

“Oh my mate.” he purred. “My wonderful, beautiful mate. What did I ever do to deserve you?” Smirking, Renee moved so only the head of his shaft was in her mouth. Teasing the slit, she sucked gently until she was sure he was close, his mouth whispering wonderful things as his hand tried desperately not to clench her hand, which he had grasped as he could not touch her hair for fear of destroying his hard work. When she felt him begin to tense with his orgasm, Renee decided to finish him, quickly swallowing as much of his length as she was able before he spilled his seed into her mouth. Swallowing it all, Renee allowed him to calm before he backed away from her. His now limp member leaving her mouth with a soft pop. “My mate.” panted Dara as he looked down at her smirking face. “When we return, I will need to reward you as well. But now, go brush your teeth, we do not have much time and I want you to eat something before they arrive.” Nodding her head, Renee stood up and walked over to the sink while Dara quickly dressed in his formal Commander’s outfit. He would be going with his mate along with an officer from each hall and her bodyguard and he didn’t want her to be the only one to make an impression upon the Lady. Smiling as he dressed, Dara started to plan what he would do to her later that night. Oh yes, he would reward his mate. He would reward her again and again until the entire hive knew who she belonged to.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“High Commander Todd, Princess Renee, Commander Dara.” said Lady Emer in greeting as she left her transport along with her own Commander and a few blades. Acknowledging her, Todd greeted her the same along with Renee and Dara, before they got down to business.

“Lady Emer, if you would follow me, I would like to discuss in private the situation you told me of yesterday.”

“Of course High Commander. I hope you do not mind if I leave my commander behind to help the Princess and her mate with the undesirables.” Renee could feel her blood boil a little as the Lady spat out the word ‘undesirables’ like it was dirt, before she pushed it down.

‘You want to be friends, you need to accept her faults. It will be all right. You are saving the undesirables from her, just accept that and go with it.’ Smiling at the Lady as she looked her way, Renee nodded her head.

“That would be much appreciated, thank you Lady Emer.” Nodding their heads to each other in a small show of respect for the other, Lady Emer motioned for her commander to do as Renee asked before she walked further into the hive. When she noticed that her father wasn’t following the Lady just yet, Renee turned to look at him and noticed the hidden grin and short amused glance her father shot at the other Commander. Said commander had lowered his eyes to the ground, avoiding the High Commander's eyes at all costs before her father finally turned around and left with Lady Emer.Waiting until they were gone for good, Renee then turned towards the commander and smirked at him. “So, what did your human name you?” The commander took a step back surprised before he regained his composure in front of his subordinates. He wasn’t worried that they would tell the queen, they each had a worshiper they were waiting to take as their mates. All they had to do was wait for Lady Emer to calm her ire at such a relationship.

“Theron, your highness. He named me Theron.”

“Hmm, sounds like a fitting name if you say it so genuinely. You must really like this human to have changed your ways so quickly.” Nodding his head in slight embarrassment, Renee just smiled at him. “Don’t worry, they’re not mad, although, I wouldn’t push it for a while. Now, I want to see my new charges. How many are there?”

“In total, there are sixty three.”

“Including the one from yesterday?”

“Yes.”

“Are any of them injured?” Theron went silent for a moment as he tried to think of a way to explain without upsetting her. “Are any of them injured?” she asked once more, her voice taking on a dangerous tone.

“A few of them are malnourished. We picked them up during cullings. Our queen was hoping they would prove to be of use, but when it turned out they had been abandoned instead of stranded she tossed them in the holding cells. The one from yesterday was also placed in a cell. He has not been allowed to eat, but his wounds have healed enough that he can speak.” Growling slightly as she clenched her hands into fists, Renee stared at the commander and his blades before she spoke.

“I want them out here now!” Quickly moving to obey her orders, they walked over to the second of six transports. Opening it, Renee watched as twelve wraith stumbled off the transport, many too weak to hold themselves up even though they continued to walk, while one she recognized from yesterday was dragged off. “Don’t drag him! Pick him up you idiot!” Many of the officers in the room, stared at her slightly amused and surprised, but her mate, officers, along with her bodyguard and Tommy just smirked.

‘That’s our queen.’ they thought proudly. When all twelve of them were lined up, Renee walked forward. Slowly raising her hand she watched as many of them flinched harshly, while a few even whimpered audibly. They were the younger ones of the group and Renee was pretty sure they weren’t even a hundred years old yet, still just babes in her mind, tall, strong, powerful babes. Sighing as she looked them over, it didn’t take her but a minute to decide which hall they would go in. Calling over one of her officers, the same one in fact that had moved the other wraith only a few hours ago, she spoke softly and gently to them.

“I want all of you to go with my officer here. He will make sure you all get fed and receive a room within the first two hallways. Am I understood?” Not sure of whether they should say anything or not, they just dumbly stared at her for a minute before she smiled and spoke once more. “No harm will come to you. You are all perfectly safe with my officer, it will be all right. Now go and get settled upon your new hive.” Nodding their heads, they quickly followed the officer as fast as they could, while he bent to pick up the beaten and now unconscious wraith officer. Smiling as she watched him make sure they were all seated upon the side benches so they wouldn’t fall in their weakened state, Renee was sure Dara had chosen the correct officer for her two special halls. Turning back towards Theron, she motioned for him to open the next one.

“Yes your highness.” Thirteen more stepped out, and were quickly sorted. Six were alright, but needed to be monitored just in case, while the remaining seven were a combination of four through eight. As they didn’t need immediate attention, she had them split into their respective hallways and wait while she went through the other three transports. All in all, there were twenty two who were fine and didn’t need any help. They would go in the last three hallways until they could prove themselves and be moved to a different location where they could be of use. The remaining twenty nine though thankfully fell into the category of hallways three through eight, which was a relief to Renee. It meant, no more troublemakers, or highly damaged ones that needed constant attention.

Having them split once more, she sent each group in a transport back to the hive with an officer from the hall. They would make sure they got settled and were given the proper work assignments in order for them to play to their strengths and grow. Watching as none of the groups put up a fight, Renee sighed relieved as she actually saw some thankful smiles tossed her direction from them. It appeared that her father’s words were true. She had made some loyal charges and fairly easily at that. What had appeared to be a daunting task was no longer so daunting. ‘Oh just wait for it.’ said her mind. ‘I’m pretty sure after tonight you’ll think differently.’

“Tommy. Is there anything Daddy wanted to do today, besides just speaking with the queen?” Stepping forward, but not without stumbling slightly. “Book.” she whispered, which he nodded his head, correcting his posture.

“No sister mine. He expected that you would want to see to your charges. He will wait until tomorrow to speak with the one wraith who was too weak. In the meantime, he is going to speak with the humans who were set up and gather their stories. From there, he will decide whether to spare them their fate or send them back to the storage pods.” Inwardly smirking when she saw the wraith from Lady Emer’s hive balk at how they spoke of the High Commander, Renee just smiled and nodded her head.

“I see. Thank you brother. Since I am no longer needed for the moment, than I am going to head back to the hive with my mate and bodyguard. I shall see you tomorrow. Give Daddy my regards.” Nodding his head, Tommy smiled as his sister gave him a kiss upon the cheek. Just like their father, he didn’t find any embarrassment in receiving this bit of affection as the wraith from the Lady’s hive expected. Instead, he just smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

“I will sister mine. Would you like me to also thank him for the new dress?” Turning, Renee shook her head.

“No need. I know you had it made and were just reluctant to give it to me.”

“You knew?”

“Yes. Well, more of Daddy left a note on the back of his first one. Anyways, I think it’s beautiful. Thank you brother. I will see you tomorrow.” Walking with her mate and bodyguard to the remaining transport, Renee left for her hive to oversee her new charges. “Well.” she said, sitting in the co-pilot’s chair beside her mate who was driving the thing. “That’s one group down, now we just have another sixty three to go.”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Dara! I don’t think I can go another round.” panted Renee as she came down from her fourth climax. Dara had been merciless after she had checked each hall, save the last two which Dara refused to let her near, making sure that all of her charges were settled properly. The new one’s in the first two hallways were still weary and many of them were actually upset when they found out their rooms had no locks. After reassuring them that it was for their safety if the doors didn’t have locks, Renee had traveled back to her room with her mate, who had left the hive in the hands of his brother/second so he could spend some time with his mate.

“I’m not through with you yet love.” said Dara as he started another round, thrusting into her willing body, fast and steadily, making her moan and whither beneath him yet again.

“So good!” she moaned, turning her head so he could sink his teeth into her neck. Still sensitive from her other orgasms, Renee didn’t take long to come around him and Dara enjoying her clenching walls, followed after her. Deciding that she had had enough, Dara gently pulled from his mate before he turned her onto her side. Kissing her deeply, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms about her.

“I love you my mate.” he whispered as he felt sleep start to overcome her. Bringing the covers up, he smiled as she nuzzled her head into his neck, pressing herself closer to him before she mumbled tiredly.

“Love you to beloved.”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_3 Hours Later_ **

Renee woke with a start, sitting up as she looked about wildly. Having woken up to his mate’s panicked state, Dara quickly calmed her, taking her into his arms as he tried to pull her down again.

“It is alright mate. The officers will take care of them.” Trying to accept his words, Renee couldn’t help but feel the urge to run to her special hallways as the screams rang out. Each filled with horror, pain and overwhelming helplessness. “You wish to go see them don’t you?” Nodding her head, Dara let her up. Handing her her yukata that she used as a night robe, Dara gently took her hand after she had put it on before he lead her out into the hallway. The screams only intensifying the closer they drew.

“Take me to the worst one.” she said, her voice demanding and insistent. Dara sighed, knowing that there was nothing he could do to keep her from going there herself and he reluctantly took her arm, nodding his head.

“Of course, love, as you wish. But I won't let you go there without guards.” he answered, calling out mentally for two officers and her bodyguard to meet them at the hallway. After a minute, Renee impatiently walked forwards pulling Dara with her. Another desperate scream filled the air, speaking of so much pain and horror that Renee gasped for air with the pain she suddenly felt herself. Pulling her arm out of Dara's tight grip, she began to run to the hallway it came from, her rushing figure followed by Dara's cry: “Renee, please wait! Don't go there alone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Blue_Night for beta reading my chapter and giving it an awesome ending!


	6. The Title of Queen is Earned Not Given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee decides that even though it has only been a few days that her charges upon her hive need her far more than allowing her own fears to control her. Taking a deep breath, she goes to join her mate and take on the task of being Queen.

“Renee, please wait! Don't go there alone!” Pain, there was so much pain that I could barely register my mate’s words as I ran out of our hall and to the left. Screams filled the air, each becoming louder and louder as I drew closer, but none was as potent and painful as the one I felt repeating in my mind again and again. Reaching the hallway, I looked to see my three officers going from doorway to doorway checking to make sure they were all alright, while once in a while entering the room to physically restrain them, but they weren’t helping as they should have been and sadly I realized it was because I hadn’t taught them what should have been happening.

Shaking my head from thoughts that would be best thought of later, I followed one of my officers closer to me as he and the second rushed to the aid of the first officer. They were in the room with the painful screams and looking in, I quickly swallowed the gasp that wanted to tear from my throat. There in the middle of the room, being held to the floor by my three officers was the wraith. Remembering him from earlier, I felt a tear fall as I realized he was the one who had audibly whimpered when I raised my hand. His nails were covered in blood while parts of his arm were still coated, all the while screaming and struggling with all of his might. I could see his frightened eyes moving about in a panicked manner as if he was reliving a nightmare, hisses and growls coming from his throat; but they were weak, almost meaningless as if it was a last ditch effort of trying to protect himself.

Deciding it was enough, I called out to my officers. “Let him go.” Pausing, they looked at me confused, while the young one just seemed to freeze, his eyes almost frozen in horror as he looked at me. “Let him go. He’s not going to hurt himself again.” Looking at each other, they hesitantly nodded their heads before they released him and slowly stepped back. Immediately, the young one curled in on himself, hands raised over his head as if he expected to be beaten and slowly, I approached him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“My queen…” said one of the officers softly, not wanting to startle the young wraith, but Renee shook her head.

“No, this must be done, even if he hurts me in the process. It is my fault for not teaching you all how to deal with them.” Her words seemed to calm him a bit, but as she finished he tensed once more, his body shaking horribly now. “Shh, it is ok. I will not hurt you. Look, my hands are empty, I cannot bring you any harm and my officers will not hurt you either.” Speaking to him gently, he looked at her, his eyes weary as she took another step towards him. “It is all right. You are safe. I would never hurt you, nor allow anyone else. You are safe.”

“Don’t.” he whispered, his voice shaky and filled with fear. The officers were surprised; this was the first time he had spoken since he had arrived upon the hive. Unlike the others who would answer them either verbally or mentally, this one had remained silent, completely withdrawing into himself. Turning, they watched to see what their queen would do and were surprised when she knelt upon the floor.

“You are safe, I will not hurt you.” she repeated once more and this new stance seemed to lessen his fear somewhat, but he still looked at the officers mistrustfully. “I would be honored if you would allow me to help you, but in order to do so, I must touch you. Is that acceptable?” Backing up a little more, he reluctantly nodded his head, eyes still trained upon the officers. Moving forward slowly, Renee reached out her hand, leaning forward to cup his cheek. Suddenly, he whimpered, curling in on himself and Renee turned to see her mate, bodyguard and two other officers standing in the doorway. She knew she was in trouble with her mate, but at the moment she didn’t care. The safety of this youngling came first. “Shh, it is all right. They will not hurt you.”

Touching his cheek, Renee gasped as she saw what it was causing this poor one his pain. Looming over him stood several wraith. Many commanders and a few queens all looking at him with cruel smiles upon their faces while one queen stood before them all. She was young, but not as young as him and in her incompetence had angered quite a few along her path to greatness. However, instead of the hive being destroyed or taken over as would normally happen, she sent him to them. A personal whipping boy made to stave off their anger. Oh the abuse he endured at their hands, no wonder he was in so much pain. Beating after beating that was all he had known, not a single person stepping in to help him and when his usefulness had ended, she simply dumped him and left him for dead. Then, Lady Emer had picked him up, throwing him in the cells and leaving him to his own mind for at least a few weeks, which for him in his current condition was far too long.

Pulling back, Renee looked at the now terrified youngling. His breathing had increased and his eyes were searching about for a way to escape. When her mate and officers noticed this, they began to circle him which only added to his panicked state, before Renee called out, voice still gentle as she made sure she caught his attention. “Don’t, you are only making it worse. Please, back away and give him some room. Everything is fine, there is no need to be alarmed.” Looking to their commander before they did so, Renee smiled gently at the youngling. “Is that better?”

Nodding his head hesitantly, the youngling looked at her, taking in her features inquisitively while making sure to keep an eye on the others. He noticed that she smiled at him, but it wasn’tthe cruel smile that the ones he normally dealt with held, it was soft, gentle. So far, this queen confused him and that scared him even more. He didn’t know what to expect of her and he feared that when his past caught up with him as she now knew it, it would be more painful than anything he had ever experienced before.

“You are weary of me, because I confuse you. It is all right. Let me introduce myself. I am Queen Renee of this hive. While, I do not know what other queens consider their duty to be to their crew, I can tell you what my duty to you and everyone aboard here is. It is to make sure that you are in a safe and comforting environment so that whatever it is that causes you grief and pain from your past, than you may overcome it and heal. I will never hurt you, nor will my officers or my mate, the Commander of this hive. They have acquiesced to my desire to protect you all and to help you heal and if you need anything at any time, than you may come to any of us, including me. We will not betray the trust you put in us and we will not use what it is you choose to discuss against you. You are safe here.” A minute passed in silence before the youngling spoke up.

“I do not believe you.” He flinched as he spoke, obviously expecting a punishment for his retort.

“I do not expect you to. Actions always speak louder than words and I hope that in time you will come to see them as true.” It was quiet for yet another minute as the youngling watched her, his eyes searching for anything that he could use to deny her words. “Is there anything I can do to make you trust me just a little?” His response was immediate.

“Make them leave.”

“Out of the question!” said Dara, his voice firm as he refused to leave his mate alone with a mentally broken young wraith. However, he knew that his outburst had been wrong and that he should have approached it differently when the youngling immediately curled into a ball and began to shake like a leaf. Almost immediately the room began to fill with the undeniable scent of fear and sighing Renee turned and glared at her mate. ‘Well, I guess I can’t scold her about earlier as much as I want to now.’ Silently ordering the three officers of the hall to go and check upon the others who were still screaming, Dara opened his mouth to say something to his mate when he and the others remaining froze.

“Please don’t…I’m sorry…I’m sorry…” cried the youngling pathetically. His hands covering his head preparing for a blow. When nothing came, his fear only increased, mind racing with the different punishments they could be planning for him and suddenly he whimpered before his mouth opened and a sob broke out. Silently watching in a mixture of amazement and sadness, the wraith watched as the youngling cried his heart out. He was so scared, so broken and they knew he wasn’t older than a hundred years. Suddenly, their eyes turned to Renee who moved closer to him and positioned herself so that her mate and officers could see her from the side, she wasn’t taking any risk that they would step in for something that wasn’t happening. Reaching out with her hands, she gently touched him, starting with a light touch upon his arms to make him aware before she moved up further to his shoulders and gently started to pull him towards her.

“Come here sweetheart. Shh. It’s ok, your safe.” she said, her voice soft and caring as she pulled him so that his head came to rest upon her chest. “Shh. Let it out, just let it all out.” Her words must have soothed him some, because they watched as the youngling’s arms came up and wrapped around her tightly, his head burying itself into her neck as he tried to muffle his sobs, while Renee just whispered to him, rocking back and forth as she returned the embrace and ran her hand through his hair.

Dara knew something was up, even though the youngling was holding onto her pretty tightly, her body was too tense. Perhaps she was seeing something else within him. Deciding to connect with his mate even if it was against her wishes, Dara gasped as the youngling’s past was revealed to him. He watched in shock as numerous commanders and queens beat the youngling. His cries turning into nothing as he eventually lost the will to struggle against them. But, no beating was worse than the ones he received from whom Dara assumed to be his commander. He couldn’t even imagine doing the things this commander had done to the youngling on a wraith who had committed a serious act, but this…this practically still a child, was being used as a scapegoat. Quickly withdrawing from his mate’s mind, Dara curled his fists. If he ever met the commander who had done this, he would personally kill him, if only to see this youngling be able to attempt a normal life.

After a few minutes, Renee’s body relaxed, the connection she had with the youngling diminishing. Feeling a tear fall from her own eyes for the youngling, she held him tighter as his sobs eventually calmed into whimpers, the left side of her yukata soaked where his tears had fallen. It wasn’t until she squirmed a bit to get a little more comfortable while still holding him that she noticed a slight pain in her back. Apparently, he, like the last one she had helped in such a way, had accidentally dug their claws into her back and she, so caught up in the youngling’s past, hadn’t noticed. She could feel her mate’s slight distress at this, but looking behind her, she simply smiled at him, before she noticed that the three officers who had been here earlier were gone, most likely to check on the other rooms. Screams were still being called out and Renee started to wonder if maybe there was a way to reach out to all of them.

“Dara?” she called softly, making sure that the youngling in her arms was comfortable, her hand still running through his hair.

“Yes love?”

“The walls here. Are they thick or can things be heard through them?”

“They are thick, but the doors are open so hearing things should not be a problem. Why do you ask?” Looking at his mate confused, Dara, her bodyguard and the two other officers just watched their queen surprised when she began to hum, before her voice floated out and a soft song was heard.

My precious one, my tiny one, lay down your pretty head.  
My dearest one my sleepy one, it's time to go to bed  
  
My precious one, my darling one; don't let your lashes weep.  
My cherished one, my weary one; it's time to go to sleep.  
  
Just bow your head and give your cares to me.  
Just close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream, cause in my loving arms.  
You're safe as you will ever be so hush my dear and sleep.  
  
And in your dreams you'll ride on angels' wings.  
Dance with the stars and touch the face of God  
And if you should awake...  
  
My precious one, my tiny one  
I'll kiss your little cheek  
And underneath the smiling moon  
I'll send you back to sleep.

Staring at Renee’s back as the song ended, the wraith were surprised that the hall was suddenly very silent. Not a single whimper or agonized moan, but peaceful silence that carried throughout every room. Looking behind him, Dara looked questioningly at the three officers that went to every room before they came to him.

“They’re all asleep. Every one of them and peacefully as well. How is this possible? Every night for two weeks, they’ve never calmed down like this.” Thinking for all of a second, Dara smirked before he turned to look at his mate.

“I do not know how this is possible, but the simple fact of the matter is that it is and it is because of my mate that they all rest peacefully. Come, he has fallen asleep. Let us put him in bed, so that I may take my mate to the other hall and see if she can repeat this miracle.” Nodding their heads, two officers approached them and gently untangled Renee from the sleeping wraith. Placing him upon the bed, they watched as Renee moved some hair from his face before she pulled up the covers and tucked him in. ‘I did not believe it possible, that what you had envisioned would be a reality. But I guess, I never believed someone as caring as you existed love. If anyone can heal them, it is you.’ he thought before he took his mate’s arm and lead her to the other hallway, his feeding hand lying against her back while smearing some of the enzyme against the open wounds.

“You know what Jennifer said. Minor wounds need to heal on their own.” she chided him softly, much to the amusement of their small entourage.

“Perhaps, if my mate weren’t so prone to putting herself in danger, I would be more obliged to follow that, but seeing as you are not, I cannot help myself but to make sure you are well. Now, let us see if…” Pausing, Dara looked at the second hallway surprised. It too was silent as the first and calling the three officers to him who quickly came, they just looked at Renee and immediately Dara knew what had happened.

“Were you three able to take care of them on your own?” Shaking their heads, she then turned to Dara for an explanation, now lost.

“It would appear, the hive likes you.”

“I do not understand.”

“The hive is a sentient form. It responds to its leader’s wishes and desires instinctively, but until now, we have never heard of a hive responding to a human queen. Whether it is from your highly strong ATA gene or your immense desire to soothe your charges, I do not know. But the hive broadcasted, as you call it, to the entire hive and therefore they heard your song.”

“The entire hive?” Renee asked a bit mortified. Dara chuckled and cupped her cheek.

“From what my other officers are telling me from their halls, yes. The entire hive. But do not fret, everyone is in a state of peace and those on the bridge and ones who are not sleeping are telling me to thank you for the lovely serenade.”

“Stop it. It was a beautiful song, sung by a horrible voice.”

“No, I meant what I said as did they. It was a lovely serenade and your charges in these two halls have not had much healing rest in who knows how long. Because of you, many of them sleep peacefully and those still awake are more relaxed. Now, it is late and I know you are tired, so come. You need to rest and I intend to see that you get it.” Nodding her head, Renee said her goodnights to the officers present before she walked beside her mate, head leaning against his shoulder as the sudden realization of what had just occurred caught up with her. “Tired?”

“Yeah.” Deciding to have a small bit of fun before she fell asleep, Renee tugged on his arm and whimpered. “Carry me?” Chuckling, Dara picked up his mate before he carried her back to their room.

“Would you like a lullaby as well?” he asked highly amused as she made herself comfortable in his arms.

“No, just purr and I’ll be content.”

“Only if you kiss me first.”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“It’s all right. You must eat.” said Renee as she tried to place the injured wraith’s hand upon the man’s chest. As much as she wanted to throw up for sending someone to their death, she also knew that this man had committed several rapes and murders of innocent young women before he was caught. Knowing that her father wanted to speak with the wraith, she knew he needed to eat so he wouldn’t pass out during the conversation but for some reason he didn’t want to.

“I can’t. What if he was set up as well?!” cried the distraught wraith, pulling back weakly. Her bodyguard, the young wraith that had asked about her after she had been rescued and his commander taken prisoner, stood behind him, holding him up so that he could feed. It was his strength that was keeping the wraith up and his strength that was making it easier to get him to do what she wanted, because inch by inch he was pushing the struggling wraith closer to the man.

“He wasn’t. I can see into people with a touch. He has raped and murdered several young women, all in the name of pleasure and fun. He wasn’t set up and he committed each of these crimes of his own volition. It is all right to feed from him. Please, you must eat, gain back your strength so I don’t have to worry about you constantly.” The wraith turned to her surprised.

“You…worry about me?” Renee smiled.

“I worry about all of my charges and you are heavily injured. You will not be able to stand my father’s questioning for long if you do not eat.” The wraith began to shake as he remembered the beating his queen had given him only two days prior for his mistake and he wondered what kind of beating the High Commander of the alliance would give him. Since she was touching him, Renee could feel all of his thoughts and smiling, she cupped his cheek and caught his attention once more, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Daddy is not going to beat you. He is merely going to ask you some questions and as for Lady Emer, you do not have to fear her any longer. You are no longer part of her hive. Maybe you were too out of it yesterday to remember, but she handed you over along with several others into my care. I am your queen now and I can promise you I shall treat you far better than she did. Does that ease your mind now?” Silently nodding his head after a minute, Renee smiled. “Good, than please, eat. I want you to be healthy.” Nodding his head once more, he pressed his hand to the man’s chest noticing that she hesitantly turned away as the man was pulled from his slumber and screamed his final breath.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Hello sister mine.” said Tommy as their transport landed in the docking bay of the High Commander’s hive and they disembarked.

“Hello brother dear. How are you?”

“I am well, your technique is working quite well, but not enough. I’m afraid I tripped in the bridge room after you had left and gave myself quite the gash upon my head. Father was a little upset with me but he knows I have been struggling with my height so he didn’t say anything.”

“That is good. I guess I’ll need to give you another lesson then. Does Daddy wish to see me?”

“He said he would come see you after he spoke with your charge. Other than that, he said you are free to do as you pleased.”

“Then I think I will head to my room. Is there someone who will take my charge to Daddy?” Nodding his head, Tommy motioned for another wraith who was standing a bit away to come forward. He bowed to Renee before he motioned for the wraith to follow him who was now completely healed due to the feeding. Once they were gone, Tommy offered Renee his arm, who took it thankfully before they headed into the hive, chatting quietly as they walked. “Tommy?”

“Yes sister?”

“Are there anymore wraith on this hive who were taken from mine?” Thinking for a minute, he nodded his head.

“Yes, there are about ten others. Why do you ask?”

“I was just curious is all. But in the meantime, I want you to send word to the one I helped. Tell him to pack his things, I am taking him home today.”

“You are not staying?” asked Tommy surprised as Renee shook her head.

“No. Come, I will tell you in my room.”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Ok, we are in your room, now speak. Why aren’t you staying?” asked Tommy as his sister moved to sit upon her bed.

“Come sit with me and I will explain.” Doing as she bid, Tommy sat beside his sister before she began to recount everything that had happened since she left. At the end of it Tommy was left speechless and a little worried about his sister’s wellbeing upon her hive. “They need me Tommy. As much as hives still scare me, I can’t forsake the duties I now have for my peace of mind. They are in far more pain than I and I must train my officers within the first two halls how to properly attend to their needs apart from making sure they are ok and stopping them from committing suicide. I must go home to my mate.”

“Sister…I…are you truly certain you can handle such a task? I agree with your mate, in order to take care of them you are inadvertently putting yourself in danger. The few wounds you have come away with are a miracle but what happens when something truly goes wrong? When you gain something far more serious than claw marks? You are human, you are fragile, your life will be torn from you in an instant if you are not careful and I do not think I could stand the thought. We are a newly formed family and I must admit I have grown attached in the few days we have known each other. I do not want to lose you.”

“And lose her you will not my son.” Looking towards the doorway of her room, Renee and Tommy saw their father standing just inside the door. His hands were crossed behind his back, his eyes taking in the appearance of his daughter after her first night aboard her hive. “I take it everything went well last night?”

“As well as could be expected. Daddy, they are so much worse than I thought. One of the ones I claimed from Lady Emer yesterday, he…he was used as a whipping boy! His previous queen was young and angered many commanders and queens. To stave off their anger, she sent him to be tortured and abused so many times. But his commander, his commander did things so horrible…I don’t know if he’ll ever heal. He’s terrified to be near anyone and he even tried to take his life! I wasn’t able to comfort him until he broke down sobbing because of his fear after Dara yelled at him because he requested they leave the room as he was so afraid. Daddy, he’s so young, what if I can’t save him?” The fear in Renee’s eyes that she wouldn’t be able to help the youngling was great and walking over to his daughter, Todd sat beside her before he wrapped an arm about her and pulled her close.

“You cannot save everyone my daughter. All you can do is try to help them heal. What that youngling has been through may be far more than you can heal and he might not make it. But you cannot allow yourself to be overcome with grief when there are many more who need you and can be healed. Do you understand?” Nodding her head, Renee laid her head against his chest.

“Yes Daddy. Where is my charge?” she asked him quizzically.

“He is being kept busy by the one who led him earlier. When he told me he was to wait for you before taking the transport back I knew you were not planning to stay.”

“I’m sorry. But after last night…they need me. I cannot stay.”

“Then home you must go. Are you going to leave immediately?”

“No, I was hoping that maybe I could ask you to gather the last sixty three. I want all of my charges so I do not have to worry about it. The sooner I can get them all settled, the easier it shall be. I was also wondering if maybe…” Biting her lip, Renee looked out the bedroom window a bit hesitantly.

“You were wondering what?” asked Todd.

“If I could steal Tommy from you for a while. I do not mean to sound rude brother, but on a daily basis in normal activity, you are far less threatening than many of my officers. You are also very good with children and many of my charges within the first two halls are in a way childlike. They are hurt and scared and come from abused backgrounds. Having someone help me teach the officers how to be caring in a way a parent is would be a tremendous advantage. I did not realize it until last night, but none of my officers know what to do. Yes, they make sure none of them commit suicide, but they do not know how to console those who need it and must be taught. That and with Tommy, I can go to one hallway and he can go to the other, that way both hallways will be taken cared of when the nightly screams start.” Nodding his head as his daughter made many good points, Todd looked to his son who nodded his head in understanding, more than happy to leave his father’s side if it meant helping his sister and making sure she indeed remained safe. It also gave Todd another set of eyes that would report to him if anything went wrong or if things got too out of control.

“I believe you have a valid point. I will allow it. Tommy, I want you go pack your things for a long stay. You shall remain for the period of the trial and Renee you shall pack what you desire to take as well. This room shall remain open for you so anything you desire to leave shall be kept safe.”

“Thank you daddy.”

“In the meantime, while you two are packing I will send word to the other hives around Atlantis. All of the ones you seek to see are within them.” Nodding her head, Renee stood and began to walk towards the closet. “Oh and one more thing.”

“Yes daddy?”

“I would put on another dress if I were you. It is probable that the commanders of each hive shall accompany them so that those who have not yet met you might and to ensure that the one’s under their watch behave accordingly.” Groaning Renee nodded to her father.

“Then can you send for my friends in the worshipper’s area. I’m going to need their help.” Chuckling at the miserable tone her voice took on at the thought of fitting into yet another dress, Todd told her yes before he sent a drone to fetch her friends. The next few hours would prove quite interesting.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Damn dresses.” Muttered Renee under her breath as she squirmed a bit beside her brother while the transports landed. It was yet another mermaid dress, this time done in shades of purple and blue with a black waist cincher. Truth be told, Renee wouldn’t have been so annoyed if she had had a choice in which dress she got to wear, but apparently her father had anticipated her leaving early and had only left the one dress in her room. “When I get my hands on the bastard.” Continuing to mumble, Tommy had to place a hand over his mouth as he tried not to laugh, which only agitated his sister further. Turning towards him with a glare in her eyes, Renee opened her mouth to speak when the transports began to open and her father walked up beside her, holding out his arm for her to take so they could approach the Commanders that had indeed come along.

“You look beautiful.” he said in an attempt to soothe her ire, but it didn’t seem to be working as she dug her claws into his hand, which he was surprised to admit, actually stung. When the Commanders stepped off followed by a few blades leading the hostile wraith, she placed a fake smile on her face and nodded her head accordingly to them.

“High Commander, Princess Renee.” they said with a bow. “We have brought the ones you requested.”

“Thank you Commanders.” said Renee as she noticed their eyes take in the dress she was wearing. ‘Yup, definitely not wearing this one again.’ “Would you please line them up?” Nodding their heads, the commanders gave the order to their blades who lined up the hostiles. “Thank you.”

“Shall we?” asked Todd, unwilling to let his daughter anywhere near the hostiles without him. Just because there were seven commanders and twenty of their top blades, not to mention several drones, didn’t mean that they wouldn’t take a chance if they found one. Taking out Renee would be something many of them might find tempting even if it meant sudden death.

“Yes.” Nodding her head, Renee kept her arm wrapped around her father’s as they approached the first commander’s charges. The wraith were standing at attention, all of them watching Renee as she looked at them. Removing her arm from her father’s, she stepped up to the first one, her father and the wraith’s commander less than a foot away from her, while several blades and drones readied themselves in case they needed to act. To be honest, the hostiles weren’t surprised. They hadn’t exactly done anything to earn their new hive’s trust and this human woman was the one that had been brought aboard the hive shortly before it was captured. “I need to touch you. Is that all right?”

Her voice was soft and the question she asked was one they hadn’t been expecting. In fact, they hadn’t expected her to take their feelings into consideration at all. Tilting his head to the side, the first wraith nodded his head before he watched as she gently laid her hand against his chest. This only added to his confusion, even more so when she closed her eyes and he felt a gentle prodding in his mind. However, this wasn’t the normal prodding he felt from his brothers, no, instead of starting at the forefront of his mind, it immediately developed deep within where his most guarded secrets were held. Tensing slightly, he continued to watch her as she searched. ‘What are you looking for?’ he thought.

‘A reason to take you home.’ Startling slightly, the wraith’s eyes widened as she looked up at him and smiled. ‘I am sorry it took so long. Daddy and the commander being so close are making it harder to concentrate. I believe I might have found something that makes you worthy of returning, although you will be on probation and placed under heavy surveillance until you can prove yourself to be trustworthy. I must warn you though, should you step out of line my mate will take matters into his own hands no matter what I say. There is a good chance you will be killed if that happens. Also, my hive is far different from what you are used to. Most of the wraith upon it are in need of healing and they are receiving that with a gentle and understanding hand. While I do not see anything deep within you that needs healing, I do believe you will make an excellent officer once you prove yourself to my mate and his second, which is why I am offering you this chance. Is this acceptable to you or would you like to go with your commander again?’

Tilting his head to the side, he stared at her in disbelief. This human woman was offering him a choice of where he wanted to be? That had never happened before and for him it was too rare of an offer to pass up. ‘I would like that my queen.’ Smiling at him, she nodded her head.

“Step forward.” Moving onto the next one, Renee repeated the process, though her conversations with the others were either nonexistent or meant to soothe the ones that suddenly became frightened. In the end thirty seven would be returning to her hive, well thirty eight if you counted the one from a few days ago who was waiting near a transport with three of the others who were staying aboard her father’s hive. Four of them were like the first wraith, they didn’t have anything wrong with them, but there was promise and they didn’t show signs of suddenly acting out as they had when they were removed from the hive. “Those I have asked to step forward shall be coming with me, the others will return with your Commanders.”

Watching as the wraith nodded their heads at her orders, Renee froze for a second. Something, something wasn’t right. Holding up her hand as the commanders began to give their orders to return them to their hives, Renee walked quickly up the line of those she hadn’t found anything, her father hot on her heels. Stopping before a tall one, just slightly shorter than Tommy, she grasped his chin and looked into his eyes.

“Step forward.” Sighing, Renee began to go through the ones in line once more, pulling another two to bring the count to forty one who would be returning.

“Were they resisting?” asked Todd confused from behind her. Clenching her fists, Renee growled softly as she turned towards her father, glaring at him while trying not to lash out in front of his subordinates. “Speak, I want to know.”

“No, they were not resisting. It is just a little hard to concentrate on one aura in front of me, when there are two very powerful auras right behind me that literally drown the one out. So it does not surprise me that I missed a few, but it would appear that I have found them all now.” Eyes widening in realization, Todd nodded his head in understanding, thankful that she had the forethought to not say what she really wanted to in front of his subordinates and had instead opted for the semi more polite version.

“I see. Then since you are finished, let us get everyone to where they need to go. My subordinates shall take them back to your hive where I assume you have officers waiting?”

“Of course. This was all planned out before I left. Do have a little faith in me daddy. I’m not totally naïve.” A smile crossed her face as she spoke and Todd grinned down at his daughter as the blades and drones started to move everyone.

“No, I suppose not.”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“I see you have returned safe and sound love.” said Dara as Renee along with her bodyguard and Tommy entered the bridge. It had been a few hours since she had returned and during that time, her officers had placed everyone in the last two halls and Tommy had been settled into his room next to her and Dara’s.

“Yes. We have forty two new charges, although four of them I am hoping shall turn into officers soon. They showed promise and a loss of the hostility felt before so I brought them back. The one though that I had dealings with my first day aboard daddy’s hive, I have placed in the third hall. He is harmless and if his progress continues he might make a nice officer as well.” Dara smirked as he looked at his mate in her dress and couldn’t help but to take delight in the wonderful figure that was being displayed.

“It would appear you wish to have many officers.”

“No, just those I feel will be able to help the others. That and the last two halls I fear are going to need more just to error on the side of caution. If it can be helped, I want to avoid any possible scuffles in the future.”

“That is a good point, I will have to see if maybe a few can be spared from some of the other halls.”

“It wouldn’t do though.”

“And why not?”

“Because, those with a profession gearing more towards healing are in the first halls. Those with more fighting experience and capabilities are in the last halls, we set it up that way for a reason. Remember?”

“Of course, but our charges are doing surprisingly well in a few of the hallways so we might be able to.”

“I’ll do a set of rounds…with them of course…and see what they say about their halls. If enough halls are doing well than maybe we can pull one officer from each, which will leave three still to a hall. Does that sound good?” Nodding his head, Dara wrapped his arms about his mate as he kissed her. Her vigilance and quick solutions impressing him. Of course, he was happier now that her brother was here to assist her and help protect her. It helped soothe him on a hive that still doubted him even though he was quickly wiping that away alongside his mate.

“Have you eaten?” he inquired. One of the things he worried about since there were no worshipers aboard the hive was his mate being able to eat. Thankfully though, they had come across two wraith when sorting them into their halls, who were in hall number three and had learned to cook for their past worshipers/would be mates if fate hadn’t taken a turn for the worse. They eagerly agreed to cook his mate’s meals and they also prepared many fruit bowls for everyone as well. As much as it was surprising, fruit actually helped them to stave off the hunger by twice as long, which meant they were easily able to last a month without feeding versus the normal two weeks if they weren’t eating them.

“Yes, they made stew today. It was quite delicious. For wraith, they are surprisingly accomplished in the culinary arts.”

“I’m glad you enjoy it so much.” Nodding her head, Renee opened her mouth to say something else when she froze. “What is it?” he asked, catching the attention of others upon the bridge. While their conversations were still new to them, it was something they were coming to accept slowly and in all honesty it was quite pleasant, but at the moment it had them on guard. They had all noticed that Renee was far more in tuned with her surroundings and the emotions of the people within them than most humans and even most wraith even though they were all connected to the hive. For some reason they couldn’t place, she was able to see far deeper than any of them could without even the slightly bit of effort.

“Something’s not right.” she said under her breath, just loud enough for her mate to hear who began to look around the bridge cautiously. Stepping away from her mate, Renee walked over to one of the wraith at a control panel. He stiffened when he felt her nearby, and almost flinched harshly when she placed a hand upon his shoulder. Worry started to creep into him when he felt the approach of her two bodyguards as well and it also didn’t help that now the entirety of the bridge was watching him, many of them readying to attack in case something happened.  

“Calm yourselves, it is nothing dire.” she said, as she turned him towards her before cupping his cheek. Looking him directly in the eye, Renee sighed before turned towards her mate. “Beloved, how long can a wraith go without sleep?” The question seemed to throw many of them in the room off balance as they waited to see where her question was heading.

“Two weeks if he is freshly fed, half that if not.”

“And what if they continue to eat without sleep?”

“After three weeks every wraith needs at least eight hours of sleep. More than that and his health will become an issue. What have you discovered love?”

“This one has not slept in two months.” Many of the wraith in the room were surprised by her find, but none more so than the wraith in question as he knew what his punishment would be. Looking towards his commander, the wraith’s skin would have turned white had he been human when his commander gave out his order.

“You are relieved of duty for the next four days. I expect you to sleep and rest your body and mind.” Unable to say anything, he bowed his head.

“Yes Commander.” Silently, his fist clenched as he tried to fight off the oncoming panic he felt approaching him, before he felt his queen’s hand upon his arm, a soft smile on her face as she looked at him.

“Come, I will escort you to your room.” Nodding his head, he allowed his queen to push him slightly so he would begin to walk. Her voice flitting by his ears as she said her good bye to her mate and those remaining behind before he led her to his room. When they arrived, he expected her to leave him, but it wasn’t so. She entered the room with him and looked about. He was in the second hallway, so he wasn’t as bad as those in the first, but he was nowhere near being like those in the third. Standing tensely in the middle of his room, he was unsure of what to do, he didn’t want to go to sleep, he didn’t want to remember. “It is ok. I want you to go get ready for bed and I shall wait here. Go.”

Doing as he was told, the wraith walked into his bathroom, slowly changing into a pair of loose black pants, halfway hoping that when he returned to his bedroom she would be gone, while the other half silently wished for her to still be there. When he entered his bedroom fifteen minutes later, she was still there. Standing next to his bed, he noticed that she had pulled down the covers and even fluffed the pillows a bit, trying to make it just a little more inviting for him. Unsure of what to do or even say to his queen, he simply stood there in shock.

“Come, the bed will not bite.” Following her soft command, he walked to the bed, staring down at the innocent object that for some reason seemed so welcoming now, when for a while it gave him nothing but grief. “It won’t bite. Lay down, you need to sleep.” Obeying her order once more, he did so, lying upon the sheets stiffly. “Would you like me to stay?” Conflicted, he felt so conflicted. Allow his queen to comfort him which she appeared so willing to do, or allow the demons that had been haunting him to come forth. Nodding his head, he watched as she smiled at him before sitting upon the edge of the bed. He could see natural instinct take over her as she raised a hand and ran it through his hair, the touch feeling surprisingly comforting before she spoke to him, easing that last bit of fear he still clung to. “Don’t worry, no one will come in here. You’re safe. Now go to sleep.” Humming a song as she continued to stroke his hair, the wraith couldn’t help but to relax. It was soft, melodious and for some reason he couldn’t fathom, he felt his eyelids begin to grow heavy, before slumber claimed him.

‘Strange.’ he thought. ‘My demons are nowhere to be found.’

Watching as the wraith fell asleep, Renee smiled before she pulled the covers up over him. “May your dreams be peaceful.” she whispered to him before she stood and left the sleeping wraith to his rest. “Place a drone outside his door. He may leave his room, but unless I or Dara ask someone to retrieve him, no one is to enter.” Nodding his head, her bodyguard mentally called for a drone who came to stand before the now closed door. “I also believe this one will be allowed a lock for his room. He is in no danger of harming himself, but the officers in this hall and everyone in our hall should be able to unlock it in case something goes wrong.”

“I shall see that it is done my queen.” said her bodyguard as he sent out another mental command.

“What have I told you about calling me that?” she chided him.

“But my queen, it is your title and should be used.”

“In front of the commanders yes, I agree to that. But upon the hive, I do not. Many of my charges here have been hurt by their queens, their commanders and even others. Stating my title only gives me more problems than I would like to deal with versus them coming to terms with my status slowly and seeing me as their queen not because I am Dara’s mate, but because I have earned the title in their minds. Less fear will give me more room to help them, especially if they do not believe that I am going to be like the others they have met. Do you understand now?”

“Yes my queen. But, what shall I call you then?” asked her bodyguard confused.

“How about Renee? It is my name after all.”

“Yes Renee.”

“There you go. Now, let us go talk with my other officers and see who can be spared.” Nodding their heads, they started down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to Blue_Night for Beta Reading my chapter! Also thanks for for making me rewrite it! Turned out much better the second time!


	7. Bedridden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has passed since Renee came to live aboard the hive. However, she finds herself bedridden and in a lot of trouble with her mate.

Few weeks later

“I can’t believe you would go and do something so foolish! That you would go and put your health in jeopardy!” roared Dara as he paced before their bed, his mate reclined against the headboard with several pillows. “I understand you want to help them, but sacrificing your health for theirs isn’t the way to do it!” Watching his mate from the corner of his eyes, Dara almost felt bad when she flinched with every word he said. Her hair was down, tied loosely at the nape of her neck, while a white nightgown covered her figure. She kept her head down, not wanting to let him see her face as she fiddled with her fingers that rested upon her lap covered by silk sheets and thick furs to keep the cold of the hive at bay. “Well? Speak! I want your reasoning for allowing this to happen.”

“They needed me.” she said weakly, her voice hoarse and defeated as the cold she caught ravaged her. From what his brother said, it was what Dr. Beckett had been worried she would catch, Walking Pneumonia. Thankfully though, they still had the container of pills he had given her and she started to take them immediately. However, it didn’t make the illness any easier on her body, especially her lungs and the wet climate of the hive only added to that. Luckily though, they had made modifications to their room before she arrived, so it was a bit dryer, warmer and even brighter so his mate wouldn’t feel too out of place.

“Don’t give me excuses, I want the truth!”

“I…” she broke off as a coughing fit took her, her body ravaged with horrible coughs that he was sure were hurting her throat and taking what little strength she had at the moment away. Hurrying to his mate’s side, Dara grabbed the mug of warm tea one of the chefs had made for her to soothe her throat. She drank it gratefully, letting him hold it for her in place of her shaky hands. When she was finished, she leaned against him heavily, her body panting for breaths that he could hear and feel were labored and raspy. Whimpering, she wrapped her arms about him, no strength to actually grip him but just wanting the contact of her mate close.

“Shh, breathe love. Just breathe.” Knowing that their conversation was over for now, he set the mug down and turned to wrap his arms about her, loosing himself for the moment in the memory of only an hour ago.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_“How’s my daughter?” asked John as he and Todd spoke with Dara. It was time for the weekly report and Dara was very pleased to inform the two that the trial was in fact going quite well. It had only been a month and already more than half of those aboard the hive treated him and Renee with proper respect and loyalty. The nightly screams had diminished to only a few and every time his mate and her brother would soothe the distraught ones, lulling them back to sleep with soft words and calming touches. The hive had even been treated to a few more songs by their queen and the peace and easiness of even those in the last few halls showed just how much influence and power she held over them. Who knew that kindness and caring were such formidable weapons against wraith?_

_“She is doing well. The wraith of this hive have taken quite the liking to her and many who were wounded and in pain are well on their way to healing. Her influence even stretches to the worst of the halls and our most damaged. I believe that our trial shall be a success even though it has only been a month.” he replied, the pride in his voice unmistakable._

_“How about Tommy? Is he doing ok?” It appeared they worried just as much for their adopted son as they did about Renee, even though he was wraith and far more capable of taking care of himself._

_“He is fine as well. Together he and Renee have been able to help most of those within the first two halls and helped to teach the officers how to help them as well.”_

_“What about his balance? Last I heard, he gave himself quite the gash when he tripped before leaving for your hive.”_

_“His balance is improving. Renee has been giving him and a few others who have the same issue lessons.”_

_“That’s good.” replied John. “Hey, you wouldn’t mind if I came to see my daughter would ya? A month is far too long when she lives so close.” Nodding his head, Dara agreed, knowing that the only reason his mate hadn’t said anything about going to Atlantis to visit was because she wanted to get used to hive life for his sake, even though he had suggested she go visit a few times himself._

_“Your visit would be more than welcomed. Would you like me to have a room prepared for you?” Nodding his head, John smiled._

_“That sounds good. I was thinking of maybe bringing Beckett and Keller along as well so they can take some notes on how your charges are faring for the records and observe how well those who refuse to feed early to heal their wounds are doing.”_

_“They are more than welcomed aboard my hive Colonel.”_

_“What did I tell you about that?” scolded John. “You are my son in law, you call me daddy or father. Either one I’m fine with. Your family now Dara.” Thankful that wraith couldn’t blush, Dara nodded his head as he halfheartedly glared at his brother who was smirking just off screen from him._

_“Of course father. I shall have rooms prepared for your arrival.”_

_“Great, see you in a few days!” After their conversation had ended, Dara turned to his brother, who was still grinning at him._

_‘I fail to see why you’re grinning. If I’m correct, Renee gets to call you brother whenever she desires and you see how she is with Tommy.’ The grin immediately vanished as he pictured the horror of having his cheeks pinched before his subordinates. While it might have worked for Tommy, he was pretty certain that it wouldn’t fit him even though he was also the head healer of the hive. Preparing to make a comment back, the two of them stopped as a voice called out to both._

_‘Commander, the queen fainted while attending to a charge in the fifth hall. Her breathing is harsh and she is running a fever.’ It was her bodyguard and he sounded panicked. Being a young wraith he was still uneducated with the different ailments that befell humans._

_‘Take her to the bedroom, we shall be there momentarily.’ Quickly putting the third in command in charge of the bridge, Dara and his brother rushed to the family hall, as Renee liked to call it, Walter calling out mentally for his assistant to bring his medical bag that had been gifted to him by Jennifer._

_Entering the bedroom, Dara rushed to his mate’s side, her bodyguard stepping away from the bed so he could touch her. She didn’t open her eyes and her breathing continued to get worse, her body growing hotter with the fever. “Let us check her.” said his brother as he and his assistant approached the bed. Moving away reluctantly, he let them do their job while he took the young wraith out into the other room._

_‘How long has she been sick?’ Knowing this hadn’t just happened, Dara started to question the young one. It had been a few days since he had joined his mate during the evening hours, the constant reports and dealings of a commander keeping his busy and away. They had fixed most of the heavy damages while it was landed, but there was still plenty of repair work to do as the previous commander hadn’t been too keen on maintaining the hive’s health. Looking at the young one once more, he waited for the answer, which he gave surprisingly quickly._

_‘Since yesterday sir.’_

_‘And you let her out of the hall?’ his voice was stern as he started to grow angered and the young one began to panic slightly._

_‘She said it was minor, nothing to worry about, that humans catch it all the time. She said her charges came first.’_

_‘Why didn’t you think to maybe tell me, or her brother?’_

_‘She ordered me not too. That it would be a shame to worry you two unnecessarily. Forgive me Commander.’ Taking a minute to calm himself, Dara looked at the young one, his tone firm but controlled._

_‘In the future you are to report anything like this to me immediately even if she orders you not to. For her, common sicknesses can become serious and put her in danger.’_

_‘Yes Commander, I shall report anything strange to you immediately.’_

_‘Good.’_

_‘Commander, now that I am no longer bound by her order, there is something I have been wanting to tell you for a while.’ Giving the young one his full attention once more, Dara waited to see what had been eating at him._

_‘Speak.’_

_‘She hasn’t been sleeping much. She spends many nights wandering the various halls looking for any who might need her. That is why everything is progressing so fast. She is out when she should be sleeping. I do not know why for she will not tell me, but she only seems to sleep every few days.’ Anger began to build in him, was she really that naïve to think she could live like them? Excusing the young one with a wave of his hand, Dara returned to the bedroom just as his brother and his brother’s assistant were finishing up their exam. They had changed her into a white nightgown and unbound her hair to make her a little more comfortable, while pulling more furs from the closet to stave off the cold. Pillows surrounded her to keep her slightly propped up in order to help her breathing and a cold washcloth was resting upon her forehead to help fight the fever._

_‘It is Walking Pneumonia. She shall be bedridden for at least a week and my assistants will need to assist her in clearing her airway a few times a day due to her asthma. The pills Dr. Beckett gave her should help take care of the illness but it is the after effects that will keep her down much longer.’ Nodding his head at his brother’s words, Dara asked if there was anything he could do to help ease her illness when she was awake. Telling him what he needed to know, the two soon left him to his mate after he put his brother in charge of the hive for the time being, which he graciously accepted knowing his brother wanted to care for his mate himself. Moving over to the bed, Dara sat down and waited, thinking about what he would say when she awoke._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hearing his mate whimper, Dara consoled her, feeling his mate’s distress at having caused him grief. “Shh love. Relax.” Nodding her head, he listened at her breathing started to slow down and her body leaned against him further. ‘There you go. The closer to sleep you are, the easier what I’m about to do will be.’ Turning his mate over so he was resting atop her without harming her breathing, Dara moved a few pieces of hair from his mate’s face as her eyes tiredly looked up at him. Grasping her chin, he held her head steady as he made sure their eyes connected. He didn’t want her to think that he was doing this without guilt, but he needed to know why she had done what she did quickly so he could make sure to put an end to the problem. “Forgive me love.”

Renee gasped as he gently forced his way into her mind. It didn’t take much as she didn’t have any strength at the moment to fend him off, but he could still feel a slight struggle from her as she tried to shield her thoughts. Moving past her barriers, Dara found what he was looking for quickly and watched the memories that led to her current condition.

It appeared his mate had tried to sleep, but without him, the memories that he thought to be gone, plagued her. So she took to wandering the hive, looking after her charges to keep the memories at bay and her awake. The only time she rested was when she was exhausted enough to fall asleep almost instantly or in his arms. As a result her immune system had weakened greatly and now she was sick.

Pulling from her mind, Dara wiped away the few tears that had fallen, noticing immediately that she was trying not to look at him while also trying not to cough. He could tell she wasn’t going to fall asleep anytime soon now unless he knocked her unconscious, so he figured it would be best to talk about his discovery. “You’re still afraid.” he started, his voice soft as he wiped away another tear. Unable to speak, Renee nodded her head, still refusing to look at him. “Why did you not tell me? And before you try to speak, don’t. Think what you want to say and I shall hear it.” A minute passed in silence before she spoke, her mind’s voice sounding just as weak as her real voice.

‘I didn’t want to bother you. You have enough to worry about with the hive.’

“Love, I may be the commander and this hive may be my responsibility, but you are my first priority no matter what. Do you understand me?”

‘Yes.’

“Why did you have your bodyguard keep secrets from me?”

‘Because I knew you would be upset.’

“Of course I am upset. My mate is seriously sick and if I had known earlier this wouldn’t have been the situation. Do you know your father plans to visit with us for a couple days? Thankfully he is bringing Keller and Beckett so they can assess you as well, as this is an Earth ailment and my brother only knows so much. However, the observations they wish to make will have to wait until you are better.”

‘Daddy’s coming?’

“Yes and I need to have rooms prepared for them. Hopefully Keller and Beckett will stay longer than a few days. You should be able to walk around then for a limited amount of time.”

‘Oh.’

“I know you wish to go back to Atlantis love. Why do you not? It does not take much to put you in the city for the day.”

‘You are my mate, my place is at your side. I have charges to care for now and they need me. There is no time to relax and see everyone, not when the future of our hive is at stake.’

“Love, the trial is going very well and many are receptive to your care. The trial shall succeed. But they can do one day a week without you. It is not going to hurt them if you go and socialize with your father and friends and get some much needed sun. Nor is it going to hurt them if you stay in here for a day and play your games, read a book or watch a movie. These are things that you must remember to do and you will do them even if I need to force you to.”

‘What about you?’

“I am three thousand years old love. I am used to the wraith way of life and the almost constant work that comes with it. You however are not and if you being away from me for a day is what will keep you happy and healthy than I am more than willing to allow it.” Watching as his mate slowly shook her head, Dara cupped her cheek, looking deep into her eyes as he saw a small bit of resistance in her. “Speak love, tell me what you are thinking.”

‘I don’t want to do anything without you. You are my husband, I want to be with you.’ Surprised at his new title from Earth terms, Dara smiled at her.

“And you are love. But you must get out from the hive. It will do you good. I promise, I will join you sometimes, but I do not want you to set aside time away around my schedule. Do you understand?”

‘Yes beloved.’ Noticing that she was starting to become sleepy once more, Dara made sure that her body was situated to help her breathing before he kissed her lips.

“Go to sleep love. I will be here when you wake.” Closing her eyes, Renee fell into a resting sleep. Pulling up the covers so she would remain warm and replacing the cold cloth upon her forehead, Dara summoned her bodyguard and Tommy who had returned from his emergency. ‘Make sure she remains propped up so her breathing isn’t hindered and you will need to replace the cloth when it becomes warm. If her breathing worsens or she wakes up, call me.’

‘Yes Commander.’ Nodding his head as he left the two alone with his mate, Dara quickly exited his chamber and headed towards the bridge. He needed to speak with his brother and find some solutions to his mate’s wayward habits. But more pressingly, he needed to calm his thoughts of his own stupidity for not realizing that her fears were still present sooner.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later in the evening when he had come back to her to make sure that she wouldn't be alone during the night, her fever spiked and she was torn between violent shivering and sweating until the sheets were completely soaked. Desperately, Dara tried to sooth her and make her stay under the covers. Even though her mind was crying out that she was hot, her body was truly freezing and she needed to stay warm.

‘Hot. It’s so hot!’

“Shh, go back to sleep love. You need to rest.”

‘So hot!’ Struggling to get out from under the covers, Renee fought against Dara as he held her close to his chest and placed a leg over hers, holding her down. ‘Cool, need cool.’ Again and again her fever crazed mind repeated this while her mate held her tightly to him under the covers.

“Just a little longer love, your fever will break soon. Just a little longer.”

‘HOT!!’

Hours later, in the early morning, the fever finally broke and Dara drew in shaky breaths, trying to calm himself down, as he watched her sleeping peacefully curled against his chest. Picking her up and carrying her into the bathroom, he hurriedly removed the soaked nightgown and drew a warm bath, washing away the sweat that clung to her skin from her fever. As he cleansed her, he swore to himself that he would never leave her alone at night and risk that she would become sick again. Somehow, he would find a solution, because he really couldn't remember the last time he had felt as helpless and guilty as he had felt watching her fight against her illness and he never wanted to experience that again. Smiling as he placed a fresh nightgown over her body and laid her in bed upon the clean sheets a pair of drones had changed the bed with, he caressed her pale cheek with tender fingers. “Sleep well, love.” he softly whispered. “I'm here and I won't go anywhere as long as you need me, just like you always care for your charges, I will be here, I promise you.”

Laying down beside her, Renee instinctively snuggled closer to him. Wrapping an arm about her, Dara closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him as well.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?” asked John as he, Todd, Tommy, Jennifer and Carson entered her bedroom. It had been three days since she had grown sick and since then Tommy along with the officers had been pressed to attend to every emergency her charges had. While it wasn’t nearly as bad as it could have been, they were all hoping she would recover soon and return to the ones that admired her as a mother.

“I’m bedridden, my lungs hurt, I have no energy, my throat feels ready to light a fire and my charges need me but I cannot help them. How do you think I am feeling?” Helping her to sit up, John brushed some hair from his daughter’s face as Keller and Beckett started to pull out their equipment. Making sure Renee got better soon was priority. They could always come back later to watch her interact with her charges.

“Do you mind if we check you over lass?” asked Carson as he stepped towards the head of the bed. Shaking her head no, Renee allowed them to do as they pleased, her throat ready to murder them as they asked her to inhale. “Well, it’s not as bad as it could be. Walter and his assistants have been treating you correctly. I take it you’ve taken all the medication?”

“Yes.”

“Good. You’ll continue to bring up more phlegm from your lungs for another day or so but you’ll still be bedridden for a while yet. Your mate tells me you’ve been wanting to see some of your charges, the more damaged ones he said, while you’re resting. As long as it’s not too strenuous, I don’t see why not.”

“Whoa. If she’s going to have visitors, then there needs to be at least two drones and her bodyguard along with Tommy in here. I don’t want to take any chances.” said John, to which Todd readily agreed.

“Under no circumstances is she to be alone with them at any time. Is that understood?”

“Yes Father.” said Tommy as he bowed. Nodding his head, Todd prepared to say something to Renee when he froze, noticing that Tommy’s head was tilted up slightly, a message coming to him. After a minute, Tommy looked at his father and bowed his head. “Forgive me father, but I am needed elsewhere at the moment.”

“Who is it?” asked Renee, her voice still hoarse and raspy. Pausing in the doorway, unsure of whether to worry his sister unnecessarily, Tommy decided it was best to answer her versus letting her come up with different answers on her own.

“The youngling you first sang to. It would appear his nightmares have grown worse and he is cowering in a corner now away from Walter’s assistant.”

“That’s the second time this week.” said Renee, wanting nothing more than to go to him. “If you can’t get him to calm down in twenty minutes, bring him to me. And don’t even think about denying that order.” Eying everyone in the room, they simply nodded their heads before Tommy left and John and Jennifer situated Renee once more upon her pillows. She had been well taken cared of, bathed and changed into fresh nightgowns to remove whatever illness had clung to them, while given plenty of tea and whatever else she desired when awake, Renee truly was treated like a queen if only to keep her occupied from her charges.

“Your hair’s a little knotted. Why don’t I brush it for you.” said Jennifer as she went to go retrieve a brush. Sitting beside her, Jennifer quietly worked out the knots, smiling when Renee closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. John and Todd had promised they would be back in a bit before they traveled to the bedroom next door that had been recently added along with two others. The safest hall in the entire hive at the moment was the family hall and until they could see how this trial would go and maybe make some changes, all guests would be placed within it. Renee was just thankful the hive was so accommodating.

“So, care to tell us lass about this youngling you’re so worried about?” asked Carson as he sat upon the chaise lounge situated against the wall of the bedroom.

“He is young. Less than a hundred years.” Stopping for a moment to keep herself from coughing, she smiled gratefully when Jennifer offered her the mug of tea upon the nightstand. “Thank you. I don’t know for how long, but he was used as a scapegoat for a queen who angered many other queens and commanders. The things his own commander did to him though, I cannot even begin to imagine. He has already tried to commit suicide and he is terrified of my officers and mate.”

“What about you?” asked Jennifer as Carson took down notes. “Is he not afraid of you?” Shaking her head, Renee looked at her.

“Not since the first night. He is still mistrustful of me, but he does not cower away from the sight of me nor from my touch. He is accepting to my presence. I guess that is much to be grateful for due to the circumstances. I hope though, that I can fully earn his trust. Out of all of my charges, he is the worst.” Nodding their heads, they heard the bedroom door open before the shadows of two drones appeared just outside the doorway and her bodyguard along with Tommy entered, the youngling in between them. His cheeks were stained with tears and his head was down, his body shaking as he feared punishment was in his future. Unable to squash the urge to comfort him, Renee opened her arms much to Jennifer and Carson’s surprise before she beckoned him over, her voice weak and raspy still. “Come here dearest.   It is all right. Come here.”

Watching in silence, Jennifer moved to sit next to Carson as they took notes, their surprise increasing as the youngling obeyed her without question. Hesitantly crawling on the bed, he laid his body out beside her, his head resting in her lap to spare her lungs which he could hear were struggling. Body still shaking, he closed his eyes and clutched the furs as she ran her hand through his hair soothingly, comforting words being whispered to him. After a few minutes, he began to calm, his body shaking less as his queen’s ministrations slowly worked through his barriers until he was lying limp. Eyes heavy with exhaustion that the flashbacks took from him, he wasn’t sure whether to get up and leave or remain where he was. He eyed the others in the room watching him mistrustfully, but they didn't move closer and he was too exhausted and tired to do anything other than just lie there.

“It is all right dearest. Go to sleep, you’re safe.” Sighing thankfully that his queen had read the desire he dared not voice, the youngling slipped into a deep sleep, peaceful dreams filling his head as the feel of his queen’s fingers ran through his hair softly.

Looking up once he had fallen asleep, Renee was surprised to see her fathers in the room now along with Walter who had come to discuss her treatment with Carson and Jennifer. Everyone save her bodyguard and Tommy who had seen her do this before was stunned, even Todd. They were all unable to comprehend just how easily she had made calming the most damaged charge upon the hive look and immediately they started to wonder and hypothesize just how she did it. It couldn’t all be just soothing words and gestures could it?

Finally, her father began to speak. Renee had decided while she was bedridden, along with some other things, to call her human father John 'Daddy' and her Wraith father Todd 'Father', because it seemed to be more appropriate to call him by the formal word father in front of his crew and the new allies.

“I'm amazed how you managed to calm him down as fast and easily as you did. I can sense how broken he truly is and I can hardly believe what you have done, my daughter. Your abilities must be much more forceful than we thought. I would highly recommend checking your mental skills carefully to know what you're really able to do with them. I know that you will never use them for anything bad, but someone else with the same strength of gene as you have could try to do so.”

Renee flinched slightly, the thought of someone – anyone – checking her mind made her uncomfortable, but she tried not to show it. Her father though, seemed to sense her discomfort, because he smiled at her, calming and reassuringly. “We will talk about that later. You still have to rest to recover fully from your illness. We will wait until you're healthy and fine again. John and I will stay with you while you sleep, the others will visit you again later. Tommy, how about you show Dr. Keller and Dr. Beckett Renee's Hive along with her bodyguard? I’m sure that if anything happens with the youngling, John, the drones and myself will be able to handle it.”

Tommy nodded his head. “Of course, father. Sleep well, sister mine.” Renee watched her brother leave her room, Jennifer and Carson in tow while Todd and John made themselves comfortable in two chairs standing near her bed. She nodded, closing her eyes and still stroking the youngling's tousled hair. The last thing she heard before she fell into a deep slumber was the soft humming of John and it made her smile. Sometimes it was nice not to be the one who hummed others to sleep, but the one being lulled instead.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“You know she’s not going to submit to those tests you want easily, right? She values her privacy and her mind is the thing she keeps guarded the most.” said John sitting beside his mate. Standing as he saw Todd nod from the corner of his eye, he grasped a fur and placed it over the sleeping youngling who was shivering slightly in his sleep.

“I know, hopefully you will be able to help me calm her. They are simple tests, Walter and I should be able to conduct them in his lab without the need for anyone else. My only fear though is if another shows up in Atlantis with her level of ATA gene then they might possess the same amount of physic influence as she has. Look at the youngling, he is completely at peace, the intense amount of fear, panic and resignation I had felt from him as they came down the hall is gone.”

“Yeah and she did it so quickly as well. We walked in just as he was crawling on the bed and she had him calm and relaxed in under ten minutes. I take it this is nearly unheard of if you and Walter were so surprised.” Nodding his head as he watched John fuss around Renee and the youngling, Todd couldn’t keep the smile from his lips. Renee might not have been a child when she became theirs, but John sure was making up for all that lost time, especially now that they knew she had been orphaned at a young age.

“Yes it is. Normally ones as unstable and damaged as him are disposed of as there is too much damage and as you can see, wraith are not normally known for caring for their damaged.”

“But she’s not going to allow that to happen.”

“No, she’s not. To be honest, at first I thought she wouldn’t have the drive to take on such a monumental task. Of course she can talk and plan almost as well as one of my commanders who have several thousand years more experience but until she stood up against Lady Emer that was all I had believed.”  

“I think in this case, it is better that you were wrong than right. But we can speak on this more later. Can you go get me a cool cloth? She has a bit of a temp. Hopefully it will go down though.”

“Hmm, maybe it is best to keep her charges away until she is fully recovered.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Keller and Beckett just looked at her. She had no fever, yet now that she soothed the youngling, it has risen. Perhaps using her gene is taking away what little strength she has from her weakened state at the moment.” Nodding his head, John waited until Todd had returned from the bathroom carrying the requested item. Moving the pillows so she wasn’t sitting up so far, John placed the cloth before he made sure the covers were around her and her charge snuggly.

“Is it normal for young wraith to sleep so deeply?” he asked, noticing that during their entire conversation and his fussing, that the youngling hadn’t moved an inch.

“No it is not, but Renee managed to lull him into such a state of ease which coupled with his exhaustion has put him into a deep sleep. To be honest, it is probably for the best, I can just make out multiple scars on him. It would appear that he is not eating enough or there is something physically wrong with his body. That may be why he was used as a scape goat, his previous queen trying to get some worth out of him before his demise.”

“Don’t say it like that.” chided John, smacking him lightly as the two of them sat down upon the chairs once more. “You make it sound like he’s utterly worthless.”

“Forgive me, I did not mean it as such. I am merely stating what I believe his previous queen thought. We will have to run some tests on him as well and see, but if I am correct than there might not be much for him to do once he is able to work aboard the hive.”

“Who knows, maybe he’ll turn towards healing? I bet he’d make a great apprentice and Walter appears to be patient.”

“Perhaps, but we will think more on that later.”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“You’re good as rain lass.” said Carson as he and Walter looked her over. “Your lungs sound perfect and your fever’s gone. However, I would caution you from staying in the halls too long for another week.   You may seem fine, but you’ll still be on the mend for a while. But most importantly, you are to sleep and rest. I can understand you wanting to help your charges but what help will you be if you’re bedridden for another week versus only a few hours huh?”

“Yes Dr. Beckett. I’ll make sure to rest. Perhaps, since I am at full strength once again, I can take a few house calls. You and Jennifer can sit with me and observe and maybe if we’re lucky, I can get the youngling to hold still for an examination. Do you think you would be able to do so here Walter?”

“It would be better if we did so in the lab, then I can take the proper scans I need and he’ll be done in one session versus two.”

“I will bring him tomorrow, just after lunch. However, I think it would be best if you only allowed your assistant to be in the room with us. I know you have others you are training but until I feel he is more secure with his surroundings, than keeping him away from others will most likely be for the best.”

“I agree with your assessment of the situation. I shall see that the lab is ready for your visit tomorrow.” Smiling, Renee nodded her head, thankful that Walter was so accommodating and kind to not only her but her charges as well. There had been a few nights when she ran to see to a charge who had woken screaming only to find Walter there and calming the distraught wraith. She truly was thankful that Dara had chosen him, not only because he was one of the few that she had met before but because he really was caring and made an excellent healer. “If I may Renee.” he said, interrupting her from her thoughts. “Do you think you might be willing to allow me and High Commander Todd to perform those tests tomorrow on you?”

“Uh.” Laughing nervously, Renee looked about the room trying to think of something when the door opened and Tommy came in. “Tommy! Phew, saved by the bell! Where’s Daddy?”

“He and father are coming. They went to drop off something in their room and will be here momentarily.”

“Ah. Oh! Hey, guys!” Quirking their eyebrows, one existent and two non, the three males stared at Renee in confusion and slight amusement. “I’m going to act sick to get Daddy over here, you tell him that my Pneumonia is coming back. Ok?”

“Why do you want me to do a thing like that lass?” asked Carson confused.

“You’ll see. Oh here they come!” Lowering her head and hunching her shoulders, Renee raised her hand to her mouth and coughed. Since she had two weeks’ worth of practice, she put on a very convincing act which immediately fooled John who looked towards Carson for an explanation.

“I don’t understand it myself Colonel. Maybe it’s the hive. Even though this room is a bit dryer and warmer, the dampness in the air is still heavier than what we’re used to and her lungs just aren’t very good at the moment. We might need to take her back to the city until she’s completely healed.” Playing along, Carson explained the situation which had John rushing to his daughter’s side and rubbing her back.

“That’s it, you’re coming back to Atlantis whether you like it or not. You need a better environment so your lungs can recover.” Turning his head so he could say something to Todd, John quickly placed his hands on his head and cried out in pain. “OW!” Looking up to see his “sick” daughter now dancing in front of him, John took a second before he looked at her incredulous and called out annoyed. “WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!”

“FOR BEING AN IDIOT AND GOING TO A WORLD WITH JUST RODNEY!!! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!” Looking back and forth between his amused mate and his irate daughter, John opened and closed his mouth repeatedly.

“You said you wouldn’t tell her!”

“I never said that John. I said you needed to brush your teeth.” When laughter broke out from the other people in the room, John just sighed and rubbed his now sore head.

“Well, at least she’s back to her old self.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Blue_Night for beta reading and adding a few parts that really make the chapter better!


	8. Uh Oh Examination Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Examination Time for both the youngling and Renee. Will they try to bolt or will they let Walter examine them?

“You’ll be fine, I promise. Come on, Walter’s not going to hurt you and if you want I can stay with you.” Trying to soothe the youngling as she led him towards Walter’s med lab, Renee smiled encouragingly and whispered calming words to the scared wraith.

“Please, I really am fine, I do not need to be examined.” he murmured, his head lowered and his body as stiff as a poker, trying to walk back down the hall as they came to the doorway. Unable to stop herself from giggling, Renee watched him drop his head completely when Tommy and her bodyguard effectively blocked his path.

“Well, I say you do. I want to make sure you are healthy. Please, give this to me Diarmid.” Pausing in his fear, the youngling now known as Diarmid looked down at his queen confused.

“What?”

“Diarmid. My dearest Diarmid. You have grown close to me over the past month and I have been thinking about a name for you as well as my bodyguard.” As she spoke, she looked out of the corner of her eye, seeing that the jealousy about to take him was quickly wiped away. “I wanted the names I give you to mean something and I believe Diarmid is a fitting name. For one so young, you have been chained down by burdens and crimes that were never yours to bare. Now you are free of those chains and your name reflects that. Diarmid means free and without enemies. Because here dearest, you have none. It is a clean slate, a new beginning. Is that name acceptable?” Locking eyes with him, she could see several emotions beginning to surge forth. So young and never taught much, he never really learned to control his emotions as most of the others had. As a result, he gave into them much faster and nodding his head, he laid his forehead against her shoulder trying to hide his face. “Shh, my dear Diarmid. Everything will be okay. Come now, Walter and his assistant are waiting for us. I will stay, I promise.” Not saying anything, the youngling allowed her to lead him into the med lab, Walter and his assistant waiting expectantly before an organic table.

“Ah, you have arrived. Good.” said Walter, his voice warm and comforting as he tried to ease the youngling’s apprehension. It didn’t work though, as Diarmid immediately turned around and tried to walk out the door, his mind changed. Once again, the rest of their entourage blocked his escape as the voice of Walter met his ears, but the words didn’t register. Staring hopelessly at the blocked doorway as he half hoped and half prayed that they would allow him to pass, he hardly noticed Renee come around to his front. Whispering soothing words as she deftly undid his buttoned tunic, he blinked his eyes in confusion when he suddenly felt the cool air of the hive upon his naked torso.

“It is alright.” said Renee soothingly as he began to shake. “Walter needs to see, he isn’t going to hurt you. You’re safe.” Taking advantage of his confusion as everything was moving too fast for him to comprehend in his frightened state, Diarmid blinked quickly when he realized he was laying upon the table, Walter, his assistant and Renee all standing over him. Tensing with yet another urge to bolt, he paused when Renee leaned her head over him, her hair blocking his view of the other two who continued to exam the multitude of scars across his front. “Shh dearest. Look at me. You’re safe, I won’t let anything happen to you. Look at me.” Listening to her, he watched as her kind eyes smiled at him but it didn’t make him relax as he felt the gentle touches of the other two. “I know. How about I tell you a story. Here, I have the perfect one to put a smile on your face. It’s called the Emperor’s New Suit. Many, many years ago, lived an emperor, who thought so much of new clothes that he spent all his money in order to obtain them; his only ambition was to be always well dressed.”

As she spoke Diarmid and the others listened, smirks appearing on their face as the Emperor’s New Suit was revealed. Noticing that Diarmid was fully immersed within Renee’s story, Walter and his assistant hurried with their checks, while Renee sat up so she wasn’t in the way continuing the tale as they took their scans, Diarmid completely unaware.

"But he has nothing on at all," said a little child at last. "Good heavens! Listen to the voice of an innocent child," said the father, and one whispered to the other what the child had said. "But he has nothing on at all," cried at last the whole people. That made a deep impression upon the emperor, for it seemed to him that they were right; but he thought to himself, "Now I must bear up to the end." And the chamberlains walked with still greater dignity, as if they carried the train which did not exist.” As she finished her story, the wraith burst out laughing and much to Renee’s relief, Diarmid did as well. “See? I told you, you would smile.” Looking up at Walter, she spoke. “Did you get everything you needed?” Nodding his head, Walter handed Diarmid’s tunic to him.

“We have collected all the data we need. It would appear that your healing capabilities are low because you are not eating enough, but it is also partially psychological as well.” As he spoke, Walter’s smile turned into a frown as he thought for a minute.

“Is that unusual?” asked Renee a bit confused.

“Highly. Normally a wraith’s physical health is not determined by their psychological state, though I am unsure if humans are the same or not.”

“Oh our physical health is always tied in with our psychological health. For instance, you’re more likely to gain weight when depressed or in love. Why? Because you tend to eat more in either of these states. In anger you’re more likely to lose weight since you’ll probably be a bit more active. Same with feeling happy. If you would like, I’m sure I could ask Daddy to set up a time with Dr. Heightmeyer. She’s the psychologist in Atlantis, I’m sure she could show you some things you’d like to look into.”

“That would be appreciated, thank you Renee.” said Walter. Over the past few weeks, she had slowly gotten everyone into the habit of using her name versus her title aboard the hive, when it was noticed that referring to her so commonly made those tossed aside by their previous queens less weary.

“I’ll be sure to tell him then.” As she spoke, she walked towards the door. When the entrance had opened and she had just stepped through, Walter cleared his throat and she froze.

“I believe it is your turn.” Sighing when she bolted from the room, Walter made a mental note that in the future, such visits would need to be kept hidden until they had her in the room without a way to escape.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

‘Uh oh, my goon squad’s following. Run faster!’ Turning a corner to head back towards her bedroom where it would be very easy to lock them out, Renee cried out in surprise when a pair of arms wrapped around her and lifted her over their shoulder.

“I believe daughter, that it is time for your examination.” Todd’s voice was calm as he spoke, walking back the way she had come and passing her goons who quickly moved to follow behind him.

“Put me down! I don’t need to be examined, my head works just fine!” she cried pounding her fists against his back.

“That is obvious daughter. The question is how well.” Entering the med lab once more, Todd silently told the others, apart from Walter and his assistant, to wait outside. Walking towards the table he laid her down. “Stay put.” Backing away as Walter ran his first scan, they noticed her shaking. Stepping forward and running his hand through her hair, Todd watched as her fingers clenched and unclenched, while her legs twitched, the constant thought of bolting from the room ever present. “Surely there is no reason for you to be so scared?”

“You try being homeless, injured and a runaway from the state. The second a doctor or nurse finds out who you are they ship you right back to foster care, to people who only do it for the money, not because they care. I don’t like doctors and letting Jennifer touch me, let alone Carson is a surprise even to myself.” Avoiding eye contact with them, she let her father pull her up so she was sitting upon the table, her head down. Walking towards her, Walter held out a strip of organic material, vein like tubes hanging from it as he spoke.

“This will connect you to the ship. The tubes will connect to your head.” Not responding to him, Walter placed the band around her head, before he grasped her chin and lifted her face till their eyes met. “I want you to relax. This test isn’t going to hurt, none of them will hurt, but the more relaxed you are the clearer the results will be. Now, I assume that Dara has told you about our “network” of sorts that connects all of us to the hive and to each other so we can communicate in any situation.”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now, I want you to concentrate on connecting to this network. Open your mind, reach out, try to find my thoughts.” Looking at her father who only nodded in encouragement, Renee closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening her mind, she tentatively reached out for Walter’s, not sure what exactly she would hear. After a minute of silence, she softly called out.

‘Hello?’

‘That’s it.’

“Ah!” opening her eyes wide, Renee looked up at Walter surprised, breaking their connection.

“Calm down, you’re fine.” said Todd as he laid his hand upon her shoulder. “Deep breaths. There, now close your eyes and try again.” Nodding her head she did so, this time ready for Walter’s voice in her head.

‘Perfect. Now, that you have connected with me, I want you to try reaching farther. Perhaps your brother is the best target at the moment.’

‘o..ok.’ Pushing out a bit farther, Renee called out for her brother. ‘Tommy?’

‘Renee?’

‘Oh, yay. It worked!’ Smiling for the moment when she connected with her brother, she made to open her eyes only to pause when Todd placed a hand over them.

“Keep them closed. It will be easier for you to keep the connection if your other senses are dulled for the moment.”

“ok. Now what?”

‘Try to assuage your brother’s mind from my own. There are subtle differences that mark each mind as unique, try to find them.’ said Walter in her mind. Doing as she was told, Renee searched for the differences. After a few minutes though, she huffed in agitation and sighed.

“The only thing I can find is that Tommy’s is less dominating than yours. That’s it. Mmm…my head’s starting to hurt.” Rubbing her head, Renee whimpered a bit.

‘We will end this in a minute. There is one more thing I wish to check. I want you to reach out and try to connect with the ship itself. Now, there is no voice to answer you, but you will feel a sort of warmth spreading through your mind.’

‘Final test, no more after this.’

‘You have my word.’ Inhaling deeply once more, Renee searched for the warmth. It took a few tries, but eventually Renee decided to try a trick she used to use to help her sleep. Inhaling deeply she let her body begin to feel heavier as though she was sinking through the table and into the floor. Sure enough, a minute later warmth began to spread through her mind. The feeling of a large being occupied with several smaller ones filled her while two main ones stood out on the bridge.

‘Dara, Daddy.’ she thought, her smile returning. A minute later, it faded instantly and tremendous pain spread through her head before she heard her voice calling out, whether mentally or physically she didn’t know, as multiple hands quickly took hold of her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dara and John were on the bridge, conversing quietly over how the hive was doing and everyone aboard. At first, Dara was a little unsure of the small chat, as Renee called it, with his father in law, but he was quickly adjusting, finding it easier to speak what he desired to aloud versus agreeing to everything his father in law said.

In the middle of an interesting argument over whether or not a hive could think independently and the pros and cons of such a thing, Dara opened his mouth to retort when he heard his mate’s voice call out softly. ‘Dara, Daddy.’ Blinking he looked about the bridge confused. He could have sworn he just heard his mate’s voice, but she wasn’t on the bridge.

‘That’s right, the tests to see how powerful her ATA gene is, are today. It seems to be going well at least.’ Suddenly, every wraith on the bridge froze as a pained cry rang out.

‘AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!   TOO MUCH, IT’S TOO MUCH!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!!!!’ Quickly placing his third in command in charge, Dara grabbed John’s arm and rushed from the bridge towards his brother’s lab.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

‘GET IT OFF!!!!!’ Crying out as she unknowingly connected with every mind upon the hive, Renee lashed out as her father, Walter and his assistant all moved to hold her down while they started to remove the device from her head. Speaking physically so as not to cause her more pain, Todd looked to Walter who was ordering his assistant to strap her down.

“What is taking so long?! Remove the device!”

“If I remove it too quickly than it could cause her trauma. She is in pain now, but the mental trauma she will acquire if I do not remove this correctly will cause her even more.” As he spoke, he removed the connected tubes carefully until she lay panting upon the table, her eyes screwed shut with tears coursing down her face. “Renee, open your eyes. I need to see your eyes.” he said, gently taking hold of her chin and turning it towards him. She fought weakly against the straps that bound her to the table, her hands clenched tightly as she whimpered trying not to cry out anymore. “Open your eyes.” When she didn’t, he gently pried them open, watching in satisfaction as they reacted properly while she cried out in immense pain and struggled against the straps harder.

“It hurts!” she cried pitifully, her body curling against the straps. Trying to soothe her, Todd ran his hand through her hair and wiped away her tears while Walter fixed a sedative.

“I know daughter, deep breaths. Walter is getting you something. Just breathe for now.” A minute later, Walter injected the sedative into her, watching as she went limp immediately.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Commander!” called out the worried wraith as Dara and John came rushing around the corner and towards the three of them. Moving away from the doorway, they watched as the two entered quickly, a brief flash of Renee strapped to the table and unconscious leaving all of them slightly panicked by what condition she might be in before the door closed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“What happened?!” yelled Dara as he walked towards his unconscious mate. Moving before him, Todd held up a hand to stop him from touching her, the anger in his eyes at being denied his right to be beside her evident.

“A problem occurred with the test. She connected to the hive, but then unknowingly connected to every wraith for a moment. It caused her tremendous pain and Walter was forced to restrain her so he could check her over.”

“Why is she unconscious?!” asked a now very worried John as he studied his daughter.

“She was crying out from the pain and struggling. Walter sedated her to ease the stress to her mind and so he could take some more scans to see if there is any trauma he could not see on the surface. He is almost done, just be patient.” Patient was not what Dara wanted to be at the moment. All he wanted was to take his mate into his arms and make sure himself that she was fine, but he knew that the scans Walter was performing were important as well. A human’s mind was far weaker than a wraith’s and the possibility that she could have damaged her mind because she connected with so many so suddenly was very high. The silence was tense as they all waited for the results of the scans and sighing in relief when Walter told him it was alright to touch her, Dara’s anxiety eased just slightly.

“The scans show that everything is well although there are high amounts of adrenaline in her system from the scare. It would be best if she remained in her bedroom for the remainder of the day. No light and as little sound as possible. When it is time for her to eat, that will be touch and go. She might not react to the scent, but then again she might and refuse to eat. We need to keep her senses as dulled as possible for now until the pain she will be in eases. Plenty of water will help as well, as she will undoubtedly be dizzy and possibly nauseous. Hopefully, these will have passed by tomorrow, but I want to check her over just to be sure. I shall give her a painkiller for now and then it would be best if she was taken to her room while she is still unconscious.” Nodding his head, Dara watched as his brother injected another medicine into her veins before he picked her up.

“I am sorry to ask brother but…”

“I will watch over the hive. Take care of your mate. If anything happens and she starts feeling more pain again than call for my assistant.” Nodding his head with a silent thank you, Dara let John check over his daughter quickly before he moved aside so Dara could take her to their bedroom. Passing the worried trio still standing in the hall, he gave them the silent order to ask Walter about her and that she would be indisposed for the rest of the day. Nodding their heads in concession, they watched as he walked down the hall and out of sight.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“mmm…my head.” Whimpering slightly as she began to awake, Renee grudgingly opened her eyes. Gasping and beginning to panic when she was met with pure darkness, Renee could feel the beginning of tears start to fill her eyes as her brain immediately came to the conclusion that whatever trauma she had endured, had cost her her sight.

“Shh love. You are fine. I have merely darkened the room so your mind has less to process. Walter has ordered that for the time being, you are to be bedridden and your senses dulled as much as possible. This will hopefully help with any pain you might feel. All you need to do is relax. I am here.” Calming slightly at her mate’s soft words, Renee stretched her hand out, searching for him when she felt his hand gently take hers. “I am here. I would have been beside you but I thought you might be thirsty when you woke. Walter says that you must drink plenty.”

“Is it cold?” she asked, her voice raspy from her screaming and crying earlier.

“Yes.”

“No cold please. It’ll hurt too much.”

“All right love, I’ll be back in a moment. Just relax.” Laying upon the bed as she heard the bathroom door open and close, Renee turned onto her side and rubbed her head against the soft pillows she just realized she was lying upon. Her head hurt and she felt horribly dizzy and since everything was pitch black, she had nothing to look at and gather her bearings to make it stop. She could feel her stomach rolling as nausea set in and she prayed that they wouldn’t try to make her eat anything, anytime soon. Lost in the feeling of her stomach about to climb from her throat while her head continued to spin, Renee startled when she felt Dara behind her. “Shh love. It is only me. Here you must drink.”

“So dizzy.” she whispered as he placed a hand beneath her shoulders and lifted her up. Soothing her as he laid her head against his chest, Dara held the glass of water to her lips.

“Drink.” Doing as she was told, Renee sipped at the water before she shook her head and started to push away from him. Unable to get out of his grip and voice her sudden need for the toilet or a bowl, Renee bent over and emptied her stomach upon the bed. Inhaling deeply as the strain only put more pressure upon her head, Renee began to cry once more from the intense pain as Dara picked her up and carried her into the bathroom all within the cool embrace of darkness. “Shh, it will pass love. Do not fret.” Laying her down upon the cool bathroom floor, Dara ran a bath and quickly stripped them before he submerged them within the water. The heat seemed to relax her and Dara held her close as she leaned heavily against him, while he wiped her mouth with a fresh cloth.

“So dizzy.”

“Shh. Concentrate on me love. It will pass. I have called for Walter’s assistant to come and look at you. Perhaps there is something he can give you for the nausea and then you can sleep in the freshly made bed.”

“No more tests. I hurt enough.”

“No love, no more tests. Now you must relax, it will help your head. Just concentrate on me.” Listening to her mate, she closed her eyes and leaned against him, the sound of his chest rumbling with a deep purr soothing her immensely as she felt him run the cloth over her body.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“I’m going to turn the light up slightly. Apart from the normal pain your eyes feel with bright light, I need to know if there is any other pain. Now, open your eyes.” As Walter spoke, everyone else waited in anticipation to see if the trauma from the day before had passed. Hissing slightly as the light touched her sensitive eyes, Renee waited for the pain to blossom. In the end, it was only minimal and she sighed, relaxing against her mate. “Is there any pain?”

“A little, not much, but I still feel dizzy.”

“That is to be expected. It should wear off later today or early tomorrow by the latest. It would be best if you stayed within your room yet again today.”

“What about my charges?”

“They are fine. If anything they are more worried about you believe it or not.” said John entering the conversation.

“What? They’re…worried about me?” asked Renee confused.

“As much as it is surprising my daughter, they are worried about you. Your illness and now the test gone wrong so close to each other have made them worry.” As Todd spoke, it was apparent that he was just as surprised as she was. It had only been a month and a half since she had come to live upon the hive and already she had most if not all of them, including the more hostile ones, wrapped around her finger.

“Yeah, I bet they think the world of me. The weakest queen they’ve ever seen. Do you have a pain killer?” Nodding his head, Walter quickly gave her the asked for medicine while Dara spoke up.

“You are far from weak love. However, I want you to push that aside and get some more sleep. Your charges will be fine for another day without you. Remember, your health comes first.” Grudgingly nodding her head, Renee looked at her brother.

“How is Diarmid doing?”

“He is doing fine for the moment. Do you wish to see him?”

“If he has need for me, I am free. If any of them have need for me I am free. My head may hurt and I may not be able to leave my room today, but if they need me than they may come to me.” The slight growl from Dara as he tightened his hold around her, told her and everyone else that he wasn’t happy with her decision but at least she was trying to be strong.

“As much as it displeases me love, I cannot stop you from caring about your charges. However, should your head begin to pain you more than it is, I want you to rest. No visits, understood? You are to come in here and lay down. Your brother and bodyguard shall check in on you regularly as will I when I can get away from the bridge, understood?”

“Yes. Um…”

“Yes?”

“Well, Father and Daddy are going to leave today…” she said looked towards her fathers. “…and Jennifer and Carson left two days ago.” Voice getting a little more hesitant as she spoke, Dara gently encouraged her to continue speaking, rubbing his thumbs against her stomach. “If…if there are two drones stationed at the door, do you think I could leave it open and…and Diarmid could keep me company? He doesn’t have a work assignment yet so there is nothing for him to do but sit in his room.”

Silence greeted her as she waited to hear the ‘no’ she was sure her mate, let alone everyone else, would say immediately. Diarmid may have been like a son or younger brother to her but he was still a heavily damaged young wraith and they were the most dangerous to humans. Sighing as the silence reigned on, Renee began to fiddle with the hem of her shirt before Dara grasped her hands in his own.

“As much as I wish not to allow it, I believe there are worse things you could ask for. I shall allow it…” Starting to get excited, Dara quickly held up his hand freezing her. “Only if you agree to my conditions.” Nodding her head, Renee waited for the conditions apprehensively. “One, your bodyguard will join you. Two, there will be two drones within the room as well as two drones in the hallway at all times until I dismiss them. Third, should anything go wrong and I mean anything, you will never have visitors again. Am I understood?” Quickly nodding her head, Renee turned around and hugged her mate as tightly as she could much to the amusement of others.

“Thank you. Now, let me say goodbye to them so they can get going, then all of you can get out and do your jobs while Tommy sends for Diarmid.”

“All right, all right. We will leave you to your doings.” Kissing her lightly upon her lips, Dara stood up and set her down. “I will see you for lunch love. Remember the conditions.”

“Bye.” Watching as everyone but her fathers and bodyguard left, Renee stood and stretched a bit, happy to be feeling far better than the other day.

“Are you going stand there all day, or are you going to come give me a hug?” asked John as he watched his daughter stretch.

“What, are you too old to walk over here yourself?” she retorted with a smile as they met each other halfway and embraced.

“As if. With Todd as my mate, I doubt I’ll ever get old enough to not be able to walk anymore.” Looking over her daddy’s shoulder as he continued to talk on, Renee saw the troubled look Todd’s face took on.

‘Yeah. Our mates will keep us healthy with the gift until our bodies give out. We won’t die old and gray, we’ll die as we are now, hundreds of years from now.’ The thought saddened her slightly which did not escape the notice of her father who quickly schooled his features so she couldn’t pick up on his thoughts again. Walking over, he joined the embrace making sure their eyes connected before he kissed her lightly upon the forehead.

“We will check in on you in a few days. I am thinking of possibly sending you to the planet Lady Emer spoke of. One of my other commanders is there now, but finding the proof is hard without delving into their minds and even then most of them know nothing or are too confused to say anything. I believe you might be the one to solve this with your ability to feel far deeper than we can. Is this something you would be willing to do if I gave you such a task?”

“Yes. I want to see the place that got that one officer beaten so. Somebody must pay for the grave mistake and I can think of no one better than the one who started it.” Todd only grinned at his daughter as the tone of her voice changed to the same one she used when she called Lady Emer out.

“I agree. In a few days I shall let you know my decision.” Smiling, they all exchanged farewells before the two of them left. Wishing she could go with them to the docking bay, Renee sighed as she waved from her doorway where four drones were waiting silently while her bodyguard kept a hand on her shoulder keeping her within the room.

“You are horrible!” she said with a whiny voice as she whirled on her bodyguard. “I just wanted to walk them to the docking bay! That’s good manners!” Smirking at her with an amused light in his eyes, her bodyguard just patted her shoulder, leading her to the couch and lightly pushing her onto the soft surface.

“Yes it is good manners. However, you are confined to your rooms for the day and you are too relax. Besides, I believe another good manner is greeting your guests when they arrive and Diarmid is waiting in the doorway.” Blinking her eyes, she watched as her bodyguard pointed towards the doorway before she turned and saw that he was indeed right.

“DIARMID!! Come here!” Somewhat surprised by Renee’s sudden cry at his arrival, Diarmid none the less smiled and obeyed his queen. “Sit, sit. You to Indir!” Quirking an invisible eyebrow, Indir sat as well on her other side.

“May I ask the meaning of my name?”

“Yes you may. While Diarmid’s means free and without enemies, yours means inner thoughtfulness and heart.” Lowering her head, Renee continued to speak, her voice growing solemn. “When…when the previous commander forced Dara to claim me…I know you were upset. My father told me that when they questioned you, you asked after my wellbeing and to be honest, I was surprised. I hadn’t noticed your inner turmoil because I was in such pain, but I am happy that you turned out to be such a wonderful friend and protector. If truth be told, when I heard the previous commander killed the two with him before he made his escape, I was so concerned that one of them had been you. Thankfully I had asked Father to give you more trust than the others so by the time it had happened, you were already with Commander Howin.”

“You…you gave me my freedom?” asked Indir surprised.

“Huh? No. I asked Father to be more lenient with you. When we were upon Commander Howin’s hive before they took the previous commander hostage, I noticed that your gaze was more along the lines of Commander Howin’s crew, worried.”

“Still, you may not have given the order, but it was your words that saved me from death. Ten hours, that is how long I had been on Commander Howin’s hive when he killed them. Ten hours is all that separated me from life and death. For you a human, it may seem a large amount of time, but for us wraith, it is as if it was but the blink of an eye.” Catching her chin as she started to turn away from him, her cheeks growing hot at the praise, Indir merely smiled and bowed his head. “I will protect you, just as you protected me. No one will ever harm you again. As long as I am by your side that will never happen.”

“Thank you Indir. That means a lot to me. But now, let’s have some fun. One of my favorite things to do when I’m not feeling very well is to watch some old cartoons. Now before you ask since I know you do not know what they are. Cartoons are pictures that move and talk. I like the older ones more than I do the new ones, but since they don’t show them on television anymore, I bought them on DVD. My favorites are Looney Tunes and Silly Symphonies. They’re wonderful short tales with many old fashioned views, values and lessons within them and they’re so funny too. Here, I’ll show you one of my favorites. It’s called Lambert the Sheepish Lion. It’s about a lion cub who was delivered to the wrong mother!” Looking behind her as she set up the DVD, Renee just giggled when she saw their confused faces staring back at her. “You’ll see. While I’m setting it up, one of you ask for some snacks and tea to be brought. I’m feeling peckish since I couldn’t keep anything down yesterday.”

Doing as she asked, Indir called for treats from the kitchen, while Diarmid found a few blankets and pillows so she would be comfortable and warm. Being invited to spend time with her while she was indisposed was a great honor and one he wasn’t about to give up easily. She made him feel safe, she gave him purpose and now she was giving him something else to remember and think of fondly, something he wanted very much to protect in his own way as well. ‘Perhaps I could look into being trained as a blade in order to protect her, although I have the feeling that she wouldn’t like it. She has quite the tendency to be motherly and if I hurt myself too badly she would probably have Walter heal me and then knock me across my head. Maybe healing would be better. Then I could pass on the kindness she has given me onto others.’ he thought, watching as she walked over and sat between them on the couch just as a drone brought the asked for items.

Grabbing a small bowl of fruit, Renee held it out to them before they each took a piece as she scrolled through the multiple titles. After a minute, Lambert the Sheepish Lion came across the screen and she pressed play. “You guys are in for a treat. Just wait.” Nodding their heads, they turned their focus to the screen, watching as the colorful animations flashed across it. Soon laughter was heard and curious heads of others from the first two halls, as most of them hadn’t been assigned work yet due to their conditions, poked their heads curiously through the door. Noticing their stares, Renee looked up and smiled at them, beckoning them over. “Come on in, I won’t bite. Join us.” Nodding their heads hesitantly, they accepted the rare gift and entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. Quite a few things have happened recently and I found it incredibly hard to concentrate on writing this chapter. Thank Selene though for my wonderful Beta Blue_Night who kept encouraging (scolding (^w^)) me and giving me great feedback on whether or not I was heading the right direction.


	9. Foul Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee and Dara head to the planet Lady Emer informed them of at Todd's request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to put up this chapter, crazy month filled with being sick, plenty of college homework and play rehearsal. I promise the next chapter will be up soon!

“Love, wake up.” Groaning softly as Renee blinked open her eyes, she noticed that Dara was over her, her legs placed on either side of him and his rock hard shaft poised at her entrance. Looking up at him, sleep still clouding her eyes, Dara leaned down and claimed her lips as he pressed forward, burying his length within her willing core as she moaned softly and placed her hands upon his shoulders. Moving at a slow and steady pace, the two enjoyed their slow, passionate love making before the day’s activities began. Soft pants and moans echoed through the room and Dara watched his mate lovingly the entire time as he brought her closer and closer to her orgasm, loving the feel of her body pressed so wonderfully beneath his own.

“Dara.” she whispered, looking at him with tears of lust in her eyes. “I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you to. I will always love you my beautiful mate.” Claiming her lips once again, Dara wrapped his arms about her before her muffled cry echoed and her body spasmed against his own as her walls collapsed around him, bringing him to his own completion. Coming down from their high, they continued to kiss each other and simply take pleasure from their closeness.

It had been about a week since the bad experiment and since then Todd had decided to send them to the planet with the possible foul play. Now, they were in orbit over the planet and both of them would be heading down with a transport to gather what little they had to add to their food storages for the wraith. Hopefully, they would all be guilty and none set up, but that was why their hive had been sent. So Renee could make sure herself and see if she could put a stop to it.

Yawning, Renee kissed Dara’s lips yet again, enjoying his sated purr as he pulled from her body. “I’m so happy to wake up beside you. You are sure Walter does not mind?” she asked as he rolled onto his back. Watching as his mate rose upon her elbows and leaned over him, Dara chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her back.

“No love. He does not. As we do not need as much sleep as you, he is more than willing to look after the hive during the night.”

“Oh. But won’t you have to look over it at least once in a while during the night?”

“Yes, but only once in a while. Perhaps once a week. Does this upset you?”

“No. But, what if he finds his mate as well? We can’t keep him from them as often.” Chuckling, Dara pulled Renee down for a kiss as he rubbed his thumb against her cheek.

“So caring, so compassionate. How was I granted such a blessing?”

“Don’t be silly. I’m not a blessing.”

“Oh, but you are love, you are very much a blessing. But do not worry about Walter, we have set it up so that our third and him split the nights.”

“I have never met the third have I? Is he trustworthy?” Frowning when Dara broke out laughing, Renee swatted his chest and sat up using the sheet to hide her body from him, much to his disappointment. Grabbing the sheet and tugging playfully from his laid back position, Dara growled softly.

“You have met him although you probably did not realize it at the time. He led your father, after we had been rescued, to my brother so Dr. Keller could look you over. He is very trustworthy. As I said, every officer I picked out, I have spent at least a thousand years with and I know them all very well. Not a single one would even think of taking their positions for granted as they mean so much more here upon this hive than on others. The added responsibilities and the importance of them letting them know how important they are to this hive.”

“Oh.”

“You seem upset by this.”

“No. I just…it seems like you have taken many high ranking officers from Howin. Was he not upset by this?”

“No love. He allowed me to pick whomever I thought would be right for our hive and he even suggested some of the higher ranking ones as well. Since you explained your vision for the future of this hive he has been very supportive and has even offered to send over a few more officers if we find we are in need of them. When I told him you had it all under control he seemed surprised but happy that you were taking to the title of queen so easily.” Staring at her mate in shock, Renee acquiesced to his constant tugging upon the sheet and lay down once more, her head resting upon his chest as she listened to his heartbeat for a second.

“I did not think he cared so much.”

“You have a talent at making friends love, especially amongst us wraith. It does not surprise me at all that he looks after you as Tommy does. Besides, I was told about your little chat with Lady Emer. I believe you said that you had made several brothers from the alliance, be proud of them as I am sure they are all proud of you.”

“You…you do not mind?”

“Why would I mind love. They know you are mine, I have made sure of it at every possible moment.” As he spoke, Dara pulled her close as he growled low and hungrily in his chest, his lips moving to caress her neck. Whacking him across the chest once more, she sat up and left the bed altogether, heading for the bathroom. Chuckling, he rose and followed after her. “You do realize we have several hours before we head to the planet correct?” he said leaning against the doorframe as she began her morning routine, starting with brushing out the tangles of their latest lovemaking.

“Yes, but I don’t want to be rushed at the end because we made endless love until you were satisfied.” Looking at him through the mirror, Renee smiled softly as their eyes connected and he smirked at her. Moving to take the brush from her hand, he silently told her to sit upon her vanity’s bench as he worked the brush through the stubborn knots. Of course, they would both need to bathe before they left the room seeing as how both of them were covered in sweat and the remnants of their breakfast that had been delivered to them an hour earlier, but brushing out the knots now would save them even more knots once she had washed her hair.

“I do not think I will ever be satisfied love, you are too luscious a treat for me to ever be satisfied.”

“That’s it, my books are off limits to you.” Laughter filled the room as they continued their routine.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“My Lord and Lady, welcome.” said the leader of the village as they disembarked the transport followed by their entourage. Many of the village people looked at her in awe, having never seen a human in her position before. Noticing that the leader was in much the same predicament, she held back her mirth as she remembered why exactly they were there. “We are honored to have you with us. However I am afraid we do not have as many as last since it has only been little more than a month since the last hive was here.”

“There is no need to worry, number does not matter. Only removing those who pose a threat to the community is key.” As she spoke, Renee looked about the gathered crowd. The feeling of sadness at the loss of some of their village was minimal, the feeling of relief at their departure though, almost overwhelming. However, Renee still frowned, there was a sense of accomplishment and foreboding that was so faint it was hard to place just who exactly it was coming from. There was a very good chance that whoever it was, was the person responsible for setting up the innocents.

Staring at Renee in surprise since the other hives he had dealt with, namely the last one, were very curt and demanding, wanting nothing more than to gather their meals and head back to their hives, smiled at her before he spoke. “Thank you my Lady. You’re words are very kind. Is there anything I can do for you or would you like to gather the herd and leave?”

“Unfortunately, I am afraid that we are on a rather tight schedule. If you would be so kind as to bring out the herd than we shall be on our way.” Feeling her stomach twist as she referred to her own kind as a herd, Renee leaned appreciatively against her mate slightly as the hand resting against her lower back began to rub soothing circles. Dara knew she wasn’t comfortable with doing this but it was something that needed to be done, so the innocents could be spared and her charges could eat. If he could do this without her, then he would, but it was her ability to see far deeper than them without the others knowing it that was needed.

“As you wish my Lady.” Turning, he motioned for one of the men to go and fetch the guilty. He went quickly and returned with twelve, all dressed in rags and their wrists and ankles chained to prevent running. Instantly Renee knew there was innocent among them. Twelve was far too many for simply one month. Staring at them critically as Dara motioned for one of the blades to collect the lead chain and key from the man, she immediately spotted at least two she knew were innocent.

Having already spoken with her entourage before they departed the hive, she watched as the blade lined the twelve up before them, the village people looking on confused and the small sense of foreboding increasing. Looking towards her mate, she smiled softly when Dara offered her his arm, which she took immediately much to the surprise of the village people. Moving as one, they began to walk down the line, half of them easily being marked as guilty and moved onto the transport. The rest she needed to touch, her hand lingering for barely a moment before she told four of them to step forward.

“Take the other two onto the transport and release these four.” Nodding his head, the blades moved quickly to obey while the foreboding increased tenfold. Now she knew who it was coming from and she was greatly disappointed at the revelation. But she would deal with them later, now there were four to speak to.

“My Lady?” asked the leader as he stepped forward hastily. “Is there something wrong?”

“No, these four are innocent.” The silence was thick and Renee was hopeful that when it dissipated, the four would be welcomed back with open arms. But it wasn’t so. Anger began to course through the crowd and people started to speak up about the crimes they had committed. Soon enough they were full out yelling.

“SILENCE!” roared Dara and the crowd’s cries ceased immediately, fear at the wraith commander’s anger making them cower. “If my mate says they are innocent then they are innocent. I will not have the likes of you dispute it. Am I understood!” Immediately, they lowered their heads in obedience, before Renee spoke up.

“I assure you, they are innocent. Please do not be upset. I am sure the true people responsible for the heinous crimes committed will be caught soon, so please calm your ire.” Even though she knew it was only one person, she didn’t want them to run off before she could confirm who it was.

Walking over to the leader, she placed her hand upon the leader’s shoulder, her grip tightening only slightly as her suspicion was confirmed and the images of him committing the crimes ran before her eyes. Calling out to her mate through her mind, Renee watched as he along with her brother and bodyguard approached them, their hands quickly taking hold of the leader.

“My Lady?” he asked confused, panic starting to set in as he realized he was caught.

“How dare you. How dare you set up these innocent men in order to make yourself look better to both the village people and the wraith! You disgust me and you will pay for your crimes and all the innocents you set up before we caught you. Take him to the transport!” Nodding their heads, Indir took the leader aboard the transport, his pleas for mercy falling on deaf ears as Renee turned towards the shocked village people once more. “Who was his second?”

Slowly a man stepped forward after a pause, his body tense as he feared she might call him out as she had the leader. Smiling reassuringly at the man, Renee held out her hand for him to take. Hesitantly he took it before he fell to his knees at her feet, his mouth opening as he pled for her to spare him. “Please my Lady! I had no part in his crimes, I did not know! Please I have a family!!!” Holding up her hand the man froze, bowing his head.

“I know you had no part of it and I have seen the many things you have done to help and protect your people. You will make a great leader. Is this a burden you are willing to take?” Silently the man stared at her in shock before he shook his head and bowed before her.

“It is no burden to bear my Lady. I will make you proud. I will not follow in my predecessor’s ways, you can be assured of that.” Smiling as she bid him to rise, Renee nodded her head.

“See that you do not. Remember, only those truly guilty deserve their fate. To protect the community from them is why we chose this course. Do not send innocents in their place.”

“I will not send innocents my Lady. I promise you.”

“Good. Now, will you allow these men to return to their lives?”

“I would my Lady, but I fear the people are stuck in their beliefs that they were the true criminals.” Nodding her head, Renee could tell that he told the truth. Opening her mouth to speak once more, Renee froze when she felt her mate’s voice enter her mind.

‘Love, I can feel their anger and hear their thoughts. These men, innocent or not, will not make it through the night. What will you do?’

‘I…” Thinking for a moment, Renee looked at the four men who had remained behind her. Taking in their appearance fully now, she could see past the rags to the battered forms beneath. The people had beaten them harshly before they were brought before her. Shaking her head at the barbaric stupidity of humans, Renee made up her mind. ‘I think it is time to let humans aboard our hive. We will keep them in the empty guest rooms of our hall for now until a suitable hall can be prepared for them.’

Nodding his head, Dara took her arm once more and held it against his stomach, their fingers interlocking. ‘I stand behind your decision love. Call and see if their families will follow them. We will work out the details once we have returned to the hive.’

Turning towards the four, Renee smiled at them softly before she spoke. “You four. In order to keep you safe, you shall be coming with my mate and I. If your families desire to be with you then they may come as well.” No sooner than she had finished speaking did several forms run out of the crowd and into the arms of the four men. Two were newly married, though one of the females was heavily pregnant. Silently, Renee made a note to have her checked along with the males when they returned.

Continuing to look at the couples, Renee smiled when she saw that one couple had a little boy. He couldn’t have been older than eight with bright green eyes that brimmed with tears at his father’s return. However, it was the last man that made her anger at the leader rise in horror. It was obvious from his tears of relief, along with that of his two very young children, that he was widowed. It was a boy and a girl and neither of them could have been older than six and four.

Body beginning to shake in fury, Renee almost rushed onto the transport in order to beat the crap out of the leader. It was only the calming motion of her mate’s thumb rubbing gently against her hand that soothed her enough to speak once more.

“Please. Go gather your things so that we may depart. You will not need food or toiletries, but clothes and other sentimental objects you wish to keep, you should pack. Please hurry, we will leave in half an hour. Is that enough time?” Nodding their heads the four left to pack their things and Renee could tell that it was only their presence that kept them from being attacked. ‘Beloved. Please have one of our officers call for another transport. I do not want the children so close to those despicable creatures.’

‘Of course Love. I shall call for two. When they arrive, I will have the other transport head back so they will be taken cared of by the time we arrive.’

‘Thank you.’ Turning her attention to the new leader as he approached her and her mate, Renee smiled at him.

“Thank you my Lady.” he said, his head bowed. “That is two less orphans I will need to worry about.” This caught Renee’s attention immediately.

“Two less?”

“Yes my Lady. There are two more. Their parents were murdered by one of the guilty from the previous herd and their uncle was amongst the group as well. They live in their parent’s home, but they are doing poorly. The boy is only ten and tries very hard to care for his younger brother who is three. I tried to get my predecessor to take them in but he would not think of it and I have three children already. There is no one else to care for them.” Renee’s mind was made up immediately.

“Take me to them.”

“Yes my Lady.” Turning, the leader quickly led Renee and Dara through the crowd of people and into the village. The further down they got, the worse the buildings became and Renee began to worry even more as it was still pretty cold upon the planet. Spring not quite here even though it was mid-May on Earth. Even she was wearing a fur around her shoulders to keep the cold at bay.

“I hope that one of your first priorities will be making sure that the houses in this state are taken cared of so everyone prospers sir.” she said, eyeing the houses sadly.

“I will see to it my Lady. The community will come together and help those in need. Ah. We are here.” Stopping before a house in desperate need for repair, Renee waited anxiously as the leader knocked upon the door. Minutes passed in silence as no one answered the door before finally it opened a crack and a dirty face looked out.

The boy’s eyes looked scared, his hair a mop of dirty blond that was in desperate need of washing as was the rest of him. As soon as his eyes spotted Dara though, tears began to fall and he crumbled to his knees, his hands taking the pant legs of the new leader as he begged for mercy and Renee felt guilty because it was due to her mate’s presence.

“Please! I didn’t mean to steal that loaf of bread, but Greg!! He was so hungry and it had been days since he had last eaten! Please!!! I only did it for my brother!!!” Immediately, Renee ran to him and picked him up from the ground.

“Shh, sweetheart. It is alright. My mate and I have not come to hurt you. Shh. Don’t cry.” A minute passed before the boy calmed enough to look at her and speak.

“You haven’t?” His voice was hesitant and Renee smiled at him sweetly before she wiped away his tears.

“No sweetheart. We would never hurt you. Oh look at you. You’re freezing!” Taking the fur from her shoulders, Renee wrapped it around his own before she helped him stand. “Let us go inside and speak. It is too cold out here for you.” Nodding his head, the boy let them inside and Renee inwardly whined when she felt the temperature inside the house was barely a degree higher than outside.

‘I know love. I feel much the same.’ said Dara in a soothing voice as they looked around. The place was an utter mess, dirty dishes lining the sink, a fire that was made improperly so it would not stay lit and far too few blankets and pillows piled near it for there to be no doubt that the children slept close for what little warmth it provided.

Looking closer at the blankets, Renee could slightly see a small shape under the blankets and quickly she moved over to them. Kneeling down, she gently pulled back the covers to see another small head of dirty blond hair. Tiredly, he looked up at her with cloudy blue eyes and Renee frowned as she took in his flushed appearance. Placing her hand upon his forehead, she withdrew immediately, before she began to wrap him in the blankets and stood with him in her arms.

“I am sorry that I have not learned your name yet sir, but my mate and I will be taking these little ones with us as well.”

“Yes my Lady. As you wish.”

“NO!” cried the little boy as he started to pull at the blankets covering his brother. “We won’t go!! We didn’t do anything wrong!!! Please!! Don’t take us!!!”

“Mathias!” said the leader in a reproachful tone as he pulled the boy away from Renee. “These people are trying to help you! Be grateful!! No one else here is able to!” Once again, the boy bowed his head in despair, his voice sounding his age as he tried to contain the sobs he wanted to let loose.

“But…but…I don’t want to leave my parents stuff behind!” Unable to hold back his sobs any longer, Mathias broke out sobbing as the whole situation of the past few months came crashing down on him. He was strong, but it was just too much for the ten year old. Opening her mouth to speak, Renee paused when she saw her mate step before the distraught boy and kneel. Reaching out his hand, he placed it gently upon the boy’s shoulder before he reached up and wiped away his tears, speaking gently.

“Hush child. We will have some drones come and pack your things for you. But at the moment, you and your brother are both in need of a warm home and good food. There is nothing for you to cry over. Now hush. We need to get your brother to mine, so he can look at him. Come.” Pulling the fur around the boy a little tighter, Dara picked him up, into his arms before the leader proceeded to lead them towards the square once more, the boy accepting his comfort and placing his head upon Dara’s shoulder. The couples had returned and two transports had been brought. One to carry the new residents of the hive and the other to carry their things.

Calling out silently to the blade controlling the drones loading the second transport, Dara ordered him to take two and see to packing everything in the boy’s parent’s home. He wasn’t sure what was of value to them and therefore would bring it all, since it didn’t seem much, so that they could go through it later. Nodding his head, the blade had two of them follow him, before he ventured through the crowd and towards the home that Dara had given him directions to. The rest were being controlled by a second blade and nodding his head at him, Dara gave him a silent order to keep a wary eye on the village people before he and his mate boarded the first transport along with their new charges. They quickly got everyone seated, before they took to the sky and their hive.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Leaning against the doorway to their bedroom, Dara watched contented as his mate rocked the now clean Greg in her arms. A soft lullaby floating about the room as the now clean Mathias watched sleepily from the bed, trying desperately to stay awake. Walking over to the bed, Dara gently picked the oldest boy up, before lying upon the bed, the boy spread out atop him. Mathias was so exhausted that he didn’t put up a fight but instead, cuddled deeper into Dara’s arms as he ran his fingers through the boy’s hair.

Hush-a-by, Don't you cry,

Go to sleep, little baby.

And when you wake, You shall have,

All the pretty little horses

Dapples and Greys, Pintos, and Bays

All the pretty little horses

So hush-a-by, Don't you cry,

Go to sleep, little baby.

Way down yonder

In de medder

There's a po' lil lambie,

De bees an' de butterflies

Peckin' out its eyes,

De po' lil lambie cried, "Mommy!"

 

Hush-a-by, Don't you cry

Go to sleep, you little baby

When you wake you shall have

All the pretty little horses

Dapples and grays, pintos and bays

All the pretty little horses

Hush-a-by, Don't you cry

Go to sleep, you little baby

When you wake you shall have

All the pretty little horses

 

 

Smiling at his mate, Dara watched as Renee stood from the rocking chair that had been delivered to their bedroom before she walked over to join him. Placing Greg in between their bodies as she made to lay upon the bed, Renee and Dara then pulled up the covers over all of them, the boys fast asleep, more than exhausted.

 

‘You look amazing beloved.’ Chuckling softly, Dara looked down at the sleeping child atop him, before he turned and looked at the sleeping boy curled against his mate.

‘And you look radiant love. How is the little one?’

‘His fever has gone down. The bath and medicine Walter gave him have worked wonders. The soup broth from the kitchen has helped as well.’

‘What about Mathias love? Did Walter look him over as well?’

‘Yes. He was starting to show signs of a fever, but Walter gave him some medicine as well. A hot bath and a good meal and he seems to have perked up. Do you not think?’

‘I think they are both exhausted and in need of proper care for the moment.’ Nodding her head, Renee brushed aside some hair from Greg’s face as he curled his fists into her nightgown. After a moment, Renee’s smile faded slightly and Dara frowned as he pulled the covers higher over Mathias and himself, making sure the child was tucked securely beneath the blankets. ‘Tell me what is on your mind love. Let me see if I can soothe your thoughts.’

‘The uncle. He was with the group Lady Emer’s hive took and he is the boys’ only living relative. What if he wasn’t an innocent? What if he’s already been killed? Where will the boys go then?’

‘Calm yourself love. Deep breaths. While you were with Walter, I spoke with your father and gave him the name of the uncle. He will speak to the innocents that are now living in the worshiper’s area of his hive and see what he can find out. When we reach Atlantis tomorrow, we shall take the boy’s and the others to his hive and see what we can learn.’

‘The others?’ asked Renee confused as she stared at her mate. ‘But, I thought that we…’

‘Shh love.’ Moving Mathias so that he now lay beside his brother in between the two of them, Dara laid on his side and chuckled warmly when the boy curled into him as Greg had done to Renee. Tucking the two of them more securely under the covers, Dara turned his attention back to his mate once he was satisfied that the chill of the hive would not reach the children.

While they had increased the temp of their hall so that the other humans would be warmer and help those hurt heal faster as well, there was still a bite to the air and they had no desire for the boys to become sick. Well in Greg’s case, sicker.

‘I don’t understand. I thought we were going to prepare a hall for them.’

‘While I admire your thoughtfulness with protecting them love, your father and I have decided that you are pushing yourself far too much, far too soon. We will take them with us tomorrow and give them the options of living with the worshipers there or going to live with the Athosians.’

‘But…I told them they didn’t need their cooking ware or toiletries. What if they go live with the Athosians? What will they do?’

‘That will all be taken cared of love. Teyla will see to it. Your father contacted her after we finished our conversation. There is nothing to worry about, trust me.’ Calming down, after her mate explained everything, Renee nodded her head.

‘Ok. I trust you.’ Leaning over the boys slightly, Dara kissed his mate upon the lips, before he cupped her cheek and caressed it.

‘All will be well love. Now go to sleep. You need your rest as well.’ Smiling, she closed her eyes and pulled Greg closer to her before she fell asleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Hello Father.” said Renee as they exited the transport.

“I trust you are well my Daughter?” replied Todd as he smiled warmly at the little boy, she carried upon her hip. He reacted as most young children did, hiding his head within her chest, while his hands curled into the collar of her dress. Todd chuckled lightly as he noticed the other young boy hiding behind Dara’s leg, an eye peeking out in curiosity. “I take it these are the two you told me about?”

“Yes. Is there someplace they can be watched while we talk?”

“Of course. I have asked some of the worshipers to care for them at the moment. The other children may go with as well, while the adults come with us. We can speak on where it is you will be staying then and make arrangements for you.” Nodding their heads, the adults handed over the children to the waiting worshipers who smiled warmly at them. Renee was thankful that Greg didn’t put up too much of a fight when she went to hand him over, but a kiss upon the cheek and a smile had him agreeing reluctantly to go with the worshiper.

Moving into the hive, the group made their way to a room with a long table and enough chairs for them all. Already seated at the table was Teyla along with another male Renee had never met before. Exchanging pleasantries, they quickly seated themselves, with Todd at the head before the group began their discussions.

The first thing they discussed was whether they wished to live on board the hive as worshipers or if they wished to go live in the Athosian’s village. Worries about where they would sleep and how they would survive until they were able to find work in the village came up and they were all quickly dealt with by Teyla and the strange man, who assured them that all the necessities would be taken cared of. Houses would be provided for each of them, bedding, cooking utensils, food, toiletries, all the basic needs and once they were settled, they would then be introduced to various people who would help them get work that played to their strengths.

For the single father and his two young children, Teyla told him of an old woman who watched over other young children during the day and only asked for some food in return for her services, since she fed them during the day as well. For the four families, it was a dream come true and they readily agreed to go live with the Athosians.

Nodding his head in acceptance to their decision, Todd called for a blade to take them to the worshiper’s area so they could collect their children before they headed to the village. With them gone, Todd, Renee and Dara moved onto the topic of the two boys.

“What of their Uncle? Was there any word?” Nodding his head, Todd took his daughter’s hand which immediately told her that it wasn’t good news.

“I have news. Unfortunately though, it is not what you wanted to hear. He was one of the first to be fed upon and what was even worse, was that he was truly guilty for the crime he committed.”

“What did he do exactly?”

“Times for him were hard and he was forced to commit a series of robberies in order to live. Unfortunately, something unexpected happened and he killed an old man who was in an “empty” home. Needless to say, he was caught, convicted and delivered to Lady Emer’s hive.” The silence was heavy as Todd finished telling the fate of the boys’ uncle and it hung for another minute before it was broken.

“Oh no.” said Renee as she looked between her father and mate. “What will we do with them now? We can’t keep them on the hive. Not at the moment. There are still too few caretakers vs broken and it’s only been little more than a month. What if all of them aren’t loyal? What if they try to hurt the boys?”

“I believe daughter, that for the time being you should leave them here. The worshipers will look after them and we can try to find a home for them to go to.”

“But Greg and Mathias will be so upset if we leave them here. Where will they sleep?”

“With the other worshipers. They’ll play with the other kids and eat with them as well. They will be well taken cared of here my daughter. Do not worry about them. I shall keep an eye on the two.” Looking at her father, Renee lowered her head. Her heart felt heavy and her conscious was telling her that this wasn’t a good idea, but what could she do? The two of them needed to be kept safe and at the moment her and Dara’s charges were still too new and broken to be able to trust them fully. It would be a while before that could happen. Either that or something big had to happen for them to prove themselves. Either way, their hive was no place for children at the moment.

“Ok. But, you promise you’ll look after them?”

“I will check in on them daily. I assure you daughter. They will be safe.” Nodding her head, Renee stood beside Dara wanting nothing more than to go say goodbye to the two of them. However, she knew that would only make it harder and therefore headed straight to the docking bay where their transport resided.

Turning to her father before they left, Renee hugged him loosely. “When they have a home to go to. Please let me know. We have their parent’s things and Mathias was very insistent that they not be left behind.”

“Of course daughter. Now, go take care of your other charges.”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The journey back to their hive was silent and Dara worried about his mate. He knew she felt a kinship to the boys as they were in the same predicament as her when she was a child. But leaving them with her father had been the right call. It would have them around more humans than on their hive and give them a better chance at being adopted. It had been the right decision and he was sure that in time his mate would agree.

Pulling into the docking port, Dara offered his mate his arm and guided her off the transport. Almost immediately, they received word that they were needed on the bridge. Upon entering the bridge they were surprised to find her father on the screen and confused and worried that something had happened to the boys in the few minutes they had been traveling between hives, Renee spoke up quickly, her worry and fear for their safety evident in her voice.

“Did something happen to the boys? Are they ok?!” Holding up his hand, Todd silenced her before he spoke.

“The boys are fine. However, there is another urgent matter that needs your attention. I just received a call from one of the hives guarding our planet with the laboratory, that a lone transport has been detected about an hour away from them. It is filled with four wraith who have been abandoned by their hive and they refuse to communicate with any of the other hives. It is apparent from their appearance that they were beaten and have been starved. I am hoping they will be willing to speak to you and perhaps be willing to come with you. If you agree to this, you will leave immediately and take a transport through the stargate before traveling to the wraith’s location. Is this something you would be willing to do?”

Looking at her mate, Renee could see that Dara was willing to let her go, of course with Tommy and Indir beside her. Nodding her head, she smiled at her father.

“Of course father. I will go and see if I can get them to come with me.”

“Very well. I take it you will take at least three others with you?”

“Yes. I will take Tommy, Indir and our head blade. Is that acceptable?”

“Yes. Be safe daughter.”

“Yes father.” Finishing with their conversation, the two said their goodbyes before Renee turned towards her mate. Kissing each other chastely, Dara looked into his mate’s eyes as the three who would be going with her appeared in the doorway.

‘Listen to what they say love. Your safety comes first no matter what you might think. Do you understand?’

‘Yes beloved.’

‘Good. If I find out you disobeyed them then I will punish you, do you understand?’ Tone serious, Dara held his mate’s gaze.

‘Yes beloved. I will listen.’

‘Good then be safe.’ Nodding her head they kissed once more, everyone on the bridge feeling their unconditional love and rather than finding it repulsive as they should have, they found it oddly comforting. So caring were the two to their charges along with their officers, the wraith aboard couldn’t help but compare them to a human mother and father. Oddly enough, they found that even more comforting and had begun to think of them as such.

Turning towards the three who would be accompanying her, Dara gave them strict orders that she was to be protected at all times. Nodding their heads in understanding, the four of them then headed towards the docking bay and subsequently a transport.

Watching from the bridge window Dara saw the dart head through the stargate they had stationed in space. ‘Be safe love.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to Blue_Night for beta reading this chapter and pushing me to post it.


	10. Drugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee and her guards head to meet the four abandoned wraith. Once they find out her identity though, plans change and the Alliance find themselves in a race against time.

The journey to the transport was short, the three wraith watching amused as Renee walked up and down the length of the transport. Her mind was abuzz with everything that had happened, her heart still heavy at leaving the boys without so much as a goodbye. They needed love, they needed someone to come to and cry and be held and now, Renee wasn’t sure I the worshipers would offer that to the boys. They were nice yes, but offering comfort wasn’t something normally offered and Renee was pretty sure that her father wouldn’t offer the boys comfort if he found them crying. Sighing, Renee finally sat down and placed her head in her hands.

A few minutes passed before Tommy walked over and sat down beside her. Gently, he rubbed her back in soothing circles before he lifted her face to meet his. “It was the right choice sister mine. They will be fine.”

“I…I just feel like I abandoned them. They needed me, they needed Dara and we…we just left them there. It almost feels like I abandoned myself in a way.” Leaning against him, Renee let Tommy continue to rub circles and soothe her as she let one tear fall. None of the wraith held it against her, in fact they wished that she could have the boys as her own but they knew what the risks of having human children on board a hive full of damaged wraith would pose. She was naturally a mother if the care and love she gave them in return for their loyalty said anything and to them adding two new brothers was just making their family larger.  

A few minutes passed before Renee calmed and pulled herself together enough to look at Tommy. “We need to discuss what we will do when we meet the other transport sister mine.” Nodding her head, Renee turned towards the head blade while Indir piloted the transport.

“What should I do?” she asked, handing him control of the details at the moment.

“When we are near them, I will send out a message and see if they will meet upon a planet located close to our location. Hopefully they will agree and then we can meet on even ground. The three of us, surrounding you of course.”

“What will you say to them in the communication?”

“I will tell them that our queen wishes to speak with them and see if they would like to become part of our hive and alliance. Is this acceptable?”

“Yes. I just hope I’ll be able to talk them into coming peacefully. I don’t want to force them, but technically they are hurt and very hungry, which means that if need be you three could overpower all four of them and we can take them with us from there.”

“While I agree that yes it would be a simple task to overpower them, I do not like the idea of bringing hostile wraith back with us.” said the blade as he gave her a disapproving look.

“I know you don’t. But they are scared and probably very weary of anyone who approaches them. They must have been beaten pretty horribly and tosses out in such a way that they are unsure of who it is they should trust. If it comes down to us taking them against their will then so be it. They will come around to our side once they see that there is nothing to fear.” Silently, the blade appraised Renee’s words, before he nodded his head in approval.

“Very well Renee. If it comes to it, we shall take them forcefully.”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“We have no desire to speak with you, please leave us be.” spoke who appeared to be the head of the four abandoned wraith. They were all in pretty bad shape, each needing plenty of grooming, food and possible first aid, but they wouldn’t even let the head blade speak, trying to cut off communication immediately.

“Please hear me out.” he said as Renee remained out of sight for now behind him. “My queen desires to speak with you and she waits patiently behind me. If you would be agreeable to this, than we ask that you land your transport near ours on that planet just behind you.” Hearing that there was a queen who wished to speak with them and was actually waiting patiently to do so, threw the four of them for a loop and the head blade had to suppress an amused grin when he could see that they wanted to see her for themselves. After a second, the leader of the four regained himself before he straightened, deciding to see just how patient this “queen” really was before he agreed to anything.

“And what does this queen of yours wish to speak with us about?”

“She wishes to check your health and see if you four would be agreeable to joining our alliance.” The four openly balked now.

“Alliance? As in the Alliance with Atlantis?!”

“The very one.” The head blade could see that this excited the four and he hoped it meant good news for them. “Will you meet us upon the planet?”

“We shall. Please lead the way, we shall follow behind you.”

“Agreed.” Nodding their heads to each other, the communication was ended and Indir steered the transport to the planet, placing it near a forest in case something happened and they needed to take cover. "Here take this.” he said, placing a wraith stunner into her hand. “Should something happen I want you to run as fast as you can into the forest? Find cover in a dense area and do not come out until you hear one of us understood?” Nodding her head, Renee placed the stunner in a hidden pocket of her dress which she was very happy was not a restricting cut today.

“I understand. Shall we go meet them?” she said, her voice solemn so that her three guards knew she was taking this seriously. Hopefully nothing would go wrong but you could never predict how a group of abandoned wraith would act, especially if they were young.

“Yes. But first let me contact the closest hive.” Watching as he turned and set up a communication, Renee listened as they set up an extra precaution. If they did not contact the hive within half an hour than the hive would hyper jump to their location and come to their aid. Renee had to admit that it was a good plan and remained silent as the two finished their communication. Turning towards her once more, the head blade locked eyes with her. “Stay behind me. When I wish for them to see you I shall move aside understood?”

“Yes.” Nodding his head, the head blade motioned for Indir and Tommy to take up positions on either side of her, each carrying a stunner of their own.

As the doors to the transport opened, Renee could vaguely hear the doors of the other transport opening as well. Moving as one, the four of them stepped off the hatch and onto the ground. It was a nice planet, a field of flowers just to their left while the forest lurked over them just to their right. Unable to see the four, Renee simply concentrated on the field of flowers. But not even a minute after her head blade started to converse with the leader of the four did Renee suddenly feel as though air had been knocked out her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

‘Wha…what’s happening?’ Dazed, I watched as the ground suddenly came to meet me. It was hard to breathe and looking around frightened and confused, I could see my three bodyguards lying around me knocked out cold. What was going on?

“Leave the others, we only need her.” I could hear voices in the distance before footsteps echoed, getting louder as they approached. Reaching my hand out, I tried to crawl away from the danger my mind was screaming at me to flee, but whatever they had used to knock out my charges still had its claws around me and was getting tighter as it became a struggle to just stay awake. The only reason I could come up with as to why I was still awake was because my head blade had been in front of me and had therefore taken most of the impact. Whatever the reason, it kept me weak enough that they easily caught up with me by just walking before they turned me over. A terrified whimper made it past my lips as their hand cleaned some dirt from face due to the fall before moving to my neck.

“Forgive me your highness. But if we bring you back then our Commander will allow us to return and our hive as a whole can enter the alliance.” Still confused, I stared up at him in fright before I felt pressure along my neck and the world turned black.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Picking up the human queen, the wraith walked back his brothers before they boarded their transport and returned to space. Heading for the last known whereabouts of their previous hive, the wraith held her close to him, noticing with guilt when she called out for her mate. ‘Forgive me.’ he thought, knowing that what would come within the next few days would be a heavy weight of guilt for him to bare every time he would cross her path in the future to come.

Back on the planet, the communication link lit up with urgency as the closest hive tried to contact the three still unconscious wraith. They didn’t stir and the light continued to shine.

“They’re still not picking up!” said one wraith on the bridge of the closest hive. Nodding his head, Commander Howin gave out his order.

“Hyper jump to the planet!”

“Yes sir!” Opening the window, the hive quickly made its way to the planet before darts were sent out. It only took a few minutes before one of them sent a message. Only one transport was present, three wraith from the alliance were unconscious and Renee along with the four abandoned wraith were nowhere to be found. Growling, Howin clenched his fists before he took action.

“Contact the High Commander’s Hive! I want a scan of this area to see what direction they headed in, NOW!!!!”

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

‘My head.’ thought Renee as she came to in a dark place lit only by the walls that glowed dimly with life. Looking around confused, she began to panic before she sat up in a rush and stared at the web like structure that held her within a small space. Looking down, she quickly took stock of her body, happy to note that she felt the same as when the air had been knocked out of her and not worse. A slight pain in her stomach had her grimacing uncomfortably before she rubbed it gently. Looking up when the sound of footsteps appeared and grew louder, Renee started to panic. ‘Get it together Renee. Strong, be strong!’

It was a lone wraith with two drones behind him. He stood tall and proud, a smug smile upon his lips as he stared at her as though he had just bought the most precious jewel in existence. Long white hair, braided back away from his face that held a tattoo resembling a serpent slithering its way around his left eye. The wraith wasn’t handsome but he wasn’t ugly, either. In fact, Renee thought he looked quite normal and could indeed look handsome if the smirk was replaced with a smile and his eyes shone in a different light other than menacing.

“I see you have awakened.” he stated, his eyes never leaving her face. “I trust you find your current quarters acceptable?” Unsure of what to say, Renee remained silent, hoping he would speak as to why she was there. “They will be changed in due time, I assure you, to something more hospitable, but first you will need to agree to something.” Still, Renee didn’t answer him. “You’re so quiet, I would have thought that as a queen you would be more outspoken. Never the less, I can see you are curious to my proposition. Very well, I will tell you. Agree to become my mate and I will see to it that you are taken to my quarters.” Renee could no longer remain silent and she stared at the wraith in shock and horror.

“What!? No! I am the mate of Commander Dara!” The wraith chuckled cruelly at her and Renee felt her stomach fill with dread as thought the other hostile commander she had dealt with was before her once more.

“You **are** the mate of Commander Dara, for now.” he said, watching as she began to shake slightly. “You see, in wraith society my dear, a queen has many consorts but only one commander. If she decides to lay with another than her mating with the other commander becomes, how shall I say it…ah yes, null and void.” Watching as Renee backed herself into the wall of the cell, the wraith walked closer, letting the webbing of the cell part to allow him entrance before he strode before her and knelt down, his hands grasping her upper arms tightly and pulling her forward some. “You will be mine, it is better that you accept that now and give in to me than drag this out. Your mate will never reach you in time and with you as my mate I will have the key to entering the alliance.”

“All of this is about the alliance?! Let me go and I will talk to my fathers! I’m sure they would be willing to hear you out! The alliance is open to all!”

“Unfortunately my dear, after a run in with whom I thought to be a mere human but turned out to be your father has cost me that chance. You are my ticket now and I will have it!”

“I won’t lay with you! I’ll never agree!!!” Renee’s voice became desperate and panicked as his grip tightened around her arms, causing her to cry out slightly in pain. “Please!! I’ll still talk to them, I’m sure they’ll come around if you agree to a few things! Please!!!!”

“Silence!!” he yelled, shaking her slightly before one of the drones approached them. He leaned down and took her from him before the commander pulled something out of his pocket. It was a syringe filled with a strange clear liquid and Renee began to panic as he grasped her arm and held it tightly. She struggled of course, her heart pounding out of her chest now as the needle broke her skin and the liquid flooded her blood stream. When he was done he released her arm and the drone let her go as well.

“Wha…what was that?” she asked, her voice as whisper as her mind started to shut down after everything that had happened within such a short time line.

“An aphrodisiac. If you will not agree than I will wear you down. You should begin to feel the effects soon. The longer you hold out the harder it will become to function. Eventually you won’t be able to move. It won’t kill you but it will cause you some pain if you don’t give in quickly. I suggest you decide how you want this to end. I am all for the easy way, but I enjoy the hard way just as much.” he said, his smirk returning.

“Never! I’ll never lay with you, aphrodisiac or not, I’ll never be willing!”

“Willing? My dear, I never said anything about willing. I said you needed to agree and if you do not resist than you are agreeing. I will check in on you in a few hours, do think long and hard about your decision. I say you won’t make it a single day before you are in my bed, but then again it will take two before you can’t move. Do you really want to endure that long?” A cruel chuckle filled the hall as he disappeared with the two drones, leaving Renee alone. A minute passed before she fell to the floor, tears coursing down her cheeks as she curled in on herself.

“Dara, save me please.”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Where did they go!” yelled Dara as he walked onto Commander Howin’s bridge, Todd, John and his team not too far behind him, along with a dozen of his best warriors and Renee’s more loyal charges. The second they had learned of Renee’s disappearance, they had gone through the stargate and were then picked up by a transport, while their hives began the day’s journey to their current location.

“They headed towards a nearby system.” he said, not bothering with formalities as he knew time was of the essence. Bringing it up on a screen, he looked out of the corner of his eye confused when he saw Rodney McKay opening balk at the information before him.

“That’s…that’s…”

“Out with it Rodney!!!!” yelled John, his patience thin.

“That’s the planet we went to with the onion allergic wraith!” Immediately a growl filled the air and everyone’s eyes turned towards Todd as his rage began to fill the bridge.

“I should have killed him when I had the chance! First he dares try to feed from my mate and now he has kidnapped my daughter!! I want him found now!! Send out a scout ship to their location and see if the hive is still there!”

“Yes Commander!” Nodding his head, Howin sent out a scout ship, watching as it headed towards the nearest stargate to make the travel time shorter. While this was happening, Todd continued to growl, his anger at having let her go with so few guards weighing heavily upon his mind as well as the reason this hostile wraith would want his daughter in the first place.

“Todd.” Pausing in his rushed thoughts, Todd looked down at his mate, his eyes ablaze with the anger he felt at the whole situation. “I know you are angry but we need to be patient and think rationally. Why would they want her and not the other three?” Taking a deep breath, Todd nodded his head.

“You are right my mate. We need to think rationally. Where are the three who were with her?” Voice authoritative, Howin sent out a mental call summoning the three to the bridge who came with a heavy weight upon their shoulders, each of their heads bowed in shame at their failure to protect their Commander’s mate and their High Commander’s daughter.

“What happened?!” yelled Dara, his anger overflowing as he feared for his mate. Keeping his head bowed, the head blade stepped forward.

“Commander, we met the four as scheduled. At first they refused to talk to us as per the reports, but after I mentioned the alliance and that our queen wished to speak with them, they paused for a minute and considered our request to meet upon the nearest planet. They eventually agreed and we left for the planet. We landed the transport near a forest, I gave her a stunner and ordered her to run into the forest in case anything were to happen and we even kept her out of sight the entire time. Both during the communication and when we exited the ship. They must have known about her beforehand because not even a minute passed before one of them pulled out a pair of stunning sticks and used them against us. They must have been modified because they stunned us, as well. We fell to the ground and couldn’t not move, but I could hear Renee struggling to crawl away and their voices before I fell into unconsciousness. They said to leave us, that they only needed her.”

“Anything else?” asked Dara now angry with the four wraith instead of his subordinates since they seemed to have done everything right.

“Yes Commander. One of them apologized to her before they took her. He said that with her they could enter the alliance as a whole.” Everything on the bridge went silent, all of the wraith freezing at their stations as the hostile hive’s intent was revealed.

“He wouldn’t!” ground out Dara with his fists clenched. His fury radiating like waves throughout the room.

“Wouldn’t what? What’s he going to do?! Todd tell me!” yelled John, now starting to give into his own panic as the silence of the wraith within the room unnerved him greatly.

“In wraith society, there is a clause I guess you would say, for queens as they are few and far between.”

“Clause? What clause?”

“A queen will normally take many consorts, in order to produce more offspring, but she will only lay with one commander at a time. If she decides to lay with another than she essentially divorces the other.”

“But, Renee would never sleep with another commander, she isn’t like that!!”

“No, she is not. But queens have been forced before, by hostile hives desperate enough that they would kidnap a queen. No doubt, they plan to use her as leverage to join the alliance.”

“Forced? How?” asked John, his voice weary.

“An aphrodisiac. Unfortunately, she doesn’t need to be willing, just unresisting.” The silence settled once more and John looked around the room, the dread he felt only cemented by their solemn looks.

“How long do we have?”

“The aphrodisiac works over a period of time. If she doesn’t give in quickly, which I doubt she will, than we have two days before she will be unable to move and he will take her.”

“Then we have time. Get the hives here and let us make a plan. In the meantime, we need to make sure we keep an eye on the hive and if it isn’t where it should be we need to locate it while our hives make their way to us.” Nodding his head, Todd agreed with his mate before he turned towards Howin who quickly set to work. Within minutes the hive was abuzz with activity preparing for anything as plans were set.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_One Day Later_

_Hostile Hive_

‘My stomach. Why is my stomach hurting so much?’ Rubbing her stomach lightly, Renee grimaced before she looked up as the sound of footsteps echoed down the hallway, heading towards her. It was the commander once more with two drones and he did not appear to be happy. It had been little more than a day since her capture and since he had injected her with the aphrodisiac and Renee had yet to exhibit signs of it working.

He constantly sniffed her, looking for any sign of arousal while his eyes traveled over her movements wanting to catch a glimpse of her limbs struggling to move. But none of this had happened with her yet and he was growing frustrated. Time was of the essence as there was no doubt that the alliance would come for her, but she wasn’t giving in. Growling with rage he began to turn when he paused. His sensor slits flared, inhaling deeply before he chuckled and looked at her. Lust was beginning to cloud her eyes and she drew her legs closer to her body with effort. The drug was beginning to work and he walked towards her, the cage opening.

“I do not know why the aphrodisiac took so long to work on you, but I can smell your desire. Will you come to my bed?” Extending his hand, he waited to see what she would do and laughed roaringly when she spit at him, her defiance still raging. “Not willing to give in yet, I see. Perhaps in a few hours you will be more agreeable.” Standing, he left her alone, a smile upon his face as he walked down the hall, the two drones behind him. ‘Cover her fruit in the aphrodisiac. Let’s see how defiant she is after she’s had another dose.’

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Todd’s Hive_

“Commander! The enemy hive just jumped into hyperspace. We believe they’re heading for the next closest system.”

“Watch the scanners until they drop out of hyperspace. I want a report the minute you do.”

“Yes sir!” Looking out into the vast darkness of space, Todd silently contemplated on what their new motive could have been. Perhaps they were trying to buy some more time. In any case, it just furthered his belief that Renee wasn’t giving into his commands as easily as he had thought. She truly was his daughter, if only in her strength and determined nature versus her appearance. Slowly hours began to pass before he was pulled from his thoughts.

“Todd?”

“Yes John?”

“I know you said that we will take over the hive and retrieve Renee before he can do what he is planning, but…what if we’re too late? What happens to her according to wraith law?”

“A law that I am sure you will frown heavily upon. It was created specifically for this situation though few have done it.”

“What law is that?”

“The commander defeats the new one and in the end takes the queen before their underlings and any other commanders present to show that he has reclaimed her as his.” Looking at his mate, Todd placed a soothing hand upon John’s shoulder as the male went pale.

“But…but I thought queens hated to be dominated in such a way.”

“Most of them do. To those ones, the commanders are only temporary consorts and they give high regard to an enemy wraith that can overpower them even though it is considered a weakness for her. But she is still a queen and therefore revered. However, to those few who have been reclaimed by their previous commander, those ones are true mates. They have found love in a society that for the females revolves around giving birth to strong warriors and leading a fleet. For them, it is a romantic act and only the commanders with a true mate would dare to do this. Otherwise they risk being killed for losing her in the first place.”

“Oh. And Dara would do this? In front of everyone?”

“He would do it yes, just as I would do it if it were you in that position. But versus everyone, it would only be the other commanders and myself to spare her more humiliation.”

“Todd. I don’t think she’ll be able to deal with that even if you explained it to her. Is there not a way for them to just reconnect their bond without the audience?”

“No. It must be made clear that she is his and no one else’s. It is staking a claim and giving a warning to all John. She is his and will always be his as you are mine. But please…stop worrying about this. We will reach her in time.”

“Sir! The hive dropped out of hyperspace! They are located above a desolate planet.”

“Do we know anything about this planet?”

“Yes sir. There is a facility upon it. We believe they are taking her there.”

“Have the transport follow after them and confirm their movements. If they are in the facility than it will be easier to take control of the hive.” Nodding his head, the wraith sent out the orders while Todd looked down at his mate who was smirking. “What?”

“Oh nothing. I was just thinking. Now that they’re in a facility, I’m sure there are quite a few of Renee’s charges who would like the opportunity to show themselves.”

“Hmm. Perhaps you are right. Maybe we will leave the ground rescue to Dara and his crew, while Howin and I take on the hive.”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea. My team and I can accompany Dara then. Is that agreeable?”

“While I am against it due to your previous run in with this commander, I will allow it. The more familiar faces she sees the calmer she should be during the rescue.”

“I agree. So how long before we go rescue her now?”

“Due to their new position, it will take us half a day to reach them. We need to be ready at that time to strike or the plan could fall through.”

“Got it. I guess, I’ll go and tell my team then and we can head over to Dara’s hive before we all jump into hyperspace.”

“Yes, let us start to get everyone into position so this can run as smoothly as possible. I do however, expect to see you return to me unharmed John. Remember your promise from the first time you met this commander.” Smiling, John walked over and kissed his mate tenderly and affectionately.

“I’ll come back Todd. I promise, I’ll always come back. But at the moment, our daughter needs us to save her.”

“And save her we shall. Be safe.”

“I will.” Turning, John made to exit the bridge and head towards his team when Todd called out one last command.

“Oh and John, do eat an onion.”

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Day 2_

_Hostile Wraith Facility_

It had been hours since they had pulled her from her cell upon the hive and taken her to the facility upon a planet she had never seen before. Once again, they tossed her into a locked room, only this time it was a fully furnished bedroom. Fear began to fill her body and she looked about desperately for anything she could use to defend herself.

Nothing, there was nothing for her to use and despondently she fell to the ground unable to hold herself up any longer. It had been two days and while the aphrodisiac had taken its time to work, it was quickly reducing her to a withering mass. Backing herself into the farthest corner from the door, Renee let a few tears fall as she hoped desperately that Dara would come for her.

“Ow.” Moaning slightly as her stomach began to clench yet again, Renee inhaled deeply hoping the pain would subside soon. Ever since she had been captured it had hurt and with the aphrodisiac in her system, the pain was steadily increasing with every hour. She wasn’t sure how much longer she’d be able to stand it and she really didn’t want to ask the commander for help. Sighing as the pain subsided, she leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. Exhaustion was quickly taking her as the stress of the whole situation weighed heavily upon her. ‘Dara.’

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

An hour had passed since Renee had fallen asleep, her exhaustion finally over coming her when the door opened. The eyes of the new person easily found her in the dark room and quietly they walked over before they bent down and examined her. Her breathing was harsh, her body stiff and hot and the smell of her arousal was nearly overwhelming.

Smiling slightly, the figure moved his arms beneath her figure, lifting her into their arms before they carried her over to the bed. Laying her down, they quickly relieved her frame of her dress, tossing it aside to leave her naked before a shiver ran up her spine and her eyes opened wide in fright.

“Good. You’re awake.” It was the hostile commander and Renee started to squirm in his grasp as he lay beside her clothed only in a pair of loose pants. Running his hands up and down her body he watched as she feebly pushed against him, soft whimpers of terror echoing through the room. “Shh. If you do not cooperate, than it will hurt. Shh.”

Still fighting to keep him away, Renee cried out in fear when he moved his body atop hers, easily spreading her legs so he could rest between them. Minutes passed as he continued to run his hands over her, his lips pressing against the skin of her neck where Dara’s claim mark lay. She screamed in terror, the scent of her hot tears filling the air as he pressed his hand over her mouth.

“Daaaaaaaaaaaaaraaaaaaaaa!!!!!” Crying out through his hand, Renee continued trying to push him off as her body became hotter and weaker under his onslaught. The kisses and caresses to her skin only increasing the aphrodisiac’s potency. When she finally lay beneath him limp and terrified, the other leader lifted his head and looked down at her. He slowly wiped away her tears, his eyes never leaving her face.

“There now. That wasn’t so hard now was it. You’re relaxed and your scent says that you’re more than ready for me. You will enjoy this, I promise.” A whimper escaped her throat as he stood up to remove his pants, his eyes upon her shaking figure the entire time.

‘You know there is another way, you don’t have to do this!’ It was the voice of his second in command who was also his head healer. He had been beside him when they had run into the High Commander of the alliance and his mate.

‘We won’t be granted an audience any other way and we are running out of time. She is ready now and I’m going to claim her!’

‘Commander!’

‘Watch for any sign of the alli….’ Pausing as he fought with his second, the commander looked towards the bed with wide eyes. Renee was on the bed, her body convulsing slightly, eyes wide as blood pooled from between her legs. ‘Report to me now! And bring your assistants!’

It only took a few minutes before the door opened and three wraith entered. They headed to the bed, the commander sitting just above her head, his hands holding onto her own, while one ran through her hair. Quickly looking her over, the second looked at his commander before he spoke, the guilt and sympathy in his voice unmistakable. “She’s having a miscarriage.”

The room was silent. Renee’s gasps at the pain vanishing as her eyes dilated and tears started to pour with fury. She was pregnant. She was pregnant with Dara’s child. No. She **was** pregnant. Not anymore. The child that Dara had wanted so badly with her was gone. That was why the aphrodisiac hadn’t worked right away. It had instead attacked the baby and now it was gone.

An anguished cry rang throughout the room as Renee gave in and broke down into sobs. The four wraith just watched silently as she cried, the second wrapping a sheet around her while he had one of his assistants prepare a sedative. Using the last of her strength to place an arm over her eyes to hide her anguish from them somewhat, Renee continued to sob, her mouth moving with whispered words. The four wraith could just barely make them out, but they heard them all the same, guilt filling them.

“I’m sorry. Dara I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to Blue_Night for beta reading my chapter and giving me ideas. :)


	11. Secrets and Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alliance is on their way to retrieve their Princess, now it is time for the real reason behind the Enemy Commander's doings.

Pain. “Ah!” Crying out at the feel of hands upon my naked skin, I opened my eyes to see a new wraith above me. He looked down at me, his eyes gentle unlike the Commanders.

“Shh.” His arms wrapped around me, holding me up as I felt someone moving items behind me before they lifted my hair away from the back of my neck. As they started to lower me, I began to fret, a scared whimper leaving my throat as everything began to spin once again, my stomach and now my lower half throbbing with a dull pain. “Shh. We’re putting you to bed, you need to rest.” Shaking my head, I tried to reach out to keep him from leaving. If he was here than the Commander wouldn’t…would he? “Shh. He’s not going to touch you again. If anything, he’s trying to figure out a new way to get into the alliance.”

“Why? Why won’t he let me talk to them?” The hurt in my voice was obvious and he ran his hand through my hair as I felt his assistant take my arm.

“Many mistakes have been made in a short period of time and I am afraid that his mistakes are too grievous in the eyes of High Commander Todd that he would never consider listening to him and his proposal. Our hive has been struggling for a long time, our feeding grounds taken by a stronger group with more hives than our one. We are desperate and him trying to claim you is in accordance to our laws.”

“Your laws suck. Ow!” Looking at the assistant and the needle he was pulling from my arm, I felt the world begin to spin with a renewed vigor. Gently, the hand of the second ran through my hair.

“I know they do. Rest now.” Giving into the darkness that was pulling me deeper into its clutches, I let the pillows engulf me once more as the covers were pulled higher over me. The hand didn’t stop its caress and I was grateful for the small bit of comfort even though my mind and heart screamed for Dara to take its place.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking through the halls, the second in command walked into his Commander’s room, his hands behind his back, his stance firm. ‘Commander.’ he said in greeting, watching as said wraith paced about his room, still clothed in the loose pants.

‘What am I going to do now?! I can’t take her! It will utterly destroy her and then our hive will never be granted an audience!’

‘Commander, I think we are far past that point. If anything we need to stop hoping for an audience and think about how to keep them from killing us all.’

‘There’s still a chance. There has to be a chance! I cannot let them down again, I cannot let my hive down again, not when we’re so close…..!’ pausing as he turned towards his second in command, the Commander stumbled back, his hand moving up to press against the area a needle had just been driven into. ‘What?!’ Feeling suddenly a loss of strength, the Commander fell to the ground, his eyes staring up at his second as he calmly walked over to him and picked him up, placing him upon the bed.

‘There is a way. A way you will not like, but if it means that you will still be alive at the end of all of this than I will take it.’ Moving away, he started to undress, pulling a vial of oil from the pocket of his jacket as he removed it, followed shortly by his shirt and pants until he stood naked before his Commander. Eyes wide, the Commander started to shake, only just understanding the position he had placed Renee in. But whereas he hadn’t been able to claim her as his, there was no doubt in his mind that he wouldn’t be granted the same leniency. ‘Do not fear. I will take my time.’

Walking over to him, he laid down beside the now frightened male, his hands just barely coming to rest upon his stomach, feeling the muscles clench beneath his fingers. True to his word, he took his time, running his hand over his chest before he cupped his chin and leaned down to claim his lips. Unable to move, the Commander whimpered slightly as he felt his second’s hand travel beneath the hem of his pants, moving to ghost lightly over his manhood which started to respond to the light touches.

“I waited for you.” said his second, catching his attention. “I waited two hundred years for you.” Standing, he removed the pants from the limp male, throwing them aside. Spreading his legs, he placed his body between them before he leaned over and grabbed the vial of oil. “For two hundred years I have stood by your side, hoping, praying that you would come to me. That you would claim me.” As he spoke, he opened the lid and coated his fingers in it before he brought them down and lightly rubbed his finger against his Commander’s entrance. “But you never came to me, you never claimed me even though I know you have desired me as much I have you.”

Pressing in a finger, he hushed his Commander’s soft cry at the intrusion, his thumb rubbing soothing circles upon his inner thigh as he started to move the finger, beginning to stretch him. “Do you understand how much you hurt me when you told me about this ridiculous plan? How much I wanted to murder you when you decided to steal a queen from her mate.” Adding a second finger, he leaned forward and grasped his hair, pulling his head back. “Now we are in more danger than before because you scared her to death and stressed her out so much that she miscarried her and her Commander’s child. Even if you had claimed her there was still a chance he would just defeat you and take her back. But now, you have their dead child’s blood on your hands, now he will be out for blood and not only yours but also mine and possibly our whole hive! Why did you not listen to her?!! Why did you not accept her proposal to speak to her fathers in our stead?!!”

Pausing in his tirade, the second looked down to see his Commander’s eyes shut tight as tears began to fall. Eyes softening, he leaned down and claimed his lips as his chest shook and a sob broke out. ‘I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’ve made so many mistakes, so many wrong choices, trying to make sure our hive survives. I never wanted to be Commander. I never wanted this responsibility. But when our previous Commander perished, everyone just expected it and I fell in line. Now…because of my inability to hand control over to someone more capable, I’ve doomed us all. I’m sorry my mate. I’m so sorry.’

“Shh my consort. I will fix this, I promise I will fix this.” Adding the third and final finger, he finished stretching him before he covered his cock with the oil and lined himself up. “I love you.” Pushing in as he spoke, he watched as his consort’s back arched and his eyes went wide, a new sensation taking over him. Even though he was five hundred years old, his consort had never been taken and as far as he knew had only lain with a few others. It gave him great pride to be his consort’s first and only and leaning down he sunk his teeth into his throat as he began to move, his pace slow and steady.

When his consort moaned beneath him, he snaked his hand between their bodies and grasped his erect member, starting to stroke it in time with his thrusts. ‘Say it my consort. Say what I have been waiting so long to hear.’

‘I love you. Oh my mate, I love you!’ Growling deep in his throat, the wraith increased his pace, pumping into his consort with vigor as he rushed towards the sweet end that would bond him to his wraith and give him the title of Commander. Faster and faster the world began to spin before finally he felt his mate’s walls clamp down upon him as he came roaring into the room. Following after him, he spilled his seed deep within him, sending all of his love and devotion towards his mate through their connection. Once he was spent, he dropped on top of his mate and rolled to the side, pulling him close to him.

“At last, you’re mine. Oh my mate, my beautiful mate. You’re mine and I’m so happy. But now…now I need to clean up your mess. Rest, I know you are tired and I know you have not let yourself rest properly in far too long. Go to sleep. The paralytic I gave you won’t wear off for a while.” Closing his eyes, the ex-Commander, now second gave into his exhaustion and listened to his mate.

Standing once he was sure his consort was asleep, the new Commander dressed quickly, before he covered his mate and left the room, heading towards the command room. All of the wraith he passed quickly bowed low, acknowledging his new status. ‘Commander.’ said the blade in charge of the command room at the moment.   He knew as well as the others, that he hadn’t killed the previous Commander as was traditional but had instead claimed him as his mate and demoted him to second.

‘Patch me to the hive.’ Nodding his head, the blade did so, the screen coming to life showing his third in command, who acknowledged his new Commander.

“Commander. Am I to presume that there is need for a new second?”

“No, the ex-Commander is still alive. I have taken him as my consort and he is to be treated as his station dictates am I understood?”

“Yes, Commander. The second shall be treated as his station dictates. Besides, if I am correct, he never wanted the position of Commander in the first place.”

“You are correct and therefore you will not judge what has already been done. We are close as is everyone else upon the hive. Now it is time to give us a little bit of hope for the future. Take the hive and go meet the alliance. I want you to surrender immediately and then bring them here. We shall end this as peacefully as possible.”

“Yes Commander. We shall leave right away.” Closing the communication, the Commander watched from the monitor as his hive jumped into hyperspace. All he could do now was hope that the alliance accepted their surrender. Turning towards the blade in charge of the command room, he gave him an order. ‘I want you to have all of our weapons brought and placed in a large cart. When they show up, I want that to be the first thing they see. We as well will be waiting for them. We shall fall to our knees upon their arrival and hope that they do not kill us. This is a very delicate situation and we must do whatever we can to ensure that their fury is calmed. Understood?’

‘Yes, Commander!’

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They had been in hyperspace for a total of seven hours now. Only five more and their plan to capture the enemy hive and retrieve Renee would begin. Plans had been made, their three hives were in motion, now the only thing to do was to be vigilant, ready and wait.

“Commander!” Turning as his second, Kenny, called out, Todd frowned. “There’s a hive heading towards us. It’s the enemy Commander’s!”

“Take us out of hyperspace, inform the others!”

“Yes sir!” Dropping out of hyperspace, the hives quickly prepared themselves for battle in case the hostile hive decided to open fire on them. It took a few minutes, but the hive eventually appeared before them.

“Status?” said Todd, communications between him and the other two hives open so they could all react as one.

“Nothing. Their weapons are offline and their defense shields are down.” Ice cold dread swept through all of the hives as this could only mean one thing.

“We’re too late.” It was Dara who had spoken and the roar of anguish he wanted to release at it all began to grow in his chest before he froze.

“Sir, a communication request is coming in.”

“Bring it up.” Said Todd. On the screen appeared a tall wraith. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, while a blue tear drop earing dangled from his right ear. His face was clean but in the end it wasn’t the Commander they were looking for. “Where is my daughter?!” Not willing to hold back his anger any longer, Todd let the wraith know he was not in the mood to fool around.

“Commander. I come before you in order to surrender. If you would allow us, we will escort you to the planet where you may retrieve your daughter.” Studying the wraith silently for a moment, Todd squared his shoulders even more before he locked eyes with the wraith.

“I am not in the mood for games and you would be wise to believe that statement. If I find that this is a trap I will destroy your hive so fast you will not even be able to think of escaping, am I clear?”

“Yes, High Commander. I swear to you that this is no trick. Your daughter is awaiting your arrival and no harm has befallen her.”

“We will see. Lead the way but keep your weapons and defenses offline. Should something happen than we will protect you. Until I give you permission, you will not turn them on, understood?”

“Yes Commander. We will not betray your trust.” Swiftly, the hives disappeared back into hyperspace. Five more hours, five more hours until they would have her back.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_5 Hours Later_

Dropping from hyperspace, Todd, Howin and Dara’s hives all surrounded the hostile one, their weapons online and ready to fire if anything suspicious occurred. However, the hostile hive had kept up their end of the bargain, weapons and defense systems still offline. Opening communication once more, Todd spoke to the wraith in charge of the hive.

“Where is your Commander?”

“He is upon the planet below us along with your daughter. They are waiting for your arrival and I assure you nothing will happen. Please, go to them.”

“John, Dara, go reclaim her.”

“Yes sir!” “On it!” Watching as five transports descended to the planet below, Todd smirked. Fifty of Renee’s more deadly charges, all from the last two halls of her hive, were aboard those transports along with his mate and his mate’s team. All of them knew the importance behind why they were going and they all knew that if they stepped out of line it would be the end for them. To them, this was their chance to prove their worthiness to their new queen, commander and the alliance. It was an opportunity none of them were taking lightly and they were all boiling with rage to get at the wraith that had dared to take their queen from them, especially one so caring and kind as Renee.

Landing upon the planet near the facility, the large group exited the transports and made a beeline towards the facility, Dara and John in the lead. “It’s just over this hill.” said John as he raised his weapon, ready to fire should anyone try to attack them, while all of the wraith prepared weapons of their own. They wanted the enemy wraith to know that they had messed up big time and with such a display of superior force, they were hoping to have the upper hand.

Cresting over the hill, they all paused though and stared in disbelief. At the entrance of the facility stood about thirty wraith, all of them weaponless, their heads bowed in submission. Before them lay a large pile of weapons and when the group moved closer, the enemy wraith fell to their knees, hands open, palm up to show that they were unarmed. “I do not believe this!” said Rodney, his voice filled with shock. “They’ve completely surrendered.”

“Or just set up a very good decoy.” replied John as he lowered his weapon for the moment. Looking about he didn’t see the commander and sighing in aggravation, John called out to the gathered crowd. “Where is the Commander?!” Slowly, one of the wraith stood, his hands still splayed out to show he didn’t mean to attack as their weapons pointed to him.

“I am the Commander now. I speak for my hive and we surrender to you completely.”

“Where is my Mate?! Where is my WIFE?!” Dara was absolutely seething with his fury, the only thing keeping him from attacking the commander, was that it wasn’t the Commander John was searching for.

“If you will be so kind as to follow me, I will take you to your mate.” Looking at each other, Dara and John nodded their heads before they gave out orders.

“Make sure they don’t try anything. If they move, kill them.”

“Yes sir!” Motioning for his team to follow them, Dara, John and his team followed the Commander into the facility. It was a semi short walk, about fifteen minutes to the room she was being kept in and Dara could barely contain himself as the Commander opened the door. Looking in, Dara’s eyes lit up as he took in the figure sleeping upon the bed and rushing to her, he pulled her naked body into his embrace inhaling her scent to make sure that she hadn’t been raped by the hostile Commander.

“I assure you, he did not claim her. There was a complication and in the end I took matters into my own hands. He is no longer the Commander.”

“I want to see his body.” said Dara, anger filling his voice and the Commander lowered his head.

“I am afraid Commander that there is no body. He is still alive and sleeping.” Dara snorted, grim amusement in his eyes.

“You claimed him as your mate? Why would you defile yourself with such a pathetic excuse for a wraith?”

“He is young, he made mistakes and he did what he thought best for our hive. The mistake of thinking the High Commander’s mate was a normal human was just the pushing point.” Once again, Dara snorted, this time accompanied by the others.

“Still, that does not excuse his actions. He will pay for his crimes.” At this, the enemy Commander straightened.

“According to our laws he has committed no such crime. It is permissible for him to claim a queen, just as it is permissible for him to feed from a human.”

“Not in the alliance it is not.” said John, his patience running thin.

“If I am correct, we are not part of the alliance and therefore he still has not committed any crime. If anything, being claimed by his second and demoted to said rank once more along with being given an allergic reaction from trying to feed from you, constitutes as more than enough punishment.

“Never the less he has pissed off the wrong wraith and I will see him dead.” The murderous intent in his voice was unmistakable and the enemy Commander started to fret that he wouldn’t be able to bargain for his new consort’s life as he had hoped to. Opening his mouth to speak once more, he paused when he saw Renee’s hand lift slowly until she cupped her mate’s jaw.

“Dara?” Looking down, Dara cradled her to him tighter, a purr running in his chest as he leaned down and stole a kiss.

“It is me love. I am here.” Tears running down her face in relief and happiness, Renee suppressed the anxiety she had felt at the possibility of never seeing her mate again, but here he was, holding her in his lap, his chest purring and love pouring into her from their mental connection.

“I was so scared.” Voice soft as she did not have the strength, Renee looked up into his eyes.

“I know love, I know. But I am here now and so are your fathers, friends and charges. We’re all here to save you and I swear, I will see the one responsible for this pay. I will not rest until he is dead at my feet.” Hoping that his would ease her fear somewhat, Dara looked down at her surprised when she shook her head, her tears falling in a flurry.

“Please. Don’t. I know he kidnapped me and I know he tried to take me from you, but please don’t kill him. Their hive is desperate for a way into our alliance. They thought they had no choice, please don’t punish him for a mistake. Please…” Unable to say any more, Renee broke down into sobs as she found she was subconsciously talking about herself. Not ready to tell Dara yet about her miscarriage, she looked up into the eyes of the enemy Commander who only nodded his head, both in relief that she was coming to his aid and in understanding to keep what had happened concealed for now.

Holding his mate close to him, Dara ran his hand through her hair, rocking her back and forth as he comforted her. “Shh my love. Shh. If it upsets you that much, than I will not punish him, but he must still go up before your fathers. I am sure that until you are well enough to speak up at council, your fathers will not take any action against him, but please love.   Calm down.”

“I…I want…to go home.” Nodding his head, Dara gathered the sheets and pulled them around her body.

“I will take you home love. Don’t fret.” Picking her up, Dara stepped out of the bedroom and followed the Commander back down the halls until he was standing outside facing his subordinates and the enemy wraith.

‘Beloved?’ Tentatively reaching out with her mind, Renee called to her mate.

‘Yes love?’ he asked, keeping his touch upon her mind gentle.

‘Please…don’t hurt them either. They’re loyal and in need. They will obey Father’s command. Please.’ Nodding his head, Dara turned towards John and exchanged words.   They quickly agreed upon something before Dara began to walk towards the transports, six of his charges following behind him, two of which happened to be Indir and Tommy while the Head Blade remained behind to help John.

Just vaguely she could make out her Daddy giving them orders to split into groups and head towards the transports. They would be taken to Commander Howin’s hive for now until the enemy hive’s complete submission could be proven, while the Commander and his consort would be taken to Todd’s. The Hive would then follow behind Todd’s but in front of Dara and Howin’s, completely disarmed and defenseless all the way back to Atlantis. From there discussions would commence on what to do with them permanently, but at the moment, getting Renee back to the hive was all that mattered.

Sighing, when she felt the medical table of Walter’s lab meet her back, Renee opened her tired eyes to see Dara leaning over her. “I must go check on a few things love. I will return in a bit to take you back to our room.” Leaving her with Walter, Renee waited in trepidation as he and his assistant began to run their scans, knowing immediately what they would find. The sudden gasp only confirmed her suspicions and before they could call out for Dara, she spoke up.

“Walter.” Quickly hurrying to her side, he wiped away the fresh set of tears that fell from her sorrow filled eyes. “Don’t tell Dara.”

“What?!” Voice incredulous, Walter and the assistant only stared at her.

“Don’t tell him about the miscarriage. Not yet. I can’t…I…just wait please. When I feel stronger, I will tell him. Just please…leave this to me.” Beginning to shake his head, Walter froze when her voice took on an edge, one he knew so well from humans. It was of desperation. “As your queen you will not tell him!” Halting for a second, Walter reluctantly nodded his head.

“Alright Renee. We won’t tell. Now just relax. I need to run a few more scans now to ensure that your body wasn’t harmed from it. Just breathe.” Nodding her head, Renee relaxed as best she could, the tears still falling as the pain was too new.

When they were finished, the door opened and Dara entered, immediately walking towards his mate. Scooping her up in his arms, he exchanged a few words with Walter who told him that she would need to be on bed rest for a while before he carried her back to their bedroom. Bathing her slowly while purring, Dara did his best to help her relax fully before he laid her upon their bed and pulled her to him. Holding her close, he purred and cooed and soothed her as she shook in his arms, her body finally giving into its exhaustion and succumbing to slumber. Tightening his hold, Dara held her the entire night, his eyes ever vigilant.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking through the hive John and a Blade stopped before a door. Harshly, John knocked upon it, waiting impatiently for it to open. He was angry, very angry. His daughter had asked that he and his mate, her fathers, give the wraith that had tried to feed on him and kidnapped her, leniency. As much as he loved his daughter, he didn’t feel that this wraith could be trusted. Every action they had seen from him so far had been made with the intent to kill or harm one of them and John just wanted to kill him and be done with it. But he didn’t want to put his daughter through more misery if she found out that he had gone against her wishes without telling her so and why he had done what he did. Which, lead him to his current predicament.

He was outside the two newly mated Commander and second’s room upon his mate’s hive. Until they could decide what to do with them and their hive, they would be kept upon Todd’s hive and under close observation. Wishing that they would just open the door, John had raised his fist preparing to pound upon it once more when the door opened and the new Commander of the hive stood before him.

“Colonel Sheppard.” he said, using his formal title to which John just nodded his head in return. “Is there something I may help you with?”      

“I want to speak to your consort. Alone. You can wait out here with this Blade in the meantime.” Looking between John and the Blade, the Commander reluctantly nodded his head before he stepped out into the hallway and let John into the bedroom. The paralytic was still in effect and would be for another hour or so, if John wanted to he could easily kill his consort and the Commander felt fear for his chosen.

“Colonel…”

“I won’t hurt him. I just want to talk. Now wait here.” Shutting the door behind him, John walked into the room, his eyes spotting the paralyzed wraith lying upon the bed and under the covers. Moving over to the bed, John sat down next to him, noticing immediately that he tensed and began to shake. “Well, it’s nice to see the shoe on the other foot.” Confusion clouded the wraith’s eyes and John sighed. “It means that it is nice to see you in a predicament you inflicted upon my daughter and I. But to the reason I’m here, I want to talk. I assume you can talk in your state?”

“Yes Colonel.” he responded softly, his voice shaky.

“Good. Now, I’m going to be honest with you. The only reason you’re still alive is because my daughter asked me and my mate to spare your lives. She says you were desperate, otherwise you never would have done what you did. Care to explain?” Watching the wraith intently, John almost seemed surprised when he noticed a bit of gratefulness and humility come over him.

“By wraith standards, I am young for a Commander. Was still considered a child when I became Commander. I am only five hundred years old. I have been a Commander for two hundred of those. It was never a position I wanted, never a burden I wanted to carry. I had only just made second, which in itself was a miracle, and not even a year had passed before my Commander was killed. Instead of having others fight me for the position as tradition dictated, they handed it over on a silver platter. My making second at such a young age gave them the trust and belief that I was more than qualified to lead.”

“Obviously, if you led them long enough to not replace you for two hundred years.” snorted John, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Things then were well. But food became scarce. Our feeding grounds were stolen from us by a queen who commanded several hives. Not wanting to get the wraith I had come to know as my family killed, I ordered our retreat. Word of your alliance was spreading and I had hoped to speak to the High Commander about becoming part of it. The crew of my hive were never ones to enjoy our food’s pain and suffering. Why should we when we were taking people away from their homes and families?”

“That doesn’t explain your vicious nature upon the planet. Explain that.”

“As I said, food was scarce and we were in alliance territory. Trying to make sure that we kept up a good appearance I ordered our food supplies to be rationed until I could speak with you. Not wanting to inflict your wrath for culling one of the settlements. On our way closer to you, we came upon the ruins. My second and I hoped that maybe this was something we could use as an offering but only minutes after we had begun to look around did the Stargate activate and you came through. We saw the uniforms but had heard about a new group of Genii working in the underground, pretending to belong to Atlantis, who wanted to overthrow president Ladon Radim and invade Atlantis again. As it was just you two with no other, I thought you belonged to this Partisans.”

“Then why didn’t you bring me and Rodney back to Atlantis and hand us over for Todd to deal with?”

“I will admit, that was my first mistake in this horrible spiral of events. Our food rations were getting low and because I felt it was my fault for losing our feeding grounds in the first place, I hadn’t gone to feed as normally as I should have. It had been far too long since I had last eaten and my natural predator instincts came out. I was hungry and when I went to feed on you the disgusting taste of that onion was all I could think about.”

“Yeah that was a pretty amusing sight.” said John, smiling at the memory.

“It was made so much worse when the High Commander showed up and your identity was revealed. I felt like my world was falling apart. Yet again, I had let down my brothers. When the High Commander had let us go, my second dragged me to my room and tore into me. He wasn’t happy that I had been starving myself and he wasn’t happy that I had let such a juvenile mistake overcome me.”

“Hmm. What about the four abandoned wraith? If they were as close to you as you said, than why were they out there by themselves?”

“It was part of the plan. We would stay in a nearby system, just out of reach of the alliance’s hives, while they moved closer. Their orders were to refuse any communication with the Commanders apart from the human queen. I knew I was no match for the wraith queen you in your fleet, but her. She would be so easy to overcome.”

“She kind of proved you wrong, didn’t she?” he asked, smugness in his voice.

“Yes she did. At first I thought her strength would wear out. The aphrodisiac I gave her should have started working, but…it didn’t. She should have been overcome by desire at the end of the first day. I thought it was just her will, I had the drones cover the fruit we gave her in it for a second dose. I was so consumed with claiming her according to our laws that I didn’t…she begged me to let her talk to you. That she would ask you to speak with us, but I couldn’t believe her. After I had kidnapped her and nearly fed from her father, how could I believe that she wanted to save us?”

“It’s a thing called trust. If you want to be part of the alliance then you need to be able to trust.”

“I know. But I didn’t listen to her. I had our hive move to a different system and I took her to the facility. The aphrodisiac was starting to kick in and I had them lock her in a bedroom. I found her asleep on the floor, her body stiff as it took effect and her desire nearly overwhelming. I took her to bed, I undressed her, I laid myself atop her and caressed her body as she screamed for her mate through her tears until her desire increased and her body gave into me. I was so close to taking her, so close to claiming her but…” Pausing, John watched as tears began to fall from the wraith’s eyes. The guilt pouring from him so immense that even John could feel it. When a minute had passed and he hadn’t spoken further, John grasped his face and locked eyes with the distraught wraith.

“But what? What happened? What made you stop?!”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” he whispered, voice broken.

“Didn’t know what?! Speak to me! Trust me!”

“She was pregnant.” Eyes widening, John released the wraith’s face and went into a small state of shock. His daughter, his daughter had been pregnant.

“What happened?” he said, his voice low in disbelief.

“The stress, the fear, but most importantly the aphrodisiac. It attacked the baby and that was why it took so long to act. I didn’t know. I swear I didn’t know. I had my second scan her when they brought her to me to make sure she was fine health wise. The pregnancy never came up on the scans! If I had known…I never…I never…” Starting to hyperventilate, the wraith’s gasps for air pulled John from his shock. He could see that he had never meant for any of this to happen. He had just made one bad move that lead him down a spiral of destruction until finally his second took over, which, if John thought about it, he should have done years ago. John briefly remembered his own spiral of destruction and his second chance and his anger faded, completely.

Watching the wraith struggle to breathe while his tears of guilt fell from his eyes, John could see why his daughter took pity on him. Times were hard, especially for lone hives. When the minutes began to pass and he still hadn’t calmed down, John made his decision. Leaning down, he could just hear the door to the bedroom open and he knew it wasn’t the wraith’s mate or the blade, which left the only other person allowed in this room, his mate. Gently, John pressed his forehead against the wraith’s, his hands coming to rest on his cheeks, grabbing the distraught one’s attention.

“Shh. Breathe. I want you to take deep breaths and just breathe.” Coaching him, John slowly got the distraught wraith to calm down, all the while relaying the entire conversation to Todd who stood there with murderous intent. He wanted so badly to tear the life from him as he had done to his grandchild but he knew that wouldn’t be fair. He was young and Renee had miscarried before. The pregnancy was still new, so new that it hadn’t been detected by the scanners of either the new Commander of the hostile hive or by Walter.

Shaking his head, Todd decided that he would end this cycle of events now and called the Commander into the room. Quickly switching places with John, while John went to stand beside his mate, the two pairs looked at each other. One with a bit of fear and trepidation, the other with uncertainty before finally resolve.

“I believe you wished to meet with me and my mate on conditions pertaining to your entrance into the Alliance. To be honest, all I want to do right at the moment is kill you for trying to feed on my mate and hurting my daughter. But, considering what you told about the Partisans and your desperate state, combined with the knowledge that my daughter would be even more hurt if I punished you, I will at least think about granting you entrance to our alliance. You will stay here, in your quarters, until I tell you my decision!”

The new Commander bowed his head and his second whimpered a silent agree. He lay there, still paralyzed with so much hopelessness and grief in his golden eyes, looking so young, confused and exhausted with guilt, fear and burning hunger that Todd suddenly felt a lump in his throat. No Wraith as young as this one should have carried such a burden all alone. Todd sighed, feeling his own anger fade a bit.

“I will see to you being able to feed,” he said, his voice calm and resigned, noticing the grateful glance the new Commander shot him. “I'll come again later,” he stated abruptly, waving at John to follow him, leaving the quarters without looking back.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

John followed his mate to their room as Todd headed along the gloomy corridor with his coat almost blowing after him and John had to run to stay right behind him. When they finally reached their quarters, John had to catch his breath again, leaning against the closed door and watching his beloved Wraith pace up and down before the large window that showed the dark space and blinking stars, clenching his fists several times.

John sighed, waiting for Todd to calm down, concerned and when Todd eventually came to a halt before the window, John could tell that he was staring outside without seeing anything. John slowly made his way across the large room to his mate and wrapped his arms around the Wraith's midsection, tenderly.

“What's wrong, my mate?” he asked softly. “I know you as an understanding and generous being who always is able to forgive someone who really regrets their mistakes. Please, try to forgive this desperate and poor youngling, as well. He never meant to be cruel.”

Todd pulled John's arms closer around his body. “I know, John, I'm not angry with him any longer. In fact, I feel sorry for him. No one should endure what he went through for so long. I could smell his hunger, he's so close to the very edge of starvation, just for the sake of his crew. His allergic reaction made it even worse. He's in bad shape and no one was there to help him except for his second. I'm angry about the happenings that led to that, not with him.”

John smiled, placing a chaste kiss on Todd's back. “So, you will allow them to join the alliance?” he asked, relieved. When Todd answered, John could hear the smile in his voice. “Yes, they will join us and we will protect them and give them a new home, John.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Blue_Night for beta reading this chapter and for writing the ending. I don't think I could have written a better ending.


	12. Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee make's a request of Dara that has him pushing the levels of his comfort zone, but if it means that he can get back his happy mate than he'll allow it. The only problem is, Renee's more than exceeded the time frame she gave him.

“Love talk to me. You have been distant and hiding your emotions ever since you were rescued two weeks ago. Let me in. Tell me what is troubling you.” It was late at night and Dara knew his mate was tired. She hadn’t been sleeping properly, as was usual protocol after something like this happened, which seemed to be becoming a norm for them and it was beginning to get old. Kneeling before his mate as she sat upon the chaise lounge and stared out the window of their living room into space, Dara sighed, ready to force his way into her mind. Grasping her face, he placed his forehead against hers, locking eyes. “I do not want to do this love, but you leave me no choice. Talk to me or I will force my way into your mind.” A minute passed and just as he was about to press forward, Renee spoke.

“So much has happened…in so short a time. I…I feel like I need to get away.” Her voice was soft as she spoke, guilt filling her for what she obviously deemed to be something unworthy of addressing. After all, she had charges who had been through worse than her. If anyone needed to get away it was them. Sensing this, Dara locked eyes with her again.

“If you need to get away love, than we will go away. Perhaps we can find that special planet and place you desire.” Pausing when Renee shook her head, Dara frowned.

“No. I…I want to go back to Earth…alone. I just…I need time to think, to go over everything that’s happened without people interrupting me and asking if I’m okay or trying to keep me occupied with other mundane things to do. But…at the same time I don’t. I feel so greedy, so weak.”

“Love you are anything but weak. A weak person would not ask leniency for their captors. A weak person would not reclaim those removed because they were deemed hostile. You are anything but weak and if you believe you need to spend some time alone, as much as it pains me to let you go, I will stand behind your decision. But please answer me this, how long do you think you’ll be gone?”

“A week.” she said softly, guilt overcoming her for putting her mate through more pain with her wish to be alone. “I’ve already spoken to Daddy and Mr. Woolsey about it and they said it was fine. That I just needed to decide if I wanted to go through with it or not.”

“And I take it you have decided to go.”

“I’ve been thinking about it for a week. I’ve been trying to tell myself to just stay here, but…when I go to comfort someone they push me away or pull me in for an embrace. They immediately push aside their distress in order to comfort me and they’re always asking if I feel better. I can’t…I can’t take it anymore. I need to think…I need time to come to terms with what’s happened and I don’t…I just need to go.” Wiping away a tear that fell, Dara kissed her lips and picked her up from the chaise lounge.

“Then let us get you ready, so that you may go and come back to me.” Taking her to their closet, Dara helped Renee pack a bag, knowing that she would want to leave as soon as she woke up in the morning. He really didn’t want to let her go, not by herself anyway, but if it meant that she would be able to put the past behind her and return to him her normal caring and bubbly self, than he would accept it and support her. It was only a week, what could go wrong?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The event horizon came and faded as the Stargate in Atlantis was activated waiting for the new group of recruits and the personnel returning from vacation. One by one they came through, smiles on the faces of the personnel and looks of astonishment from the new recruits.

Watching the gate intently, Dara, John, and Todd waited for Renee to step through, but when the gate deactivated, they were left staring in silence and confusion. Where was Renee? It had been a week, she was supposed to return. Starting to fret that something had happened to her, the three of them turned their heads stiffly when one of the new recruits approached them apprehensively, sensing their anger and distress.

“Sir?”

“What is it?” said John.

“General O’Neill asked me to give this to you. He said it was from your daughter, sir.” Looking at the soldier fully now, John extended his hand to accept the letter. It was a white envelope addressed to him at Cheyenne Mountain from his Earth address where Renee was staying. Opening it quickly, he read over the contents before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

“What does it say John?” asked Todd and he and Dara waited anxiously.

“Nothing bad. She says she’s fine, but that she needs another week.”

“Can she do that? Won’t they go looking for her?” asked Todd, only knowing the basis of what happened to soldiers who were negligent in their duties.

“No. She’s fine. She’s not a soldier so she’s not going AWOL and as she’s your mate Dara, the IOA can’t detain her and replace her. I’ll just have Jennifer sign some papers that say she’s on medical leave and that will be the end of it.” Keeping his voice calm, John didn’t want Dara to pick up on his emotions. He as well as Todd knew the real reason why she hadn’t come back yet. She was buying time for a silly fear that meant nothing.

Deciding the best option at the moment was to just leave him be, John handed the letter to Dara so he could keep hold of it and read it to reassure himself when he felt like it, before he and Todd said their goodbyes and left.

“Do you think she’ll come back in a week?” asked Todd, pondering slightly on the thought of whether this new situation counted as their daughter running away or not.

“Hell no. I know her, I’ll probably have to go back and fetch her myself.”

“Hmm.”

“Todd?”

“Yes John?”

“Do you think we should tell him?”

“Perhaps. If she does not come back in a week.” Nodding their heads in agreement, Todd and John continued down the hall towards the medical bay. They could already tell it was going to be a long week.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Three days. Three days and Dara was fuming. She had promised him. A week, that was all she wanted and then she would return to him. But it had been more than a week. Ten days and she had yet to return. Bristling, Dara walked towards the med bay, intent on speaking with Jennifer. He knew something was up. It was more than just being kidnaped and almost raped. Something else had occurred and he didn’t know what. That’s where Jennifer came in. She was Renee’s best female friend and he knew that two women confided in each other quite a bit. Perhaps she knew what was going on.

Entering the med bay, Dara looked around only to notice that Jennifer wasn’t there and neither was anyone else to give her a message. Sighing, he walked over to her desk, fully intending on leaving her a note when he paused. A huge stack of files lay on her desk and one of them he noticed, read Renee Gilrin.

Looking about, he pulled the folder out of the stack carefully so the others wouldn’t fall before he opened it and started to skim through the contents. It was the normal info Atlantis kept on its citizens, height, weight, date of birth, etc. But upon closer inspection he noticed that there was a report in there from a few days after she had been rescued. Pulling out the sheet, Dara began to read the contents before he froze, his eyes widening. There at the top of the page written in Jennifer’s writing was “Patient still suffering from abdominal cramps due to miscarriage.”

Renee had been pregnant? She had been pregnant, miscarried and not told him? Feeling a heavy weight on his shoulders, Dara growled low in his chest before he quickly replaced the file in the stack and made a beeline for their old living quarters below water level of Atlantis. The second he entered the room, Dara let it all out. Loud roars of anguish and guilt filled the room, the sounds of many items being smashed upon the wall echoing like gun shots. Minutes passed in this manner until finally he crumbled to the floor in a heap and just lay there staring at the ceiling.

“Dara?” It was John, which meant that most likely Todd was with him. “Dara, we’re coming in.” The door opened and Dara watched as his father in laws entered the room, looking about at the havoc he had wreaked. “I guess you found out.” John’s voice sounded guilty and the thought that she had told her fathers but not him, her mate, made his anger begin to boil yet again. The growl from Todd though, quickly reminded him that this would be foolish to give into and instead just returned to staring at the ceiling. “How did you find out if I might ask?”

“It was in her file.”

“How did you get hold of her file?”

“I went to speak with Jennifer but she wasn’t there and neither was anyone to give her a message. Going to leave a note upon her desk, I noticed the file and read it. She…she was pregnant?” Disbelief clouded his voice as he wanted to let tears fall for their unborn child that he would never be able to hold.

“Yes.” said Todd as he and his mate moved over to sit on either side of Dara, noticing that he needed something stable to ground him for the moment. “The pregnancy was new, I would say she conceived while she was sick, maybe the week previous, but it was still too new and neither Walter nor the enemy Commander were able to pick up on it with their scans. He gave her an aphrodisiac and it attacked the child. Combined with the stress and fear she felt in the situation, she miscarried.”

“Is this…is this why she hasn’t come back?”

“She doesn’t know how to tell you Dara.” said John softly, taking one of his hands. “She’s terrified that you will not want her any longer.” Raising his head in surprise, Dara gaped for a minute.

“Why would she think that? Have I not proved myself her yet?!”

“No, no. It has nothing to do with that.” Sighing, John grabbed both of the wraith’s attention. “Listen you two, I’m going to give you some Earth, American culture. For people around Renee’s age, they’re just starting out in life. They graduated general education at eighteen and then in most cases now, headed off to college. People around her age are just finishing them and getting a foot out the door of what is supposed to be the rest of their lives. Love, marriage, children, all of that normally comes a few years later, closer to their thirties. Unfortunately, it isn’t uncommon for them to get pregnant, but it is common for them not to be married. A lot of times, people, namely males, since they don’t have to carry it, don’t like to take responsibility. They run away and leave the woman alone. That’s what happened to Renee with her first child, not to mention she told us it was conceived from him raping her. She has a lot of past experiences that keep popping up in her head and no matter how hard she tries to tell herself that you will never be him and you would never leave her, she can’t get it to stick. She’ll come back to you Dara, don’t worry about that. The only question is when. I don’t think she’ll be returning in four days and I asked Jennifer to sign papers so she’s on sick leave for a month, which means no one will go looking for her and give her privacy.”

“But what if she runs off?”

“If she was going to run off, she wouldn’t have sent us the letter saying that she’s fine and that the house was in desperate need of cleaning.”

“But…”

“Dara. She’s fine.”

“Is she at least close to the base?”

“It’s about an hour’s drive, but that’s closer than most people live.”

“Is it a safe area?”

“Yes Dara. It is safe and the house is a bit secluded. It’s about a five minute drive to town, where there’s a doctor, grocery store, movie theatre, restaurants, all the good stuff. It’s a bit of a tourist spot actually, lots of families go there so it’s very safe and there’s a lot of nature built into it as well. Mountains surround it and there’s lots of hiking trails and parks. A river even runs through the middle of the town from a mountain. Crystal blue water that everybody takes pride in and there are plenty of bridges that cross over it. It’s peaceful and I think she was right in going to the house and surrounding herself with all of that.” Listening to John speak, Dara rested his head on the floor once more, thinking, contemplating. After a minute of silence with no indication that he would speak, John spoke up once more. “Hey I know. If she doesn’t come back in four days, I’ll send Rodney, since he’s being forced to go on vacation, up to the house to check on her. I have money in my locker on base along with a key and he can use that to take a taxi there and back. He can check on her, make sure she’s ok and then report back to O’Neill who will send a message through. Is that acceptable?” Thinking for a moment, Dara nodded his head.

“Yes, that will be acceptable. Now, I just need to hope she comes back in four days.” Nodding their heads, John and Todd just sat there giving him their silent support for the grief he still felt. In a way, Dara was thankful, but at the same time, he wanted to be left alone. He needed to think, he needed to plan.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Hello Dr. McKay.” Jumping at his desk, Rodney spun around placing his hand to his heart while his eyes locked on the figure standing just inside his doorway.

“Oh. Dara! What are you doing here?! Can’t you see I’m busy! I have a lot of things to do before Monday!”

“Yes, I can see that and that is the reason I am here. I heard you were being forced to go on vacation.” Crossing his arms, Rodney huffed in agitation.

“Damn people of human resources. They think that if you work too long and hard than you “need” to go on vacation. Not want…oh no. Need! I have too much stuff to do around here than go on vacation and besides if anything, I’d rather save my vacation time for the holidays when my sister starts to nag me about how many years it’s been since I last spent Christmas with her and her family. Not to mention I was hoping to take Jennifer with me this year, what with Carson here and all.” Continuing to grumble, Rodney paused when Dara chuckled amused before he walked closer to the scientist.

“And how much vacation time do you have Dr. McKay?” The tone in his voice told Rodney that Dara was up to something but he wasn’t sure yet.

“Um about six weeks.”

“And how many are you being forced to take?”

“Two.”

“Perfect. I assume you’ve caught on that I want something from you correct?”

“Hallelujah! He finally gets to the point of his questioning. Yes, please explain.” Crossing his arms, he sat down in his chair and gave Dara his full attention.

“As you know, my mate did not return as planned.”

“Yes, I heard about that from Jennifer.” Becoming a bit less agitated with his presence now that he brought up Renee, Rodney listened carefully, wondering what it was that Dara wanted.

“I know why she hasn’t and I also know that it is highly unlikely she will return Monday. I also know that John plans on sending you to go check on her before you head for your vacation as well.”

“Ok, so what is it exactly that you are wanting?”

“I want to take your place. I know you are very good at what you do and I was hoping you might be able to make a device that camouflages my appearance so that I look like you. I can then go to Earth and you can stay here and work on your projects.”

“Won’t John and Todd find out?”

“As long as I make it through the gate I do not care. If they find out afterwards then oh well. I will be on Earth and headed for my mate, what can they do?”

“Huh. Good point. But, what would I use to camo…I got it!” Standing quickly, Rodney ran into another room before various sounds of items falling and other things being thrown filled the air until after a few minutes a cry of triumph echoed through the room. Returning, Rodney held out a small item no bigger than his hand before he grinned widely and moved over to his work station. Completely letting himself get absorbed in the item, Rodney waved his hand in the air dismissively before he spoke, still concentrating on the item. “Come back in two days, same time.” Smirking, Dara nodded his head before he left Rodney to his work. Now he just needed to set up a few other arrangements upon his hive and then he’d be ready. He was going to find his mate and he was going to bring her back. She couldn’t run from this any longer.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Alright, now here’s the combination to the lock on the locker and the locker number. There’s a thousand dollars in there, so take about five hundred. Since you’re just going to go from the house to the airport, give her what you don’t spend on the ride and tell her that at the end of the month she absolutely has to come back.”

“Yes, yes John I know, alright. Now leave me be so I can get this vacation over with and get back to work.” Laughing, John moved to pat Rodney on the shoulder only for him to back away slightly. John gave him a curious glance and Rodney quickly smiled. “Nothing to worry about, I just went digging through the storage room again and yet again something fell on top of me.”

“Quite the bruise I take it?” asked John, folding his arms.

“Yup. Now if you don’t mind, I have to go. I’ll give her the message.” Picking up his bag, Rodney quickly walked up the ramp with the others and headed through the gate, coming out on Midway. He was half way there. Rodney just had to stay out of sight for the next twenty four hours and then there would be nothing John and Todd could do. Twenty four hours and he would be on Earth, twenty five hours and he would see his mate.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Welcome back to Earth guys. Soldiers returning from their tour on Atlantis please report to the debriefing room with Colonel Mitchell, everyone else, have a good vacation!” Looking up at the window of the control room within the gateroom of Cheyenne Mountain, Rodney smiled at the male who was waving at everyone and wishing them well.

Deciding that there was one important thing he should do even though it was at the risk of him being sent back, Rodney calmly walked up to one of the on guard soldiers in the gateroom and asked to speak to General O’Neill. At first the soldier was surprised because he was there for vacation but when he told him that he merely had something to give him from Colonel Sheppard, the soldier nodded his head and spoke into his communicator. A few minutes later and he was standing in the General’s office with the archeologist he had heard so much about. Daniel Jackson was his name if he wasn’t mistaken.

“Dr. McKay.” said O’Neill. “I heard you had something for me from Sheppard.” His tone was friendly enough, but Rodney knew that he suspected something, because normally Sheppard didn’t send messages through Rodney unless they were important.

“Yes and no General. Um, are there any cameras in here?” Shaking his head, O’Neill leaned forward.

“No, what you need to say will remain secret. Now, spill.” Nodding his head, Rodney lifted his hand and tapped his chest. The surprised gasps of O’Neill and Jackson had Dara wondering if it was the right course of action, but he simply raised his hands in peace.

“Please General O’Neill, Dr. Jackson. I do not mean to cause any trouble, I am simply searching for my distraught wife.” Looking at each other, Dr. Jackson smiled at O’Neill who only shook his head before he motioned for Dara to take a seat in the chair behind him.

“Ok Commander Dara. We’re listening.”

“As you know Renee came through two weeks ago. I allowed her to come even though it was against my wishes and she had promised me she would return in a week. She did not as you know and I sensed something was wrong, that something worse had actually happened. I discovered four days ago what it was.” Pausing, Dara took a deep breath.

“What was it?” asked Dr. Jackson. “We’ve been wondering why she hasn’t come back yet as well, even though we got the report.”

“Did you get the medical report?” he asked softly.

“No, we did not. It wasn’t ready at the time and we only require our medical documents to be updated here from Atlantis once a year. Otherwise we would be swamped with trying to keep medical records updated.” replied O’Neill.

“I see. But, the truth of the matter is, is that the commander at the time gave her an aphrodisiac. Not knowing of her condition as it was too early to show up on scans, the aphrodisiac had a side effect and ultimately it was the main reason why they decided to surrender to us in the way that they did versus taking her.”

“What happened?”

“She had a miscarriage. She was carrying my child and she miscarried due to the aphrodisiac.”

“Oh god.” said Dr. Jackson under his breath as O’Neill just sighed and rubbed his forehead, trying to prevent the oncoming headache. “So, that’s why she hasn’t returned?” Nodding his head, Dara ran a hand through his own hair.

“John told me that the reason she hasn’t returned is because she is buying time. You see, she hasn’t told me yet and due to her past, I can understand why. But I am her mate and it is my duty to see to her. I can’t stand by and watch her tear herself apart over something illogical. Please, General O’Neill. So much has happened over such a short period of time. She has only been in Atlantis a year and I will admit even by wraith standards, that everything that has happened to her this year is a bit much. I just want my mate to have a few weeks of peace before she becomes Mother once more.”

“Mother?” asked Dr. Jackson surprised.

“Yes. Our hive as you undoubtedly know, houses mostly wraith that have been abused and are healing. About forty of them are in need of somewhat constant care, mostly at night. They have nightmares about what happened to them and their screams tend to fill the hall. Renee rushes to them every night, along with the officers of the hall, her brother, bodyguard, my brother and myself included when we are not busy. She calms them, she soothes them, she cares for them and even stands up for them. Those brought to her from Lady Emer’s hive especially. I hear the argument she got in with the true wraith queen was quite impressive and she came out victorious. In the end though, they have gifted her with a title I do not think she even realizes yet. When she returns however, it will be made clear though as it will be what they refer to her as from now on.”

“Mother?” asked O’Neill.

“Yes, mother and I must admit that it suits her beautifully and I am proud because technically that makes me father and I have found that I too am far more protective of my hive and its individual members than normal.”

“Are they progressing well in your care?”

“Yes. Several have been assigned work assignments to help play to their skills no matter what they may be. Even a few human occupations such as cooking.”

“That is quite surprising to hear. But it makes me happy to see that the alliance is working so well. But tell me. You’re here, who’s watching the hive?”

“My second Walter. He told me before I left to meet with Rodney a few words quite eloquently.”

“And what words might that be.” asked Jackson.

“Either you come home with my sister in law or you don’t come back at all.” The three of them laughed for a minute before O’Neill nodded his head.

“Then you better go get her. Daniel, why don’t you drive him there.”

“That’s it? You’ll allow me to venture Earth?” Surprised that O’Neill gave his permission so easily, Dara stared at him wide eyed.

“You are just going to go get her and come back right?”

“I was hoping, I could use Rodney’s vacation time to enjoy some peace with her. Almost like the honeymoon we never had.” Sighing, O’Neill, rubbed his forehead again.

“How long ago did you last eat?”

“Yesterday morning before I left.”

“And how long will that last you before you start feeling hungry?”

“At least two weeks, but if I eat fruit then I can push it to three.”

“And do you plan on going around dressed as Rodney the entire time?”

“No. Rodney programed the device so that when I press upon the lower half, it makes me look humanoid.” Demonstrating, he pressed the lower half and Dr. Jackson and General O’Neill looked him up and down approvingly. His skin was now ivory which contrasted nicely with his now pitch black hair. Once golden cat eyes where now dark blue and his teeth were normal instead of shark like.

Taking a minute, O’Neill looked at his longtime friend Dr. Jackson before he nodded his head, coming to a decision. “I’ll allow it. But…you had better not do anything to let yourself be spotted without the disguise. If my higher ups find out I let you roam Earth without an escort, I’ll be in so much trouble it won’t be funny. Do you understand Dara?! I am putting a lot of trust and faith in you even though I’ve only just met you because one, I believe you really are worried about your mate, and two, because I don’t believe any wraith foolish enough to sneak to Earth and cause trouble would so willing show themselves to someone who could easily order their death. You got that? One chance, that’s all you get here. At the end of two weeks, you and Renee had better be in my office ready to go back to Atlantis and if I find one body that even looks like it’s been fed on, I’m coming for you got that!”

“Yes General O’Neill. I understand. I will not betray the trust you have put in me.”

“Good.” Leaning back in his chair, General O’Neill straightened his jacket, before he waved his hand. “Now. Dress up like Rodney again and follow Daniel. He’ll take you where you need to go. I assume you know where to go right?”

“Yes General. I have the letter from last week with the address on it. I just need to stop by the locker room. John asked me to gather some things to give to Renee.”

“You mean he asked Rodney.”

“Yes.”

“Well follow Daniel and he’ll take you where you need to go.” Giving O’Neill a grateful smile, Dara reactivated the shield to make him look like Rodney once more before he headed towards the door, following Dr. Jackson. “General.” he said, stopping in the doorway. “Thank you.”

“Enjoy your honeymoon. Don’t forget to take pictures!”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“What are we doing Dr. Jackson?” asked Dara as Daniel pulled into the parking lot of a medium sized building.

“Please call me Daniel, Dara and we’re stopping so you can grab dinner for you and your mate, along with a few other things. Come. I’ve been to this restaurant once and they have a lot of things I’m sure you’ll like. The house is only ten minutes from here and it will give you a chance to look around while we wait for the food. This is the town John probably told you about and it’s where you can spend your honeymoon. Here, we’ll even get you some activity brochures so you guys can get an idea for things you might want to do. Come.”

Following after Daniel, Dara let him help him acquaint himself with the way things were done on Earth. For one, he was quite amused with reading a menu. Daniel was right, they did have a lot of things and smiling he ordered two salads with two bowls of broccoli cheddar soup that came with breadsticks. It was one of the few other dishes Renee had gotten him to try on Atlantis and he wondered if the soup here would taste the same as the soup he tried then. Also adding a slice of oreo cheesecake along with a slice of black tie mousse cake, Dara completed his order and paid, wondering why Daniel asked the waitress to put an hour hold on their order.

“Come on.” Pulling him out the door, Daniel led Dara down the street and into another shop. Clothes of all kinds lined the walls and floors and Dara looked around a bit overwhelmed, having never stepped foot into a shop like this before. “A little bit overwhelming huh? Well that’s supply and demand for you. Come on, we’ll get you some suitable clothes to wear here instead of the one’s you normally wear. It’ll help you fit in and it will be my treat. A honeymoon present if you want to think of it that way.” Smiling a bit, Dara nodded his head in acceptance.

“Thank you Daniel. If you ever come to “visit” us, I would be more than honored to have you as a guest. I am sure the way we treat our charges is far different than what you’re used to and I know you would like to explore it.”

“I’m sure I will. Thank you Dara. Now, let’s get you measured so we can get you some pants and shirts.” Following after him, Dara allowed the store owner to measure him before he and Daniel went about picking out various outfits. In the end he had five pairs of jeans and five pairs of slacks. Five T-shirts along with five dress shirts all in greens, blues and black and finally one very, very nice black suit, with a white undershirt and black tie. Looking at Daniel confused by this item as he watched him set it along with a pair of dress shoes on the counter with the large pile, he tilted his head when the man just winked. “There’s a restaurant here that’s very nice. It requires formal wear and a reservation, but it is very romantic and there’s also a dance floor. I’ll call and make a reservation for you in about a week and then I’ll send you the time. When you guys go out, make sure you look for it because they don’t like it when you’re late and in fact you should be there about ten minutes early.”

“Uh. Thank you Daniel for your help. I’m sure I would be quite lost if it wasn’t for you.”

“It’s no problem Dara. Now, let’s get this ringed up and then go pick up the food.” Nodding his head they did just that and half an hour later they were outside the house. Gathering all of his bags using his wraith strength, Dara nodded his head in thanks to Daniel who just smiled and wished him luck. “I’ll call to check in on you in a day or two.”

“Thank you once again Daniel. Now I just hope Renee will be glad to see me.” Watching as the car turned around before it disappeared down the driveway, Dara inhaled deeply the sweet air of the beautiful trees surrounding the house. John had been right, it was secluded and the closest house he noticed was about a mile away. Yes, he would be able to enjoy his time here with Renee and they would go into town and do whatever it was she wanted to do. These two weeks would be absolutely perfect if he had anything to say about it. But first, he needed to find his mate and get what would undoubtedly be an emotional evening out of the way.

Using the key he had taken from John’s locker, Dara opened the door quietly before he walked in. The lights were off and the house was silent which meant she was either out, which he didn’t think she was, or she was still sleeping, which was odd considering it was a little past eleven in the morning. Taking off his shoes, Dara placed the bags of clothes in the living room behind the couch before he put their dinner in the fridge so it would keep.

A whimper drew his attention and walking down the hall, Dara came upon a door that was cracked just slightly. Resting his hand upon the knob, he gently pushed it open to see his mate lying upon the bed completely oblivious to the world. Her hair was a tangled mess, almost as tangled as the sheets, and dry tear stains marked her cheeks as a very large black shirt draped over her body. It was obvious she was having a nightmare, but Dara didn’t want her to become even more frightened if she woke up and saw him when he wasn’t supposed to be here.

Closing the door once more, Dara ventured back down to the hallway and began to look around the house orientating himself with the layout. He was lost in his thoughts upon the balcony when he heard soft footsteps walk into the kitchen behind him and open the fridge. Deciding it was time to greet his mate, Dara entered the kitchen and moved to take her in his arms.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Blinking tiredly, Renee slowly sat up on her bed, wiping away the dried tear stains upon her face. Yet again, she had stayed up all night fretting about how she should go about telling Dara and in the end fell asleep only when her body was exhausted enough to give up on her. Looking at the clock on the nightstand, Renee sighed when she saw that it was about noon and standing she went to the bathroom to begin her daily routine.

Not feeling up to dressing, Renee left on her nightshirt, which was really nothing more than an xxx-large black T-shirt that hung down to her knees and off one shoulder. Remembering the look on the store owners face when she had bought the shirt, Renee just sighed and shook her head. She wasn’t an xxx-large, she wasn’t even an x-large, but it was the last shirt they had with one of her favorite show’s main characters on it and she really wanted the shirt. Well that and it was buy one, get one fifty percent off.

Shaking her head once again as she rinsed her mouth after having brushed her teeth, Renee quickly combed her hair before she placed it into a low ponytail and ventured into the kitchen. Not really looking, Renee didn’t notice the many bags sitting upon the couch or the new pair of shoes sitting in front of the door. She didn’t notice anything as she stared blankly into the fridge before finally, she shut it and sank to the floor.

“Dara. What am I going to do?” Voice breaking as she fought the onslaught of tears once more, Renee stiffened when she felt arms wrap around her and pull her close to a vibrating chest.

“Talk to me love.” Turning her head, Renee stared in awe at the person holding her close to them. Locking eyes with her mate, Renee felt the world spin before it all went black, a single word escaping her lips.

“Dara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Blue_Night for beta reading this chapter! She always gives me such wonderful ideas.


	13. Honeymoon Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says.

_Atlantis_

“Hey Rodney……RODNEY?!!!!” Stopping as he walked towards the line for breakfast, John stared in disbelief at his friend he supposedly saw walk through the Stargate little more than two days ago.

“Hey Sheppard!” Shoving another spoonful of eggs into his mouth, Rodney smiled jovially at his friend only to turn frantic when John grabbed his shirt and dragged him from the room, much to the amusement of others. “Hey! Come on Sheppard! Calm down!”

“Calm down?! I take it you’re the reason we’ve only received contact from Dara’s second since yesterday.”

“It was his idea!”

“And you helped him.” Dragging him into Mr. Woolsey’s office, much to the stunned amusement of the civilian head of Atlantis, John sat Rodney down before he had someone send for his mate. A few minutes passed before Todd showed up and his reaction to Rodney’s presence was one of surprise and then mild annoyance.

“Dr. McKay. Is there a reason you are two weeks early in returning from your vacation?”

“Um…”

“Answer the question Rodney. Where’s Dara?”

“Ok, ok! He wanted to go look for Renee and asked to take my place. He’s been so worried about her, I didn’t want to tell him no.”

“So…the person we saw go through the gate yesterday…was Dara. Oh my god! If the IOA finds out a wraith is on Earth without their permission they’ll shut down the entire operation!”

“What do you mean John?” asked Todd confused.

“They’ll order everyone back to Earth and if we refuse, we’ll never be able to go back. We’ll have to give up everything to remain here and for you and me that doesn’t seem so bad, but for everyone else, it’s a pretty big deal! I…I have to go to Earth. I need to bring him and her back before this gets out of hand. Argh!! Rodney! This is the stupidest thing you’v…”

“John.” Pausing as Mr. Woolsey called his name, John turned towards the civilian leader of Atlantis, his panic turning into confusion as he held up a letter. “Calm down John. Everything’s going to be fine.”

“Why aren’t you in a state of panic like me? This is a pretty big deal!”

“John. They know.”

“What?”

“General O’Neill and Dr. Jackson. They know. The first thing Dara did when he reached Earth was tell them who he was in private. Rodney also rigged another disguise for him so he looks human and Dr. Jackson drove him to the house. They picked up dinner for Renee and him and they’re keeping in touch with the two. They’ve decided to let Dara remain for the two weeks and then they will return as Rodney and Renee. We’re fine. Let’s just leave this to them for now. If it was serious they would have just sent him back instead of a letter. Leave it be.”

“Fine. But when they get back…”

“Yes John, we’ll have his hide.” replied Todd in agreement. John stared at the other people in the room with helpless anger, before he turned to Rodney again.

“You owe me for this, McKay, you so owe me for this! And I will make sure that you pay the price for it one day!” he shouted, before he stormed out of Woolsey's office, wishing that Atlantis would allow him to slam the door behind him, which the city, of course, didn't let him do. “I'm going for a run!” he yelled back, followed by the amused laughter of his friends.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“mmm.” Waking up slowly, Renee turned into what she thought was the pillow she had been snuggling all week. When said pillow wrapped an arm around her tightly and pulled her closer to a very warm and purring chest, Renee’s eyes flew open and she sat up looking down at her mate. “Dara?” Sudden fear coursed through her and she tried to back away from him, watching as he sat up and caught her arms pulling her towards him once more.

“Shh, love. You’re safe. Shh.” Trying to sooth her, Dara pulled her against him, wrapping his arms about her as she struggled against him. “Love there’s nothing to be scared of. Calm down.” But the fear didn’t subside and Dara started to grow annoyed. Standing, he threw her over his shoulder and walked out into the living room, heading towards the door. When he reached it he placed her down before he opened the door and stood before her. Renee looked at him confused now more than scared and Dara, breathing deeply locked eyes with her. “I don’t want to do this but once again you are leaving me no choice. I let you come here against my better judgment, with the promise that you would return to me in a week. You have been gone for two weeks now and I have smuggled my way through two galaxies to find you. I let General O’Neill know and he had Daniel drive me here but when I get back your fathers are going to have my hide!! I have done all of this because I love you but you can’t even talk to me without fearing that I’m going to hurt you! Now I’ve come to a decision and I’ll let you decide how it ends. Either you talk to me and tell me what’s wrong…or I go back to Pegasus and our bond dissolves. Choose.”

The silence was thick and Renee just started at Dara as though he had stabbed her through the heart. He was making her decide. Between whether or not their marriage would continue. It was an ultimatum and Renee was terrified. She couldn’t see a way she could win. She felt that no matter which option she chose, it would end with Dara leaving her.

“No fair…” she whispered falling to the floor before she cried out. “That’s not FAIR!!! No matter what choice I make you’re going to leave!!! I can’t win and it’s not FAIR!!!”

“Why isn’t it fair?! Tell me!! Do you think you’re the only one suffering?! I have been at wits end trying to make sure you stay safe, that you have plenty of time to recover from the multiple grievances that have befallen you this year. I let you leave my side, travel across galaxies all so you can push me away with fear the second you see me?! What is fair about that?! Tell me!” Walking over, Dara knelt in front of his wife and grasped her shoulders tightly, forcing her to look at him.

“Why do I have to lose both of you?!” Near hysterical from both her physical and mental state, Renee didn’t notice her slip of the tongue and instead continued trying to free herself from his grip.

“Both of us? Who is the other?” Already knowing who the other person was, Dara waited, wanting to hear it from her. Renee froze, horror taking over as tears fell with a furry. Knowing that he probably wouldn’t get more unless he pressed her a little more, Dara pulled her to him and began to rock her. “Is it the child?”

Dara listened as her breath hitched in her throat, the deep, hyperventilating breaths being all the answer he needed. Releasing her the second she started to struggle, he watched as she ran down the hall before he stood, closed the door and followed the sounds to the bathroom where his mate knelt retching. Walking behind her, he pulled her hair back, rubbing soothing circles upon her back while purring, trying to let her know without words that he wasn’t leaving.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Her whispered words were broken and when he deemed she wasn’t going to bring up anything else, Dara pulled her back and leaned her against the wall. He was quick to wet a rag before he wiped her mouth.

“Shh love. Stop apologizing.” Even though his voice was gentle, it did nothing to soothe his mate and he watched through the mirror as Renee broke down full out sobbing now. Again and again she continued to apologize and Dara just sighed. Rinsing out the cloth once again, he picked her and carried her to the bedroom, cradling her close to him as she cried, the cloth pressed over her eyes.

“Don’t…leave.” she whined into his chest as he ran a hand through her hair.

“Love, I’m not going anywhere. Shh. Stop apologizing please. I don’t blame you. I would never blame you for something that wasn’t your fault. Calm down now. Shh.” But the tears didn’t stop and Dara sighed slightly in relief when he realized that they were no longer of fear but of mourning. She had wanted their child to live as much as he did and yet it was stolen from them both before either of them even knew it lived in the first place.

Leaning against the headboard, Dara held her tightly and let her cry, a few tears of his own joining hers. Yes they would mourn their dead children, both his and the other male’s and they would continue to love them. But they would have children and when those children were old enough they would know about their older siblings that never got the chance to know them. No matter what the future held, no matter how many children they had, those two would always be their first and second, even though one was completely human. They would always be their first and second.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Dara?” asked Renee, her voice soft.

“Yes love?”

“I need to get up. My head hurts and I haven’t eaten today.” Keeping her eyes downcast, Renee didn’t look at her mate as she tried to get up. His arms around her however, prevented that. Knowing that his mate had no desire to cry any longer and was trying her best at the moment to regain some form of normality, Dara kissed her forehead and let her go.

“Go brush your teeth and wash your face love. I will find something for you to eat in the kitchen.” Nodding her head, she walked into the bathroom, doing as she was asked. Vaguely the sounds of the fridge opening and the microwave going, met her ears before the delicious smell of her favorite soup assaulted her nose.

‘I don’t remember buying soup mix.’ Walking to the kitchen, Renee called out confused. “Dara? What’s that smell?” A soft chuckle was her only reply and entering the kitchen she gasped lightly. A small candle lit dinner had been set up on the medium sized table. Two bowls of freshly tossed salad, along with two steaming bowls of obviously reheated broccoli cheddar soup with breadsticks resting beside them sat atop the table and Renee looked up at her mate with wide eyes. Smiling, Dara pulled out a chair at the table for her, before he held out his hand. In response to his gesture, her stomach growled hungrily and Renee blushed as her mate chuckled.

“Come eat love, then we can watch a movie or go to bed. I’ll leave it to you.” Listening to her mate she did as bid and accepted his offer, sitting down to eat as he pushed in her chair before sitting beside her. Taking a bite of the soup first, Renee hummed in pleasure as it coated her tongue and slid down her throat. For some reason she didn’t feel the need to bring it back up as she had felt the past month and this made her smile as she dug into the bowl with hunger. “Slow down love. If you don’t eat a bit slower than you will bring it up.” Blushing again, Renee nodded her head before she pushed aside the soup and turned towards her salad instead.

“Where did you get this?”

“Daniel took me shopping in town.”

“Dan..iel?! Dr. Jackson took you shopping in town?!”

“Yes. Said it would be best to pick up dinner for you and he also took me to get some clothes for my stay as well.”

“I’m so confused. I don’t understand. Where did you get the money?” Chuckling, Dara took her hand in his and gently ran his thumb over the soft surface.

“Rodney was originally supposed to come check on you. I took his place and using a device he made, disguised myself as him. Once I reached Cheyenne Mountain, I asked to speak with General O’Neill. I let him know who I was, that I was here for you and that I would be honored if he trusted me enough to remain here during Rodney’s vacation time. Your father, thinking I was Rodney, gave me the combination to his locker where he told me to take out five hundred dollars for a cab ride and to give the rest to you. I paid for our dinner with part of that and Daniel gifted my clothes as a honeymoon present. Does that ease your confusion now?”

“Honey…moon?”

“I do believe that if there was one thing we have not done yet love, it is to have our honeymoon.” Blushing yet again, Renee kept her eyes down and continued to eat her dinner. Smiling, Dara let her be, enjoying his own food before he realized that she was looking at him confused once more. “Something wrong love?”

“You’re…you’re…not fruit.” A minute passed in silence before Dara burst out laughing, causing Renee’s mouth to drop even further.

“No love. There’s no fruit. And to answer your question before you ask, we are able to enjoy other foods besides fruit, but fruit is easiest on our digestive systems because we do not use them as much.”

“I know that, but you always have fruit even when I get you to try something different.”

“Normally yes, but I do not need to eat fruit every meal.”

“Won’t that mean you’ll be hungry sooner than expected?”

“No. It just means I’ll need to drink more water than usual.”

“Oh.” Silence descended once more and the two finished their meals in peace. When they were done, Dara told Renee to stay seated as he took the dishes and placed them in the sink for later. Watching him with a confused expression in her eyes, Renee tried to formulate her thoughts as she chastised herself for acting as though Dara was a man sent to find her and not her mate of the past year. ‘Has it really been a year?’ Shaking her head, Renee looked out the window as she asked the first question on her mind.

“How did you find out?”

“I found your file on Dr. Keller’s desk by mistake. I figured something else must have happened and I had wanted answers. However, Dr. Keller wasn’t there and your chart was. I assume you must know how devastated I was to find out the way I did versus hearing it from your own lips.”

“I’m sorry.” she whispered, a tear falling down her face. Walking over, Dara quickly knelt in front of her and clasped her arms once more in his.

“Love. Stop. Apologizing. It was not your fault and it will never be your fault. The situation at the time merely caused something that you could not prevent.”

“But…you had wanted it so bad.”

“And I still do love, but this is not going to deter my desires for a child with you. We will have children when you are ready. Do not be upset that this will make me love you less. It makes me love you more and want to protect you more, understood?”

“Yes.” she answered relieved, leaning against her resilient mate. It felt so good to finally have a strong shoulder to lean and cry on versus having to go through it all alone as she had had to endure her entire life. She had never had someone who loved her as much as this alien male did. No human man had ever treated her as if she was a precious treasure and for a brief moment, she wondered about the oddity that a Wraith, a life-sucking alien, made her feel more cherished, loved and safe than any human had ever done. Coming from her thoughts, Renee looked at her mate as he spoke once more.

“Good. Now, I know you have other questions, but let’s leave them for now. I want to spend time with my mate and discuss what we shall do the next two weeks.”

“Two weeks?”

“General O’Neill is allowing me to use Rodney’s vacation time for our honeymoon. In two weeks, we must be at Cheyenne Mountain to go back to Atlantis. Understood?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now come, I want to watch a movie and then we can go to bed.”

“Um. Can we just go to bed? I don’t think I can stay awake much longer.” Smiling as his mate yawned extremely tired, Dara picked her up and headed down the hallway towards her bedroom once more. Gently he deposited her upon the soft surface, watching as she crawled under the covers moving so there would be enough room for him in the full sized bed.

“Lay down and go to sleep love. I’m going to shower quickly and then I will join you.” Nodding her head, she did as bid, facing the bathroom doorway as he entered, letting him know of her frailty at the moment and trying to give her some reassurance he left the bathroom door open, the light spilling onto her figure in the darkened room. The soft sound of the shower starting greeted her ears before she closed her tired eyes and settled herself. The soft sound of the shower starting and the warm scent of the steam as it flowed from the bathroom filling the air.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

‘Good, she’s asleep.’ thought Dara as he looked out of the bathroom. Turning his attention back to the shower, he quickly stepped in and washed himself before he got out and dried. Dressing in his loose night pants, he quickly brushed out his hair before he shut off the lights and ventured into the bedroom.

Pausing in the darkness as he watched Renee whimper slightly before she curled in on herself, Dara detoured to the living room and located Rodney’s bag that he was borrowing. Opening it, he pulled out a small canister and opened it, taking one of the many pills within it out. Since Rodney was married to Jennifer, it was safe to say that Jennifer knew everything Rodney got himself into, especially since he would be hiding out in their room for an entire day while Dara made it through the Midway station.

The second she found out about their plan, Jennifer had quickly given him plenty of canisters, each clearly marked so he knew which to use. Unsure of what state Renee might be in when he finally found her, since technically she was now a run away, Jennifer had stocked him up for a multitude of things. Sleeping pills in case of nightmares, headache relief, calming pills and finally the one he had pulled out, a normal pain relief for the cramps plaguing her at the moment. Grabbing a glass of water, he returned to the bedroom and gently roused her from her slumber.

“Love, I need you to take this.” Watching as she opened her mouth to protest, Dara quickly stopped her, his voice becoming stern. “Do not protest. Take the pill.” Obeying instantly, Dara felt a small sliver of guilt inside him before he simply sighed and brushed some hair from her face. Watching as she swallowed the pill before she lay down, he placed the glass upon the nightstand before he crawled in next to her. Wrapping his arms about her, he purred soothingly as she curled against him, her head resting above his heart. “Go back to sleep love. I’m here, you’re safe.” The soft sounds of her breathing evening out the only response and smiling, he followed her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Is there anything you would like to do today love?” Having just finished their breakfast, the couple stood at the sink washing the dishes so they could be placed in their respective cabinet.

“I need to get more groceries.” she said softly, her head down. Sighing, Dara placed down the drying towel he held and wrapped his arms about her waist, resting his head upon her shoulder.

“Stop blaming yourself love. All you’re doing is giving yourself more grief when there is no need for it. I do not blame you for not telling me right away, not after what you went through so long ago with the other male.” Body shaking as the memories of her first miscarriage came to the surface, Dara held her tighter. “Shh love. We will never forget them. Our first and second children will always be in our hearts and when the time comes, our children will know of them. Shh.”

“You…you would really claim my first?”

“I will claim anything you hold so close, love. You are my mate, you will be beside me for eternity.”

“I know the gift does not extend my life that long.”

“Then when we find the cure, we will make sure it does.”

“Do you really want an eternity with me?”

“I would not have asked you to be my mate if I did not. Now come, I want you to shower and dress yourself and then we shall go out. I am curious as to what a grocery store looks like.”

“I fear it will be a disappointment to you.”

“Why do you say that?”

“So much waste. So much food that won’t get eaten but thrown away. That’s the reality of a world ruled by supply and demand. I hope it never makes its way to Pegasus.”

“Then we will need to ensure that it does not. Now, go shower. I am growing impatient with your constant stalling.” Placing mock agitation in his voice, Dara swelled with pride when his mate smiled at him for the first time since she had been rescued. He had to admit, he had missed her smile.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“I told you.”

“And I heard. But hearing and seeing are two different things love.”

“I know.” Smiling as they placed the groceries in the car, Renee got into the driver’s seat, while Dara took the passenger’s once again. As he didn’t have a driver’s license he couldn’t drive, or more to the point, Renee wouldn’t allow him to drive. Talking quietly, they headed back to the house, another day of relaxing on their schedule until Dara was sure that his mate’s exhaustion and cramps were almost nonexistent or he had enough pills in her to keep them at bay.

Once they had put the groceries away, Dara and Renee retired to the living room where they cuddled upon the couch. Turning on the TV, Renee turned it to a horror movie she called a classic of the genre and Dara watched quite amused at the mindless gore and violence it depicted. She was right, horror really was more of a comedy although he did squirm at a few ways some of the victims met their fate. He had to admit, when it came to coming up with ways for people to die, the humans of this world certainly had quite the imagination.

“OH!” Looking down startled from his thoughts when his mate gasped, Dara quickly sat up with her and started to look her over.

“What is wrong?” Voice slightly worried, he frowned when she pointed excitedly to the computer screen in her lap. “I do not understand.”

“The movie theatre in town is having a special trilogy today that’s only being advertised on their website. It’s the Hobbit trilogy!”

“The Hobbit?”

“Remember when the enemy commander attacked us in our bedroom and I told you how I figured out the password?”

“Yes.”

“The Hobbit is the pre-story to that story. It has three movies and they’re going to show all three! There’s still tickets and it starts at noon and goes to nine! Can we?!! PLEASE!!!!” Snickering, Dara nodded his head. Nine hours watching a set of movies his mate seemed very excited to see, how could he say no after everything that had happened in the past month.

“Alright. We’ll go.”

“WOOHOO!!! Let me buy the tickets online so we don’t have to worry about that there. We can go dutch.”

“Dutch?”

“I don’t know if it really is dutch, but it’s a term meant to say that couples split things instead of one paying for everything. So I buy the tickets and you pay for the snacks?”

“Deal.”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Here’s your tickets and because it’s a special you guys get free refills on drinks and popcorn throughout the entire thing. Oh and here are some special promotional posters for them.” Jumping up and down excited, Renee ignored her chuckling mate as she clutched the poster close to her.

“Thank you.” Turning to head inside, Renee paused when she saw one of the workers who had just gotten off walk past them. “Excuse me miss?” Pausing, the woman turned towards them and Renee held out her camera to the woman. “Would you mind taking a picture of my husband and me? I want to remember everything about our honeymoon.”

“Certainly mam. I take it you’re here for the Hobbit trilogy?” Nodding her head enthusiastically, Renee smiled when the woman pointed towards the promotional posters. The last movie was playing all by itself as it had just come out, so the poster was up. “If you want I can take a picture of you in front of the poster.”

“Thank you!!” Posing for the picture, Dara wrapped an arm around his mate’s waist as she pointed with a large smile to the poster. Snapping the picture, the woman handed the camera back to Renee before she wished them a happy honeymoon and then continued on her way. Looking at the picture quickly, Renee tucked the camera back in her purse before she grasped his hand and began to walk towards the entrance. “Come on Dara! Let’s go get the snacks and then our seats. I want them to be good.” Full out laughing now, he allowed his mate to pull him into the building, his eyes taking in everything around him. As they moved to get into the small line at the moment, Dara quickly caught his mate as a couple of kids ran between them and tripped her. Growling in slight anger, Dara watched the kids run down the hall.

“Watch where you’re running! You almost hurt my wife!” Giggling greeted him and Dara looked around to see several other females giggling at his protectiveness while he righted his wife. She just smiled at him and placed a kiss upon his lips.

“Come on my knight. Let’s go get some snacks.” Voice light as she spoke, Dara smiled back and took her hand, his other arm carrying a blanket from home and one of the posters. At first the blanket had confused him but now that he was inside, he could see why she had them bring one. It was a little cool in the building, almost as cool as the hives. “Hmm. What do you want?”

“Huh?”

“What do you want? They have candy, popcorn, ice cream, soda, juice, water. All sorts of things. Kind of says that this theatre is a bit fancy for its low ticket prices and the food prices are decent too. They must get good business.”

“Popcorn sounds good, maybe later we can get some ice cream.”

“Ok!” They quickly purchased a large tub of cookies and cream gourmet popcorn, Dara having spotted it out of the corner of his eye and immediately gave into his two favorite Earth items mixed into one, with two large water bottles. Taking their purchase they made their way to the theatre and then decided upon seats. Sitting down in the back since most of the crowd was in the front half of the theatre, Renee and Dara settled themselves, pulling up the arm rest in between them so they could cuddle, the blanket over their laps.

“Excuse us, but would you mind if my grandson and I sat next to you. These are his favorite seats and he just has to sit in them every time we come see a movie.”

“Not at all. Please, sit down.” said Dara as he watched a slightly wrinkled man with gray hair move aside so his grandson could sit next to Dara. He didn’t look to be older than ten and Renee and Dara watched amused as he didn’t look at them but glued his eyes to screen, just as eager as they were to see the trilogy.

“Thank you.” said the old man. “He’s just been dying to come see these films and his mother told him he couldn’t see them until he turned ten. So I figured this was the perfect opportunity. He gets to see these movies and his parents get some alone time.”

“It’s not a problem. My husband has also been wanting to see these movies so we took the opportunity as well. It’s the perfect start to our honeymoon.”

“Well I’ll be. Congratulations you two. I hope you have many splendid years together and a wonderful honeymoon.”

“Thank you.” Settling into their seats, the four of them turned their eyes to the screen as the movies started and Dara gasped as the images began to roll. He had never been to a theatre and he could see why so many people enjoyed it. It was like being there yourself. Smiling, he wrapped an arm about his mate and sunk further into the chair with a bit of popcorn in his hand.

‘I think I’m going to enjoy this.’

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The first movie had come and gone, along with a short half hour break before the second. The theatre was about three quarters full, most of them filling the front half and the others about two rows in front of them. Still watching just as intrigued as he had been with the first movie, Dara laughed uproaringly when the dwarves escaped from Mirkwood in the wine barrels. Quickly the movie progressed to Laketown and so absorbed in the movie was Dara, that he didn’t notice the grandfather of the boy get up and leave the theatre for a moment.

“Oh, this is a good part.” said, Renee as she laid her head upon his shoulder. Getting even more excited, Dara jumped when the orcs attacked Bard’s home and his children, but not because of the scene, but because of the little boy grabbing ahold of him in a moment of terror. Looking past him, he frowned when he didn’t see the boy’s grandfather and then gasped slightly when the boy looked at him and began to cry. White hair upon his shoulder told him why. The boy had hit the bottom part of his disguise device and shut it off revealing his true form.

Quickly, he fumbled for the device, turning it on once more as Renee stood and kneeled before the frightened boy, whispering so the others didn’t look. “Shh hun. You’re ok. Look, look, see? It was just a mask. My husband is a special effects artist and he was trying out his new prosthetic. He didn’t have the time to take it off once he got through with work for today but see? It’s off now. You’re ok.” Hushing his cries, the boy looked at Dara once more, this time seeing him in his human form.

“Oh.” he said quietly as Renee brushed away his tears. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize hun. He needs to remember to clean up after work and maybe this will help remind him to do so. Now, let’s continue to watch the movie. I’m sure your grandpa will be back in a minute.” Nodding his head, the boy turned back to the screen, immediately becoming enraptured with the movie once again.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“I’m so tired!” yawned Renee as she and Dara stepped into the parking lot of the movie theatre. It was a little past nine and the trilogy was over, leaving Dara waiting in excitement to get home so he could watch the next set of movies in the series, but that would have to wait for another evening.

Walking to their car, the two of them got in before a loud rumble from Renee’s stomach interrupted the silence. “I believe love, you are hungry.”

“Um.”

“Why don’t we stop at a restaurant and eat before we head home for the night. Does that sound good?”

“Yeah. Um, what do you want to eat?”

“Whatever you would like love. I’ll let you pick.”

“Ok…how about…Main Street Pizza? It’s just around the corner. We could get it to go if you wanted.”

“I like that idea.”

“Me to.”

Ordering their pizza, the two had fun taking more pictures with the wooden sculpture standing just inside the door before they collected their pizza and headed home. Deciding to lounge in the living room once more, the two ate their dinner as they watched one of the many programs airing at the moment.

“This is delicious love. What is it called again?”

“A white pie. It’s got alfredo, mozzarella, feta, roma tomatoes, capers, black olives, basil, garlic and spinach. Pretty good huh?”

“Delicious.” Finishing their meal, the two retired to the bedroom and crawled under the covers, Renee snaking her hand across Dara’s chest as he purred in content. Rolling so he was atop her, Dara kissed his mate hungrily, his hand beginning to run up and down her body. Parting her legs so he could rest in between them, Dara paused when he felt her push against his chest slightly. “Love? What is wrong?”

“Please. I…I’m not ready to go that far yet. Not yet.” Looking down at his mate, Dara smiled soothingly and kissed her lips once more.

“Ok love. Until you’re ready, I’ll wait. Go to sleep now, I heard the little boy tell his grandpa about a fair that is in town and I would like to go see what he was excited about.” Giggling as her sadness dissipated, Renee smiled softly as Dara rolled to his side and pulled her close to him.

“Ok. We’ll go to the fair tomorrow.”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Come on Dara! I want to ride the Ferris wheel before we go!” It had been a long day, Renee and Dara enjoying the fair immensely. They had ridden many of the rides, Dara’s favorite so far being the Gravitron. When the floor had dropped from beneath his feet, he thought for sure he would fall but his body stayed put, forced against the wall due to the high speed with which the ride turned and looking at his mate, he blinked confused when he was met with her feet instead of her face. She had turned upside down at some point and the force kept her up. It was fun and Dara had them ride it twice more.

Afterwards, they had taken a break, walking through the various vendors of the artist gallery which ended with them purchasing a gorgeous tea set to take home, decorated with dark purple butterflies with silver accents. They enjoyed the food vendors as well, Dara loving the taste of a funnel cake immensely. It was a whole new world and he was eager to see the place his wife had come from.

“Come on!” Moving into the waiting car that would take them up, Renee and Dara placed the giant panda bear in his arms upon the seat before they sat on the opposite side. Inhaling deeply, Renee smiled as they started their assent to the top, the view of the entire town nestled comfortably within the valley as the sun began to fall, casting it all in a warm glow. “It’s beautiful isn’t it.”

“Yes, but I think it’s just the background for the true beauty before me.” Giggling, Renee looked across the room to the giant bear. It easily came to her shoulders and was about the width of two of her side by side. It would make a wonderful addition to a children’s room if they ever had any. “I see you’re enjoying the prize I won for you.” His voice was smug as he wrapped an arm about her.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a vendor’s face get so red before. You nailed each shot perfectly.”

“It wasn’t exactly the hardest accuracy game I’ve played before.”

“You landed each ball in the center target every time. That doesn’t happen a lot here.”

“I could tell, but you seemed very happy when he pulled it down from the prize rack.”

“Because I’ve always wanted teddybears. As many as I can get my hands on. That and…I’m sure children would love to crawl all over it.”

“I’m sure they will love. You’ll see…one day we’ll have children. Just be patient.” Kissing her lips before her forehead, the two settled themselves comfortably in their seat as the wheel stopped at the top, giving them the perfect view to watch the sunset. It was beautiful, it was peaceful and Dara couldn’t think of anywhere he would rather be. A quick glance at his mate told him that she felt very much the same right now, the slight frown she had worn upon her face since she had recovered from her miscarriage replaced by a happy, soft smile. Dara smiled, too, suppressing a relived sigh. Now, he knew that everything would be all right again, it would just take some time, but in the end, it would be all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Blue_Night for helping me choose which activities to write about.


	14. The Cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sunday and the night Daniel and Jack have been planning for the couple is about to begin.

“Knock, knock, knock.” Opening his eyes, Dara blinked as the sun filtered into the bedroom, casting the room in a warm light. Beside him, Renee lay sleeping peacefully, her head lying atop his heart and her arm resting on his opposite shoulder to which he smiled fondly, glad that his mate was recovering so well during their honeymoon. “Knock, knock, knock.” Looking towards the door, he frowned as the noise that had woken him up registered and gently moving his mate aside and pulling the covers up and over her, Dara quickly pulled on a shirt and activated his disguise before moving into the hallway.

For a moment he was weary of who would be at the door at eight in the morning but when he looked out the window set within the frame, he smiled and quickly opened the door. “General O’Neill, Daniel. I’m surprised to see you here, but please come in.” Opening the door for them, the two quickly entered, setting a few paper bags down on the coffee table in the living room.

“How’s it going Commander Dara? Is Renee doing well?” asked O’Neill as he looked about the place with a curious eye.

“She’s doing much better than when I got here. Apparently, she wasn’t sleeping much and hadn’t eaten anything in two days. Her guilt was eating her alive. But I have gotten her to eat regularly again and she is still sleeping in the bedroom.”

“That’s good to hear. Have you guys done anything yet?” asked Daniel as he took a seat on the couch beside O’Neill.

“The first day we went grocery shopping and then to see the Hobbit Trilogy at the movie theatre. The next, we went to the fair. Then hiking the day after that and the aquarium yesterday. We’ve amassed a small collection of souvenirs as you can see.” Looking to the corner Dara pointed too, the two members of the first Stargate team in Earth’s existence smiled. A box had been set before a giant panda bear plush, holding what appeared to be two posters, two promotional hobbit cups, a jar filled with various flower seeds and two other large plushies, although not near as large as the panda, a sea turtle and stingray. Next to that was another large box, marked fragile and the two wondered what was in it. “My mate loves Teavana tea and I find that I myself enjoy it as well. We found a handmade tea set decorated with dark purple butterflies and silver accents at the fair and decided it would go nicely with our dark cherry furniture upon the hive. She is very excited to get home and use it.”

“Well that’s even better news. Say Dara, I was wondering if you would mind letting me take Renee into town today. You and Jack could stay here and chat in the meantime. We’d be back at about six thirty.”

“Where do you plan on taking her?”

“To get something appropriate for your reservation at The Cliff, tonight. Jack and I made the reservations and took care of everything. A car will pick you guys up here at seven and take you to the restaurant, then a four course meal with champagne and when you guys are ready to leave, the car will bring you back home. Everything’s been paid for so all you two get to do is enjoy yourselves.” Openly baulking at the two, Dara struggled to find words.

“Your…generosity is too much General, Dr. Really, it is. What can I ever do to repay you?”

“Let us just say that this is our gift to you two. John and Todd are the first generation, you and Renee are the second and if you have kids, they’ll be the third. With each generation the alliance will grow stronger and with every person you help, wraith and human alike, the future will grow brighter. I also want to say that I know this is something you two need. Once Daniel left with you, I pulled the files of the past year pertaining to your mate. I read over everything. It has not been the best and you know this and I feel somewhat responsible as well. Lieutenant Walston worked at the SGC for a time before he went to Atlantis. When Renee showed up, I suggested he be her guard as I knew Sheppard’s team was busy. To read the report of what he did and almost tried to do, I felt guilty because I had put her in the situation. Now, I have a chance to make up for it and I hope you will accept it.” said O’Neill with nothing short of apologetic sadness in his voice.

“If your story if true General, than I believe I need to be thanking you. If Lieutenant Walston hadn’t attacked her, I never would have met her and all of this never would have been. As much as I wish I could drain him of his miserable existence, I am afraid I owe him much for creating the circumstances that brought us together. I wish they had been under better conditions but none the less it happened the way it did and I am grateful I came out with such a beautiful and caring wife.”

“Yes, she certainly is, so you better take care of her you hear?” Smiling at the General, Dara opened his mouth to reply when he and the others froze, looking towards the hallway.

“Dara?” Renee’s voice was tired and sleepy as she called out from the bedroom, wondering where her mate had gone and telling the two he would be back in a moment, Dara hurried to her side. Entering the bedroom, he watched his mate yawn into her hand as she stretched and looked at him from bed. “What are you doing?” she asked softly as he sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her gently.

“General O’Neill and Dr. Jackson are here. They were wondering how we were doing and decided to look in on us.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?!” asked Renee suddenly flustered as she tried to crawl out of the bed, but Dara’s arms around her prevented her from making it very far.

“Hush. I did not wake you up because one, you needed sleep and two, we were talking about you.”

“You guys were talking about me?” Renee’s voice became a whisper as she started to fret slightly.

“Nothing bad love, they just wanted to know how you were doing. Now, I want you to go shower and get ready to go out. Daniel is going to take you out for the day while the General and I stay here. Is that ok?”

“Uh…yeah, I guess.”

“Good. Now go get ready. I’m going to put on some clothes and head back to the living room. Don’t take too long.”

“Ok.”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“I still don’t understand Dr. Jackson. Why are we here?” asked Renee as she stood being measured in what she considered to be a very expensive store.

“First of all Renee, I told you to call me Daniel. Secondly, it’s a secret. I’ve told you that one as well. Now, tell me what your favorite colors are.” Sighing and giving into the unusually demanding archeologist, Renee looked about and started to list off colors.

“Um, well I’m not much for warm colors. I prefer cool colors. Pale blue, ivy green, moonlight white, colors along that line.” Nodding his head along with the store owner, the two of them set off to search for dresses.

“Knee length?”

“Never and nothing too form fitting either. I.e. NO MERMAIDS!” Chuckling, the two nodded their heads and continued the search until finally they both agreed on one. Bringing it towards her, they held it out, giant smiles upon their faces. It was a mainly white floor length dress that cut across the chest and flowed down one arm. Starting on the sleeveless side, stones in different shades of blue trailed down to the bottom, beginning sparsely in light blue and working their way down to become more densely placed in dark blue with white stones set as accents. All together it was beautiful and Renee wanted nothing more than to look at the price tag and see how much this was going to set back Daniel who made it clear that he was paying for everything they were doing today which to her did not sit very well in her stomach.

Forcing her to try it on, Renee eyed herself in the mirror as the dress hugged her curves but not too much. Form fitting to her hips, the dress flared out nicely, trailing behind her with a long enough train that an attached loop on one side would go around her wrist and lift it so she could walk and dance elegantly. She was breathless and smiling slightly, she twirled around once as Daniel looked her over to be sure it was the one. Fitting her with a pair of high heels and a few pieces of jewelry, Renee stared at Daniel in wonder as he paid for it all and told the lady that they would be back to pick it up at six.

“Come on, it’s already past two and I know you’re hungry. You didn’t eat any of the pastries Jack and I brought you guys for breakfast.”

“I didn’t know we’d be out so late and we left at ten.” she said, following him down the street and to a cozy family restaurant. At the moment it was deserted and Renee was thankful as they were given their seats.

“So do you know what you want to eat?” he asked as she looked at the menu.

“Um. They serve breakfast all day so maybe…a crepe. The Chunky Monkey?” Daniel began to laugh slightly as he looked at the menu.

“Peanut butter, bananas and Nutella. Sounds good. I think I’m going to get the stuffed French toast myself.” Placing their orders, the two began to talk quietly mostly about how she had been doing since being rescued.

“Daniel? I was wondering if you could do something for me.”

“I’ll see what I can do. What’s this something?”

“Um…” Lowering her voice to a whisper, Daniel leaned closer to Renee as she became hesitant. “In San Diego, at Harbor Island Park…” pausing as it started to become hard to talk, Renee dug into her purse and pulled out a postcard of a few large trees that looked out at the calm water as boats sailed by. Handing it to him and pointing at the first set of trees, Renee wiped away a tear. “This one.”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Don’t touch your hair!”

“It’s my hair! I’ll touch it if I want!” Slapping her hands away from the long loose curls that had just been put in, Daniel took her hand and began to lead her down the street.

“I did not just pay forty bucks for you to ruin your hair and makeup the second we leave the salon. Now, be good and stop touching.”

“Will you please tell me why I’m getting all dolled up? Please?”

“I’ve told you numerous times already, it’s a secret!” Smiling now that Renee was all dolled up for her date tonight, Daniel led the way back to the dress store. Swiftly picking up the dress and heels, they started to head back towards the car when Renee froze. “What’s wrong?” asked Daniel stopping beside her. Silently she pointed to the window of a store and the sign in front of it.

_The Kimono Experience,_

_Be dressed in exquisite kimono and have your pictures taken._

_For Men and Woman_

_Choose from a variety of packages. Enquire inside._

_Now making appointments for Tuesday May 27._

“Huh. Well we are twenty minutes ahead of schedule, do you want to go look?”

“Yes please.” Nodding his head, the two entered the store, noticing the soft chime as the door opened before they walked to the front desk. A few decorative kimonos were hung up on the walls giving the bleak white space color, while a few ikebana arrangements were placed upon the counter. Looking around, Renee also noticed that various pictures were hanging on the wall, each with a different name under it and a price.

“Those must be the different packages.” said Daniel as he looked at them.

“Yes. We have many packages to fit everybody. Do you and your husband want to make an appointment?” asked a polite Japanese man as he entered the room. Short brown hair that was gelled to stick up while wearing jeans and a button up shirt, he looked kind and looking at the pictures Renee hmmed.

“I don’t know if you’ll have any that will fit my husband.”

“I assure you we have plenty to fit your husband.” he said looking at Daniel.

“Oh! No, this is my friend. My husband is at home setting up a surprise that he refuses to tell me about. He’s quite tall.”

“How tall?”

“Um…about six-four, six-five.”

“Ah, he is quite tall then. Lean?”

“Yes.”

“Well there’s a plus. Most of the males we’ve run across so far at his height are actually quite chunky. Luckily though we stocked up on kimonos to help fit American’s various sizes so we have plenty for all of our packages.”

“So you guys are traveling then?”

“Yes, bringing a taste of Japan to America. Business has been very good to us and everyone has had wonderful times. All of our packages include dress fees, photo-shoot, 20 pictures of which we have two choices of how you can have them split and you can pick which photos you like the best as well. Oh and if you want a video of the experience made it is only ten dollars more. Each appointment runs about four hours long and we’ll have everything ready for you two days after the shoot.”

“That’s incredible for the prices I see here. Um…is it possible to do two different looks in one package?”

“Of course! That would be our butterfly package. You can choose up to three different styles and we’ll take about an hour for each style and then at the end while you guys get changed back we’ll set up the photos so you can look at them and decide which you want.”

“That sounds wonderful! What do you think Daniel? We’ll finally have professional pictures to hang on the wall after Dara and I finish our honeymoon.”

“You’re on your honeymoon?” asked the man.

“Yes. A lot of things have come up and so we’re behind by a few months. Also, our photographer didn’t show up so we’re also short the professional pictures even though everyone at the wedding gave us the ones they took as well.” replied Renee, giving an excuse so he wouldn’t question the fact that they had no professional pictures of their mating night. ‘Yeah, that’d be more along the lines of a porno now wouldn’t it.’ she thought to herself before swiftly erasing that thought.

“Then you chose the right people to come to. Honeymooners get fifteen percent off their package and an additional eighteen by twenty-four framed picture of their choosing. In Japan it is customary to give money at events like weddings but since we can’t we decided that the best way to say congratulations was to help save you money and give you a beautiful picture to remember it.”

“Thank you. I guess, since Dara’s setting up a surprise for me, I can set up a surprise for him. I would like that package please.”

“Perfect. Does 11:30 on Tuesday work for you?”

“Yes. Can I pick out the outfits now? I have an inkling of what I would like.”

“Of course. Here is the book and it is arranged by kimono type for those who have some knowledge of the dress.”

“Thank you. Um, oh…yes…perfect! I want one of them to be the royal garbs during the Heian period.”

“Which color style would you like?”

“Um…well…Dara and mine’s first date was under a sakura tree so the one that starts with black and ends in pink. And then for him, do you have any hakama in a light purple, blue color?” Thinking about when her fathers had shown them their secret spot and the petals John had used to create the path for Dara to walk to her on their mating night, Renee smiled fondly.

“Yes and I believe they’ll fit him. So there’s your first choice, the other two?”

“I want a wedding picture. So I guess I should look at the wedding kimonos.” Starting to get excited, the man took the book from Renee and turned the pages until he stopped upon one.

“If you want to keep with the theme of sakura, this wedding kimono is a modern take on it. Instead of being fully white and wearing the traditional hood, the main kimono is a rose pink with white obi and the outer kimono is a soft pink with sakura petals embroidered all over in a gentle pattern. Your hair would be put up in an updo and you would be holding a branch of sakuras. Your husband would wear the traditional colors, grey and black, but we do have a set with sakura blossoms embroidered where the family crests go.”

“That sounds wonderful. I want that one please. Now I just need to pick out a third. Um…my husband is a warrior of sorts. He loves to practice and meditate on the mats all the time.”

“Then a warrior he shall be. This style we have two takes on as well. The traditional samurai style…” Tilting her head as she looked at the photos, Renee didn’t see any that screamed Dara. “or…” Turning the page, he stopped on one that had Renee gasping and smiling. “Are you familiar with the Takarazuka Troupe?”

“The all female performing group? Yes. I think my favorite of the few I know is Miki.”

“Yes, she plays a wonderful male lead. This outfit is one of hers actually from the many plays. It’s more modern and fantasy but from the looks of your eyes, I would say that this is the one you want for him.”

“Yes please.”

“Perfect, now what about you?”

“I’m not sure. Do you have something along the fantasy line for women as well?”

“Of course! Here, this one will go perfectly with it. It’s more of a dress than kimono but it is heavily influenced by them. It trails quite a bit in the back and flows very nicely in white with a top layer of kimono silk that ends at about your knees. The collar is kimono fashion but the sleeves are more bell sleeves than kimono with the white fabric hanging over almost like traditional Chinese kunqu opera outfits.”

“Oh, I know what you’re talking about.”

“There’s a belt that goes around your waist like on his outfit and you have a headband headdress of sorts. We can put the Heian period wig back on you to complete the look. Is that what you want?”

“Yes please.”

“Perfect. Then I’ll have everything set for your appointment on Tuesday. Do you want full makeup or just hair?”

“Dara wouldn’t like makeup and he’s very adamant that I don’t need any. Regular makeup like what I’m wearing now will be fine, but I do not think he would like the stage makeup on me too much.”

“Then a natural look it is.”

“Um…is it ok if I pay now?”

“Of course! I’ll give you a receipt and card, so when you come in just show it to the person in front and they’ll bring you back. Here’s a list of things you can do to make getting you ready go faster and if your plans change at all or you have any questions you can call this number.”

“Thank you so much. I can’t wait.”

“It was my pleasure. Have a wonderful day.”

“You too!” Exiting the store, Renee was smiling widely for the first time that day and Daniel who had remained quiet throughout most of the exchange, just grinned and led the way to the car. They were ten minutes behind schedule now, but it wouldn’t take Renee longer than fifteen minutes to get into the dress and be ready by seven.

“You ready to head back home?”

“Yeah, don’t tell Dara about the appointment. If he can keep what’s happening tonight from me, I can keep this from him.”

“All right, all right. I’ll keep my mouth shut. Just promise me I get a picture of your third choice.”

“I’m surprised you don’t want the second one instead.”

“The third seems more you than the second. I’m sure Dara will like it better as well.”

“Ok, the third one it is.”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Alright, you guys ready?” asked Daniel as he walked into the living room where Dara and Jack stood waiting eagerly. Daniel had whisked her into John’s bedroom the second they returned, not letting her see her husband once until he was ready for her to be seen.

“Bring her out already Daniel, we’re dying of suspense.” said Jack as Dara nodded his head.  

“Alright all ready.” he said as he made a come hither motion with his hand towards the hallway. “May I present to you, her highness, Queen Renee.” Silently they watched as Renee appeared from the hallway, her steps hesitant as she fiddled with her fingers some, not wanting to look up.

“Wow!” said Jack as he nodded his head in approval. “You sure know how to pick out a dress Daniel.” Watching as Renee blushed furiously, Jack just chuckled and approached the embarrassed woman, placing a kiss upon her cheek. “You look beautiful hun.”

“Thank you, General.” she said sheepishly, gazing up at him from underneath her eyelashes with a shy smile at his comment, before Daniel and Jack turned towards her mate.

“What do you think Dara?” Looking up, Renee gasped softly as she saw her mate for the first time that day since they had left. He was wearing a black suit with a white undershirt, his half a head of black hair combed and swept over his shoulder as his dark blue eyes sparkled with lust and love at the sight of her. Watching as he walked over to her, Renee swallowed the lump in her throat as she was unsure of what to say. He looked amazing, the suit befitting of his status as a commander.

“You look amazing love.” he said softly, before he leaned down to claim her lips.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Queen Renee.” Those were the last words that registered in Dara’s mind as he watched his wife come around the corner. She was breathtaking and slowly his eyes traveled over her figure. Long loose curls hung about her face, framing it gently as her hazel eyes looked down at the ground, colored with gentle bursts of ivy green to black eye shadow and black eyeliner upon her eyes, giving them a depth he didn’t think possible in her already deep eyes. A neutral pink had been placed upon her lips, giving them just enough color to highlight their fullness and make him crave to kiss them in all their softness.

Traveling down, he eyed the tear drop necklace, adorning her neck and how it pointed towards an area he so desperately wanted to see and nestle his head within, noticing for the first time, a matching set of teardrops hanging from her ears, just peaking from beneath her hair. Wanting to lick his lips, he resisted as he eyed the mostly white dress that clung to her frame, the single sleeve falling delicately from her shoulder to perfectly manicured nails. Hugging her waist and flowing along the gentle curve to her hips, he watched the sudden flare as it dropped to the floor making her look far taller than she really was and the high heels he could just make out as she shifted on her feet helped as well. It was befitting of her status as a queen as it took all of his will to hold himself back from tossing her over his shoulder and locking them within the bedroom. That would come later tonight, thanks to some help from General O’Neill.

“What do you think Dara?” Blinking his eyes, Dara slowly stepped towards his wife before he took her in his arms, fully aware that her reaction to his current outfit was much the same to his.   Claiming her lips, he started to purr in content before the mood was ruined with Daniel clearing his throat.

“Car’s here. You two should get going, or you’ll be late.” Nodding his head, Dara pulled out a soft faux white fur that he wrapped about her shoulders and clasped just above her breasts. It had come to him from the General who had an inkling of what color Daniel would go for at the dress shop and he agreed that he had been right. The nights were warm, but bare shoulders tended to attract the cold far easier. That and the added fur just made his mate look even more delectable.

“Where are we going?” asked Renee as Dara took one of her hands in his and placed the other against her lower back, guiding her to the open door that Jack held open for them.

“You’ll see love. You’ll see.” Nodding his head in thanks as they passed the General and walked towards the waiting car that the driver held open for them, Renee and Dara climbed into the sleek ride, Jack’s words just barely registering as the door closed.

“Have fun kids!!!”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Ah! Mr. and Mrs. Dempsey, we’ve been expecting you. Please come this way, the General has prepared everything for tonight with the express words that you two are to do nothing but enjoy. Please, come.” Leading the two into the restaurant, Renee allowed her husband to steer her as she looked about curiously, her confusion evident.

The building was gorgeous, large windows making up most of the walls so the natural beauty that surrounded them was clear for all to see. Two roaring fireplaces sat on either side of the room, beautiful paintings of various wildlife in their natural habitat decorating the surface just above them. Gorgeous wooden candelabras hung from the ceiling, lit candles giving the room a soft glow as their fragrance gave the air a warm vanilla scent. Inviting and calming. Balcony doors that lead to a large deck were open, allowing the warm air of the night to drift in and the soft sound of a nearby waterfall to fill the silence before the band started for the night.

All together it was breathtaking and Renee just barely noticed that the host had pulled out her chair and was removing the fur from around her shoulders to place it along the back. Nodding her thanks when he had pushed it in for her, the host told them to enjoy and that their server would be with them shortly.

Ignoring those last words, Renee continued to look, her eyes taking in the beautiful mahogany tables draped with cream colored silk. A small fresh flower arrangement sitting towards the back with a single lit candle placed inside a glass container. White china rimmed with gold sat in front of them, a burgundy napkin resting atop the dish as silver utensils sat on either side waiting to be used while a glass of champagne in a fine crystal glass was placed before it.

“Love?” Coming out of her amazed state at the restaurant they were in, Renee looked at her mate as he took her hand in his. His eyes were slightly worried as he looked at her, but she smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

“I’m alright. Just amazed is all. I don’t understand.”

“This is a gift from the General and Daniel. They have been planning this night since Daniel dropped me off at the house on Tuesday. Everything has been taken cared of. The reservation, our meal, our way home. All we need to do is enjoy ourselves.” Nodding her head, Renee just looked around, taking notice of the other couples in the place as soft laughter and chatter filled the air. Looking out of the window, Renee gasped which drew her husband’s attention. “What is it love?”

“This…these are the best seats in the house. A view overlooking the town.” Taking notice of this little detail, Dara smiled as he looked out the large window that made up the wall and nodded his head.

“Indeed it is. A perfect view to watch the sunset.” Enjoying the view, they continued to watch as the town bustled in the dimming light of day before their server arrived with an appetizer. Watching in curiosity, Dara noticed how his wife placed her napkin in her lap before she picked up the spoon and scooped some of the tomatoes atop one of the four pieces of bread before she held it out to her husband.

“Try it. It’s bruschetta.” Nodding his head, Dara leaned forward and took a bite of the offering, smiling in content when the combined flavors of the bread, balsamic vinegar and tomato mixture burst on his tongue. Again he took another bite and another until he kissed her fingertips.

“It is delicious love.” Smiling at him, she moved to prepare a piece for herself, before her hand was moved out of the way. Quickly Dara copied her movements before he held a piece to her lips and Renee copied him, eating the piece until she kissed his fingertips. Smiling at each other they repeated the process until they had each had two and their server removed the empty dish. “You look beautiful love.”

“And you look handsome beloved. I can’t believe you kept this a secret from me.”

“To be honest, I forgot about it as we’ve been having so much fun these past days. If the General and Daniel hadn’t showed up this morning, I would have forgotten.” Watching as his wife giggled, Dara smiled and decided that the gap between them was too much.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m moving closer to my wife.” This was rewarded with more giggles and when he was settled, he beamed at her before salads were placed before them. Once more, Dara watched his wife, picking up the same fork as her. Earth etiquette confused him quite a bit even though he had listened intently to the General as he gave him etiquette lessons all afternoon. “I do not believe I will ever get this. How did you?” Watching his wife, he didn’t miss the melancholy mood that came over her as she smiled down at her plate.

“It is one of the few things I still remember that my mother taught me. During Thanksgiving and Christmas, we always pulled out the fine dishes and silverware. She never let me touch them, but she let me stand on the chair as she set the table, telling me where everything went. When I was five, she let me sit at the table with them and I got to use the silverware. Her words to me when we were eating was that you always start on the outside and work your way in. I am thankful I got one year with them at the table, her lesson has sat well do you not think?” Tilting his head to the side in the familiar way every Wraith she knew did when musing Renee beamed at him before he looked at the silverware and smiled when he saw that they no longer looked as confusing to him. Renee’s mother’s words eased his confusion and he held his fork with confidence before he took a bite. They quickly finished those as well and the server whisked them away the second they were finished, both smiling in content as it was absolutely delicious.

“Maybe, we should have one of our chefs come and train under the chefs here. I don’t think I’d ever want to leave home then. Just have a feast whenever I feel depressed.” The resulting purr and kiss to her cheek was her answer.

“I’ll speak to the general and see what he can do. Maybe we can get one to come to us, I’m sure he’d be happier with that idea instead.”

“As long as I get to taste something this delicious again.”

“Your entrees have arrived. A beautifully prepared Japanese snapper with sea urchin and a coconut risotto. It’s our special at the moment and very delicious. Do you two need anything before I leave you alone?” 

“Um…can I get some water please?”

“I would like some as well, please. As much as I enjoy the champagne, I need to drink some water now.”

“Certainly.   I’ll be right back.” Walking away, the two looked at their plates and inhaled the tantalizing aroma. It was exquisite and they quickly dug in with the second fork, enjoying each bite. Conversing quietly, the two of them laughed and joked, the air around them light as their evening commenced, the glow of the dimming sky giving them the perfect view as soft music began to play in the background.

When they were finished they smiled at their server as he took their plates and left them be. Kissing chastely, they turned towards the band and watched as a singer stepped onto the stage before a beautiful melody filled the air. Listening to the soft song, Dara and Renee entwined their hands before she leaned her head against his shoulder. It was perfect, it was all so perfect.

“Ladies and Gentlemen.” Listening as the clapping died down at the end of the song, Renee and Dara watched as a man stepped beside the woman. “It is my pleasure tonight to inform you that we shall be having a small contest. It is open to all and all you need do is dance. For those of you who want to participate please come to the dance floor. As the song progresses we’ll eliminate couples one by one until we have our winner at the end of the song. For those of you eliminated, we ask that you please vacate the floor until the next song. Now would those who would like to participate please step to the floor?”

A minute passed and several couples moved onto the dance floor and Renee smiled, waiting to see who would win. “Love?” Looking at her mate, she gaped at him surprised as he held out his hand to her. “Care to dance?”

“But…the contest…”

“I care nothing about the contest. I merely want to dance with my wife.” Beaming at him, both happily and shyly, her cheeks reddening in a wonderful pink, she took his hand and moved with him onto the dance floor, the loop of the dress around her wrist as she placed her left hand upon his shoulder and her right within his hand. “Look at me love.” Obeying, she locked eyes with her mate before the song began and they started to move. Gracefully, they moved across the floor, their eyes only on each other as couples began to leave the space.

“I love you.” she whispered and his response was to tighten his hold around her waist as they twirled, a smile lighting his face as she beamed at him, any trace of her sorrow, her pain from the past year nowhere in sight.

‘This is how she is meant to be.’ thought Dara. ‘This is how she should always be. She should always be smiling, she should always be happy.’ “I love you too.” Pausing in their dance, Dara leaned down to kiss his wife, cupping her hand as it came to rest against his cheek. ‘It’s all so perfect.’

“We have our winners!!” The sound of clapping pulled them from their moment and looking around confused, Dara and Renee watched as the man walked towards them, a large smile upon his face. “Congratulations you two! Here is your prize! Two tickets to the Cirque du Soleil performance of Quidam this Wednesday.” Blinking her eyes, Renee looked at the envelope before she started to laugh and wrapped her arms around her husband.

“WE WON!! WE WON!!!!” Hugging her tightly, Dara kissed her lips once more before he took the envelope from the man.

“Thank you. I’m sure my wife and I will enjoy the show immensely.” Another round of applause greeted their ears and bowing to the crowd, they walked back to their seats where their server waited patiently, clapping for them as well. When they reached the table, their server pulled out her chair and pushed it in for her before he placed her napkin within her lap.

“Congratulations you two! I don’t want to brag but because you two are my guests I get tickets to the see the show as well, so I must say thank you for that. I’m sure my girlfriend will be ecstatic to see it.”

“I’m sure she will be. I’m happy that we could get you a set of tickets as well.”

“Oh don’t think anything of it. You two enjoy your dessert and take your time once you’re done. Everything’s been taken cared of for the night so when you’re ready to go, the host will call for your car.”

“Thank you. Um before you go, could you tell us what our dessert is? I’m thinking it has at least green tea in it.”

“You would be right. This is a green tea chocolate swirl cake with a chocolate ganache covering and green tea buttercream for decoration. It’s absolutely delicious. Enjoy!” Looking at each other, the two took a bite of their dessert before they hummed in appreciation. It was delicious and they quickly found their plates empty. Taking a few minutes to thank their server and pass him a generous tip, the too looked out the window once more before they stood. Dara placed the faux fur around her shoulders lovingly before he took her hand and led her towards the entrance. Their car was called and they got into the car, smiling the entire time as they headed home. Everything was perfect.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Dara I’m not sure…”

“Shh love. I’ve got the solution right here.” Picking up a small box from the nightstand, Dara held it in front of her face. “I saw a commercial on TV earlier and the General asked if I was interested. I explained to him the situation and he was very understanding. He took me to a drug store and I grabbed the largest size I could find.” Freezing when his mate started to giggle, he watched as she laid her head against his shoulder and burst out laughing, her worries for the moment forgotten. “And what is so funny love?” he asked with mock agitation in his voice.

“Nothing.” she gasped between breaths of air. “Just…the thought of you picking out condoms… hahahaha!!” Growling now, Dara quickly undid the zipper on her dress and let it fall to the floor before he picked her up and tossed her on the bed, her laughter dying on her lips as she watched him quickly strip before he crawled over her. His aroused member resting against her stomach.

“If it means that I get to make love to my mate then I will happily use whatever method I can. I know you are not in the mood to accept my seed for a while love, so until you are I will use “protection” as you call it. As long I can make love to you, that is all that matters.” Sniffling slightly, Renee leaned forward to kiss him, before she took the box from his hand and pulled one of the packages out.

“I want to feel you to beloved. I want to feel you inside me.” Quickly he ripped her panties off before he prepared her as she slipped the glove over his member. Positioning himself at her entrance, he claimed her lips and pushed inside, enjoying the moaned whimper as she arched against him, her hands searching for his. Granting her silent request, he entwined his hands with hers before he placed them beside her head, and started his pace. It was slow, steady, passionate and the night air was soon filled with wanton moans and whispered words of endearment as they came closer to the edge, their lips joining in chaste kisses. “Dara!”

“Come for me love.”

“Kiss me.” Leaning his head down, he claimed her lips as she grasped his face with her hands, while his own wrapped around her and held her close. ‘I love you.’ she sent to him mentally, her body quivering with immense pleasure as he took her closer and closer.

‘I love you to. No matter what, I will always love you.’ That was it, her body arched against him as she moaned into their kiss, his arms tightening around her as he followed her over the edge, a feral growl filling the air. Continuing to kiss softly as they came down from their high, Dara pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. “I will admit. I do not know what to do.” he panted out.

Kissing his lips again, Renee sat up and turned around, her knees next to his shoulder as she leaned over him and pulled the condom from his semi aroused member. Throwing it in the trash bin next to the bed, Dara growled in pleasure as she leaned over and licked along his member.

“Love what are you doing?” he gasped out.

“Cleaning you up.” The amused chuckle that turned into a groan as she took his length into her mouth had him aching for revenge and Dara quickly grasped her knees and placed them on either side of his head.

“If that’s the way you want it, then I should clean you as well.” Vibrations surrounded his length as she moaned when his tongue delved within her sweet core, quickly driving her over the edge once again. For hours it continued in this manner until they lay spent upon the bed, their arms wrapped around each other as they fell asleep.

'It was the perfect night. The absolute perfect night.' Renee thought with a happy and drowsy smile on her beautiful face before the soft, velvet darkness of sleep overtook her, the tender purr of her beloved mate following her into her dreams.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Blue_Night who suggested this chapter! I had so much fun writing it!


	15. Surprise Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dara had his surprise for Renee, now it's her turn to surprise him. And who knows, both of them might be surprised at the end as well. After this chapter please go and read Blue_Night's Three Wraith in Disneyland before you move on. It's wonderful!

“Morning.” Smiling at her mate as he walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms about her stomach, Renee giggled and leaned against him as she stirred the batter before her.

“What are you making love?” he asked quizzically.

“Waffles. Do you want some bacon with them?”

“Yes please.”

“It’s in the fridge. Grab it for me?” Quickly fetching the plate of bacon, Dara walked over and watched as his mate greased the waffle iron before she poured batter into the middle and closed the lid. “Can you grab the pan beside your head?” Doing as she requested, he grabbed the pan and placed it upon the burner, his eyes glued to every movement his mate made as she went about making them breakfast. Soon the kitchen was filled with tantalizing aromas and he licked his lips eager to try yet another dish.

So far they had all been delicious even though they wreaked a bit of havoc upon his digestive system. But in his opinion it was worth it, his mate being quite the chef. Perhaps he would see about putting a kitchen within their rooms as well. Nothing like a homemade meal once in a while to ease away the stress of one of the more hectic days being a commander brought. He also hadn’t missed the practiced ease and light air about his mate as she cooked and if this helped her to relax as well than that made it even better.

Setting the table as she placed everything on plates, Dara waited eagerly for his breakfast. He watched with interest as his mate placed the plates on her side of the table, taking his plate from him as she went about preparing it. They had learned early on in their first week that if she didn’t keep it from him, than he tended to dig in before it was “finished”. The first instance of this had been when he had dove into his plate of spaghetti without the sauce. His comment that it was rather bland had his mate cracking up throughout the entire meal.

_“That’s because you need the sauce silly. It wasn’t finished.”_

_“Oh. May I have some sauce?” A giggle filled the room as she placed a ladle full atop his pasta before she did the same to her own and he paused his fork as he went to collect more. “Does anything else go on?”_

_“Would you like some parmesan?”_

_“Please…now?”_

_“Now.”_

_“IT’S DELICIOUS!”_

“Here beloved. Now it’s finished.” Pulled from his thoughts, Dara looked down at the strange plate placed in front of him. It smelled sweet, the brown, thick liquid slowly dripping over the sides as a slab of butter melted atop it. Picking up his fork, he quickly cut a piece before he stuffed it in his mouth. It was delicious and he emptied his plate immediately before he asked for another.

“Wonderful as always love.”

“Suck up.” she said lovingly as she prepared him another. “Make sure you eat up, we won’t be able to eat lunch until at least three.”

“Why?”

“Let’s just say you had your surprise and I have mine. You will need to be patient though. Lots of people are going to be ordering you around and touching you.” A slight growl had her giggling as she leaned over and kissed him. “It’s nothing bad beloved. They’re just getting you ready. I’ll be going through the same thing. You’ll like it, I promise.”

“And if I do not?”

“Then…I won’t make you buy anymore condoms for when we make love tonight.” she said hesitantly, looking away from him. Dara raised his nonexistent eyebrows, surprised that she would use this to placate him. It was working of course, but still. Accepting his seed before she was ready for another chance to carry their child was mind blowing. Taking a deep breath, he smiled before he reached across the table and took her hand.

“That won’t be necessary love. I’m sure I’ll love the surprise you have planned for me. I will be patient and endure their touches.”

“It will be worth it, you’ll see. Now, there’s some things we need to do before we leave. They gave me a list to help things go faster.”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Hello! May I help you?” asked a woman as Renee and Dara walked into the shop.

“My name is Renee and this is my husband Dara. We have an eleven o’clock appointment. Here is the receipt.”

“Oh yes! We just finished preparing everything. Please follow me and I will take you to your dressing rooms. Normally we put couples together in the same room, but since these are for your honeymoon we have decided to keep you separate until the shoots so it will be more of a surprise. Your husband will be in this one here. Renji and Kira will be assisting you. Renji will be making the video and Kira will be getting you dressed.” she said to Dara as he nodded his head and entered the room. The faint voices of the three greeting each other made Renee smile as she followed the woman down the hall a little further. “This one will be yours. All of the dressing rooms are connected to the studio which is why we chose this place, so you won’t have to travel very far with the heavy jyunihitoe (jew-knee-he-toe-eh) on.”

“Thank you. That makes me very happy. Now I only have to concentrate on not falling for a few feet.”

“To be honest, our photographer is very happy. Not many people choose the Heian period look, so he has set up a few poses he is eager to try. Your assistants will be Momo, Nanao and Hanatarou. Momo for the dressing, Nanao for the video and Hanatarou for backup with the kimono accessories and your hair. Please, go ahead. Enjoy your shoot!”

“Thank you.” Stepping inside, Renee was greeted by two very energetic people and one who smiled politely. One male, Hanatarou, and the two females, Momo and Nanao. They were all very polite and stepping behind a screen real quickly, Momo helped her into a set of kimono underwear, which was really just a short bathrobe, before she was handed off to Hanatarou who quickly applied some natural shades of makeup to enhance her features before he put a wig cap on her head.

“We’re going to do the two looks that require the wig first so you can walk out with your hair up at the end. I’m just going to leave the cap on for now and when you’re dressed, I will place the wig on so that’s one less obstacle we have to go around.” Nodding her head as he finished up, Renee moved over to Momo who was waiting with the white under top and long red hakama to start it off. They went on quickly, but then came the tedious task of the twelve kimono layers over top. One by one they went on, Renee remaining limp as they dressed her like a doll. First with a black layer and then a red, followed by varying shades that lightened with each layer until finally a dark layer was add to accentuate the bottom colors that could just be seen along the collar and sleeves.

“Two more layers and then the formal train.” said Momo as she smiled at Renee who was grinning from ear to ear, relaxing in the many layers of silk as a gorgeous red one was placed upon her with multiple circles glistening across the surface. “This one is special. It is double woven with raised threads to show the beauty of the wearer. Back in the Heian Period. Men did not see a woman’s face if they were unmarried. A bamboo screen was lifted to their chest and all they saw was their kimonos. The women who wore these chose the varying colors very carefully, because this was how a man decided if she was beautiful or not. If he liked the color pattern than she was very beautiful and if not than she was ugly. The circles are butterflies that are lying back to back, mates.”

“Then I choose this one perfectly. My own mate will be pleased.”

“I’m sure he will. Last layer. This one is also special. It is called the Karaginu. It is shorter than the others and the sleeves are narrower to show the double weave beneath it. The light pink goes very well with the red and the sakura petals upon it add contrast to the butterflies. Now, all we need to add is the train. This is what will add the most resistance when you try to walk. It stretches about three feet farther in the back than the kimono layers.”

“Didn’t it used to be worn as a skirt?”

“Oh yes. But as the style changed and more layers were added, they just made it into a train in the back. If this isn’t on, than the kimono isn’t formal or court ready, just every day wear for the royal ladies of the court. We might remove it later on for some of the pictures.”

“That would be nice. I’m not sure if I like how it takes from the back, covering up the gorgeous karaginu.”

“I’m that way as well.” said Momo as she smiled and stood. “There, finished. Now we just need the wig and then we can head for the first shoot.”

“Do you want loose or tied?” asked Hanatarou.

“Loose please. I’ve never liked the pictures where it’s tied back.” Smiling and agreeing, Hanatarou quickly put on the wig before they started the short but long journey to the studio. “Is Dara out there already?”

“No.” said Nanao as she opened the door leading to the studio, reminding Renee that she had been there the entire time and blushing in embarrassment she nodded her head. “We’re going to wait until you’ve made it the twenty feet before we bring him out. Renji and I want to get reaction shots.” Giggling as she stepped through the door, Renee held her head straight and lifted an arm covered in several layers of beautiful silk.

“I can’t wait to see the look on his face.”

“Neither can we.” replied Nanao, a smirk on her face.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“We’re ready for you.” called a muffled male voice from the other side of the door to the room that Dara sat in. He was dressed in what he thought was a ridiculous but quite comfortable white silk outfit, called an Ikan. He had trouble understanding the different parts of it, but it consisted of several layers, the first being a semi form red fitting robe called a “hitoe” before baggy pants in a light lavender color were added. “Nubakama” he remembered his dresser, Kira, calling them. Then another large top was added that almost made him feel like he was wearing a huge smock, covering all but the collar and shoulders of the hitoe. It came down to his shins and tied around his waist, but hung over, almost giving him the look of a pot belly, while it buttoned on over the right side of his chest. Large sleeves that almost reached his fingertips flowed over his arms and a soft pair of black boots with no padding on the bottom covered his feet.

“Ok, one sec.” said Renji as he videotaped Kira straightening the head piece on his head. He wasn’t sure of its name either and he was a little annoyed with being touched so much by someone other than his mate, but he inhaled deeply and went with it, still uncertain as to what was going on. His mate seemed happy enough with the reason they were there and to be honest if he was dressed like this, he wondered how his mate was dressed. Surely it must have been a little more intricate than his because they had been waiting for twenty minutes, of which during that time, Kira had pulled his half a head of hair up and placed on the ridiculous looking hat.

“There, you’re all set. Now, let’s go see your wife. I’m sure she’s eager to see you.” Heaving a relieved sigh, Dara stood and walked towards the door that Renji had opened before he headed out, his video camera trained upon him the entire time.

Pausing when he stepped into the studio, Dara’s eyes widened. Twenty feet from him was Renee, dressed in several layers of gorgeous silk that flowed about her with long black sleek hair that traveled to the ground and laid upon the trailing silk. A backdrop of a beautiful garden in full bloom and a sakura tree whose petals blew in the wind stood behind her, framing her in a beautiful light.

“Do you like it?” she asked hesitantly as his eyes traveled over her before he met her hazel eyes framed with light shades of pale pink and lavender before a small amount of eyeliner over the top lid to give them the sweet, innocent depth that he loved to see her shining in. Stepping towards his mate, Dara eagerly tilted his head to the side to steal a kiss from her sweet lips as he cupped her cheek.

“You’re beautiful love.” A quick flash of light interrupted him from his astonishment and looking to his right, he spotted a man with a camera.

“Wonderful! Now, let’s get you guys set up and then we can get this first shoot over with and you can head back to get changed into your second outfit.” Growling softly that he had been foiled from claiming his mate’s lips, Dara smirked down at his mate with a hidden promise of later gleaming in his eyes as she giggled. “Now, let’s have him on the left and her on the right…there. Momo, gentlemen, please make your corrections to their outfits…hmmm…I don’t like this. They’re too…in love for this formal. Remove the train from the jyunihitoe and take down his hair please. Romantic…I want romantic…Perfect!!! Now, I want you two to just concentrate on each other and nothing else. I want you two to smile, to kiss, but slowly so I can catch them. Turn on the fan, lights!” Giggling softly as the fan blew on them, lightly blowing their hair and kimonos, Renee just stared up at her mate, all the love in the world in her eyes as he smiled back at her and slowly lowered his head to claim her lips.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“We’re ready for the second shoot.” Yet again the same male voice from last time called through the door as Dara stood letting Kira make some final adjustments to his new outfit. It was much more comfortable and took a lot less time to put on. Close to his commander’s outfit from Pegasus, a pair of semi form fitting black leather pants adorned his legs flaring out at the knees slightly with long knee high black boots. A tight long sleeved black shirt covered his chest while several pieces of armor covered most of his body. Two wrist guards that covered his hands, a bronze chainmail top that ended at his waist with leather cuffs and binds to keep them in place around his arms were the first pieces, before two shoulder pads with three layers of what appeared to be dragon scales adorned them, giving him some bulk but not much, were next before finally another piece that looked like an apron was lifted over his head and tied at the sides, concealing the shoulder pad’s strings keeping them in place. The breast plate was covered in the dragon scales before they turned into four planks, two in front and two in the back that ended at his waist. From there, four more planks fell to his knees, one in the front, one in the back and one on each side, all decorated with intricate designs to show that this armor was meant for a person of high status.

The final pieces were a red and black belt that went about his waist with a holster for a sword, which Kira placed delicately on his right hip, and a small black crown that signified it was meant for royalty. Hair falling freely, all in all Dara looked like a respectable commander and he held his head high as though he were back in Pegasus on board his hive. “The boss said that your wife picked this one out just for you. That the look in her eyes as she saw this one compared to the others was overwhelming as she said it was perfect. You’re a lucky man Mr. Dara.” said Kira as he straightened a piece of armor quickly.

“Yes, I know. Shall we go see my wife now?” Nodding his head, the trio entered the studio once more and yet again Dara paused. His mate looked amazing and he secretly hoped that the outfits both of them were wearing could be remade in Pegasus. Perhaps one of the more accomplished seamstresses and armor makers of their allied planets could help him.

“Dara?” Quickly joining his mate, Dara listened to the photographer and sat upon the floor, his legs crossed in front of him before a short table with a chess set upon it, a game already halfway played. Looking at his mate across from him, he took in the layers of silk as the photographer ordered his subordinates around in making adjustments to the set. White sheer material made up the two bottom layers that flowed about her in a circle as she knelt upon the floor. Sleeves in a light blushing pink of the same material flowing over her hands by several inches, which she gently pulled back to reveal her fingers. Next a top layer of kimono silk decorated with gorgeous flowers and gold trim wrapped around her body and covered her upper torso, the sleeves far shorter than the first layer and only coming to her wrists. A belt of dark purple with cold trim, circled her waist, a single panel flowing down to her knees, a pink bow with a blooming rose resting in the middle and finally, a head band of the same decorated material rested atop her head, two blooming roses on either side with gold beads draping in the front to end just above her eyebrows while several more pieces of gold beads, circled around back, falling in various places to crown her head.

“Stunning love. You are simply stunning.”

“Do you like your outfit? I chose this one just for you.” she said softly as she took a drink of the sparkling cider in her crystal glass.  

“I love it very much. I take it we shall be playing a game of chess this round?”

“Yes and maybe recreating my favorite scene from Beauty and the Beast. We are in the “library” after all.” she said giggling. She was right, the new set was a large library with a “roaring” fireplace behind them. A few large candle holders had been placed around the space as well, creating the “light” for the shoot and laughing out loud as she had just shown him the movie a few nights ago, Dara nodded his head, hoping they could recreate the scene.

“Let us hope. Now, as you are white, why don’t you move first in our pre-played game.” Smiling at him, Renee picked up a piece and made her move. The game had begun and quietly they conversed and laughed as they played their game, the photographer just taking his shots as they went along until the game ended fifteen minutes later.

“Magnificent. You two are one of the best couples I have had the pleasure to work with. As we have some time still for this set, let’s set up the Beauty and the Beast scene real quick and get a few pics. Hanatarou, can I get a book please?”

“Oh! I have the perfect one!” Digging into a bag that was sitting against the far wall, Hanatarou smiled before he ran over and handed them the book. Renee looked at it before she burst out laughing, it was the actual book, Beauty and the Beast, and continuing to giggle, Renee smiled widely as Dara took his place beside her, the set having been changed slightly so the rest of the library was behind them now and the “fireplace lighting” was in front of them, casting them in a warm glow.

Falling into their own world once again, Renee opened the book as Dara wrapped his arm about her waist and pulled her close to him, her back resting against the right side of his chest as he glanced over her shoulder to look at the words printed upon the pages.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Last shoot!” Standing, Dara let Kira fuss about him one last time. The outfit he was currently in was the easiest of the three and he sighed in relief that it was almost over. It felt like it had been far longer than just two and a quarter hours and he was looking forward to some alone time with his mate.

Looking at himself in the full length mirror, Dara smiled. A black robe that ended at about his thighs was placed on and tied before grey baggy pants that had many pleats painstakingly ironed into them rose over it to his waist, before another black top with five sakuras embroidered in white adorned it in strategic points. Socks called tabi that isolated his big toe from the others were also added before formal looking sandals, Kira had referred to as Zori, finished the look.

“Let me just…” placing his half a head of hair over his left shoulder, Kira smiled, looking contented and deeming him ready before they headed out. His wife stood waiting for him, a branch of sakura blossoms nestled within her arms and the smile upon her face made him freeze, his breath catching in his throat. “Do you know what picture this is?” asked Kira from beside him.

“No.”

“This is your wedding picture. You are wearing a traditional Japanese wedding kimono and so is she. She specifically requested the sakura blossoms because she said they reminded her of your first date together. So hurry up and go to her.” Doing as he was told, Dara walked to his mate and cupped her face once more.

“Beautiful.” he whispered.

“You’ve done nothing but praise me every shoot beloved. My assistants must be truly gifted in their work.”

“No, I am remembering our first date love. This outfit really does befit it. Now, let us take our wedding photo.” Nodding her head, Renee and Dara posed for the photographer in the traditional style of standing beside one another and looking at the camera before Dara changed it slightly. When they were done, the photographer and the others gave a small round of applause at a wonderful session before the two returned to their rooms and got dressed in their normal outfits once more.

“This way please. I’m sure Nanao has the pictures ready to look at.” said Momo as they began to head down the hallway.

“Oh. One moment please.” Running back to the dressing room quickly, Renee bowed to Hanatarou. “Thank you for everything. It was pleasure to work with you.”

“It was a pleasure to work with you as well. I hope you and your husband have a wonderful, prosperous life together.”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Ok, so let’s make sure everything is correct before you guys leave. You have decided to pay an extra hundred dollars for three, including the complimentary one, eighteen by twenty four framed with dark cherry wood, of each of your three main choices. Six, eight by eleven of your three main choices and another three of your favorites, so two from each set and fifteen, three sets of five, five by sevens of your third favorite poses from each set.”

“Perfect! And I’ve already paid for everything except the two extra eighteen by twenty fours.”

“Correct. I have the receipt right here. So I’ll give you guys a bill and you can pay up front before you leave. Here is the receipt for the pictures and they can be picked up here on Thursday at noon.”

“Thank you so much Nanao. Today was wonderful and I can’t wait to see how you put the video together.”

“Thank you as well for your business. You two really have been one of our best couples. Kimono dressing takes a lot of patience. Yes it is fun, but they do take a while and sometimes the males aren’t as patient in waiting for their girls as you have been Mr. Dara.”

“It was worth every second Ms. Nanao.” Nodding her head, they exchanged goodbyes before Dara paid for the pictures and the two headed to a Chinese buffet down the street. They ate peacefully then headed home, a quiet afternoon of cuddling ahead of them.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“I’m done. Do you mind if I hop out and go make us some dinner?”

“No love. I’ll join you in a bit. I find that I have a desire to wash my assistant’s scent from my body.” Giggling as she exited the shower, Renee pulled a towel around her.

“Kira didn’t smell.”

“No, but I would rather have your scent in his place.”

“Ok, ok. Dinner should be ready in an hour, so don’t take too long.”

“I won’t love.” Closing the door to the bathroom, Renee quickly dried herself off before she got ready for bed and pulled her hair up into a loose bun.

“Now, what do I want for dinner?” Entering the kitchen, she looked into the sink to see what she had pulled out that morning to defrost. “Lamb. Ok, hmm. Think Renee, what recipes do you know that involve lamb, namely roast recipes? Oh yeah!” Turning she pulled on an apron over her nightgown before she started to grab what she would need. “Mushrooms, spinach, garlic, salt, pepper, olive oil, nutmeg, an egg, sage, cream cheese, butter…hmm maybe broccoli and some carrots on the side as well.”

Turning on the oven so it could heat and the stove so the olive oil could get hot, she began to hum as she started to put everything together. Quickly making the stuffing with the freshly cook spinach and mushrooms, she placed it in the fridge to cool before she salted the lamb and rubbed it down with half a head of garlic, while the other half went into a clean pan with more olive oil and salt and pepper.

“Lay down the sage leaves on the end, add the stuffing in the middle, close the saddle and wrap the fat around to create a log.” Singing as she spoke to herself, Renee finished it with cooking twine before she placed it in the pan and began to brown it. “In the dish, atop a bed of sage you go. Mmm, you smell delicious, can’t wait until you come out of the oven. So, with that being said…in you go!”

“Gasp.” Looking behind her, Renee blushed as her mate looked at her through the kitchen doorway. His eyes roaming over her body and the nightgown she was wearing. She had to admit, it did have the desired effect upon him that she was hoping for when she put it on and smiling at him shyly, she turned back to the counter and ran the washcloth over the surface to clean it up. A heated growl was her only warning.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

‘Mmmm, supper is beginning to smell delicious.’ thought Dara as he pulled on his loose sleeping pants and brushed out his hair before he headed down the hall and towards the kitchen. Looking in, he froze in shock, his breath escaping him in a gasp as he stared at his mate. He knew she had dressed for bed, but this…this was a nightgown he had never seen her in before and one he sincerely hoped to see her in many more times.

A very short, lace sapphire blue nightgown covered his wife. It ended just past her butt, flowing out under her bust with two silky straps in the same color and looking just past the lace he could see that the nightgown was the only thing she was wearing. Watching as she turned at his gasp, he sighed slightly in disappointment when he noticed that the apron she was wearing kept two of his favorite assets from his eyes before he squinted them and tried to will her to remove it. She just smiled shyly at him while she blushed before she turned back around and continued to clean up the counter.

‘Oh I do not think so love.’ A low growl emitted from his throat as he approached her silently before he placed one of his hands around her hips and the other against the back of her neck. Pushing gently, he felt resistance as she tensed slightly, images of the last time she had been in this position flashing before her mind’s eye and purring deep within his chest, he kissed her shoulder and murmured softly into her ear. “Relax love, forget about what happened in the past. Let me give you something worth remembering. Relax.”

Giving the briefest of nods, Renee did as she was told and gave into her mate as he bent her over the counter, her head resting upon her folded arms. Trailing his hand over her back, he kissed her shoulders as he trailed a hand over her inner thighs before he moved to tease her pearl. A soft gasp escaped her lips as she wiggled and pushed back against his hand and Dara growled in content before he kissed down her back and crouched behind her, his right hand resting atop her lower back to keep her in place.

“Spread your legs love. Good, stay like that.” Pushing up her nighty with his right hand, Dara eyed his mate’s backside before he moved his left hand from teasing her pearl and rubbed it over the glistening entrance to her core. A whimper echoed in the kitchen as he watched his mate squirm. “Do you want more love?”

“Please.” Chuckling, he gave in and pushed his finger inside, groaning loudly as it was enveloped by her heat. “Ah!!” Beginning to move his finger, Dara pulled moans and whimpers from his mate as he made her core glisten with nectar, his sensor slit flaring as he inhaled the tantalizing aroma.

“Forgive me love, but I think I would like a snack before dinner.” Removing his finger he replaced it with his tongue as she gasped and tried to rise. Standing, he quickly grabbed her arms before he held them behind her and returned to his snack, his tongue driving her insane as she struggled slightly against him.

“Dara. I…I want to turn around. Please….oh!”

“No love, you are beautiful like this. Now stop squirming.” Using his free hand, he spread her wide for him as he continued to assault her core, pulling loud moans and cries of pleasure from her. She was so close, so close to the edge and her legs shook as she panted harshly, tears in her eyes before her body jolted, awakened from the haze as the timer on the oven went off.

“Dara. I need to get that.” she said, her voice showing her displeasure at being pulled back when she was so close. An annoyed growl answered her and standing quickly, Dara pulled her up before he stepped away from her.

“Be quick.” The tone of his voice let her know that they were not done yet and inwardly Renee thanked the recipe she had chosen because it still had to sit for another twenty minutes before they could eat. But she still had to cook the broccoli and carrots. “Now love. I will not be kept from claiming my mate.” He was so possessive tonight and Renee had to admit, that she liked it. Maybe she should wear the nightgown more often.

Removing the roast quickly, she placed it upon the counter before she shut off the stove and removed the oven mitts. The second they were gone, Dara was upon her, his hands undoing the apron before he threw it across the room and lifted his mate, her legs going around him. Kissing her passionately, he began to walk before her back collided with a solid surface, the slight shaking letting her know it was the refrigerator.

“Dara, not here. It’s not sturdy..AH!!” Not listening, he sheathed himself within her, completely forgetting that he had promised to use protection until she was ready. Kissing her again, he began his pace, his hands grasping her waist, holding her still as he thrust into her. Wrapping her hands about his neck she gave in and relaxed fully as she was quickly being pushed to the edge once again. “Oh…Dara!” Panting as he kissed her jaw before he trailed down to her neck and sunk his teeth into his mark, his hips continuing to pound into her in a fast and harsh pace, Renee tightened her hold as if he was the only thing in the world holding her together. “So close!”

“Come for me love!” Tilting her head back, Renee cried out as she crashed over the edge, her walls milking him as he groaned and spilled his seed within her. Opening her eyes wide, Renee panted as she leaned her head atop his shoulder, the feeling of his seed deep within her, both upsetting and relieving. She wasn’t ready yet but at the same time it gave her a feeling of being so much closer to her mate than anyone else ever would. That she was his temple, his sanctuary made her feel so loved and desired and she inhaled deeply as she lifted her head to his worried eyes.

“Love forgive me, I forg…” Silencing him with a kiss, Dara purred in delight as he wrapped his arms about her and pulled from her body, placing her on her feet once more.

“It’s ok beloved. I know you didn’t mean to forget and I forgot how much it made me feel connected to you, so I’m happy.”

“I’m glad, but I will continue to use protection for a while longer. Give you a little time more to recover. Now though, let’s eat, it smells delicious.”

“Well you’ll have to wait, it’s not done. I still have to cook the broccoli and carrots. So go clean up and it’ll be ready in a few minutes.” Nodding his head, Dara went to do so and returned with a cloth before he knelt behind his mate, making sure she was away from the hot food and reaching towards the plates before he pushed her legs apart and ran the cloth over her. “DARA!”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Here you go! They turned out great!” said Nanao as Renji came out carrying a large box containing the three framed pictures. Renee and Dara looked at them before they smiled widely and thanked the two. “Do you need help to your car?”

“No, I’ve got the box. Thank you though.” said Dara as he picked it up, while Renee took the envelope containing their smaller pictures and the DVD. Smiling at the two, Renji and Nanao said their goodbyes before Dara and Renee headed towards their car, Renee continually looking at the smaller pictures before they headed home.

“You know, we’re going to need a crate to get this stuff home.”

“Perhaps you should make a call to Daniel and ask for one.”

“Good idea. I’ll call him now and then we can do whatever you’d like.”

“How about one of the board games in the closet. I find I am curious to play one of them.”

“I would have thought you’d want to see the DVD.”

“I want to wait until tonight, because I have the feeling I won’t be able to stop myself from claiming you.” As he spoke, he wrapped his arms about her, a possessive growl filling the air.

“Ok, go pick one out and we’ll play in here on the coffee table while I make the phone call.” Smiling, he kissed her cheek as he went to do so, opening the closet and picking out one while he listened to his wife exchange pleasantries with the archeologist before she requested the crate, said thank you and hung up. “He said he would bring one with Jack tomorrow around noon.”

“Wonderful, now how do I set this up?” Looking at the game, Renee laughed as her mate set the game upon the table.

“Really? You chose that one!?”

“I see nothing wrong with it.”

“Of course not Mr. Battle worn Commander. You of all people would never see anything wrong with Battleship. But if you want to play we’ll play. Just don’t read my mind.”

“I would never!”

“I know, I’m just saying. Alright, so open the board. Now see these white pieces? You have a set and I have a set. You place all of them anywhere on your half of the board and you keep their places secret. Once you place them you can’t move them. Now, we each take turns calling out locations. White pegs are for missed hits so you can keep track of where you’ve looked. Red are for hits. When a boat is filled with red pegs than it’s gone and you say you’ve sunk it. Got the gist?”

“Yes. So let’s play. I’m eager to win.”

“Oh, you think you’re going to win huh. We’ll see Commander, we’ll see.” Enjoying the game, the two slowly went after each other. About an hour had passed and around two thirty a knock sounded on the door. Both startled from their game, they looked towards the closed door and Dara quickly activated his disguise while Renee stood and walked towards the door. “I wonder who it is?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Blue_Night as always for beta reading my chapter, and giving me the perfect ending for it.


	16. Not a Chapter!  Pictures for chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So people have been asking me to post up pics of the outfits I described in my last chapter Surprises Surprises, so here they are!

Renee's first outfit, Jyunihitoe; 12 layer royal kimono

Dara's first outfit and their first pose, only his hair is down

 

Renee's second outfit

 

Dara's second outfit, the middle person

 

Renee's third outfit

 

Dara's third outfit and their third pose

The white dots are where two of the embroidered sakuras would be and the background is normally grey

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Blue_Night and dragonflower1for being the first two to ask. :)


	17. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to return home after being away from her hive for a month. It's time for a bittersweet reunion with her charges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after Blue_Night's Three Wraith in Disneyland.

“Ah! It’s good to be home!” said John as he and the others stepped into the house. They had gotten an early flight out of Orlando, Florida and had arrived back at the house at a little past eleven in the morning. The main reason for this was because Renee and Dara had quite a bit to pack and John was thankful that he had left the spare key under the front door mat so that Daniel and Jack could bring the crate inside and leave it in the living room. He had only glimpsed the large pile the two had created in a corner of the living room and knew it would take a while to pack. Well, not too long if they helped them.

“Is anyone else hungry or is it just me?” asked Renee as she put her suitcase on the ground.

“Nope, me to.” said John. “Why don’t you go into town and grab a couple pizzas. Take Tommy with you using the disguise device while we stay here and start to pack up your things.”

“Ok. Dara, can you go…”

“I have it right here love.” Holding it up, Dara walked over to Tommy and lifted his shirt before he placed it against his bare chest. “Press the lower half. Let’s see what it does.” Doing as he was told, Tommy pressed the lower half and went to look in a mirror as everyone gasped. Apparently the lower half was made to let any wraith look human, instead of making them look like Dara or Rodney. Of course it gave him the same characteristics, pale skin, black hair, blue eyes, but everything shape wise was Tommy.

“I…I’m human.” he whispered in awe as he touched his cheek before he turned as he heard his High Commander growl slightly annoyed.

“I am not putting it on John, so don’t even ask.”

“I never said anything.” replied John holding up his hands.

“No, you were thinking it, loudly. Now, you two go get the pizzas and Dara come help us pack the crate. I want to be done soon so I can relax with my family before we head to Cheyenne Mountain tomorrow morning.”

“Yes father. Come on Tommy.” Grasping his arm, she pulled the still stunned wraith out the door and to the car parked beside the jeep. Pulling out, the two of them quickly headed towards town a companionable silence coming over them.

”I have missed you sister mine. The hive has missed you.” Watching as her hands started to shake slightly, Tommy didn’t say anything else, letting her concentrate on the road instead. A few minutes later they pulled up in front of the pizzeria and got out.

“Welcome to Main Street Pizza. What can I get for you today?”

“Hi I need two pizzas to go please. One White Pie and…how about a Supreme. Both large please.”  

“Anything else?”

“Nope that’s it.”

“Ok, it’ll be twenty four dollars even.” Thanking the young man and paying for their pizzas, Renee moved Tommy over to the waiting benches against the wall. A minute passed before she grasped his hand and pulled it close to her.

“How is everyone? I mean, recovery wise. Are they still recovering?”

“Some sister mine. About half have reverted. Some are scared, your presence offered them security.”

“And the other half?”

“Are angry. They think you abandoned them and they are beginning to wonder why they bothered trusting humans. A few have been placed in the holding cells, Walter knows you are coming back soon and so do the other officers.” Sighing, she smiled slightly as she grasped his hand tighter.

“I guess, I’ll have to be truthful then. I was hoping I could keep it a secret as it causes me so much pain.” A moment passed in silence before Tommy voiced the question that had been plaguing him for a while.

“What is the truth sister mine?”

“I…I…”

“ORDER UP!” Sighing in thanks as she stood quickly to collect their order, Renee smiled at the young man before she wished him a good day and headed towards the car, Tommy following behind a bit agitated. Placing the pizzas in his lap, he watched as she pulled out of their parking spot and headed home, humming a tune in order to thwart his attempts at conversation.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Oh that was good.” said John as he placed his plate in the sink. “And, we’ve gotten most of your things packed as well. It looks like you guys have had an amazing two weeks. Are you going to let me see what you got framed?”

“Dara where’d you put the envelope?” Watching as her mate stood and headed to the bedroom, she quickly set up the DVD player and TV. “Dara had his surprise for me, so in revenge I set up my own. Those pictures we got framed and the envelope he’s fetching are the result. A traveling kimono shop came through town and I made us an appointment. It was absolutely wonderful!”

“Ah so a photo shoot. Now I definitely want to see.”

“First let’s watch the DVD, you guys showed up before we could.” Nodding their heads, everyone made themselves comfortable as Dara handed over the envelope that contained everything. Starting the half hour movie, they all settled in and enjoyed. Renee found that she couldn’t stop laughing as she watched Dara be dressed, his eyes always showing that he was annoyed while he smiled reassuringly at Kira. The photo shoots though when he saw her were something else. Her daddy had to take away the remote because she kept rewinding the reaction shots Dara gave the camera when he saw her. Once the movie was over though, they pulled out the pictures and showed everyone.

“These three are the framed ones.” said Dara as he separated them from the others. Each were from a different shoot and handing one to each of her family she laid out the others. The one she handed John came from their first shoot. Dara’s arms were wrapped around her waist while she placed her right hand upon his shoulder. The layers of silk draping nicely as the white silk of Dara’s outfit surrounded them. Foreheads pressed together, they looked deeply into each other’s eyes, soft smiles on their faces as their hair blew gently with the fan, blending in with the background to make it look as though they were outside.

The one she had handed to Todd was of their second shoot. This one was a no contest, the Beauty and the Beast pose had won hands down, though it did have a few miner tweaks. Leaning against his chest, Renee held the open book in one hand while the other was lifted to caress Dara’s cheek over her shoulder. Dara’s right hand was wrapped about her waist, his left raised and placed gently over the one cupping his cheek and together the two were kissing softly. Their eyes closed as they enjoyed the moment, the soft light of the library accentuating Dara’s armor and the gorgeous fabric of Renee’s dress spread about them.

Finally the last one was their wedding photo that they had handed to Tommy. Standing in front of a grey background, the two of them were smiling at the photographer. Dara had changed the pose a little, standing slightly behind his mate as she leaned against him gently, her arms cradling the sakura branch like a newborn as he placed his other beneath it to offer support and then it clicked and Tommy gasped looking up at his sister.

“You were pregnant?”

“Yes brother. I was…and I lost it. That was why I left…and that is why I must be truthful with my charges. I didn’t want to leave but this is the second time and…” Placing down the photo he quickly went to his sister’s aid. Wrapping his arms about her, he held her close as she took deep breaths to will away the tears that wanted to fall. When a few minutes had passed and nothing came, she sighed and leaned against him heavily, her arms reaching for Beast who had yet to be packed much to her mate’s aggravation.

Smiling softly as she held him close, Renee gasped before she smiled and stood up. “Daddy, Tommy and I are going out. We’ll be back in a bit!” Grabbing her brother’s arm, she quickly pulled him out the door, not turning back once to look at the highly confused faces of her fathers and mate.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Sister mine, where are we going?” asked Tommy as his sister pulled him down the street.

“To the fabric store! I just got the most wonderful idea for my charges who feel scared!”

“May I ask as to what?”

“Teddybears!!! Come on, we need plenty of fleece, thread, needles, oh remind me to tell Daddy that I want to pack my sewing machine as well. Um, teddy bear eyes, lots of black embroidery thread, ribbon…” Sighing, Tommy followed behind his sister as she went through the isles pulling out about five bolts of fleece material in various soft colors. Soft baby blue, ivy green, lilac, pale yellow and finally white. Then she pulled out five bolts of cotton, the opposite of each color. Dark blue, hunter green, dark purple, pumpkin orange and black.

“Sister mine, I do not understand.”

“The fleece will be for the body and the cotton to back it up and add accents so when I stuff them they don’t distort.” Still confused, Tommy only nodded his head as she had him take them all over to the cutting table. “Tell her we want the entire bolts, she’ll give you a slip with the total for it all and then you can take them to the front. I’m going to grab thread and the other things.” Just going with it, Tommy did as he was told, embarrassment flooding him as he tripped over a piece of fabric that had been lying on the ground and fell with a loud thud. The sound of many of the employees rushing to his assistance assuaged her ears and she inwardly smirked knowing she had chosen the right person to bring with her. This shopping trip just got a whole lot cheaper.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Where’d you go?” asked John as the two of them entered the house once more, a very happy smile on Renee’s face as she walked through the door with a stumbling Tommy behind her, his hand rubbing his sore head.

“To the fabric store. I hope there’s plenty of room in the crate because I have a loooooottttt of stuff to put in there.”

“Why’d you go to the fabric store love?” asked Dara as he watched Tommy sit upon the couch and remove the device, silently stating that he was not going out anymore today.

“I just got an idea for our charges. Tommy…uh…told me about what had been going on during my absence and I thought that maybe what I can make with what I bought would help soothe them if I was away for a bit.”

“That’s my girl, always thinking of others. Well let’s see what we can fit in the crate and if we’ll need another one when we get to the base tomorrow.” said John as he and the others all headed outside to unload the car. “How much did this cost?!” yelled John from outside as he eyed the large pile of fabric, while Tommy grumbled ‘Not enough’ agitatedly beside him. It took a minute but then the loud “Oooohhhhhhhhhh.” from John told her that he figured it out. “See Tommy, I told you she’d be more than happy to see you!”

“OH BE QUIET!” Renee couldn’t stop herself from laughing loudly within the living room as she watched her father hold Tommy back while John teased him mercilessly about how his clumsiness had become an asset. In the end, John apologized and gave his son a hug before the four of them brought in everything and set about placing it within the crate, making sure that Renee’s sewing machine was surrounded by the soft piles of fabric so it wouldn’t get broken accidentally.

“There. Now, everything that will take a while is packed, so why don’t we go see what’s in the fridge that will need to be taken cared of.” Heading towards the kitchen, Renee and John looked in the fridge, happy that there wasn’t much left, so they decided to just cook everything that was left and have a big dinner to get rid of it all before they sat down to watch a movie. Todd and John on one couch, Renee and Dara on the other and Tommy in the chair in the middle.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Well, she’s finally returned! You’re only three weeks late my dear.” said Jack as he stood up to greet the group as they walked into his office. They had gotten up early, loaded their stuff and closed up the house before they set out for the base, Renee and John deciding to catch breakfast in the mess hall before they left through the Stargate at nine. “I must say, you look so much better than when you got here. I’m happy we made the right decision in allowing Dara to stay. How was the Disney vacation?”

“It was wonderful. We got plenty of pictures.” said Renee with a smile on her lips.

“Speaking of pictures.” said Daniel with a ‘hand it over’ look in his eyes.

“Oh, yes. Here you go! Third outfit I chose, what do you think?” Looking at the picture she gave him, Daniel and Jack burst out laughing as they nodded their heads. It was one of the small five by sevens they had, even though they also had this one in an eight by eleven as well, it was just that good a picture and one of their other favorites. Renee had wanted to get it framed too, but Dara had told her that they could get a frame made in Pegasus for it later and he was sure that someone could enlarge it as well. Sitting on opposite sides of a chess game in a library, were Renee and Dara in their respective outfits. They were looking at each other knowingly, Dara with one hand resting on his bent knee, elbow in the air and the other hand rubbing at his chin, while Renee smiled gently but mockingly as she raised her queen. It was the final move of the game and Dara had sighed when he found he had lost to his mate. But he had bared the loss with pride and had enjoyed himself the rest of the shoot.

“It’s perfect. I’ll be sure to place it upon my desk.” he said, tucking it into a pocket on his shirt.

“Not before you make me a copy of it, you’re not.” said Jack, to which Daniel only nodded before they turned their attention back to the group. “So how’s it going to feel to sleep in your own bed tonight?” asked Jack.

“Uncomfortable since it won’t be my bed. We have to stay in Midway for twenty four hours remember?” she said with a hint of sadness in her tone. After being away for a month, Renee really did just want to go home.

“Nope, it’ll be your bed tonight. We’ve made an exception for the group going through today since it’s only you guys and two returning soldiers. You’ll stay in Midway for six hours and then head to Atlantis.” Renee stared at the two in silent astonishment before she stood and hugged them.

“Thank you. I really do just want to get back to my charges.”

“We know, but before you go, I believe Daniel has something to give you. That is why we asked you guys here so early, so you would have some time to recover before you went through.”

“Recover? Recover from what?” asked John starting to get worried as he watched his daughter’s eyes widen, her body shaking slightly.

“Love? What is wrong?” Moving to stand behind his mate, Dara wrapped his arms around her to steady her as Daniel stepped forward, a sleek silver container in his hands.

“They were exactly where you said they would be. What was left, I had cremated for you.” Voice solemn, Daniel gently handed her the canister, watching as her hands shook fiercely before she pulled it close to her chest and hugged it tightly. In the background, John leaned against his mate heavily, knowing instantly what was in the canister while Todd and Tommy continued to look on confused.

“Love, what is that?” asked Dara confused. Sniffling slightly, she turned teary eyes to him, the canister being lifted towards him so he could see it clearly.

“Our first.”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Ah home sweet home!” said John as he and the others exited the Stargate into Atlanits. Once Renee had been calmed down, they had headed to Midway and waited patiently for the six hours to go by before they took the second half of their journey and returned to Atlantis.

Inhaling deeply, Renee smiled slightly, the canister still being clutched tightly in her hands as she looked about the gate room. Many of the Commanders from the other hives were there, greeting their High Commander and his family. One, she noticed, being the wraith that had cared for her after her second miscarriage.

“What is he doing here?” asked John as Todd growled. Apparently, there was still some harsh feelings about the new hive and stepping in front of her father quickly as he moved to tackle the silent wraith, Renee placed her hand against his chest.

“No father. Please? He helped me after…he has done nothing to harm me and even still, the one who did I do not harbor bad feelings for. They were desperate, I was the bait. Everything worked out in the end. Please? You have let them into the alliance, isn’t it time to just let go of the past and move on?” Taking her hand in his, Todd growled at the new commander once more before he nodded his head and turned towards his second, Kenny, who was standing a few feet away watching the scene.   Exhaling slowly as her father walked away, Renee turned towards the commander who was still watching her, aware that the others present were watching the scene as well.

“You’re obviously not here for my father, he and the rest of my family are still too angry at you over the incident. You would not jeopardize yourself and your hive over his anger for nothing, so that only means you are here for me. Is there something I can do for you?” Nodding his head, the Commander stepped forward, making sure that he remained a respectable distance away from her before he pulled out a container from behind him. It was organic in nature, like most wraith technology, and knowing what it was instantly, Renee inhaled sharply, unsure if she would be able to handle the remains of her second in the same day as her first.

Having caught the eye of everyone within the room now, they all watched as he knelt before her, head bowed, hands extended as he offered her the container. “No matter what may come in the future, I can never apologize or undo what happened. I thought, as it is traditional for humans to bury or cremate the remains of their loved ones, that I could give you what remains there were since it was only a few weeks along. Everything that was touched by your child, sheets, medical supplies, it was all cremated and placed in here for you to do as you wish. It is the least I can give for such a grievous offense my Princess.”

The room was silent, everyone’s eyes open wide in shock. Even the wraith were speechless, unaware of what had all occurred aboard the hive and why their High Commander was still so angry with them. Now it all made sense and they just watched in silence as she looked between the canister in her hands to the one in the new commander’s.

“Dara.” Stepping from his spot behind his mate, Dara carefully took their first from his mate’s hands before he watched her kneel before the new commander. Placing her hand beneath his chin, she raised his face until their eyes met. “Thank you. This means a lot Radulf. It means so much.” Blinking his eyes at the name she had given him, he nodded his head. After what had happened, after she had still pleaded for their lives and acceptance into the alliance, he had vowed that he would not deny her anything she might ask of him in the future. His hive would be indebted to her for as long as he lived.

Knowing that now was not the time to ask what his name meant, Radulf merely bowed his head once more and watched her take the canister from his hands. Cradling it close to her, she stood and turned to her mate, leaning her head against his chest and staring wantonly at the two. “Would you like to head to our room here love?” he asked softly, his free arm coming around to hold her to him. Teary eyed once more, Renee shook her head and sniffled before she inhaled shakily. Her words tearing through everyone in the room.

“No. Let’s take our children home.” Nodding his head, Dara moved to asked one of the soldiers to push the cart carrying their crate to the docking bay when he noticed that Tommy and their crate was nowhere to be found.

“I had him take it and your luggage to the docking bay so he could prepare a transport.” said John. “You two go home and we’ll see you in a week. I’m sure Rodney wants to know how his invention worked.”

“Thank you.” Saying their goodbyes, the two of them turned towards Commander Howin.

“Commander Howin, I need to ask a favor of you.” Nodding his head, the wraith quickly walked towards the two.

“Ask away my dear, I will see what I can do.”

“Can we borrow some of your officers for an hour or two? I want to meet with all of my charges upon the hive. I need to tell them the truth and I would like to do it only once. Could you have some of your officers man the bridge while I do so?”

“I will send them over immediately my dear. Do what you need to and then get some rest.” Kissing her lightly upon the cheek, Commander Howin turned and nodded in greeting to Dara who returned the gesture.

“Commander Radulf, please escort us to the docking bay.”

“Yes, my Princess.” Following behind the two as they made their way through the halls, Renee waited until they were out of earshot before she spoke.

“I think it would be best for you to return to father’s hive for now. The other commanders had been kept in the dark until now and I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.” The sincerity in her voice telling him that she truly was worried for his safety.

“I will head back to your father’s hive my princess. Thank you for your concern. I merely…”

“I have already informed them that you will be heading back. They also believe it is for the best at the moment as tempers are quickly rising in the gate room.” said Dara curtly, not exactly too happy with the wraith behind him either but stilling his hostility for his mate’s sake.

Entering the docking bay, they headed towards their transport where Tommy was waiting patiently before they boarded and headed towards their hive, another transport from Howin’s hive coming to follow behind them as they made to dock. Letting out a deep breath as the transport opened, Renee stood, the second canister still in her hand before she exited it with Dara beside her holding the first.

“Renee.” said Walter with a slight bow of his head as the two walked up to him. “It is good to see you back. Your hive has missed you.”

“I know Walter. Thank you for caring for it in our absence. Would you be so kind as to have everybody report to the worshiper’s area. I need to see them all and the largest throne room is not big enough.”

“I will have everyone who is able to, report to the worshiper’s area Re…” pausing when he saw her shake her head, Walter just stared at her curiously.

“The officers behind me will man the bridge until it is over. I want everyone, all of my officers and all of my charges, including those in the holding cells. There is something important I must tell you all and I only have the strength to do it once.”

“Is everything alright Renee?” asked Walter become worried as he looked her over.

“Please just call them, Dara and I will be waiting.”

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“They’re all here love.” said Dara as he watched his mate fidget with the hem of her shirt. They hadn’t stopped by their room, instead going straight to the worshiper’s area where they waited patiently for everyone to arrive. Pulling out a comfortable looking chair from one of the vacant resting places, Dara had made a throne for his mate before he placed another small chair beside her with a pillow to rest the canisters on. Standing beside his mate, Dara had straightened his back and took on his role of Commander once more and it was in this fashion that their subordinates found them.

“Thank you.” she said softly before she lifted her face to look out at her charges. Half of them held relieved looks on their faces, glad to see her back, while the other half wore faces of anger, betrayal radiating through them. Her officers surrounded them, spaced out evenly to show their rank but their faces showed nothing. To be honest, it didn’t matter to Renee, she owed them an explanation for her actions and she would give it to them, especially after seeing her dear Diarmid’s face so full of betrayal and hurt. Inhaling shakily, Renee bowed her head.

“I’m sorry.” Voice clear, she waited a minute to see if any of them would say anything to her apology, but they all remained silent, confusion coming over them immediately. Apparently, this wasn’t what they had been expecting. “I’m sorry. My actions of the past month and a half have been anything but worthy of being a queen and because of them I have caused many of you to suffer and whether it came from feeling fear once more or doubting your place in this alliance I am sorry.” Inhaling shakily, she tried to keep her head up but only managed to keep it half raised. Her fingers still messing with the hem of her shirt.

“It is because of my actions that I feel I must tell you the truth of what has happened to make me act as such. I will start in saying thank you to all of you. For coming to my rescue when I was captured. I was so scared and I…I’m so proud that those who needed to show their loyalty did so without fail. You know why they wanted me. The previous Commander wanted to force me to mate with him so I could grant them entrance into the alliance. I tried…I tried so hard to get him to let me contact you, contact my fathers, so we could work something out. But he would not listen and he gave me the aphrodisiac.”

Inhaling deeply, Renee found it harder to talk the more she continued, but she couldn’t stop, not when they were listening so intently. “So many things happened between that moment and when you arrived and because I do not want any more bad feelings to be passed between our hives as they are now part of the alliance and indebted to me, I will simply say that I was so happy when I saw you all standing outside, just for me. It was because of everything that happened then that I withdrew into myself. I needed time to think, I needed time to come to terms with what had happened and when I tried to push past it and take my role once again, I found it only worsening when you, the ones I had sworn to help, turned it all around on me and soothed me instead. It was wonderful, I was so touched really, but it wasn’t helping and to top it all off, I was still battling with how to tell Dara the most important factor that had happened. In the end, I traveled back to my home planet and I stayed past my return date. At the end of the second week Dara came to find me. He had found out what I had been hiding and for the past two weeks he has been helping me heal. But now…now I…I don’t want you all to think that I ran away for something so petty. I would never do that to any of you…but I…this is the second time this particular event has occurred and I want all of you to know because, I owe you all that much.”

Turning towards the canisters, Renee picked up the sleek silver one Daniel had given her. Her hands shaking as she pulled it close and wiped at the tears running down her face. Why did this have to be so hard? Releasing a shaky breath, Renee held it out to them so they could all see it clearly before she spoke once more.

“I want all of you to meet your sibling. My first…” Pausing when her voice broke, Renee felt the rush of horror flood the room, while Dara’s hand on her shoulder moved to rubbed soothing circles upon her back. “I was homeless at the time. I had just been betrayed by the one person I thought I could trust in the whole world. I didn’t know I was pregnant, not until it was too late. What little remains there were I took and buried beneath a tree, keeping a photo of the place so I would always remember where exactly they lay. I remember that I wanted them to look over the beautiful ocean, to see all the smiling faces and the boats that floated along the surface. That was seven years ago.” Handing the first canister to Dara, she turned and picked up the second.

“This little one came to me…a month and half ago. The stomach pains were the beginning of the miscarriage and the aphrodisiac only helped it. It was too early for any scanners to pick up on and as it was just mostly blood, the new Commander, the head healer, ordered everything my child, the blood, had touched be cremated. Sheets, any medical supplies, every drop.”

Silently the wraith watched as their queen doubled over clutching the second container to her chest as she broke down sobbing, the pain and despair coming off of her in waves. Any anger they had felt at her absence vanished. Up there sitting in the chair, she looked so small, so broken and the cremated remains of her two children spoke volumes in how much she cared about them as a whole, because no wraith queen would willingly come forward to inform them that she had lost a child. No wraith queen would seek her hive’s forgiveness for failing to be strong when inside she was breaking. No wraith queen would openly shed tears before her entire hive because of what she had lost and the guilt that her charges were suffering from her absence and they were all so confused and upset and angry at the truth. That the child they knew their queen had wanted more than anything had been stolen from her. But most importantly they felt anger because it had been their brother, their sister that had been taken from them. She had said so herself, the ashes were their siblings, she had claimed them all as hers.

A minute passed before they watched as a single wraith stepped forward and walked slowly towards their queen. No one stopped him, not the officers and not Dara who watched the young wraith curiously. Unaware that he was approaching her, Renee remained doubled over, her head touching her knees as she continued to sob, the canister still be clutched tightly to her.

Kneeling before her, the wraith slowly lifted his hand and laid it atop her head. He was unsure of what to do but after a minute he leaned his forehead against her head, his hand petting her hair soothingly. “Mother.” he said softly causing her breath to hitch as she looked up at him slowly.

“Diarmid.” she breathed out, her eyes showing her confusion.

“I am sorry for your loss mother. We all are. Our siblings will be deeply missed. In their honor, we will make a shrine for them in the throne-hall, placed behind your throne mother, so they will be always there with us and never forgotten. Please, do not apologize for grieving for our siblings, we all know that you would grieve for us the same way.”

Then, Diarmid did something that none of them were expecting. He bent forward to kiss his mother's cheek, showing her that he accepted her as his mother and when he slowly rose to his feet, another young Wraith made his way to her, kneeling before her and kissing her cheek as well. All of her charges did so, one after the other, showing Renee that they loved her and considered her as theirs.

Dara watched with astonishment, the long procession of their charges coming up to Renee to kneel before her and kiss her cheek and although he had to fight against his own tears, a happy smile began to soften his features, knowing that everything would be all right. Renee would never stop grieving for her two children, but right in this special moment, he knew for sure that they would have children of their own and that Renee would heal and be happy again.

He watched as the last one of the young wraith kneeled before her and kissed her cheek and when Renee looked up at him, he saw a shaky, but happy smile spread out on her beautiful face as well. Dara squeezed her hand and they both smiled happily, surrounded by their new family, all of their young charges smiling back at them while the older ones held their heads high, content showing in their body language.

Yes, everything would be all right again, it would just take a while for the pain to ease.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Rainor!” Entering the bridge, Renee called out angrily as she walked towards a familiar wraith on the bridge, everyone pausing to watch the scene unfold. As she got closer, the wraith turned towards her, his hands raised in surrender as he finally conceded defeat. Ever since Renee’s return to the hive two days ago, she had been busy tending to her charges that had needed her the most, making sure that all of those who had been placed in the holding cells were stable and able to return to their rooms before she moved onto the ones who had reverted. He, unfortunately, was part of the list, Renee having caught onto his exhausted state as his sleeping schedule had returned to him avoiding it at all costs.

“Mother.” he said in greeting as she stopped before him, her hand reaching up to grasp the collar of his jacket before she pulled him down to meet her eyes.

“Don’t mother me, Rainor. You have been avoiding me like the plague for the last two days and now I have you. As of this moment you are on leave for two days.” Looking towards his Commander, Rainor just sighed when he saw the agreement in his eyes, no doubt the two had been conversing heavily over who needed what treatment. “Now come on. I’m going to make sure you make it to your room.” Pulling him behind her by the collar of his jacket, Rainor wanted to shout at her that it was embarrassing and damaging to what reputation he had amongst the others to see her pulling him so, but when he looked up and around, he quickly noticed that they had turned back to their work and were simply ignoring the scene.

Walking in silence, Rainor silently prepared himself to deal with his demon again. He didn’t want to admit it, but knowing that Renee was around to sooth his fears had been a great help in him reclaiming most of his sanity when he slept. With her disappearance the relief had faded and his nightmares and fears had returned with a vengeance. Stopping in front of the door to his room, Rainor entered first, Renee following behind him before the door shut and they were left in silence.

“Go get ready for bed Rainor.” her voice was calm, soothing and obeying immediately he went to change into a pair of loose fitting pants and a loose shirt before he tied his hair back into a low ponytail. He liked his long hair but sometimes it had a habit of trying to choke him in his sleep and with his nightmares he didn’t need the added fright.

When he entered the bedroom once more, he found the bed turned down and the pillow fluffed, Renee sitting upon it, waiting for him. She patted the bed invitingly and he obeyed, walking over and placing himself beneath the covers which she pulled up and over him.

“Do you want me to stay with you Rainor?” she was giving him an option, the same one she had given him last time and not even thinking about it, he nodded his head that yes he did. Smiling, she sat back down and began to run her hand through his hair. “I’m sorry you haven’t been sleeping very well Rainor.”

“Please do not apologize Mother. Your pain was great, I do not blame you. I will miss my siblings greatly.”

“Thank you Rainor, that makes me feel better. But that is all in the past, now it is time to take care of you. Here, I brought you something. One moment.” Watching as she stood and walked towards the opening door, Renee quickly opened the black clothed sack her bodyguard Indir was carrying for her as he waited patiently in the hallway. She quickly returned, the door shutting behind her to give them privacy once more, something held tightly in her arms as she sat beside him. Eyeing the object confused, Rainor tilted his head and stared.

“What is it?” Smiling, she held it out to him and told him to take it. It was a weird looking thing. Squishy and made from various shades of green that to be honest, actually looked quite pleasing to him. Big round ears atop of a big round head with a small snout and large black eyes with a big triangular nose that dipped into a content smile. The final piece was a large white ribbon tied in a bow about his neck and all in all it looked quite cute but he was uncertain as to why she had given it to him.

“It’s a teddybear Rainor. Where I come from children are given teddybears.”

“I am not a child.” he bit out, tossing the thing away from him immediately as she giggled and went to retrieve it.

“No Rainor, you are not.”

“Why do you keep calling me Rainor! I do not understand.” Sitting beside him once more, Renee looked down at the teddybear and began to pet it.

“Because slowly but surely I am going to name all of you, it just takes a while to figure out what name I want you to have that fits you.”

“And how does Rainor fit me?”

“It is elvish. It means erratic wandering and with how little sleep you’ve been getting, I thought it fitting.” Rainor remained silent, his eyes just watching her now from where she sat. “And this teddybear is still for you. I know you are not a child and neither am I, but a teddybear is so much more than just a child’s toy. He may not look like much but at night when you’re sleeping, they stay awake.”

“How can an inanimate object stay awake?” Confusion was taking over him as he continued to listen to her.

“Magic.” he snorted at her word knowing that she was weaving a tale for him now. “And lots of love. I put a lot of love into him with every stitch. So that he can do his job well. When you are sleeping, he will stay awake and protect you.”

“You…you made him…for me?” Rainor’s voice was quiet as she nodded her head and handed it to him once more. He took it gently now, looking it over with a new eye as all he saw was Renee sitting in her chambers, sewing this teddybear for him.

“When we were packing to come back, I thought of a way to help soothe my charges when I am not around. I might have to go back to my home planet from time to time or stay in the city for a bit. But if I am not around, I want you to have something to help soothe your fears in my place. So I thought of teddybears. Even today, if Dara has to work on the bridge while I am sleeping, I cuddle up with my own teddybear. You see, teddybears keep nightmares away, they’re called Guardians of Dreams. Now, no more talking, you need to sleep.”

“Yes mother.” Unsure of what to do with the teddybear, Rainor allowed Renee to place it under the covers beside him before she started to run her hand through his hair once more and hum a soft tune. Within minutes he had given into his exhaustion and succumbed to sleep. Smiling, she pulled the covers up and over him a little more before she turned and walked towards the door. Looking back, her smile widened as she watched Rainor’s hand reach out subconsciously and pull the teddybear close to him, his face halfway buried in the back of the bear’s head.

“Come Indir. Let’s go see who else needs me.”

“Yes mother.”

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Opening his eyes after the first restful sleep he had had in more than a month, Rainor looked down at the teddybear he still held close to him. The soft smile greeting him pleasantly. Tightening his grip around it even more, Rainor sniffed it lightly, noticing that Renee’s scent was all over it. This teddybear truly was a Guardian of Dreams, sent by his mother to help keep his nightmares at bay.

Standing and stretching, Rainor got dressed in a set of loose training clothes before he picked up a wooden staff and left for the training rooms. It had been a while since he had practiced with his staff and after Renee’s kidnapping, he and many others had made silent promises that if she was ever in danger again, than they would make sure she was well protected. Turning down the hall as he made towards his destination, the door to his room closed and if one looked hard enough, they could just see his made bed and the teddybear that sat upon the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Blue_Night for beta reading my chapter and writing that wonderful story to fill up some of the two weeks. Also very sorry about how long it has been since I last updated. Just finished another semester of college and so I very busy with finals and tests.


	18. Judgement and...OH COME ON!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that everything has settled it is time for the commanders and Renee to come together in order to decide the fate of Radulf and his mate Cahill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The middle part of this chapter takes place during Blue_Night's If You Don't Try.

 

“The ex-commander should be held accountable! He along with the four that kidnapped her!”

“What about the new commander?! He is just as much to blame as the others! He could have stopped it earlier!” Rubbing her sore temple as the commanders went back and forth over what was to become of the new hive and their crew, Renee sighed for the umpteenth time since the meeting had started and she smiled softly when her mate Dara patted her knee reassuringly. She had to admit, the fact that they were so adamant that the new hive be punished for what happened to her was endearing, but at the same time, she felt like she was receiving the special treatment. Hoping that her father would step in soon enough, or at least her daddy, Renee sighed once more when she realized that they were enjoying seeing how devoted the other twelve commanders were to her.

‘Enough of this, my head can’t take much more.’ Standing, she raised her voice. “BY SELENE’S GRACE! ALL OF YOU BE QUIET!” Silence at her outburst greeted her instantly and she smiled in relief before she sat back down. “Now that I have all of your attention, let’s go over a few important facts that I have the feeling all of you are overlooking. First off, what the ex-commander did was in accordance with, your, laws! Second, so was the aphrodisiac! So you can’t really fault him as guilty for something that has happened several times before just because I am human!” The stunned eyes of the commanders was her only reply before she continued. “Besides, he may have been cruel with his words but he really was quite gentle. When the four took me, they didn’t beat me or stun me with a gun, the one simply pressed a pressure point to render me unconscious. When they arrived on the hive, the first thing the ex-commander ordered was that his head healer, Commander Radulf, check me over to make sure I was healthy. The pregnancy was too new to be detected by scanners. Instead of a barren floor in the cell, he had them bring in a semi comfortable mat for me to lay on and even increased the temperature so I wouldn’t be cold. When he injected the aphrodisiac, the drone that held me still didn’t leave bruises as are usual for them. None of his subordinates ever came to antagonize me and if I asked the drone on guard for something he fetched it. Even when the drug had kicked in and I was rendered immobile, he was gentle and then when…he called for help immediately and held my hands the entire time. It was Commander Radulf who treated me and placed me in bed with care and Commander Radulf who led you straight to him and his crew that surrendered on sight.”

“But do you not want revenge for your child?” asked one of the commanders.

“And where would that put us? With another new hive, filled with desperate wraith that are in desperate need of help and a new leader they have no idea of whether or not they can trust. We do not need a repeat of Dara and mine’s hive and besides, there was no fighting or hesitation from Commander Radulf’s subordinates with his orders to surrender. Not one of them put up a fight when we arrived, nor did they object when Commander Radulf and Cahill were taken to father’s hive and separated from them. They trust their commander, both ex and new. Cahill’s punishment of being made second is enough for him. He commanded his hive well for two hundred years and he is only five hundred years old, still a teenager in your eyes. He did what he had to when it came to trying to protect and provide his hive with security and food after he abandoned their feeding grounds in order to spare their deaths and I am not going to fault him for that.”

“What about Colonel Sheppard? He tried to feed from him!” said another and it was at this point that John stepped in.

“Their food supplies were low and he had them rationing. Because he deemed it his fault for losing their feeding grounds he didn’t take his rations and instead starved himself. When he saw me, he could not control himself as all of you would have been able to. He received a fitting punishment for that as well.” Silence filled the room as they all thought about what to do with the new hive.

“If you do not fault him, then what do you propose we do?” asked Kenny finally.

“Put them on a tight leash and show them that in the future they do not need to resort to such measures to seek our help. Besides, if you haven’t noticed, I have that hive wrapped around my finger. After everything that happened, I still asked for their pardon and acceptance into the alliance and I am still fighting for them. They are grateful and they are mine. Commander Radulf will not turn away from anything I ask of him and I will protect them as if they were my own flesh and blood understood?”

“How can you say that after what happened?” asked Todd finally speaking up, wanting to know why his daughter was so adamant about their safety. Inhaling deeply, Renee looked up and met her father’s eyes before she spoke with a solemn voice.

“This isn’t my first miscarriage father. You know that. And besides, after everything that has happened in my life, I have to be the bigger person in order to survive. I can yell and hold a grudge for the rest of my life against them, but that will only breed hatred and disdain from them, or, I can forgive and help them and breed trust and strength in them that will benefit our alliance as a whole. Anyone can hold a grudge father, it takes a special kind of person to look beyond that and forgive. I forgave the man that killed my parents, I forgave my best friend for raping me and leaving me alone with his child, I forgave the foster system for failing me and the many homeless people who stole from me in order to survive. I forgave Lieutenant Walston for hurting me and I forgave the residents here for treating me as a pariah. I am not going to fill my life with grudges and ill begotten feelings because of the way people treated me, everything turned out fine in the end and that is all I need.”

“And what do your charges believe should become of them? I know they have spoken their thoughts freely to you.”

“They are upset at the loss of their siblings, but at the same time they recognize their position, having been in it not three months ago. Some of them reverted in their healing yes, some were betrayed and hurt by my disappearance to Earth, but I paid for leaving them by telling them the truth. I cried before them for my loss, begged their forgiveness for causing them pain in the need to stave off my own and in the end I received a wonderful gift. That hive is truly mine and Dara’s now. Their loyalty to us is certain and their loyalty and trust in each other is certain as well. Many of them have begun to learn how to fight and they practice as if they were preparing to go to war. The others work on the hive, strengthening her, while those not assigned tasks yet have begun to venture out into areas they think they might like to excel in. If Dara or I say they need to do something in order to help them heal, they do not question it anymore, they listen immediately without fail and if I find myself angry enough to scold or yell at one of them in the presence of the others then they do not feel anger or embarrassment, but ashamed because of what I am scolding them for. The others know that it could be them just as easily and so they ignore it as something that occurs often, which it does, especially with my new title.” Looking at her mate, Renee smiled brightly, her happiness coming off of her in waves and the other commanders were intrigued by this.

“And what is your new title?” asked Commander Howin, who had been sitting silently beside her during the entire thing.

“I have to admit, I was surprised the first time I heard it, but it made me happy no less, for it was the moment they showed Dara and I, their utter devotion. It started with one, my most damaged, he came and kneeled before me, he wiped away my tears and kissed my cheek uttering my new title and then slowly one by one, all of the younger wraith stepped forward to do the same. The older ones did not come thought, but it was all in their body language. The next day they had made a shrine for their siblings behind my throne and everyday many of them come to say their greetings to them.” Looking up at Howin, she smiled while a fierce light filled her eyes. “I will protect Commander Radulf’s hive just as I protect my children upon my own.”

Everyone’s eyes widened as her new title was given to them. Mother, they called her mother. How had this human woman wormed her way into several hundred hearts of cold, hard wraith in less than three months? Even the humans of Atlantis had taken at least two years to gain a good amount of loyalty without it being questioned constantly.

“They truly call you this?” asked one of the other commanders amazed.

“Yes, they call her mother. They have claimed her just as much as she has claimed them.” said Dara with a pleased smile on his face.

“Yes and they are all healing well. But now, we should make the final decision about Commander Radulf and his hive. There are other matters to discuss still and I have charges that require my attention.” Nodding their heads, the commanders silently acknowledged her loyalty to her charges before they turned their attention to their high commander.

“I believe after hearing both victim’s sides of the story, along with the perpetrator’s, a reasonable decision can be made as to what to do with them.” Looking towards the door, they watched as it opened and two blades walked in with Commander Radulf and his second Cahill. Immediately the air in the room took on a cold feel, the other commanders still upset by the actions of the ex-commander.

Watching them with a careful eye, Renee summed them all up. She was sure Radulf would be free to command his hive, but Cahill on the other hand…she feared for his life. Even though they all knew that she and now John did not begrudge him for his actions, that did not mean much when it came to the others.

The wraith of the alliance were very protective over all of the humans in their care and the city as a whole. In fact, if she thought about it, all of the humans had essentially been claimed already as the property of the wraith even though many of them weren’t mated to one. This was only proven by Todd commanding special tracking devices to be made that could be placed in the gear of people going off world on missions after she had been recovered two months ago. Cahill’s actions against her and John only ignited their natural instincts to protect what was theirs.

“Please sit.” said Todd as he gestured to two empty seats. Radulf did so without hesitation, sitting beside Dara which left Cahill with a seat beside one of the commanders who was growling at him. He hesitated, before he moved to sit beside his mate when Renee sighed and whispered something into Dara’s ear. Quickly, his face showed his shock but when he met his mate’s unwavering gaze, he nodded his head and stood.

“Cahill, come sit beside me.” Freezing as Renee spoke, everyone in the room watched as Dara held the chair back for the young wraith who stared at him in trepidation before he met Renee’s gentle gaze. “Come, I don’t bite. I promise.” Quickly looking at his other option, he made his way to the offered seat and allowed Dara to push in his chair for him. To say he was in shock was an understatement as he and the others watched Dara move to sit beside the angry commander, effectively encasing both Radulf and Cahill between them in both a show of them forgiving the two and also bringing them under their protection. Even further proving her point that she would look after the two, Renee gently took one of Cahill’s shaking hands in hers and squeezed it reassuringly, trying to offer him strength where his mate could not at the moment.

After a minute of stunned silence filling the room, Todd cleared his throat before he spoke. “As you both know, you are here to answer for your actions. We have listened to everyone involved in the major incidents and are ready to make our final decision. Commander Radulf, we are offering you and your hive a probation period. If you can adhere to the rules and limits stated here in this contract than at the end of one year, your hive and all aboard shall become full-fledged members of our alliance. However, make one mistake and my tolerance of you and your hive shall be cut short. Make it past the year without angering me and we will see if some trust can be formed.”

“Thank you High Commander. I will not let you down. But please, tell me. What of my mate?” Immediately, all eyes turned towards Cahill who had his head lowered, trying in vain to hide the small shakes of his body as he waited with trepidation for his sentence.

“Cahill.” Flinching when Todd spoke his name, he slowly raised his eyes. Even though Todd knew of the events that lead to now, he was still pretty pissed at him and he feared it meant his death. “How old are you?” Blinking at this unexpected question, he thought for a moment before he remembered.

“A little more than five hundred years, High Commander.”

“And when did you become second?”

“When I was three hundred.”

“How long before you became commander?”

“Seven months.” Already, he could feel the hushed whispers of the wraith in the room as they communicated telepathically over the information.

“How long ago did you lose your feeding grounds?”

“Little more than six months ago.”

“To who?”

“A queen with five hives to our one. She would not hear of taking us into her grace, she was out for blood. The hive just barely managed to hyper jump in time. Since then we have been on our way here, rationing our food supplies so we could make a good impression to show that we held respect for your laws.”

“And I will admit, I respect that decision of yours. How long had it been since you last ate when you came across John and Dr. McKay?”

“Five weeks.”

“Five weeks? You’re more foolish than I thought. It takes a thousand years at least for a wraith to be able to curve his appetite past two weeks without feeling hunger. Young ones as you must eat every two weeks and only push your hunger further by no more than a day. Otherwise you become primal as you undoubtedly remember when you attacked my mate. Tell me, why did you starve yourself for so long?”

“It was my fault.”

“For what?”

“For losing our feeding grounds. For getting thirty of my brethren killed in the darts. For having to ration our food supplies. For…”

“Enough.” Pausing, Cahill lowered his head, leaning instinctively towards Renee when he felt calm, soothing emotions flood him as she rubbed his back reassuringly. For a moment, the other commanders watched in intrigue. This was the first time they were actually seeing Renee’s ability to handle damaged wraith like this one with ease and it amazed them but also answered their questions from earlier. It was no wonder she had such an easy time of gaining their utmost trust and loyalty.  

“It’s ok Cahill.” she said softly as she moved to cup his cheek. “Breathe, just breathe. It’s all in the past, you must let go of what happened then.”

“But my brethren…”

“Shh. They died honorably. Fighting to protect their hive and territory. They will be missed greatly yes, but there is nothing you can do. What happened, happened. Use it as a learning experience to protect others in the future.”

“Yes, my princess.”

“Shh, don’t talk, just breathe. Calm down.” Doing as he was told, Cahill inhaled deeply a few times before he raised his head to look at Todd once more. Everyone was amazed that he held no embarrassment in his eyes, nor tried to look put out by accepting her calming touch. He just looked at Todd as though it hadn’t occurred and looking at his daughter who was smirking at him slightly, he knew she was the reason why. Apparently, she could also instill in them not to be ashamed of accepting her care, which if he thought about it, was excellent. It meant less damaged wraith they would have to dispose of and more who had a true chance of healing and moving on with their lives.

“I believe I know how to deal with you, but tell me first. How did you find out about the partisans?”

“Before we entered your territory, we found a small settlement upon one of the nearby planets. We took it as an opportunity to restock our supplies though we only took men. The females and children we left unharmed. When some of my brethren went to feed they reported to me. The men had a foul taste and their thoughts were disturbing. They were plans, to strike a Ladon Radim and assassinate him. But because of all the security measures they could not get close. Therefore, they would take on the guise of Atlantians wishing to meet with them for some more trade agreements. From there they would strike and take over the Genii settlements.”

“You have the cooridinate’s of this planet?”

“Yes High Commander and my brethren would be more than willing to share the memories they saw with you as well.”

“Very well. Everyone, I believe it is time to decide his fate. Allow him to return with his mate as Second, or death. Choose.” Slowly, they went around the table, everyone casting their vote before they came to Renee.

“Return.”

“I agree. Everyone is in favor of letting him return with his mate. In that case, you must sign this contract that states your special probation. Step out of line and it will be your head understood?”

“Yes High Commander.”

“You are also to visit Renee’s hive once a week for healing and obey whatever commands she gives you.”

“Yes High Commander. I will obey my Princess.”

“Good, than you and Commander Radulf are excused. From here on out, you shall reside upon your hive and inform the city when you or one of your subordinates enter Atlantis for any reason until your probation period is up.”

“Yes High Commander.” they both said as they rose and bowed to their superior.

“Come see me tomorrow Cahill and bring any of your brethren you think are in need of healing as well.”

“Yes, my Princess. I will see you tomorrow.” With that, the two left the room and headed to their hive, relieved that they were finally home.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

John opened his mouth to yawn heartily, turning on his side to watch his mate who was standing before his wardrobe, considering his clothes that hung in the large piece of furniture. A mocking and smug smile tugged at the human colonel's corner as he watched his mate growl silently to himself, reaching out with his hand to pick up one of his shirts just to shake his head and grab another one. Then he shook his head again, growling frustrated.

“If I didn't know better, then I would say that you are nervous, my mate,” said John after a while, finally breaking the silence. Todd flinched and turned around to glare at his cheeky mate with narrowed eyes. Now, most people would have fainted with deadly fear in this moment, but John just grinned.

“You have met Lady Emer's second, why are you so nervous right now?” he asked curiously. Todd bared his teeth in an annoyed hiss to keep his human from teasing him, but John didn't seem to be impressed at all. “It's a pity that Wraith cannot blush,” he murmured to himself and Todd flinched again. John reached out with his hand, smiling tenderly at him. “Come over here, my nervous mate. It's because of this official negotiation with not only Lady Emer, but also with the Genii and Ladon Radim, isn't it?”

Todd crossed the room and sat next to John at the edge of their large bed. “Yes. I don't know how much her second told Lady Emer and you know how she can be. Renee is the only one able to put her in her place and she will join us later. Just imagine how Ladon will react when she begins with your last debt...”

Todd's voice trailed off and John took his hand. “I know what you mean, although I really had fun paying that special debt...” John winked at him with his left eye and Todd growled aroused, pulling his mate up and kissing him, demanding and passionately.

“Then you will have no trouble if I make you pay a fourth debt.” he said lustfully, pulling his naked mate onto his lap, placing his legs on either side of him.

“For what?!” asked John as he started pant from his mate’s soft caresses along his body. Todd knew exactly how to drive him mad and at the moment he was enjoying himself fully. Leaning forward, Todd purred seductively into his mate’s ear.

“For driving me mad with lust my mate. It is something you do every day and I have been very patient with you. But now you must pay.” As he spoke, he lifted John up slightly, his throbbing member lining up with his entrance that was still slick and ready for him after their last encounter, before he pushed his mate down, impaling him upon his hard shaft. John groaned, wrapping his arms about his mate’s neck as he lost himself in the sensation before he started to move, impaling himself again and again upon the glorious member.

“Todd.” he whispered huskily as he claimed his mate’s lips, before he tilted his head and offered his neck. Accepting the invitation immediately, he bit down, loving the change in his mates scent as he renewed his mark, a vicious smirk tugging at his lips. Deciding to bring his mate, he grasped John’s hips in his hands and held them still before he started to thrust into him hard and fast. Another loud groan greeted him before John’s cock twitched and released the physical sign of his pleasure, coating Todd’s chest. The contracting walls about his member had Todd groaning his own satisfaction into his mate’s neck as he spilled his seed within him before he wrapped his arms about John’s back and pulled him with as he fell back onto the bed. “Is the debt paid?” asked John in an out of breath voice.

“Not by a long shot.”

“I think…I think I’ll need to pay it off then in a bunch of smaller payments.” Growling, Todd rolled until John was beneath him and claiming his lips, he leaned his forehead against his tired mate’s.

“I’m sure we can arrange something.”

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Todd sat at the long table tapping nervously with his fingers on the surface while waiting for Ladon Radim to finally show up. The president of the Genii was late and Todd hated sitting there and waiting for not only him, but also for Lady Emer's second who happened to be late as well. Lady Emer had sent Todd a short note that she had to see to a special issue aboard her hive that only Queens could fix due to their deep connections with them and she had assured him that her second had all rights to negotiate with the alliance in her name.

Todd had even agreed to negotiate with Radim on a planet the president had chosen because of what Commander Radulf's second Cahill had told them about the threat. Apparently, one of the assassin’s had already infiltrated the Genii council as another election had just passed and meeting away from all eyes and ears was important not for just keeping Ladon safe, but also John and him as well.

Suddenly, he felt John's hand upon his own, stilling his nervous fingers, before he turned his head to look at his human mate. John smiled at him, a brief tender and encouraging smile that calmed Todd down immediately. John always had this effect on him. He smiled back and took a deep breath, concentrating on the topics he wanted to bring up during the negotiation.

When he noticed that John was staring with a raised questioning eyebrow across the large conference room, he looked up to see what had caught his mate's attention. He gaped at the door in disbelief and then he heard John's amused chuckle close to his ear. “Seems that Lady Emer's second has found a solution for the – hm – problem he had the last time we saw him,” John drawled and Todd felt himself relax with his own amusement. He raised his own hairless eye-ridge, considering the impressive Wraith Commander standing very close to the president of the Genii and there was no doubt what that closeness meant.

Todd just watched him with his perfectly mastered mask on his chiseled features until the other Wraith uncomfortably shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Ladon Radim seemed to be perfectly fine, he was just waiting for Todd to say something, standing so close to his Wraith mate that their shoulders were touching. Todd grinned inwardly and decided to take pity on the other Wraith.

“Commander, how nice to meet you again,” he said in a slightly mocking voice. “I'm relieved to see that you were able to – find a solution for the – hm – problem you had the last time we saw each other.”

The Commander bit his lip, looking ridiculously relieved. “Yes, I did, High Commander. I'm pleased to see you again, as well,” he answered a little bit unsure. Todd looked at him for one more minute, but then he couldn't help himself any longer and began to laugh, heartily and amused.

“I'm glad that you finally found a remarkable human consort for yourself, Commander. We surely will have to talk about our astonishing human consorts later. Now, let's start with the negotiations! We all need strong and honest allies here in Pegasus and with people like Ladon and you yourself I'm sure we will be successful. We only have to try it. Sit down and let's talk about freedom and peace for our galaxy and all the beings living here now and in the future.”

He watched Ladon and Theron take their seats and he took John's hand, squeezing it slightly. His eyes traveled to the other side of the table where Renee was sitting with Dara. She had watched the scene silently and intently and now his beloved daughter gifted him with a genuine smile, a small sparkle of mischief in her eye. Suddenly, Todd had the suspicion that she had known about Ladon Radim and the Commander for quite some time and he watched her with narrowed eyes, growling slightly, but she only giggled and finally, he shrugged his shoulders.

After all, it didn't matter, she had already made a notorious reputation for herself in keeping secrets as long as they didn’t pertain to anything that would hurt the alliance and he found that he couldn't be angry with her because she had kept her promise. He knew that his daughter enjoyed her position and loved the confidence so many of his own kind, that found it very hard to trust anyone, gave to her. She would keep the secrets they gifted her with, but if she felt that it put the alliance in danger than she would come to him right away.  

With Lady Emer's second being Ladon's mate, Todd was sure that the negotiations would go a lot smoother than he had originally expected and knowing that her second had most likely not told her yet, he was determined to keep Lady Emer from punishing her second for taking a consort without her permission. Although – judging by the grim expression on his daughter's face it would be her to see to that. Todd grinned, rubbing his hands in anticipation. He really was looking forward to Renee's next encounter with the other Queen and when he heard noises coming from the entrance he knew that he didn't have to wait for this surely very enlightening encounter any longer...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into the meeting room with all the confidence of a several thousand year old wraith queen, Lady Emer stopped at the end of the long table, flanked by four of the alliance’s other commanders. While they were there to make sure that she didn’t try anything as wraith Queens were able to overpower several wraith at once, the other commanders had heard of the Lady and Renee’s battle of words and were curious as to whether or not another would take place.

Immediately, her eyes traveled to her second, noticing how close he sat to a human male that they had captured a few months back in one of their facilities. She also noticed that said human male was blushing slightly and also carried her second’s scent upon him very heavily. This could only mean one thing and hissing angrily, she sent out a wave of murderous intent to her second, who hissed in pain and started to double over.

“Lady Emer!” said Renee, with a loud and angry voice, drawing the infuriated queen’s attention to her. “What are you doing?”

“He mated without my consent and to a human no less!” she hissed out. Rolling her eyes, Renee leaned back in her chair.

“My, it must be lonely up there on your pedestal. Sit down and get over it. This is an alliance and as you can see, several wraith have taken human mates, my mate included. What your second did shows us that he is taking the alliance seriously, by binding himself to a human.”

“Still, he is my second.”

“Were you going to claim him as your own?”

“No.”

“Then why are you so upset? Is it because you still deem humans beneath you?” Inhaling deeply and lifting her chin, Lady Emer stared across the table at Renee who was eying her coolly. She had placed herself in a precarious situation and now she wasn’t quite sure how to get out of it. Oh, she hated the princess but she respected her at the same time. No one had ever been able to get under her skin so fast and lived to tell the tale. When a moment had passed, with everyone in the room watching the two females, Renee suddenly smiled softly. “Do not fret Lady Emer. You are thousands of years old, you are still stuck in your ways. But you have come to join us in order to make a future for your hive and as much as I know you dislike the idea of humans being equal to you, it is something you must come to terms with. I have met some of your subordinates and I have read their thoughts. They to desire to take a human mate but fear your wrath at such a proposal.”

“I was unaware that so many of my subordinates desire to mate.” replied Lady Emer with a bit of humility in her voice as she looked towards her second once more.

“They do, desperately. But they fear and respect you too much to go against your wishes. May I share something with you my Lady?” Looking at the princess, Lady Emer nodded her head slowly, aware that everyone was watching. “I have met all of my charges aboard my hive, I know what ails them and unfortunately there is a large number of them who are hurt because they dared to love and were punished as a result.   One was forced by his queen, to drain and give life to his love until her heart gave out. He is plagued by her death and it almost cost him his life.” Opening her mouth to say something more, Renee froze when Lady Emer growled and nodded her head as if a suspicion of hers had been confirmed.

“That is why having humans for mates is pointless. It make them weak.”

“Oh but contraire my Lady.” said Renee. “It makes them stronger. It is their anger that makes them weak, their love that makes them stronger. Now they have something even more precious to protect and you know just how determined a wraith can be when something of theirs is threatened. Do you know how many of my subordinates came of their own will and not due to an order to save me when I was captured?”

“I heard there were many but I was unsure of the number.”

“Fifty. Fifty of my most dangerous charges came of their own will to save me.”

“Only fifty?”

“The others are not permitted to leave the hive yet. They wanted to come but could not.”

“You only have fifty that are permitted to leave the hive?” asked Lady Emer with a question in her eyes.

“Of the less than four hundred wraith I have, not including drones, yes. Only fifty. Of course that isn’t including the forty officers either. The others are still healing, both mentally and physically. Them staying on the hive until I deem them fit is for their protection as well as others protection. Many of them however are beginning to learn how to fight.”

“You do not order them to learn to fight?”

“No, I let them chose where their paths will take them. That is what a mother does.”

“Mother?”

“Yes, mother.”

“You are a queen, not their mother.”

“But they have claimed me as such and when it comes to healing them, I find it easier to gain their trust with such a title.”

“So you ordered them to call you mother.”

“No, they gave me that title which means that my children, damaged or not will be quite the force to be reckoned with in the future should I find myself or anyone I care for in danger.” Looking at Lady Emer with a critical eye, she could see the hint of jealousy in the wraith queen’s eye. ‘So she does desire to have her subordinate’s ultimate loyalty.’ “Lady Emer, if I may. I would like to make a proposal to you.”

“Go on.”

“Come and stay a week aboard my hive.” The feeling of incredulity in the room was almost choking as everyone looked at her as if she had lost her head, including Lady Emer. “Come and stay with me and I am sure I can help you work towards gaining something you desire.” Looking each other in the eye, they exchanged a silent conversation between them before the Lady nodded her head and spoke with a soft voice none of the wraith in the room had ever heard from a wraith queen before.

“I believe I will take you up on your offer. In a week, I shall join you.”

“I shall be waiting excitedly then. Now, let us get these negotiations under way. We are both busy ladies and there is much to do.”

“Yes. Let us get them under way.” Turning as one to look at the High Commander, Todd just felt the urge to smack himself in the forehead as once again, his daughter had worked her magic with little to no effort. The stunned faces of every other commander in the room only bespoke of a sight none of them were expecting. Two queens, one human, one wraith, acting as though the reason for their argument had never taken place. Turning his head to glance at his chuckling mate, Todd just sighed as John covered his mouth and shrugged his shoulders.

“Like I said before, it’s a girl thing!”

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Princess. I shall see you in a week.” said Lady Emer as the negotiations came to a close and everyone stood. Things had gone well, very well and everyone was surprised to find that Lady Emer was willing to take the task of finding the partisans on herself. Having been intrigued by this, Todd had allowed it as long as he was updated every few days on the progress of finding them and that if one was caught then they were to be brought to Atlantis before interrogated. In the end, everything was worked out and when it was over, the two queens said their goodbyes before Lady Emer turned to her second. “Come and bring your chosen with you. There is much to discuss.”

“Well that went well.” Looking at her fathers after the trio had left with the Commander in charge of this facility, Renee stretched and sighed.

“I want to run more tests!”

“Father!”

“Don’t father me! I want to see if it’s just your persuasions that gives you this incredible ability to reign Lady Emer in or if it is something else. You will submit to the tests I want performed do you understand me?” Looking down, Renee twisted her hands into the skirt of the dress she was wearing. After the last test she had had, she was reluctant to have any more. Noticing this, Todd walked over and placed his hand upon her shoulder. “It will be different this time. I promise. Now, why don’t we return to Atlantis?” Nodding her head, they went to do so, heading towards the Stargate after making sure everything was well with the Commander in charge.

Standing before the gate as John dialed it, Dara wrapped his arm about his mate’s shoulders. “Love?” he said, catching her attention. “It will be ok. I will be beside you when the time comes for the tests this time.” Leaning against his chest, she whispered her thanks as the gate came to life before he released her shoulders and took her hand in his, holding it against his stomach. Walking together, the two entered the gate, John and Todd directly behind them, coming out into the gateroom of Atlantis.

“What?” Looking around confused, Renee and Dara quickly moved out of the way so John and Todd could rush past them and into the chaos that had taken over Atlantis.

“Status report!”

“There is an unknown hive in orbit High Commander. We have stopped them but they will not speak to anyone but you.”

“Are their weapons down?”

“No, they are operational, which is why everyone is in such a panic. They will not lower their defenses either.”

“Send them a message. If they want to speak with me than they will need to shut down their weapons and lower their defenses.”

“Yes sir!” Waiting with barely restrained anger, Todd watched the screen everything was being showed on. He had a pretty good feeling as to what the hive wanted and with such a show of hostility in the beginning he wasn’t sure if he should give them a chance. “Sir! They are doing as you asked. Weapons are down and defenses are lowered.”

“Open a communication channel.”

“Yes sir!” A moment passed in silence as Todd waited for the enemy hive to answer their call, thankful when John stepped up beside him and pressed their shoulders together. From the corner of his eye, he could see Renee and Dara standing slightly behind them and to the side while Tommy came and stood on his other side. His family was with him, just as was everyone else in Atlantis and aboard the hives were with them. Inwardly smirking, Todd thought of their ingenious strategy. His mate and children along with Dara were a physical reminder to this new hive that they stood together and if you messed with one, you messed with all.

“High Commander Todd.” said a sneering face as the screen came to life. “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Why are you in my territory?” Cutting straight to the chase, Todd made sure that his anger at how they appeared was well known to the unknown wraith.

“My hive and I have come to seek entrance into your alliance.”

“And what do you have that could be of use to me?”

“For starters territory. More planets to bring into peace and trade.”

“Anything else?”

“The coordinates of an abandoned facility we found. At first look it appears wraith in origin, but once inside it is filled with hybrid technology. Wraith and Ancient.” Now, this intrigued Todd, a lot, but he wasn’t about to let the enemy commander know that, just yet.

“And what is it that you are expecting to receive if we take you in?”

“Nothing High Commander. We are expecting nothing in return.”

‘Wise choice of words.’ he thought before he nodded his head. “Very well. Keep you weapons offline and your defenses down. My hives shall protect you if we are attacked. Take a shuttle and land it upon the bay that is flashing and wait until we knock upon the door before departing. You may bring two others with you, no more am I understood?”

“Yes sir!”

“Then be quick, you are trying my patience.” Bowing slightly, the screen turned black before Todd turned and gave out orders. Soon a squadron along with two Commanders and Dara were headed for the docking bay where the shuttle would land. Guards were being doubled and every wraith in Atlantis along with the marines were to be on guard and ready in case something happened and they found themselves under attack. Something wasn’t sitting right in Todd’s stomach, that wraith seemed vaguely familiar to him but from where he could not place.

Shaking his head and keeping himself on the ready and vigilant, Todd motioned for his family to follow him to the briefing room where drones were being placed with blades and the entire area was being evacuated of all personal not military. While this move angered the many who were interrupted from their work or whatever it was they had been doing, the wraith would not give on this. It was one of the very few things they would not take no for an answer. This small notion that any human not a warrior should be out of sight of enemy wraith only furthered Renee’s belief that subconsciously, every human in the alliance was claimed by the wraith. It was just their natural instincts and it would not be denied.

“Tommy?” Placing her hand upon her brother’s shoulder as they waited for the entourage to arrive, Renee gazed at her brother with worried eyes. “Is everything alright? You seem tenser than usual.”

“Everything is fine sister mine. I am just getting caught up in everything that is happening. I am worried just as the others are.” Placing his hand upon her own, he rubbed it soothingly, giving her a soft smile to reassure her.

“Oh.” Accepting his answer for now, she sat down in the seat on her father’s left, while John sat on his right and Tommy beside him. Waiting quietly, Renee kept her eyes trained upon her brother, while John took communications between his marines and Todd and Tommy handled communications with the wraith. The entourage was coming and standing they watched as the door opened.

Three enemy wraith entered the room along with Dara and the two other commanders, the silence filling the room thick as Todd sized up the new commander. Feeling the emotions in the air, Renee had to control her breathing. The anger was thick, choking and so was the horror of realization. Looking at her brother quickly, Renee called out to him, her voice strained as she tried to drown out the overwhelming emotions. Her father was very angry, so much angrier than all of her charges combined had been.

“Tommy?” Finally realizing how his anger was affecting his daughter, Todd quickly reigned it in, before he placed a comforting hand upon her back and turned his eyes to his son as well. He was staring at one of the wraith in a combination of horror, anger and sadness. His fists clenching as he tried to keep himself restrained. A calming hand on his shoulder from John offered what he could not produce and inhaling deeply, he looked the second enemy wraith in the eye and spoke.

“Hello father.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Blue_Night for beta reading my chapter and helping me write some parts. This chapter would have taken so much longer without her help.


	19. Abandoned?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new hive has appeared seeking entrance into the alliance. Among the many wraith aboard it, one just happens to be Tommy's biological father. How will Tommy deal with his father's reappearance after abandoning him and why does Renee keep thinking that not everything is as it appears.

“Hello Father.” Everyone in the room froze as Tommy spoke, his eyes only for the second wraith behind the Enemy Commander.

“Son.” Bowing his head slightly in greeting, the second wraith leveled Tommy with a stoic look before Todd nodded his head in understanding. Now he knew why this group seemed so familiar. One of the first things he had done to Tommy before letting him join his hive was look through his memories that the young wraith had offered to him freely for any information they might find. This was the Commander that had ordered Tommy be left behind with the facility and it was his own father who had done the deed of leaving him there by himself with nothing. No weapons, no food, no water, absolutely nothing. Raising his head, the Enemy Commander gave Tommy the once over before he sneered at him.

“I must say, I am surprised to see you again. I would have thought you would have met your demise back at the facility where we left you.” Suddenly, growls from Tommy, Todd, Dara and the other wraith in the room made the Enemy Commander freeze in surprise. Looking about at everyone, Renee inhaled deeply trying to keep the nausea she felt at bay.

Looking towards the second enemy wraith, Tommy’s father, Renee sized him up. He was a good head shorter than Tommy, so he didn’t get his height from him, and he was also broader in his stance. His hair was kept in dreads unlike Tommy’s, who kept his well-groomed and tied behind him most of the time in a low ponytail. His mouth was set in a grim line and his eyes showed nothing as he looked at his son for the first time in a year and a half and keeping his chin held high, he ignored the interaction between his Commander and the others within the room, his eyes trained solely upon Tommy.

‘Something’s not right.’ cried Renee’s conscious as she continued to look at him, completely ignoring the others and finding that if she ignored them, then she no longer felt the overwhelming presence of their anger any longer. ‘Something’s not right. There is more to this than there appears. He only has eyes for his son and if he had truly abandoned him willingly than he would not give Tommy another thought and ignore him. There is more, I know it.’ Looking back at Tommy, Renee was about to say something when her father opened his mouth to speak.

“You would do well not to speak so unkindly to one of my officers, namely this one.”

“I am surprised a Commander, a High Commander no less, would even dignify this one’s existence.”

“And what makes you think I am sullying my presence with him?” asked Todd as he stared down the Enemy Commander, daring him to continue. Surprisingly thought, it wasn’t the Enemy Commander who spoke, it was Tommy’s father.

“He is clumsy, he is as difficult to train as a drone and he is too kind hearted. If he had the chance, I am sure he would become a human, or at the very least mate with one no less.”

‘Ok, that does it. I’m the only one who gets to call my brother clumsy!’ Opening her mouth, Renee drew the attention of the enemy wraith and leveled them with the glare that brought all of her charges to their knees. “You all must be idiots. In case you did not know, you just walked into an alliance of wraith and human. The wraith, do not control us and we do not control them. Everyone is equal here and human and wraith matings are common. In case you haven’t noticed, the High Commander himself is mated to a human, just as I am mated to a wraith who is a Commander as well. If you are going to call Tommy’s kindness towards humans a weakness, then you can return to your hive and leave. We have no patience for the likes of you.”

Stunned silence filled the air as the enemy wraith stared at her incredulous. This human woman had just called them out, belittled their intelligence and then told them to leave if they could not understand the magnitude of this alliance. Curling his fists, the Enemy Commander bared his teeth at her before he turned his attention towards Todd.

“Are you going to let a human female speak in such a fashion before you?”

“Obviously you did not understand her words. I do not control my daughter.” The silence became even tenser as the three wraith now looked at him incredulous.

“Your…your what?”

“My daughter. Perhaps introductions should be made. The human male beside me is my mate, John Sheppard, head of Atlantis’s security. The female beside me is my daughter Renee, also known as Princess Renee of the Alliance. The wraith beside her is her mate, Commander Dara and lastly, the wraith beside John is now known as Tommy.” Watching with amusement from the corner of his eyes, Todd smirked at the enemy wraith’s expressions when John pulled Tommy towards him slightly, his voice possessive as he spoke.

“He’s our son now.”

‘I wish I could laugh.’ thought Renee as she saw the looks upon the three wraith become even more hilarious. However before she could even think of upsetting the angry balance within the room, the queen’s necklace about her neck went off. Grasping it, she connected with Walter and nodded her head, thankful that her father had taken the stone Howin had given her before she mated with Dara and turned it into a communicator between her and her hive when she was not onboard. It also did wonders in continuing to work as its original purpose, as an emergency contact with her father or one of the other commanders in case of an emergency.

Pushing aside thought of her necklace for the moment, Renee looked towards her brother and noticed that even though he was trying to put up a front, he wanted nothing more than to be free of the room and all its occupants. “Tommy.” Immediately, everyone’s eyes turned towards her once more and ignoring them all she moved around the table and placed her hand in the crook of her brother’s, who immediately accepted her desire for him to be her escort.

“Yes sister mine?”

“Walter has called, our charges need us. Come, we shall return to our hive.”

“Of course.” Turning their attention to their fathers, Todd and John nodded their heads as Dara called for one of the few wraith from their hive in Atlantis at the moment to prepare the transport to take them to the hive.

“Go my children. Attend to your charges.”

“Yes Father.” they replied together to the utter horror of the enemy wraith before they moved as one towards the door and into the hallway. Stopping herself from reacting until they were in the hallway, Renee’s forehead creased in thought.

“Sister mine?”

“Did you hear that Tommy? Did you hear what your birth father said?” she asked keeping her voice low.

“Yes and I find myself just as confused as you. However, it means nothing. You are my family now and I will not give any of you up for all the riches in all the known galaxies.”

“I know.” Continuing down the hall, Renee thought over the words Tommy’s father had sent so very softly to them that at first she had thought it to be just a figment of her thoughts. But Tommy had heard them too and now Renee was even more determined to find out what had really happened.

‘I’m proud of you my son. I have always been proud. Forgive me.’

‘Something’s not right.’

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

‘Love.’ Looking up from the sleeping wraith whose head rested in her lap, Renee grasped the necklace.

‘Yes beloved?’

‘The meeting with the new hive has ended for today. The three have been split apart and placed in cells for the moment.’

‘Does this mean you will be returning shortly?’

‘Yes love, but…’

‘But what?’

‘Tommy’s father desires to speak with his son.’ Shock ran through her as Dara spoke. He wanted to meet with his son after what he had done? Feeling the sleeping wraith huddled about her begin to stir as her emotions started to assault him in his sleep, Renee inhaled deeply and ran her hand through his hair once more to calm him. Settling down, he buried his hands into her loose skirt and pressed his head against her stomach, purring lightly at the gentle caress and smiling, Renee continued her conversation, more mindful of her emotions now.

‘What did Father say?’

‘He is not happy, but he has deemed that Tommy should be the one to decide whether or not he wishes to speak with him. However, I know you. What do you deem love?’

‘I deem that before I ask it of Tommy; that this wraith who helped create him will have to pass my test. If he wishes to speak to him, he will submit to my touch.’

‘Very well. I shall bring him with me upon my return to the hive. He will be taken to the holding cells. When I have secured him, I will come for you.’

‘Yes beloved. I will finish up with this one here and then head to the bedroom. Tell the others that Tommy is not to know of his presence until I have made my decision.’

‘Of course. Make sure you eat something before I get there. Your touch always drains you.’

‘Yes beloved. Until then.’

‘Until then.’ Releasing her necklace, Renee looked down at the wraith yet again. He was still purring and smiling slightly, she called for Indir to come and help her move him. When she had been freed, she pulled up the covers of his bed and tucked him in before she left with Indir.

“Indir.”

“Yes mother?”

“Tell Walter to keep Tommy occupied until I call for him. Someone is coming aboard and I do not want Tommy to know of their presence until I deem it fit.”

“Yes mother.”

“Can you also call for something to eat to be brought to my rooms please? I will have to use my touch and I do not want to be too badly drained of energy when that happens.”

“Of course. Come, I will escort you to your room.” Giggling, she took his offered arm and leaned her head against his shoulder.

“You escort me everywhere. Without you, I would get lost.” Leaning his head back and laughing, Indir patted her hand as they walked down the hall and made the short walk to her bedroom.

“Yes, I suppose you would.”

“Cheeky wraith!”

“Of course mother.”

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“What do you want with my brother?”

“He is my son, I desire to speak with him.”

“You have no right to call him that. You abandoned him upon that planet with nothing. You left him to die. You have no right to call him son.”

“Regardless he is still my son and I desire to speak with him. Your high commander has left the decision to him not you.”

“My father, will believe what I tell him over you. If I say Tommy had no desire to speak to you than he will accept that. Whether Tommy will ever find out you were aboard my hive or not is an entirely different story.”

“You have no right.”

“I HAVE EVERY RIGHT!” Pausing in his growing anger at the infuriating woman, the enemy wraith stared at the human queen before him. He knew she had a fierce demeanor, but he thought she only took it from the wraith that constantly surrounded her for protection. Now, he wasn’t so sure. Watching as she walked into the cell he was in, his eyes opened wide when she grasped his jacket’s collar and pulled him down to her height. With his hands still bound behind him, he stared at her in surprise. “Do you think Father sent Tommy to me simply because he is able to help calm the others? I can assure you it is not.”

Releasing him and pushing him back, he stared as she turned her back to him and walked over to one of the other wraith, moving some of his hair out of his face with an affectionate smile upon her lips. Looking towards her mate, he was surprised to see that he harbored no jealousy towards the wraith, even though queens were known to take many lovers, she was human, she had no need and therefore he should have been far more protective of her, especially when said wraith leaned down and placed a kiss upon her cheek.

“What kind of queen are you?”

“I am mother.” she said with a hard voice before she turned her head towards him.

“I do not understand.”

“Welcome to my hive. You have met my mate Dara. But I do not believe you have met the rest of my family.”

“Family?”

“I am mother, these are my children. All of them abandoned for their weaknesses, deemed worthless.” The more she spoke, the more anger seeped into her voice and when she stared at him, he could see that she loathed him entirely. However, instead of the usual loathing because he was a wraith, it was a different type, one that chilled him far deeper than ever before. It was a loathing and hatred because of what he had done to his son. “I understand that wraith do not like weaknesses but to toss aside or torture them the way my children have been is unforgivable! Do you think their wounds heal? Do you think they do not suffer afterwards? You abandon them when they have nothing left to cling to.”

“My son was not…”

“MY BROTHER SUFFERS FROM YOUR ABANDONMENT JUST AS THE REST OF MY CHILDREN SUFFER FROM THEIRS!” Pausing, he stared at the human queen with wide eyes. His son suffered? “I will admit he hides it well. He worries more for his nephews than his own state. However, anytime I or another member of my family leaves, he frets. He tosses and turns and he screams in his sleep. Care to guess as to what it is he fears is happening during our absence?” Shaking his head, he stared at her with trepidation. “Well?”

“I cannot guess. Please tell me.”

“There is a saying in my world, one many people see come to fruition and one many people fear to see come around again. It is “History Repeats Itself”.” His son feared being abandoned again? His son screamed in his sleep at the memory of being abandoned? Even after a year he still feared?

‘But I had been close to my son. Closer than most wraith were to their children and I threw that away. I never thought how much it would hurt him in the process.’ Looking up at the irate queen, he locked eyes with her and hoped that she could see the sincerity in his eyes as he spoke. “Please let me speak with my son.”

“What do you have to say to him that is worth anything?”

“The truth.” Staring at him now with a blank stare, he wondered what she would say.

“And what pray tell is the truth?” Gliding towards him, he watched as her dress trailed elegantly behind her. It was suitable for this. Flowing, airy, it gave her an ethereal look that inspired a slight amount of fear in him. She was human, but she was dangerous and the dress only enhanced what he knew so well. That appearances were deceiving, so very deceiving. “Answer me now before I dispose of you.”

“You wouldn’t kill the second of a possible allied hive.”

“You are not allied yet and aboard my hive, Dara and my word is law. I will protect my children, especially from their demons.”

“But I am not a threat!”

“And yet I perceive you as one. Namely to Tommy. I will not allow you to bring him more harm.”

“Is this what you intend to do with all the abusers of your children?”

“No. Some I intend to kill right off the bat.”

‘If I didn’t know she was indeed a human I would have thought her a wraith queen in disguise.’ “What must I do in order to speak to my son?”

“Show me.”

“Show you?”

“Accept my touch and let me see what it is that you want so badly to tell Tommy. If I deem it worthy than I will give him the option to speak to you or not. If not, depending upon how angry I am, I will either have them take you back to Atlantis where your possible future in our alliance will be heavily damaged or I will have my mate kill you.”

“I understand. Do what you must.”

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Tommy.” Looking up from the task Walter had assigned him, the young wraith looked at his sister who stood before him, trepidation in her eyes.

“What is wrong Renee?”

“I…there is someone who wishes to speak with you.”

“If it is my father than I have no desire to speak with him. Send him away.”

“No.” Staring at his sister in disbelief, Tommy opened his mouth trying to find something to say.

“No?”

“No. You need to speak with him.”

“He abandoned me to die! I do not desire to ever see him again, let alone speak with him! I will not!”

“Tommy.” Freezing when Dara spoke with a warning growl in his voice, Tommy lowered his head and sat back down, placing his head in his hands.

“Please don’t make me.” Feeling a comforting pair of arms come around him, Tommy leaned into his sister’s embrace.

“You know I would never ask this of you if I did not think something could come of it. To be honest, I wasn’t even going to let you know he was here.”

“Then why?”

“Because I saw the truth.” Looking at his sister with confusion, Tommy shook his head.

“What?”

“There is more than meets the eye in your abandonment, Tommy. Much more. It is something you need to hear. Something you must hear in order to heal. Come. He is waiting.” Standing on shaky legs, Tommy allowed his sister to guide him through the halls to the holding cells. He could feel his apprehension growing with every footstep that brought him closer and closer to the one wraith he had never thought would ever harm him. They had been so close and even though he was odd and clumsy and had a soft spot for humans, his father had never looked down on him, had never bullied him as the others had. He thought his father had loved him, until he realized he had been abandoned.

“Don’t leave me.” he said shakily while wishing his new fathers were there to back him up as well.

“We won’t. Dara and I will be right beside you.” Nodding his head, Tommy straightened himself before he took Renee’s hand and placed it upon his arm as a gentleman. He would be damned if he allowed this wraith to see him weak. His family gave him strength and he was taking as much as he could at the moment. “Shall we go see him?”

“Yes.” Walking into the room, Tommy held his head up high as he glared his father down, very proud of himself when he didn’t trip over his feet or even stumble. Looking at his father, he eyed the way his hands were bound behind him and the webbing that separated them as well. It was a fitting place for a wraith like him. “What do you want?” Voice angry, he spoke, a small sliver of satisfaction coursing through him as he saw his father’s eyes darken with sadness.

“There is much to tell you son…”

“Do not call me that! You have lost that privilege.”    

“Forgive me. I must start by saying I am sorry…”

“I do not want your apologies either!”

“Tommy, let him speak. You need to hear this.” Sighing as his sister spoke with a soothing hand upon his shoulder, he reluctantly nodded his head.

“Make it quick, my patience is thin.”

“I left you. I will admit to that, but I did not abandon you.”

_“You called for me Commander?” Walking into his commander’s private rooms, the wraith lowered his head in respect._

_“Ah! So good of you to join me. Yes, I wished to speak with you. As you know my second has recently met his demise. Due to this, I find I am need of a second.” Looking up at his commander with surprise, the wraith looked for words to say, but didn’t dare voice them in case his commander was asking for a recommendation from him and not offering him the position. “After looking at all of my options, I have decided that you are suitable.” So he was looking to promote him. “IF…”_

_“If, Commander?”_

_“Yes, if. I will give you the position, if you can do one thing in return. It will show me your loyalty to myself and the hive.”_

_“Command me and I will obey.”_

_“Kill your son.” Immediately, the wraith felt his breath hitch. His son? But…his son was all he had. After the children facility he had been assigned to protect had been ambushed by another hive and subsequently destroyed, he was lucky to have managed to save his son who had been placed there as well and escape with their lives._

_It had taken a lot of convincing to join another hive with his young son, but he had done it and due to the fact that he had raised him himself and not some of the female worshippers, he had grown very close and very fond of his son. But now, he had to kill him? He felt as if the life was being pulled from him. His only child and he had to kill him._

_“Is there nothing else I can do to show my loyalty?”_

_“You question my command?”_

_“No Commander.”_

_“Good. If you did than I would have to kill you as well. I showed you leniency when I allowed you to bring him with you. I was hoping there would be a chance to mold him into something worthwhile. However, now I see that he is worthless and with our food source growing scarce, we cannot afford to waste a single human on those who are useless. You will kill him and when you are finished then you will take your place as my second.”_

_‘Think, think.’ “Do I get to choose how to dispose of him?”_

_“Of course.”_

_“Then I believe I had an idea that will bring you great pleasure for all the times my worthless son has brought shame to our species.”_

_“Now you are behaving like a second. Tell me of your plan.”_

_“A nice slow death. As I have been in charge of monitoring and planning our cullings, I also know which planets are uninhabited. One such planet resides two hours from here by hyper space. With your permission, I would like to leave him at one of the old facilities there. I can tell him that he has been assigned a special task to complete in order to receive his tattoo.”_

_“False hope of acceptance. Nicely done. Go carry out your plan.”_

_“Yes Commander.”_

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_“Father where are we going?”_

_“The Commander has assigned us with gathering information from this facility. He believes it holds knowledge of more fertile hunting grounds. He has stated that if you do well on this mission than you will receive your tattoo and become a full member of the hive.”_

_“I will not let you down Father.”_

_‘I know. It is I who will let you down.’ Landing the transport, the wraith and his son exited it, a bag of equipment in their hands. Heading inside, they quickly set to work, the wraith telling his son to start a download of the information, while he worked on another computer. After about half an hour he turned towards his son. “There is some information on this computer that I cannot retrieve without a special device. I must return to the hive and fetch it. I shall be gone no longer than an hour, continue to work in the meantime. If you grow thirsty I have placed a water bottle in this bag here.”_

_“I will continue to work father. Return quickly.” Not looking up from his console, the young wraith continued with the download as he heard his father walk away. Quickly hours passed and so caught up in his work, he didn’t notice that his father had yet to return until his realized he was thirsty. Going to the bag, he quickly looked in for the water bottle and frowned when he realized that there was not one but several water bottles stored in the bag. Immediately he knew something was wrong._

_Running outside, he gasped when he realized night had fallen and from what he remembered, his father and him had arrived at early morning on this planet. That meant his father had been away for several hours. However, there had been no occurring backlash of power as there would have been if the hive has been attacked and exploded which meant._

_“He left me here.” It all made sense now. His father forcing him to eat a week earlier than he wanted to two days ago. The sudden mission with the false promise of his acceptance into a hive that constantly ridiculed and demeaned him. The several water bottles. His father had been preparing to leave him here to die. Roaring with the sudden anger he felt coursing through him, the young wraith returned inside before he went and found one of the bedchambers that resided within the facility. Laying down, he tried not to let the hurt consume him at the one wraith he had thought would never betray him. Closing his eyes, he fell into a restless sleep. Unbeknownst to him, within the control room a red button began to flash._

_In Atlantis_

_“High Commander, we are picking up a distress beacon near the edge of our territory.”_

_“Where is it coming from?”_

_“An uninhabited planet. There appears to be a facility there unknown to us until now.”_

_“Well apparently it has been found. How long of a journey is it?”_

_“A week High Commander.”_

_“Contact the hive beside us and prepare to depart. I wish to see who has found this facility and why they are there.”_

_“Yes High Commander.” Turning towards his mate to be who had been visiting the hive for the first time in months, John quickly accepted that Todd had to leave him and he saying his goodbye, he departed for the dart bay to return to Atlantis._

_‘I wonder when he will accept my proposal.’ Shaking that thought from his mind, he quickly turned towards the task at hand, unware that he would find much more than just a facility._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Staring at the wraith in confusion, anger and horror, Tommy felt his legs give out on him. Falling towards the floor, Tommy was grateful when Dara caught him and finished lowering him. ‘He, he didn’t abandon me.’

“I understand that this is hard to hear but I did everything that I could to save you.”

“You…you sent a distress call?”

“I had to make it a delayed response in order to make sure that our hive had left the receiving area for it, but I set one without the commander knowing.”

“The water bottles and early feeding…”

“I didn’t know how long it would take for someone to respond. I wanted to make sure that you had as much time as possible.” Feeling his lungs constrict with the many emotions that were fighting to overwhelm him, Tommy felt his head begin to spin as he tried to find something to say.

“You…you knew the facility was in the alliance’s territory.”

“Yes.”

“You…”

“It was your only chance to live my son. They were the only wraith that I believed would accept you as you were and I was thankful that we happened to be so close to their territory at the time.”

“I…I…” Unable to comprehend anything now, Tommy felt himself fall into a confused state.

“Indir carry him. He has heard enough for now.” Cupping her brother’s face, she fretted over him as her bodyguard picked him up. Turning towards her mate, she quickly exchanged a few hushed words with him before he nodded his head. Watching as his son was carried from the room with the human queen beside him, holding his hand, the wraith couldn’t help but feel a sense of relief that his son had found a place he belonged.

“How attached to your position are you?” Looking up at the commander of the hive, the wraith eyed him in confusion.

“I do not understand.”

“How attached to your position are you?” Repeating it once more, only slower, Dara waited for his reply.

“I loathe it. It cost me my son and the only reason the commander has come seeking to join the alliance is because our territory was stolen from us.”

“Yes, that seems to be the norm for most hives seeking entrance. Our newest was the same although they almost lost their lives in the process.”

“Why do you ask about my position?”

“Depending upon Tommy’s desire for you once he comes out of his dazed state, my mate and I are willing to offer you a place upon our hive. If, Tommy wishes it. If he does not than you will be returned to Atlantis and you will accept whatever his wishes may be for further contact in the future.”

“If he will allow it, I would very much like to join your hive.”

“Very well, I shall tell my mate. However…” Making sure he held the wraith’s complete attention, Dara let his voice drop to a menacing sound. “If you hurt him once more, even in a miniscule manner, I will end you. I have grown very fond of my family and that includes my “children” as well. If you think my mate is dangerous in her protection of them, than you have not seen my wrath.” Quickly unbinding his hands, Dara turned and left the cell to go check on his mate, but he froze at the exit. “Oh and one more thing. My “children” are also very fond of our family. Do not cross them either.”

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Dara!” Running towards his son in law as quickly as he could, John looked at him out of breath.

“They are in his room. Come, I will take you.”

“I knew it was a bad decision to let him speak to him.”

“On the contrary father. What was revealed, is exactly what Tommy needed to hear.” Freezing, John looked up at the wraith in confusion. “It is a long story. Would you like to know the details before or after seeing to Tommy?”

“Is Renee with him?”

“Yes. She has not left his side.”

“Then I want to know what I am walking into.”

“Of course. Come, we can talk in Renee and mine’s room.” Nodding his head, John followed after his son in law, his mind spinning with what exactly it was that Tommy had learned from his father.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“sister.”

“I’m here Tommy. I’m right here.” Running her hand through his unbound hair, Renee held her brother close as he battled through all of the conflicting emotions that were fighting within him for dominance. The two most prevalent ones were of course the most understandable. Anger and Happiness. Anger that his father hadn’t tried to find a way that would have allowed both of them to join the alliance together and also happiness that his father didn’t think him worthless and unworthy of living as he had first thought.

However, while those two battled with each other, there was also the underlying feeling of fear. That his biological father and adopted fathers would fight over him as he knew John wouldn’t let him go and inwardly he hoped that neither of his wraith fathers would let him go either. But did he really want to let his biological father back in so soon? Not to mention his father’s safety. His old commander was clever, now that he had seen him, there was no doubt that he knew his father had devised a way for him to escape with his life, which meant that his father’s own life was in danger if he went back. On and on the different thoughts popped in his mind and outwardly he whimpered. “Make it stop…”

“Make what stop Tommy?” she asked gently.

“My mind. It’s going everywhere. I’m so confused!”

‘Dara, I need Daddy. I can’t answer Tommy’s questions.’

‘He is coming love. One moment.’ She knew she didn’t have to wait long. Dara had told her when John had come aboard and that they were in their bedroom across the hall through a telepathic bond. While it did still give her a headache to communicate with many of the others this way, she was relieved that it was not so with Dara. During their two week honeymoon, they had worked on the bond with him coaching her gently but firmly until it had gotten to the point of where she knew his mental signature by heart and was easily able to connect to him.

“Please.” Looking down at Tommy, she held him tighter.

“Daddy is coming brother. He can answer your wayward thoughts.” Just as she had finished speaking, the door to Tommy’s room opened and John rushed in, Dara behind her. Immediately he was kneeling before Tommy, taking his son’s face into his hands and making him look at him.

“Father.” he choked out, the struggle with his thoughts increasing to an almost nauseating point.

“I’m here Tommy. It’s ok, it’s going to be ok. Renee can I switch spots with you.” Moving immediately, Renee switched with John and soon Tommy found himself embraced in his human father’s arms. Inhaling the comforting scent, Tommy took many deep breaths trying to calm himself, but inwardly, he was worried. Worried as to what his human father would think of all that he had learned. As if reading his mind, John opened his mouth to speak. “I know what happened Tommy. I’m not upset or worried about the future. I also bet you have some questions and thoughts you want to sort out as well.”

“You…you know?”

“Dara told me just as I asked him to.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad? Your father didn’t abandon you. He protected you in probably the only way he could at the time.”

“Does this mean…”

“Don’t you even think it.” Voice turning fierce as he wrapped his arms tighter about his son, John locked his eyes with Tommy’s. “Don’t you ever think that just because he has come back into the picture that you will stop being my son. All this means is that if you wish it than our family will grow larger.” Confusion took over his face as he looked at John before he felt Renee’s hand grip his own and turning towards her, she smiled widely at him.

“I think it would be fun to have a third father, don’t you?” After a minute of silence, Tommy shook his head and looked back at John, his mind falling silent for a moment before he opened his mouth to speak the last prevalent thought on his mind.

“I think it would be nice to have three fathers sister but…I don’t know how long it will last when he goes back to his hive.”

“Your sister and I have offered him a place on our hive if that is what you desire Tommy. He wishes to accept if you will allow him to and understands that he will need to abide by your wishes as you come to terms with what has happened.” Looking towards Dara now, Tommy felt that last thought fade away before he sat up. For some reason, he felt light. He felt really light, as though the burden of his father’s abandonment had been taken from him completely in light of the truth. Looking around at his family, Tommy thanked whoever was watching over him, as Renee had explained the concepts of gods and deities from her world to him, for blessing him with such a precious gift. Looking at his father, Tommy looked him in the eye.

“I want him to join the hive, but I want you and father’s approval of him first. Can we…can we all sit down and speak?” Nodding his head, John ruffled Tommy’s hair a little.

“Of course. I’ll contact Todd and see if he is free for the moment and if he is, we can go down to Atlantis and talk.”

“Thank you Father.”

“Anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special to Blue_Night for allowing me to bounce off numerous ideas on her. It took forever to write this chapter!


	20. What Did I Get Myself Into?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Emer has come for her week aboard Renee's hive. Little did she know that it would be a rollercoaster of emotions and situations that would test the Wraith Queen to her limit. Can she suck it up and be strong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So Blue_Night and I have been working on some things and the last part of this chapter takes place after Blue_Night's latest story for my universe entitled Change Of Mind. Go read it. It's wonderful! I can't wait for the next chapter!!! Enjoy!

“Come on. He’s not going to bite.” said Renee encouragingly as she tried to get Lady Emer to step into the bedroom of one of her charges. It was the second day into Lady Emer’s one week stay and Renee was showing her how to comfort one of her charges. Of course, that was easier said than done. At the moment, trying to get the Lady just over the threshold and into the room was proving a difficult task. “How am I to teach you that which you desire to learn if you will not even step into the room? Come now, he’s not going to bite. He moved past that stage last week.”

Looking into Renee’s eyes, Lady Emer could see that she was indeed serious. This one here was halfway between being sensible and primal. At the moment though, he was curled up tightly into a corner, his knees drawn close to his chest and his body tense, ready to attack if he felt threatened. ‘How am I to do this? This undesirable should have been disposed of a while ago.’

‘But that is how she has become so dear to her charges. Because she hasn’t turned her back on them.’ Debating with herself, Lady Emer fought between what she knew and what she desired to learn. In the end it came down to what she desired. If something happened and she was in trouble…would her wraith come to her aid because they thought it their duty or because they actually desired to save her as Renee’s charges did? Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, she stepped into the room and over to where Renee knelt. She wished for them to desire to save her. She had joined the alliance for change and this was her chance to be something few wraith queens ever were. Stopping before Renee, she looked her in the eye. “I am at a loss. Guide me.” she admitted hesitantly, aware that Renee’s bodyguard and her own two bodyguards stood watching them in the hallway.

“It would be my pleasure Lady Emer.” said Renee with only the utmost sincerity. “First thing you should do, if you ever find them in a state like this, is lower yourself to their level. Also, keep your voice calm and gentle. They are scared and any sign that they might be harmed will give them cause for attack.”

“But what if they attack you?” asked Lady Emer as she knelt beside Renee.

“That is what they are for.” replied Renee pointing towards her guards in the hallway. “However, they will only intervene if necessary and even then it is only minimally.”

“I do not understand.”

“Should he lash out, than my guards will merely remove him from my person. They will not hurt him, nor take him to the holding cells; they will just make sure that he does not harm me.”

“But he attacked you. Does that not call for punishment?” Noticing the wraith tense up even further as she finished speaking, Lady Emer watched Renee smile at him softly and shake her head no.

“Please do not use that word Lady Emer. It could prove damaging to what we are trying to accomplish. You see, the main thing we are trying to establish is trust. If they can trust us than they will not lash out because they will not feel like they are in danger. If we confirm their beliefs when they lash out in fear than we will get nowhere.”

“I believe I am beginning to see. What should I do then?”

“Nothing. Wait until he calms down. You can use your telepathic abilities to help calm him, but if he does not wish to connect with you than do not force him. Just send calming touches with your mind, let him know he is safe. If he does connect with you, than you can try to find the cause for his pain, with his permission of course.”

“I take it you know what is causing him pain?”

“Of course. I can see with a touch. But for you it will be more difficult. If you are in this position than you will need to get them to a point where they will allow you to connect with them and then you will need to see if they will be willing to share their pain with you. Go on…ask. Just remember, keep your voice calm and gentle.” Feeling a wave of encouragement from Renee, Lady Emer turned towards the weary wraith before she slowly stretched out her mind towards him.

‘May I join with you?’

‘Go away!’ Feeling the mental backlash from him, Lady Emer felt her anger rise and her lips stretch into a hiss.

“No! Calm down.” said Renee quickly and with strength, placing a hand soothingly upon her shoulder, which drew her ire towards her.

“He refused!”

“And it is a good possibility that he will refuse again and probably again after that. But you have to stay calm and soothing. The key thing you need to remember is patience. It took much abuse to get him to this point, it is going to take a long while to get him to feel safe. You must have patience.” Looking Renee in the eye, Lady Emer could see that she was speaking the truth and hesitantly she nodded her head before she turned towards the abused wraith once more, slowly stretching her mind towards him with soothing, comforting thoughts.

‘Would you please allow me to join with you?’

‘Go away!’

‘I will not go away. You are in pain and I have come to help you.’

‘Why would you help me?’

‘Because you are in pain…’ thinking for a minute she tried to think of something Renee would say before it hit her. ‘Because you are in pain and I do not desire to see you hurt so. Please…let me join with you. I will not go through your thoughts unless you allow it and I will not force you to share them with me either.’ Silence filled the room as they continued to look at each other and just when she thought he would tell her to leave him be yet again, she felt his mind reaching out for hers. Immediately she was overcome with his sense of betrayal and the pain he felt and Lady Emer found that she really wanted to know the reason why he was in so much pain. ‘Will you let me see your pain?’

‘You will not use it against me?’

‘No. Your past is safe with me.’ Seeing the images flash before her eyes, Lady Emer watched as his old hive discovered that the Hoffin virus didn’t kill him as it did others. Once that was discovered, he found himself locked in a cell, forced to try all of the humans and then only allowed to feed from those with the Hoffin virus. Pain, there was so much pain as he fed from them. It felt like fire traveled through his veins but he was powerless to stop it, the sense of getting weaker and weaker almost overwhelming.

Pulling from his mind with a gasp Lady Emer stared at him before she did something she hadn’t done since she was a child. She stood and fled, her guards following behind her. Watching as she left, Renee sighed before she turned back towards the now highly distraught wraith, easily picking up on his thoughts.

“It’s ok hun. She is not disgusted with you, she’s just overwhelmed by the truth. You’re safe.”

“She is disgusted by me. I am so weak.” Moving to kneel directly beside him, she brought her hand up to cup his face.

“No, you are not weak. You are strong and healing. That is all.”

“She left in such a rush.”

“Shh. Do you know what she felt when she left?” Shaking his head, he felt a wave of horror fill him and in that minute he calmed down because it wasn’t horror that she had connected with such a pitiful excuse for a wraith but horror at what he had gone through. “Does that ease your mind some?” Nodding his head he allowed his body to uncurl a bit more. “Are you starting to feel pain again?”

“Yes. I need to feed.”

“Which would you like to eat, guilty or fresh fruit? Walter said that either are able to help flush your system.”

“Fruit please.” Nodding her head, she looked towards Indir who nodded his own head and mentally called for a drone to bring some.

“Hun, you know we would never have you feed from an infected. All of the villages we take guilty from have been tested and are cleared of infection. There is no need to fear.” While it still turned her stomach to offer up another human being to be fed upon, Renee knew he needed to eat his normal diet. It had been far too long since he had last done so simply from the fear that the one they would give him would be an infected.

“I know.” he replied as he saw the drone stop before Indir who picked up the tray and brought it into the room. Watching as her bodyguard lowered the tray so Renee could pick up the bowl and glass that sat atop it, he accepted the bowl and popped a piece of fruit into his mouth. Accepting the glass of water next, he quickly drank it too.

“When you are done, Walter wishes to see you. He wants to make sure the infection is leaving your body at a steady rate.” Nodding his head, he accepted that he would go to see the head healer whether he wished to or not simply because this human queen cared for him. However, he thought about the wraith queen that had been beside her and he couldn’t help the fear he had felt come over him at her mere presence. He had seen queens dispose of wraith like him before for far less and it worried him because he thought maybe this human queen was asking her what she should do with him. When he realized that it was in fact the wraith queen asking the human queen what she should do with him instead, he was floored but he couldn’t stop the fear he felt.

“Hun? Let’s go see Walter.” Snapping out of his thoughts, he nodded his head and stood as Walter’s first assistant, who happened to be the head officer of the hall he was in as well, appeared in the doorway. He still needed help to walk long distances. “Will you be alright with Glaewon? I wish to go and check on Lady Emer.” Pausing for a minute, he looked towards one of the few wraith he had had constant contact with since he had been brought aboard the hive a few weeks back. Feeling a comforting touch upon his mind from said wraith, he turned his head towards the human queen and nodded his head.

“I believe I will be fine.”

“Good. I will come and check in on you later. Glaewon, I want to know Walter’s diagnosis afterwards.”

“Yes mother. I shall inform you when we are through.”

“Good.” Walking into the hallway, she turned towards the weary wraith and smiled at him. “Remember, if you need me just have them call and I’ll come. Ok?”

“Yes…m…mother.”

“That’s my son. Now go see Walter. Come Indir.”

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Lady Emer?” Knocking upon the wraith queen’s door, Renee waited patiently for her to open the door. “Lady Emer? Please open the door.” Beginning to believe that she wouldn’t be granted an audience, Renee started to turn to leave when the door opened and she was hauled into the room. “Woah! That was a rush. Are you…ok?” Looking at the state Lady Emer was in, Renee let her jaw drop in shock. She was a total wreck! Hair disheveled and clothes in disarray, Lady Emer truly looked a sight as she gazed down at her with wide eyes. “What happened!?” Moving away from her and pacing in a huff, Lady Emer shook her head as she fell to pieces.

“That…that wraith! How could they…why would they…to do that to your own brother!! I’ve seen much in my thousands of years of life but that….even that is cruel by my measures!!! Forcing him to eat poison!!! With no relief!!! H…HOW?!! How can you stand to do this?!!!”

‘Walter, I need a drink with a sedative in it now!’

‘I shall send a drone right away. Do you require assistance?’

‘I’m not sure. Lady Emer is having a freak out and…I’m at a loss. Just hurry please.’

‘I shall bring it. See if you can calm her down.’

‘I’ll try.’ “Lady Emer. I need you to stop. Just pause for a minute and breathe.” Continuing to pace, Lady Emer ignored Renee, lost in her thoughts.

“How can you stand to see their pain, to feel it, to take it from them?!!! How…how can you be this strong?!!!”

“Lady Emer please just calm down. It is not that bad. Just breathe.”

“NOT THAT BAD?!!! DID YOU FEEL WHAT I FELT?!!”

“Yes, of course I did!”

“Do you feel nothing for him!!!? One of your charges you claim to love as a mother?!”

‘WALTER WHERE IS THAT SEDATIVE!!!?’

‘Will she not listen to you?’

‘No, she’s too preoccupied to even feel anything I’m trying to send her to calm her!’

‘Renee. Calm down. It is not going to help anything if you get upset to. Think. How do you usually get her attention? There has to be something you do to get her attention.’

‘Um…I…I scold her. Then she’s responsive, cause I have her attention.’

‘Then do so! I’m on my way with Dara. We’ll be there soon.’

“Answer me! How can you stand here not upset?!”

“LADY EMER!” Pausing mid step, the wraith queen looked at the now irate human queen with wide eyes. “I am going to say this once more and you had better listen to me. Sit down and breathe!” Obeying immediately, Lady Emer sat upon the chaise longue in her room and inhaled deeply. When a minute had passed, Renee walked over to her and sat beside her, grasping her hands in hers. “Better?”

“Yes. Thank you for pulling me from my thoughts. I…I don’t know what came over me. It has been thousands of years since I have behaved as such.”

“You’ve never connected with one like him before have you?”

“No, never.”

“Than this was a good learning experience.”

“How can you say that?”

“Simple. Because you will have another lesson with him. When he becomes distraught once more, you will go to soothe him.”

“No! I refuse!”

“You cannot refuse! If you want to change than you do as I say!”

“Why you impertinent…!” Standing to her full height as she grew angered, Renee stood as well and stared her right back with a venomous glare as the door opened and in walked Dara, Walter and their bodyguards, all of them pausing as Renee opened her mouth.

“Stop talking! Do you want to know why I am placing this one in your hands?! It is because he is my most damaged now! If you can help him than you can help any that crosses your path in the future. This is the fastest way to help you change so that you can gain what you desire. Yes it is painful! Yes it is hard not to react in front of them! Yes it is hard to remain strong but think about it! Think about how long they tried to remain strong before they gave in. Before they allowed their doubts and fears to swallow them until they came to the point of which we received them. You are wraith! You should understand far better than I ever can what it means for them to place their trust into our hands when they are in their current states! You want to break for their pain, than do so! But when they need you, you had better suck it up and become their strength. Yes, it is painful but at the end of the road when they are healed and living their lives you are going to have what you desire. Those who are loyal to you to a fault because they trust you. Because you stayed and helped them when normal protocol dictates that they be disposed of. You are giving them a home to feel safe in at all times because you did not turn your back on them. Give them that and you will have what you desire. But first, you have to help this one.”

The room was silent, utterly silent as the two queens stared at one another before Lady Emer bowed her head and sat upon the lounge once more. They could see her thoughts consume her as she thought over Renee’s words before Renee held her hand out towards Walter. Walking forward, he handed her the cup she had requested before he stepped back with the others and watched her move to sit beside Lady Emer once more.

“Here.” she said, her voice soft once again. “Drink this. It will help you to get some rest. Today has been exhausting, I can see it in your eyes.” Accepting the drink, Lady Emer gratefully drank it before she set it upon the small table next to the lounge. When another minute had passed, she looked towards Renee, her voice hesitant as she spoke.

“Is it always going to be so painful to help them?” Taking her hand, Renee squeezed it reassuringly.

“Always. But the reward at the end of it is worth it. You just have to be strong.”

“And what if I need healing?”

“Than…you come see me! And we get Jennifer and Teyla and anyone else we can think of and just have a girl’s night.”

“A girl’s night? That…sounds interesting.”

“You’ll see. Maybe sometime soon we’ll have one just for the fun of it.”

“I would like that.” Feeling her body sway a bit as the drink started to kick in, Lady Emer rested her form against Renee who wrapped her arm about her shoulders.

“Rest. We can chat more tomorrow.” Feeling her full body weight rest against her, Renee looked up as Walter stepped forward and picked the wraith queen up into his arms. “Walter help me get her into something more comfortable.”

“Of course.” Moving into the bedroom, Walter and Renee quickly got Lady Emer changed and into bed before they left her to rest. Stepping out into the hospital, Dara caught his mate as she threw herself at him with a sigh.

“What a day!” Chuckling he picked her up and carried her down the hall to their room. “I WANT A BATH!!”

“Someone feeling a bit needy?”

“Yes!” Full out laughing now, Dara entered their room and made a beeline for the bathroom where he quickly disrobed his mate and himself before they submerged themselves in the tub. “Oh, this feels divine!”

“If this is divine than what comes next will be heavenly.” Picking her up and making her straddle his lap, Dara quickly impaled her upon his hard shaft.

“Oh…yes! Move, please move!”

“As you wish.” Slamming his hips upwards, Dara growled as he watched his mate wither and moan before him. Setting a hard, fast pace he slammed himself within her again and again as she dug her nails into his shoulders while his own hands grasped her waist tightly.

“Harder, Dara. Please!” Crying out as he granted her request, Dara took her fiercely, sending her plummeting over the cliff quickly and harshly. Growling loudly as he felt her walls collapse about him, he pulled her to him and buried his teeth into her neck, holding her quivering body close to him. Coming down from her high, Renee slumped against him, her breaths coming out in pants as Dara purred and nuzzled his claim mark. “I needed that.”

“hahaha. Has my mate been wanting all day?”

“You really have to ask?”

“No. I suppose I do not.”

“Good. Cause I’d have to smack you upside the head then.” Laughing even harder now, Dara held her tightly as they enjoyed some time together. Since the new charge had come aboard and Tommy’s father had joined the hive, the two of them had had very little to no time together. “Are you going to join me tonight?”

“Yes. I will be here tonight. You must forgive my absence love. The hive is finally fully functional and there has been much to go over.”

“I see. It is good that our home is healthy.”

“Speaking of healthy. What about yourself. Have you received any more bites?”

“Dara. He stopped biting a week ago. I can touch him now without him flinching.”

“What about today? Indir tells me that he took far longer to calm than usual.”

“That’s because Lady Emer was there. He feared she would be disgusted by him.”

“I know there is more to it than that. What else was he thinking?”

“He…he thought I was asking Lady Emer for advice on how to care for him.”

“Ah. But it all worked out in the end.”

“Yeah, if Lady Emer going into a full on panic is considered a success.”

“It was to be expected. Wraith dispose of those like him. They normally do not try to connect with them or even feel their pain. What Lady Emer experienced today was something far more than she was expecting and it caused her tremendous pain to finally understand what those disposed of truly go through.”

“I just hope she can be strong enough to continue on.”

“I am sure that with the very heartfelt speech you gave her earlier that she will find the strength.”

“Oh yeah. I forgot you guys were there to hear that.” Blushing slightly as she tried to inch away from her mate, Dara growled and pulled her back quickly before he whispered huskily into her ear.

“I need you love. So you had better suck it up and be my strength.” Growing rigid within her once more, Dara started another fast pace. He was going to drive his mate over the edge until she couldn’t lift a single finger to leave him while she went to her charges that night. ‘Let the officers care for them, she is mine tonight!’

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Hey Dara! I was wondering if you knew where Renee was? I was hoping I could talk with her and see how she’s doing?” Walking onto the bridge with their bodyguards, Daniel and Cameron stopped before Dara. They had come to the Pegasus Galaxy two days ago because Cameron had agreed to play the babysitter and watch out so that Daniel and Rodney worked together without killing each other and because a well-trained soldier was always needed on such missions in Pegasus. Daniel had come because he was the one with the greatest knowledge of the Ancients and they needed him to explore a new ancient facility with Rodney. However, all plans for the mission had been laid out and Cameron had nothing to do while Daniel and Rodney were busied with the preparations. Rodney though had holed himself up in his room, recalibrating a few items he thought might prove useful on the excursion, which left Daniel with nothing to do at the moment.

After taking a tour of the hive, curtesy of Tommy, the two had gone in search of Renee. However that proved to be a little difficult as they had been banned from entering the first and last hallways that housed her charges and considering they had looked everywhere else, they were pretty sure she was in one of them, which was surprising as Dara was extremely protective of his mate. But after trying to see if they could catch her for little more than two days after their arrival with no sign of her anywhere, they had finally decided to reach out to Dara and see if he could corral his mate.

“Daniel, Colonel Mitchell. I’m afraid she’s with Lady Emer at the moment. The wraith queen desires to learn how to care for charges as well and Renee has been teaching her how to do so.”

“Lady Emer. But I met Lady Emer at the meeting before we left. Where was Renee then?” asked Daniel with confusion.

“Wait. You’ve met Lady Emer?” asked Cameron.

“Yeah. Oh that’s right, you had to speak with John first before you came to the meeting and by then Renee had called her back to the hive. Which if what Dara said is true, would explain why we haven’t seen the wraith queen either. What has been keeping both of them so occupied?”

“Renee’s newest charge. He is still in a precarious state which is why the first hall is off limits at the moment. A few weeks ago one of our allied villages had gone off world and found him in the nearby forest on death’s door. They brought him to us and she has been with him for most of the time since then.”

“I see. Do you think there might be a chance I could see her working? I’m so curious as to how she interacts with them.”

“Of course. In fact…” Looking towards the two wraith behind them, he spoke. “Take them to his room. Do not leave them.”

“Yes sir. Dr. Jackson, Colonel Mitchell.”

“See ya later Dara!”

“Be careful Daniel. Renee says he stopped biting a week ago, but you can never be sure.”

“They bite?!” asked Cameron as they walked out the door.

“Only when they’re running on primal instinct.”

“Have you seen their teeth?!” Quiet laughter filled the bridge as some of the wraith on duty found they could not suppress their amusement at the Colonel’s words.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Oh Glaewon! How are you?” asked Daniel as he and the others met the head of the first hall. It took Glaewon a minute to realize they were speaking to him as he was still trying to adjust to the human name Renee had given him only a week before. He could still remember the moment he had received it because they had just finished calming down the weary wraith when she spoke.

_“Mother are you alright?” asked Walter’s first assistant. She had just been attacked by their newest charge and was bleeding on her arm._

_“I am fine Glaewon. There is nothing to worry about.”_

_“Glaewon?”_

_“Yes, I finally came up with a fitting name for you. It means Salve.”_

_“Why would you pick such a name?”_

_“Because your presence seems to soothe those around you like a salve. Therefore Glaewon is a fine name. Besides, you are Walter’s right hand wraith. When he can’t come you do, which means you have to be good at what you do otherwise someone else would be in your position.”_

_“I see.”_

_“I do not understand why he has such a better name than I do.” grumbled Walter as he came over and took her arm looking at the scratch and bite marks upon it. Giggling, Renee kissed her brother in law’s cheek._

_“Don’t be petty. Walter is a wonderful name. Given to you by a doctor to a doctor. Besides, Walter is sophisticated and a well-known name of doctors. It is suiting.”_

_“Truly?”_

_“Truly.”_

_“Then I guess I owe Jennifer a token of thanks for thinking before she named me.”_

_“hahaha. Unlike some Major Colonel’s we know right?”_

Snapping out of his thoughts as he heard Daniel call out to him once more, Glaewon turned his attention to the small party before him. “Forgive me, I got lost in a thought for a moment. As to your earlier question, I am fine Dr. Jackson. However, I am curious as to why you are in a hall that last I knew was off limits to you.”

“Dara sent us here to see Renee in action.”

“Ah I see now. However I must disappoint you. Mother along with Tommy and Indir have taken the new charge to the feeding room. He has been putting off feeding for far too long and Mother has deemed that he needs to be coerced into doing so. Come, I shall take you myself. He will need to come for a checkup anyways once he is done.”

“Oh thank you. Can you tell me this one’s back story by chance?” Nodding his head, Glaewon led them down the halls.

“We are not sure how, but he is able to withstand ingesting the Hoffin virus. When his previous hive found out about this, they used him as a…taste tester I guess would be the word for it.”

“Oh dear.”

“Yes. They locked him in a cell and made him test all of the humans, but the devastating part was that they would only allow him to feed fully from an infected. While he can withstand ingesting it, it is not without pain. The closest thing I believe Mother referenced it to…was being burnt alive.”

“No wonder he was on primal instinct a week ago.”

“For about a week yes. Mother was hard pressed to keep her fathers and Dara at bay when she came out of the room with a few bite marks upon her arms one night. She had called for Walter to come with a sedative and seeing as how he was terrified of us, she was the only one who could really get close enough to distract him. The second the needle pierced his skin, he attacked her. Walter, Indir and myself were quick though to get her away from him but we were not fast enough to keep Dara from gifting her with life so her arms would heal completely.”

“I would think that after that, Dara would have forbidden her from being near him.” said Cameron after a moment.

“He tried, but that same night while he was on bridge and we thought her to be asleep, she snuck into the hallway and to his room. It wasn’t until Dara returned to check on her, as he is prone to do when he cannot be beside her at night, that we discovered her missing and rushed towards the likely spot she had gone to. When we found her, she was in his room, sitting upon his bed and he was curled about her. For some reason she knew that if she could be there when he woke and show him that she wasn’t going to harm him for lashing out in his fear, than she could gain his trust.”

“So he just woke up and jumped into her arms?” asked Cameron with confusion.

“Oh no. She had scratch marks and a few bruises on her arms, but she had managed to get through to him. Since then he hasn’t bitten anyone else and has accepted her and a few other’s touches. Walter and I give him daily checkups to make sure the infection is leaving his system at a regular rate, but so far he has stuck to fruit, so it is a slow process until we can see how well it happens with him feeding upon a guilty.”

“Which is why Renee is coercing him.” said Daniel with understanding.

“Is that what you call them?” asked Cameron.

“Mother is still a little sensitive to our dietary requirements. But she does not speak about it. She has gone down to collect some herds and has even placed some of her charges hands upon their chests as well.”

“So referring to them as guilty helps her to not feel so…so…”

“Sick? Yes. As you undoubtedly know, due to her high level of Ancient DNA, her telepathic abilities are quite phenomenal, which is why she is able to care for her charges the way she does. With a single touch she can see into one’s innermost soul.”

“Now, a lot of things make sense.” said Daniel as he nodded his head. “We only receive so much in our reports.”

“It is understandable. Not everything can be written down in detail. Ah, here we are. I must caution you Dr. Jackson, Colonel Mitchell. Some of them might be awake and they might try to speak to you as well. Please do your best to ignore them. Only those guilty of heinous crimes such are armed larceny and murder are here. You will not find people guilty of light crimes. Mother would not allow it.”

“We shall try Glaewon. Thank you for the warning.”

“Please follow me.” Venturing into the feeding room, Daniel and Cameron tried their best to not look at all of the feeding pods. Glaewon hadn’t been kidding when he said some of them were awake and that they might try to beg for mercy, but they kept their heads forward and continued to walk. After a minute they came upon Renee and her small entourage. At the moment, she was kneeling upon the ground, cradling a distraught wraith in her arms as Indir and Tommy stood on either side of them, waiting patiently.

“Hun, you need to eat.”

“No. He’s infected. I can feel it.”

“He is not infected.” Grasping his head with her hands, she tilted his head so he was looking her in the eye. “I would never allow you to feed on an infected. Never. Now. Please eat.”

“I cannot. Please do not make me. It hurts so much.” Pulling him towards her yet again, Renee looked up at her bodyguards before she noticed the new entourage.

“Glaewon! Perfect timing. I have a question for you.”

“Yes Mother?”

“Um. Say someone doesn’t want to feed directly. Would the infection still flush from their system if they…say received the gift of life?” Thinking for a moment he nodded his head.

“Yes, that would work. Is that what you are suggesting?”

“If it will get him to eat his normal diet than it is something we must do.” Nodding his head, Glaewon stepped over to a pod before him and placed his feeding hand against the occupant’s chest, while he placed his other hand over their mouth. Starting the process, he muffled the person’s screams as he noticed Renee, Daniel and Cameron all flinch at the sounds before a minute later he pulled his hand from the withered body, leaving it for a drone to take care of later. Moving next to kneel before Renee and her charge, he gently grasped the distraught wraith’s shoulder and tried to turn him.

“No! It’s still infected!”

“He was not infected. You need to eat. Now let me at your chest so that I can help you.”

“No, he’s infected. I don’t want it. Please, let me eat fruit!”

“Hun, you need to eat your normal diet. You will kill yourself if you continue to eat fruit. It can only sustain you for so long.” said Renee, trying to convince him to cooperate.

“Then I will die! Let me eat fruit!” Unsure of what had come over him or what had even happened in the next second, Renee and everyone else watched in shock as Glaewon grabbed the distraught wraith by his shoulder and pulled him towards him. Grasping his hair, he drew his head harshly to the side before he sunk his teeth deep into his neck, laying claim to the wraith without a second thought. When he was done, he released the wraith and took a shaky breath. It was a minute before anyone could speak.

“GLAEWON!! THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” cried Renee furious.

“Making sure that my future mate does not do something foolish and starve himself to death. Now, my future mate. Let me at your chest!” Feeling the compulsion to obey his mate, the distraught wraith slowly turned towards Glaewon and allowed him to open the first few buttons of his tunic before he laid his feeding hand against his chest. Inhaling sharply, he felt the soothing rush of clean life energy fill his body, most of the lingering pain he still felt vanishing.

When it was over, he fell forward, his body heavy as he panted at the pleasurable sensation the gift of life wrought on him. Catching him in his arms, Glaewon then picked him up and stood before he looked down at Renee. “I shall see to him for the rest of the day Mother. Please take some time for yourself and visit with Dr. Jackson and Colonel Mitchell. They have been looking for you.”

“o…ok. Take care of him Glaewon and don’t you even think of consummating your claim until he can make the decision for himself!”

“I would never think of it mother.” Watching him walk out of the room, Renee sighed and shook her head before she looked over to her two new companions.

“Hey guys! Just another day aboard a hive huh?”

“Just another day?” asked Daniel as he walked over and took her arm. “Oh you are going to tell me everything that has happened since you became queen.”

“Jeesh guys. Can’t even say hello first?”

“Hello Renee.” they said in unison.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“So. Lady Emer.” said Renee with a happy tone in her voice while they were getting ready for the exploration of the Ancient's facility. “I noticed how you looked at Uncle Cameron on the bridge earlier. Care to explain?”

“That impudent human ran into me in the hall. I was merely warning him to watch himself in the future.”

“Uh huh. So that’s why your thoughts kept drifting to his eyes or the way he smirks when you try to intimidate him.”

“I…! Fine! Since you seem to know everything, what are you saying?”

“I say you have a crush.”

“That is absurd. I will not hear of such nonsense.”  

“Then why are you planning to make sure that you stay close to him while we are on the planet?”

“Stop touching me!” Waving away Renee as she laughed lightly, Lady Emer sighed and sat upon her lounge. It had been six days since she had come to Renee’s hive. Since then, she had been able to calm to the distraught wraith and not lose herself when she felt his pain or another’s that Renee had sent her to and she had also learned to just relax in the human queen’s presence as well. Such an example came in her being able to chat much more easily with her while they were preparing to venture down to one of the planets within her territory.

“Oh come on. It can’t be that bad.”

“He is human!”

“So?”

“I am a wraith queen. I do not flaunt after human males or any male for that matter.”

“But you like him!”

“I do not!”

“Do to!”

“Do not!”

“Do to!”

“I do not like him!”

“He likes you.” Pausing as Renee smiled at her with a smug grin of satisfaction, Lady Emer stared at her in wonderment.

“That is a lie.”

“No it’s not. I saw you two playing ‘who can intimidate who’ with each other. And besides. He was watching you close enough to be able to distinguish your confusion while we were talking and he came to your rescue! If that’s not saying that Cameron Mitchell likes you than I don’t know what is!”

“You are simply delusional Lady Renee.”

“Perhaps. But, I think our mission is going to be a fun one.”

“And why do you say that?”

“Because I’m pretty sure, that the first chance he gets, Uncle Cameron is going to get you all to himself and when I say that, I mean that when it comes time to split up into teams, he’s probably going to choose you.”

“I think I had better call your mate. You are clearly sick.” Bursting out laughing, Renee just smiled as she shook her head.

“No, no. Dara will only agree with me on this. Besides, I want to make things interesting.”

“How so?”

“If Uncle Cameron gets you alone the first chance he gets, you have to do whatever I say when we have girl’s night. And I don’t mean anything embarrassing, I just mean, when I tell you to relax or let me paint your nails you accept.”

“And if he does not?”

“Hmm, what do you want?”

“I have seen some of your more creative teddies as you call them. If…if he does not than…you make me a…”

“Cammybear?” Nodding her head in embarrassment as Renee burst out laughing again, Lady Emer stood and grabbed one of the pillows off of her lounge and chucked it at the human queen. “Ooof!” Landing with a thud, Renee only continued to laugh. “Deal!! And even if I do win, I’ll make you a Cammybear anyway!”

“Fine it is a deal! Now grab your bag and let us go. I am sure they are all waiting for us by now.”

“Ok, ok. Ooh I just thought of something!”

“What now?”

“So you know how you want something for letting us into your territory?”

“Yes?”

“Why don’t you ask to have Cameron stay on your hive for a couple weeks?”

“I swear, with the way your mind works. I would think you are a wraith in disguise.” Continuing down the hallway with their bodyguards behind them, Renee just laughed as Lady Emer pulled her along.  The wraith they passed could see it was the start of something, they just weren’t sure what.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to Blue_Night for beta reading this and giving me loads of inspiration. I can't remember how many emails we exchanged talking about different ideas. Hope you guys like it!


	21. The Heart Of A Hive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee and Rainor have to explain themselves before the tribunal after their return from the other reality where they saved the poor enslaved Wraith and after the tribunal, Renee is angry with her mate Dara and wanders through their Hive. There, she finds the heart of it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely Dulinneth had some troubles with the posting and so, she added me as co-author that I could post her chapter for her. The chapter is entirely hers and explains what happened after chapter 12 of our co-production 'Change Of Mind'. But, you can read it without knowing the other story.
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter!

“Dara?” Looking at her mate as he all but dragged her through the halls of their hive towards their bedroom, Renee felt confusion at the stern and semi cold shoulder he had tossed her way since coming aboard the jumper.

“Dara, you’re going too fast. Slow down!” she said, but he only pulled on her arm harder. Turning the final corner into the family hall, he marched towards their room and stormed in, heading straight for the bedroom before he threw her on the bed. “Dara what’s wrong?!” she asked, deep worry and a twinge of fear starting to grow in her belly. She knew he would be upset upon her return but not this mad. She had been back in her dimension for two hours now and he had yet to say a single word to her, giving her the cold shoulder the entire time and refusing to comfort her when Walter insisted on drawing blood and giving her shots. “I know you’re mad about the dimension jump, but I didn’t touch anything this time! I listened to you and I even kept Rainor with me the entire time.” Dara didn’t respond. He just stared at her with a cold unattached gaze. “I listened to Cameron when he told me to do things and I let Rainor take the lead when he could. I tried not to make a fool of myself this time or put the others in danger.” Silence. “I’m sorry ok! I’m sorry. I don’t know what I did wrong, but I’m sorry! Why won’t you say anything?!”

Moving all of a sudden with a speed even Renee was surprised about, Dara stormed up to her and pinned her beneath him, his rage clearly showing through in his body as he grabbed some of her hair and held it in front of her face, his other hand holding her chin in a tight grip. “You want to know what is wrong?!!! This! This is what is wrong! You are covered in his scent!!! Your body is saturated in it! You get thrown in another dimension and decide to lie with another?!!!! Do you know how dishonorable this is! What the others will think of me, that my chosen, a human no less, has decided to take another! Of lower rank no less!!!”

“Dara, that hurts!” Shaking her head when she tried to push his hand away, Dara tightened his grip as he locked eyes with her.

“You belong to me! You are mine! Mine to bed, mine to care for and mine to touch you! Do you understand?! And tomorrow when we are done with the meeting, Rainor will stand before me and face his fate. He will die and I shall claim you before the others! All will know that you are mine!”

“dara…”

“BE QUIET! Do not think that you can beg for his life.” Pulling her up, he dragged her into the bathroom before he filled the tub and threw her in it. Coming up sputtering, Renee tried to wipe her eyes but quickly found ungentle hands moving to wash her body. “Your scent offends my senses. Stay still!” Fearing to anger him more, Renee did as he bid and stayed still while he scrubbed her skin until he was satisfied. “Get out and go into the bedroom.” Nodding her head, she did so. Standing beside the bed uncertainly, she watched as he came out and strode towards her, his manhood erect. “Lay on your stomach.”

“dara wait…please let me explain…” she started, not wanting to be with him when he was this angry. There was no telling how hard he would be in his anger and she didn’t want him to get upset, if he did that is, if he hurt her.

“On your stomach now.” he ground out, taking a warning step towards her before she backed up a step.

“Dar…dara…”

“Do not make me tell you again.” Panicking, she looked about before he walked up to her and her back her into the wall. Struggling to breathe as his hands took hold of her arms, Renee felt her own anger rise up within her chest before she opened her mouth and pushed against him as hard as she could.

“WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!!” Panting, she looked him in the eye before she felt her hand sting, Dara’s face turned to the side and a look of surprise and fury starting to take over his face. Turning to look at her, he was about to toss her on the bed when she opened her mouth again. “HOW DARE YOU THINK I WOULD DO SUCH A THING! I’M YOUR MATE AND YOURS ALONE! I’VE BEEN GONE FOR TWO FUCKING WEEKS AND THIS IS HOW YOU GREET ME?! WITH ANGER AND ACCUSATIONS OVER THINGS YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT!”

“YOU WERE COVERED IN HIS SCENT!” yelled Dara right back.

“YOU SAW THE OTHERS! DID YOU THINK RAINOR AND LADY EMER WERE EXEMPT?!” Pausing in his comeback, Dara let his rage fade a bit as he took in her words. Thinking for a moment, he felt more of his anger dissipate and then even more when he noticed how afraid his own mate was of him at the moment. Reigning it back in, he let the fire of anger that still burned inside him kindle a little while he relaxed his stance and neutralized his face.

“Come here.” he said quietly, holding out a hand to her.

“Will you let me explain?” she asked, refusing to take a step near him even though he could easily close the distance in a second if he chose to.

“I will listen. Now come here.” Not wasting another second, she flung herself at him, burying her face in his chest.

“I missed you. I was so scared.” Feeling her tears upon his chest, Dara slowly wrapped his arms about her before picked her up and laid her upon the bed, his body moving above hers. “Not yet. I want to explain first. Please.”

“I want you properly marked.” he said, parting her legs so he could settle between them.

“Please Dara. You’re still angry. I don’t want to do this when you’re angry.”

“Do you think your explanation will truly calm how angry I am at you. At him? It must be one hell of a explanation for it to do that.”

“It will be. Please beloved.” Looking at her eyes once more, Dara slowly nodded his head.

“Explain then.”

“I do not think you will believe me. Therefore…I’m giving you permission. I want you to look in my mind. I want you to see what happened.” Eyes wide now, Dara stared down at his mate. She had never offered to let him see her memories willingly before. If she was offering this than she had to be telling the truth. But of course, in order to stand up against those who would say otherwise, he had to go through with it.

“You are sure?” he asked, watching her bite her lip as she looked away from him for a moment.

“I don’t want you to call me a liar.”

“Alright. Look at me.” Doing as she was told, Renee locked eyes with him, while he brought one hand up to rest upon her forehead. “Relax Renee. Now, I’m going to begin. Just relax and breathe.”

“k.”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Staring up at the ceiling, Dara pulled Renee closer to him as she slept, her body and mind exhausted from the ordeal she had just come from. Inwardly, he was beating himself up somewhat while trying to think of what to do. Rainor had technically gone against Wraith Law since Renee was human, but then again, he had also followed his queen’s command, Wraith or human, which was right.

“I’m sorry.” he heard murmured into his ear and looking down at his mate, he brushed some of her hair aside as she spoke again. “I’m so sorry Rainor. Please forgive me.” Feeling a bit of anger rise, he quickly squashed it as he knew she was only remembering taking off the collar after they had first arrived and sought privacy in their room. It didn’t surprise him that she would get that upset. Rainor trusted her and she had feared he would hate her for doing such a thing. Gently reaching out his mind, he brushed against hers in the connection they normally shared, which calmed her down immediately as she pushed even more against him before she started to stir.

“Dara?”

“I’m right here love. What is wrong?”

“Nothing. I just…I want to feel you…inside me.” Lifting an eyebrow slightly, he looked down at his mate before he growled low in his throat and lowered his head so he could claim her lips. Spreading her legs, he felt between her folds and was pleased when he was met with her dripping core, the scent of her feminine musk assaulting his sensor slits before he quickly crawled between her legs and pushed himself in. “Dara!” she let out in a breathy moan, her arms wrapping about his neck as he kissed her once more, his hips starting to move at a slow pace, allowing the pleasure to build slowly within her while he watched satisfied that he and he alone was able to do this to her.

Kissing down her neck, he moved to her breasts and took a peak into his mouth. His tongue laving at the sensitive tip before he switched to the other and repeated the process, his rhythm staying the same no matter how much she begged him to go faster. “DARA!” she cried, her fingers burying in his mane before she pulled him up to claim her lips once more before she pressed him down to her neck against his mark. “please.” she panted as her orgasm approached. “please, Dara.”

“Whatever you desire love.” he whispered, before his teeth sunk into her skin, marking her as his once more. The second his teeth sunk into her flesh, Renee arched her back as her walls collapsed, milking his length as he sped up just a fraction, his own release close at hand.  
With a few more thrusts, he groaned into her neck, his teeth biting down harder as he came, his hips thrusting into her deeply as he spilt his seed within her. Taking a deep breath, he released her neck before he claimed her lips once more, rolling to his side and pulling her with him.

“I love you.” said Renee as she started to fall asleep once more.

“I love you as well. Go to sleep now.” he replied, placing a kiss upon her forehead.

“k.” Within a minute she was out and waiting a few more, he soon moved her so she was comfortable before he stood from the bed and pulled on a robe.

‘Rainor! Come to my quarters now.’ he called telepathically.

‘Yes sir!’

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“Queen Renee, Rainor. Do you understand why you have been called before this council?” Standing before High Commander Todd and a council of wraith behind him, Renee and Rainor nodded their heads in unison. Once the debriefing had come to a conclusion, Todd had stopped Renee, Dara and Rainor to inform them that a council had been called to address the crime of Renee and Rainor. While he had wanted to keep it to a low profile until he knew everything himself, word had spread until the other Commanders were contacting him and wondering if a trial would be held or not. Having no other choice as he couldn’t show leniency to his daughter without it coming back on him, Todd had called a council of all the commanders and their higher ranking officers. “You are here today to stand before the council on the crime of marriage breaking. For you, Renee, this means little as you are human and yet uneducated in Wraith law. However, for you Rainor, this is a grievous offense and if found guilty you could face death. Do you understand?” Nodding his head, Rainor stayed knelt on the floor while Renee, standing beside him, shook her head. “You do not understand Queen Renee?” asked Todd.

“No I do not. From what Lady Emer told me about this and seeing as how I was kidnapped a few months ago for this exact purpose, I do not understand why I nor Rainor are being treated as though we did anything wrong. As a queen it is my right to choose multiple partners as long as there is one commander, Wraith or not. You think that because I was not kidnapped, that it makes it a crime?”

“It is a crime because you are uneducated.” stated Todd.

“No, it is a crime because I am human and you seem to think that because I do not know all of the Wraith’s laws that I cannot understand the few that I do. If it was Lady Emer standing here, none of you would question why she chose to exercise her right. But apart from that, the fact that you are questioning me like this when you know nothing of what really happened is absurd. All you know is that his scent was all over me, you know nothing else.” Stunned silence greeted her words and staring at the human queen, the council felt a bit of shame come over them, because they knew she was right. If it had been Lady Emer they never would have questioned it. However, they still felt that they were in the right. Renee had had too many grievances since she had arrived in Atlantis a year ago for them to not get upset when they thought she was being taken advantage of and considering her hive was now considered one of the most important for its ability to heal extremely damaged Wraith, it was each of the other hives duty to protect her at all costs.

“Still you are uneducated, not to mention the fact that your hive is now one of the most important hives in the Alliance, which therefore makes you a very important figure whose welfare is taken very seriously by all of the hives. Crimes that may seem mundane will be handled very seriously simply because if we lose you, than we lose a good portion of not only our current Alliance but those to come. Do you understand now?”

“I understand perfectly. However, that is still no reason for you to charge Rainor with high treason which is exactly what you are treating this as.”

“Until we know that he did not use you for his own benefit, then that is exactly how we will treat.”

“You want to know what happened? Fine, I’ll tell you.” said Renee with venom in her voice as she raised her head and squared her shoulders. “The dimension we traveled to was vastly different from ours. There, the Ancients won the war! The Wraith we brought back with us? They were all that was left of the Wraith! For ten thousand years they had been enslaved, tortured, starved, beaten into subservience and mentally suppressed by their masters. They were called the Family Slave. Passed down for ten thousand years through their masters once they died. They used them to prolong their life until their hearts gave out. Even more so, they made sure when they captured them that they either couldn’t fight back very much or didn’t know much about fighting. Only young ones and scientists were kept and those who fought back enough times were weeded out. The second we landed on the first planet we came across, ensuring the lives and safety of both Lady Emer and Rainor became the top priority.”

Taking a minute to catch her breath, Renee studied the council and the shocked faces they wore. Hearing just how different the dimension they were in was, not only surprised them but it also scared them. To think that the Ancients would go so far as to basically eradicate their entire species was unthinkable.

“After we had landed, we were approached by the mayor of the village we stayed in along with a few others. They knew our jumper to be Ancient in origin and therefore they came with peaceful tidings and a surprise. Collars. Metal collars with heavy chains meant for our slaves. Cameron had to encourage Lady Emer very subtly to cooperate while Rainor made it easy for me as I felt panicked for having to do such. He knelt as he is now and allowed me to put it on him. We were then forced to lead them through town, chained like animals. Do you have any idea how disgusted I felt? How afraid I was that when or even if, we were ever able to return how my children would react if they knew I had chained one of their brothers up like he was beneath me? Not to mention just trying to keep us together! Baldur, the mayor, wanted to lock them in a shed with his own slave! He kept saying that it was for our safety. That one never knew when they would strike out and that it was best to keep them locked up and out of sight when they were not needed. It took threatening him with dishonor to the other Ancients we came from in order to get him to concede so that in the end, Rainor stayed with me, Lady Emer with Cameron and Daniel had his own. We kept them in the rooms during meals so they didn’t have to stand against a wall in humiliation with the collars on them.”

“That explains some, but just sharing a room with him does not account for why you were saturated in his scent.” said Todd calmly.

“It doesn’t? Look at me! I’m freaking out just from recounting the story, how do you think I was there?! Too much shit has happened this past year for my mental state to be anything but healthy! I thought Rainor would think I betrayed him when I put that collar on him! I had to worry that someone would come in and try to take him from me as we didn’t know how they managed to suppress their wraith. I thought Dara would have my hide because something happened, which was not my fault this time! I wasn’t sure if we would be able to return! How my children would react when they found out what happened to Rainor and a ton of other stuff that it was a miracle I was able to function at all while we were gone! The person you are accusing of taking advantage of me, was the only thing keeping me sane and easing my fears!”

“How, did he ease your fears?”

“By telling me that we would return home. That the others would understand, that Dara wouldn’t be too angry with me because it wasn’t my fault. He checked the room every night to make sure no one had done anything to it, he made sure I cared for myself, while I immensely enjoyed spending Baldur’s money to gather items to make sure he was taken cared for as well. Cameron did the same for Lady Emer. But that’s not what you want to hear. You want to hear that he took me to bed and comforted me in another way. Right? Well, you’re right, but it wasn’t him. It was me. Instead of having him sleep on the floor, I asked him to fulfill one of Dara’s duties and sleep beside me. That was all it was. Him comforting me because I asked him to. All he did was hold me at night. Are you happy now?”

“Is this true Rainor?” asked Todd.

“Yes High Commander, however I will state that I knew how Commander Dara and the Alliance would act when you found out. How you would treat it as rape because she is Human.”

“Then why did you not tell her?”

“Mother is many things but her mental state is weak. She falls prey easily to her fears and concerns and if lying next to her and holding her in place of her mate was what it took to keep her calm and allow her to rest, than it was my honor to do so. I did nothing more than hold her, nor did my feelings for her change. She is and always will be my mother and I cared for her in absence of father to the fullest extent of my abilities in that situation, just as she did the same for me.”

“Surely Lady Emer found out when you were together.”

“Yes, she did. I told her the same as I have told you and she decided to remain quiet.”

“Is this true, Lady Emer?” Turning their attention towards the Wraith Queen sitting with Cameron and Daniel on the sides, the Wraith Queen stood and moved to stand next to Renee.”

“It is. While Renee remained strong in public, I knew she had trouble remaining so in the privacy of her bedroom. Her and Rainor conversed telepathically quite a bit and we were in the room beside theirs which made it easy to hear their conversations without prying too much when I myself was not upset.”

“May I ask why you were upset Lady Emer?”

“The condition the other Wraith were in was deplorable and I found myself angered on their behalf. I also found myself humiliated and wanting retribution on Colonel Mitchell for placing that detested collar on me. However, I must say with no amount of humiliation that I had my breaking point when their historian suggested that he and Colonel Mitchell write up a contract that would have his Wraith breed me. He said, his Wraith was becoming bolder because their Ancient gene was growing weaker with each generation. Therefore he desired a new slave, one bred in captivity so it would better know its place. I almost blew our cover because I felt such anger, but Colonel Mitchell silenced him on my behalf and even helped hold him still when he tried to break free from his Wraith as he and the others fed on their masters before we made our escape. I understand why Rainor did what he did for Lady Renee, because Colonel Mitchell did the same for me.”

“Do you know what you just said Lady Emer?” asked Todd with surprise.

“I do and I am not ashamed. Lady Renee has shown me that it is alright to be weak sometimes and I find myself better for it. Trying to be strong constantly wears out the mind and body, but to release it every so often, I have found myself rejuvenated and more able to connect with the damaged Wraith we brought back with us.” Yet again shocked silence filled the air, before Todd nodded his head and spoke.

“Colonel Mitchell, Dr. Jackson. Do you have anything to add?”

“Yeah, can you dismiss the charges already, High Commander.” asked Colonel Mitchell, completely unimpressed by why they were there. Growling a bit at the SGC Colonel, Todd straightened his shoulders a bit before turned towards the one Wraith that could do such.

“After gathering their stories, the council finds that the only one who can dismiss the charges is Queen Renee’s mate. Commander Dara, please step forward.” Watching the Wraith step forward to stand beside Todd, Renee held her breath as she waited for Rainor’s fate. “Commander Dara, what is your judgment?”

“In the night previous, I have spoken with my mate. I have seen her memories of the time from when they left the hive to when they returned. I have also interrogated Rainor and seen his memories and therefore my judgement is sound when I say that I find both my mate and Rainor innocent of their charges. Rainor did no more than what I asked of him before they left. He protected my mate, both from enemies and from herself.”

“Very well. The council had decreed that the charges are dropped. You are all dismissed.”

“One more thing before everyone leaves.” said Renee drawing their attention once more. “I understand your need to protect me, but in the future, remember that things that do not pertain to my physical health such as being attacked or physically harmed are NONE OF YOUR CONCERN! THIS SITUATION SHOULD HAVE BEEN KEPT BETWEEN DARA, RAINOR AND MYSELF! HE IS MY MATE AND SITUATIONS WHERE MY LOYALTY TO HIM IS QUESTIONED IS OUR BUSINESS AND OURS ALONE! DARA! RAINOR! WE’RE GOING!” Chuckling as the Human Queen stormed out of the room with her Wraith following behind her, the council chuckled. It was obvious she was pissed at the whole thing and Todd knew he would face his own council with John because of it. He had wanted to see his daughter after the interrogation earlier and then this had happened to which he had sat unwillingly quiet next to his second, Kenny, throughout and now that it was over, she didn’t want to see anyone, just return to her hive, which her mate and son were more than happy to comply with.

“Todd?” Taking a deep breath as he turned towards his irate mate, Todd tilted is head slightly.

“Yes John?”

“Can I speak with you? In our room? NOW?” he asked, barely containing his anger.

“Certainly.” he said, before he and his mate left the council chamber and headed for their room. Needless to say, the next few hours were very interesting.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“Love…”

“I’m going to take a nap.”

“Will you talk to me?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“You lied to me!”

“How did I lie to you?”

“You said you wouldn’t punish Rainor!”

“And I kept my word.”

“After he went up before a council!”

“That was not my doing. That was your father’s. I had no choice but to wait until they were ready to make their decision.”

“So you were ok with them calling me a whore because they thought I slept with Rainor, which as a Queen is my right! Not that I would ever take another and even though you’re on my side now, it still hurts that you would even think that for one second as you did yesterday.”

“You were covered in his scent! What was I supposed to think?! Tell me!”

“I don’t know! Maybe, huh I should ask my mate why she smells like the guard I sent with her to keep her safe! You have a brain, but you followed your nose!”

“Just as the others did! Do not think I was the only one who thought the same!”

“I don’t care about the others! They are not my husband! You are! You’re supposed to stand beside me! Not jump to conclusion! For fuck’s sake! I fought off my kidnapper for you! I was sick for two weeks cause I didn’t want to hurt you with the news that our child was dead! You really thought that I would lay with someone else?!” Looking at her mate with betrayal in her eyes, Renee wiped angry tears from her face. “After everything we have been through, even though it has only been a year, I would think you would have a little faith, a little more trust in me. My children are my children and my husband is my husband. Forgive me for being weak and needing comfort in a situation where I have no idea how it will end.” Turning away from him, Renee walked into the bedroom. “I’m tired. I’m going to take a nap.” With that, the door closed and Dara growled in frustration before he stormed from the room and down the hall.

‘Walter! Meet me in the training room!’

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

It had been hours since Dara had called his brother to the training room in order to work off some of his aggression and gain a second opinion on how he should approach it. Once he had calmed down, he thanked his brother and returned to his room. “Love…” Stepping into their bedroom, Dara froze when he saw the empty bed. Quickly he searched the bathroom and closest as well before he stormed out into the hall once more and calling out for her guardian, Dara looked at Diarmid with anger.

“Where is she?”

“She is in your room, Commander.” said Diarmid with confusion.

“No, she is not. Where is she?”

“I…forgive me Commander. I do not know where the Queen is.” replied Diarmid as he bowed before him.

“Find her! Inform me of her location when you do.” Calling out to the hive, Dara ordered those not restricted or busy to do the same before he headed into the hive. He needed to find Renee, before she wandered into a dangerous part of the hive.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

  
“I wonder what’s in here?” It had been an hour since Renee has grown tired of trying to sleep and had snuck away from Diarmid. She had been living on this hive for close to fourth months now and she had yet to venture very deep into it as Dara forbade her. Figuring that he was already angry at her, it wouldn’t hurt if she wandered.

Deeper and deeper she went, avoiding the few wraith that came her way as there was still too few aboard the hive for the halls to be used constantly. At first, she had just been blindly walking but now, she felt something calling her. It was weak, but she could just hear it and following it, she moved closer and closer until she entered a chamber that was filled with the vein like tentacles, all of them sprouting from a prone figure on a raised table.

“What the…” Slowly moving closer to the table, Renee watched the tentacles that seemed to twitch every so often. As she made her way closer, she noticed that the prone figure was a drone and when she stood beside it, she realized that it was him who had been calling out to her. “Wha…what are you?” she whispered, reaching out a hand to gently push some of the drone’s hair back.

‘heart.’ Pulling back when a hushed voice touched her mind, Renee looked around before she whispered in awe.

“I’m in the heart of the hive.” Moving back towards the prone figure, Renee once more laid her hand on his forehead, allowing it to call out to her. After a moment, she smiled and spoke. “You are lonely. You are connected to everyone and everything here but you are lonely.” The gentle touch increased a bit and moving her hand down to grasp his, she squeezed it in reassurance. “I know what you mean. I am Queen, but I feel so alone as well. I have my children to keep me company and my mate to stand beside me, but I feel lonely. Not many understand me when I try to converse on things that intrigue me and I am not allowed to wander the hive very much and certainly not without protection. Though I do suppose my situation will improve with time. Yours I see has not and I fear that it might not for a while, even if I were to ask someone to. I have no doubt that Dara is searching for me by now and I know that when he finds me, he will do what it takes to make sure I do not wander the hive again.”

Sighing, Renee sunk to the ground and sat upon one of the larger tentacles, her hand still in the heart’s as she continued to talk. “Sometimes I wish I could gather the courage to ask Dara to go down to Atlantis for a day, or go to a planet and explore, but so much has happened, I almost fear leaving the hive. I feel safe here, but isolated in a way. I know nothing would happen to me in Atlantis, but it almost seems that every time I leave the hive, something happens. Even now, I have only just returned from one of those mishaps. I was in another dimension for two weeks. But of course, I bet you know that already. I bet you even know how much Dara and I argued about it just a few hours ago.”

A slight pulse in her mind confirmed that the heart did indeed know and leaning her head against the table, she squeezed his hand once more. “May I ask you something?” A slight pulse told her yes. “You are connected to everyone here. Am I truly doing wonders? Am I really helping them heal?” Gasping, Renee arched a bit as the slight pulse in her mind increased tenfold. But it wasn’t painful, it was warm and gentle and sighing she relaxed once more. “I take it that that is a yes?” Another pulse answered her. “I am happy then. I just hope they will continue to heal.” Closing her eyes, Renee let the silence fill the room for a moment before she smiled and spoke. “It was nice though. Even though we were in another dimension, it was nice to be outside. When we were looking for the hidden facility, hiking through the forest. It was peaceful. And when Father and Daddy took us to their retreat…I wish Dara and I would go find one of our own. But like I said, I’m scared. I almost wish there was a way you could sprout a park or some form of outside space like the Jiraian space ships. Of course, they’re fictitious. They don’t exist. But those ships…they’re gorgeous. Just like you, Jiraian ships are organic, but they have a way of sustaining not only life but plant life as well. An entire ecosystem with trees, grass, flowers, a pond or something to swim in. It is beautiful.” A couple quick pulses had Renee pause for a moment.

‘picture…’ came the whispery voice.

“You want me to paint a picture?” Another quick pulse confirmed it and squeezing his hand once more, she thought for a moment. “Well...when you come in…there would be a wide open grassy field with beautiful flowers surrounding it. Near the edge, there would be trees with a few paths that would lead towards other parts. Secluded glades in some areas, a hidden grotto that you entered from between two trees whose branches were entwined together. It would be filled with beautiful flowers and a small open grassy area to lay about in. But what would make the grotto so special, is that it would be the heart of it. A huge Oak tree would sit in there, with large roots jutting from the ground that are sloped just perfectly to lie on, while the branches would stretch out with beautiful green leaves, passed the grotto and over some of the trails so all would know that this was the heart. It would be peaceful and I would claim this grotto as my own. The rest would open to others, but this would be my retreat for myself and other I would invite in. But I think what other would enjoy would be a large swimming area with a waterfall surrounded by blooming trees, just like Father and Daddy’s little spot, only this one would be for everyone and easier to get to. It would be beautiful, but it would for everyone. A hive is wonderful, do not get me wrong, but sometimes being outside can be healing as well. Not to mention, I am hoping to maybe help some of the worshipers who have been damaged as well, sometime in the future. Unlike Wraith who can stand to be in space for long periods, humans need to be outside sometime. Someplace warm and sunny, with flower scented air filling the lungs and a soft breeze. It would be peaceful, so peaceful.” Smiling as she spoke, Renee pictured her garden for the hive whose presence hummed pleasantly in her mind. More and more it became vivid until she sighed in content. “I hope you will forgive me. I bet it has been too long since you were last out of this hive.”

‘forgive…’

“I wish my garden was real. It would be so much easier to visit you. The heart of my garden would be the heart of the hive. We could converse so much more and you wouldn’t be so alone and Dara would not be so concerned then about my welfare or my health here and he would not forbade me from traveling the ship. He worries so much. Of course, I know why he doesn’t want me to. It’s dangerous and I am not Wraith.”

‘not dangerous…I keep…safe..’

“But I am not Wraith.”

‘no…”

“Then why?”

‘You are first…first to visit…to speak to me…to touch me…I am hive…I fight…I keep food…alive…but I protect…those within me…You Queen…you heal…I protect…’

“I still don’t understand.”

‘All hives have a…heart…we are connected…to everyone…and everything…But always…they forget we live…we feel…”

“You will protect me…because I talked to you?”

‘Because you remember…I am still Wraith…not just hive.”

“oh.” Letting silence fill the room once more, Renee let her thoughts wander while she continued to offer the drone her companionship. It wasn’t until, she heard the hive’s soft voice in her head again that she came back to her senses.

‘forgive…me…’

“Why…” she started to ask before she froze, a familiar presence entering the room. Turning, she froze when Dara appeared, coming to tower over her. “dara…” Lowering her head when he leveled her with his piercing gaze, Renee squeezed the drone’s hand a little tighter.

“I see you have made a new friend.” he said.

“um…how did you…”

“Find you? I am Commander Renee. The hive and I are connected more than the others. I know what is happening with him constantly, just as the other Commanders know what is happening with theirs.”

“Then you knew he was lonely.” said Renee, looking at her mate.

“Yes and no. We are so busy making sure that what should be running is, that we do not feel their emotions. Mainly because drones while good for controlling are also extremely impressionable in their environments. Hearts more so, because they are connected to so many, which not only enhances their intelligence, it also teaches them many things. We often forget that such a thing can happen though.”

“so if you’re connected to him more than the others…that means…”

“I heard everything. And before you ask, no…I was not the one responding. He was.”

“what are you going to do?”

“You have disobeyed me once again. You wandered the hive purposefully and had me send my subordinates on a hunt for you. For that you must be punished. Even though the charges have been dismissed, there are still those aboard this hive who believe you have begun to choose others. Because of this, I will mark you here. The hive will know you are mine and mine alone and when others try to approach you in such a way, it will warn them away from you.” Grasping her arm, Dara pulled her away from the drone, before he pushed her down onto her hands and knees. Lifting her dress over her hips, he pulled down her underwear before he sunk a finger into her heat. Renee flinched harshly and he purred soothingly in his throat as he ran a hand down her back before he released his growing member. “There is nothing to fear love. The hive is not broadcasting and I will not be harsh. Not be still and let me mark you.”

“can’t we go back to the bedroom?”

“No. With the drone as witness my claim is unquestionable. If you think to try to talk me out of it, I will tell you right now that I was tempted to do this in front of the council so none would question it. I can still do so if that is what you wish. If not, I suggest you be still.” Listening to Dara, Renee stilled before she felt his fingers leave her and his member replace them. Biting her lip to stifle the moan crawling up her throat, Renee dug her nails into the veins beneath her fingers before she realized it and moved so that she was digging into her own palms instead. Firmly, Dara thrust into her body, his pace long and powerful, drawing out the pleasure she felt begin to coil in her stomach. “Moan love. Otherwise, I will do this again.”

Wishing it was over, she did as he bid and let her moans loose, her head hanging down as his hands gripped her waist and pulled her back to meet him. “mmm…mm” she whimpered before her mouth fell open in a pant as Dara ran one of his hands up her back. Grabbing the back of her neck, he pulled out before he turned her around and pushed her upon her back, hooking her legs beneath the knee with his arms before he spread her wide and entered her once more. “oooh!!!!!” she panted, staring at the ceiling as he leaned over her and kissed her neck before he sunk his teeth in. “AAHHH!”

Long and hard, he thrust into her, enjoying her hands that roamed his body, searching for something to hold onto as she came closer and closer to the edge before he moved his feeding hand to her chest. Purring low in his throat when her breath hitched, Dara bit down a bit harder to draw her attention before he pressed his hand to her chest, piercing her skin. All at once, she felt the euphoria of the life he was giving her fill her body before her own fell into a deeper pit, arching against him as she shuddered and convulsed in her orgasm, her hands moving to lay on either side of them as she dug into the veins once more, uncaring if her nails ripped them and drew “blood”. Falling over the edge himself a few thrusts later, Dara released her neck and roared into the hive, stating his claim as his mate looked up at him with half lidded, dazed eyes. There was no mistaking it now, she was his.

Irrevocably his.

Catching his breath, Dara soon stood and righted himself before he did the same for his mate. ‘You know who she belongs to?’ he asked, looking at the drone.

‘You and you alone Commander. I shall protect the Queen.’ replied the hive before Dara nodded his head in acceptance. Leaning down to pick her up, he gazed into her dazed eyes and then stared at the Drone once more.

‘Do not worry. She will be back.’

‘Thank you.’ Turning away from him now, Dara walked the halls back to their room and settled his mate down in their bed before he joined her. Holding her close, he smirked in satisfaction.

She was his and his alone.


	22. Change is...good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much what the Chapter title says. This chapter is a whole smorgasbord here so enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY, I have not update in three months. Everything has just been so hectic. But please continue reading. I have not abandoned this story or any other, I've just been preoccupied. Special thanks to Blue_Night for beta reading this chapter and pushing me to hurry up and post another chapter. So sorry once again, and to those authors who read my works and know I read yours, I've been really bad about reading as well. I have so many stories to catch up on, I promise I'll get to them all. Thanks for reading and once again, Sorry! :)

“Love it’s time to wake up.” Renee groaned slightly as she turned over in bed. She was still sore from her punishment the previous night and part of her wanted to be mad at Dara but she could understand his need to protect her. However, the part that wanted revenge for him thinking she would ever betray him in such a way decided that he could do with a little punishment of his own. “Love, your fathers wish for us to come to the flagship. I’ve prepared a bath for us, so please get up.”

Slowly and with a yawn, Renee pushed herself up to see her mate kneeling before her, a small frown on his face as he saw how exhausted she still was. It would be awhile before she was fully rested but that was to be expected when one was basically on high alert twenty four hours a day for the past two weeks in another dimension. Standing on shaky legs, she stretched lightly before she walked to the bathroom, Dara following behind her only to freeze when the door slammed shut in his face. He growled, raising his fist to bang upon it before the sound of laughter filled his ears.

“Open the door Renee.” he called out commandingly, but she didn’t answer, instead the sound of the bath water being disturbed reached him and sighing as he knew she was punishing him, he went about preparing himself for the trip to the flagship. He would need to wear his commander’s coat and stand high to show that he felt no shame for his ruling of his mate and Rainor the previous day. It would be that way for a while with the other commanders since they knew he was prone to giving in to his mate’s wishes, but only when they were within reason. Other than that, she enjoyed breaking his rules and up until the day before, he had never really seen a reason to punish her beyond a firm scolding and increasing her security. To be honest, he was a little worried to wonder what their hive would be like if she hadn’t broken his rules so many times as she sought to care for her charges.

Turning his head when he heard a mental call to him, Dara silently bid the visitor to enter and journeyed out to the living room to greet them. “Commander.” said Camaenor with a slight bow. He was short for a wraith, only about five foot six with willowy limbs and long silky hair that he had shaved on both sides with a mane running down the middle of his head. He always kept it up in a high ponytail, the mane still wild as it flared out from the binding. Unlike most of Renee and his older charges, Camaenor held no tattoo beneath his left eye, symbolizing that even as a several thousand year old wraith, he had been ostracized by his previous hives. However, that was what made him special in a way.

As his brothers had refused to take him in for his genetic downfalls, the worshipers had instead given him the companionship all Wraith usually searched for thru their hivemind. With them, he had learned many trades that several of his brothers had not, even delicate ones such as sewing and hairstyling when the worshipers had noticed how he looked at his third rate garments and constantly kept his hair in perfect order. It made him standout to their queen at the time and while she would never bed him or make him a full member of her hive, she had risen him quite high in her ranks simply so he could design her new garments and style her hair when she found the worshipers too bothersome to deal with without draining them dry. While it was a blessing, it was his downfall.

When the queen died from an ambush attack by another queen, his commander had managed to convince her that despite his appearance, he was nothing more than a liability that would seek any way possible to avenge his dead queen’s death. The new queen decided that a slow death would be wise and thus abandoned him on an uninhabited planet without a Stargate. Thankfully, the ex-commander of this hive had detected his life signs and decided to send a dart down for him.

“Is there something I can do for you Camaenor?” asked Dara as he watched his charge. He wasn’t worried about this Wraith, he was quite tame and freshly mated to one of his officers. There was no way he would betray his new mate and try to come onto Renee.

“Mother has summoned me to help her ready for the trip to the flagship Commander.” Dara growled low in his throat but raised his hand when Camaenor tried to hide a small flinch. His first commander had enjoyed tormenting him for his status with his past queen.

“You know I will not hurt you Camaenor.” he said with a calm voice. “My mate and I are merely having a misunderstanding at the moment. Please help her prepare for the meeting and see that she is heading to the docking bay within an hour.”

“Yes Commander. I shall help Mother prepare.” Walking passed him and towards the door, Dara lightly patted his shoulder for affirmation that there was nothing wrong, feeling a sense of pride within himself when the smaller Wraith relaxed a bit. He wasn’t a trained warrior and had never really been educated in normal Wraith behavior, but then again, more than half of the Wraith aboard this hive were in the same predicament. They were wounded with very distinct personalities that far surpassed normal Wraith behavior and Dara had to admit that the large differences between most of his charges were refreshing from the monotonous routine some hives could find themselves in. Locking eyes with him, Dara nodded his head.

“Go help your mother.” and with that he was off for the bridge. He wanted to check in with his second in command first before he left. ‘It’s good to have her home.’ he thought as he listened content to the hive’s smooth rhythm in his mind and his sons’ peaceful hum behind that. The hive was whole once more and the panic and chaos that had ensued for two weeks was gone. He may have been getting punished but compared to what had been occurring in her absence, it was a light slap on the wrist. For now, he would accept her silent punishment of him and revel in the fact that she was home once more.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Mother?” asked Camaenor as he tapped lightly against the bathroom door. “Is everything ok?”

“Hmm? Oh yes. I’m fine. I was just thinking. Is Dara still out there?” she asked as Camaenor looked at the closed door while he listened to the sound of dripping water that signaled her getting out.

“No, he has gone to the bridge. He needed to speak to the second and has asked that you be at the loading bay within the hour.”

“Ok. I’ll be out in a minute.” Nodding his head, Camaenor headed over to the vanity where everything he needed sat in their respectful places before he began to pull out different pins and a special hair ornament that he himself had created for her. It didn’t surprise him when his hand shook just a bit. He had missed his “mother”.

She had come when the thought of his imminent death was always on his mind. He was useless. His genes were unimpressive, he wasn’t a full member of the hive nor had he ever been fully inducted into a hive’s hierarchy before and because of his useless skills, he was worthless. What good was a Wraith that couldn’t fight or work a hive? Even the commander that had rescued him from the uninhabited planet had seen little use in him besides an alternative feeding source.

But then she had come. She and the Alliance that had changed everything. He was scared at first. Just like most of the other crew that had been left aboard. Strong, powerful blades had been brought in to watch them and strict rules had been placed. One mistake and they would be dead. They would join the ones that had been taken from the hive. One flinch, one misstep, one meltdown and it would all be over.

There had been so much anger directed at the hive and everyone aboard it. Word that the Commander was dead and that others were following in his steps began to reach them and the fear only grew. Then it had changed. She appeared once more. The woman he had first heard who had been brought aboard as the personal worshiper of a blade that belonged to Queen Steelflower’s cluster. But she wasn’t a worshiper, had never been and would never be. She was an Atlantian, mated to the Wraith that claimed her as his and this Wraith was their new Commander, which made her their Queen.

It wasn’t something he enjoyed admitting. He hated to even remember that the first time he had seen her, the hope of maybe gaining a new queen’s favor with his skills had died. She was still human. She could have easily been controlled by her mate and made to do whatever he asked. But that fear had been lifted practically the second it had appeared. She had taken control. Not him. He may have commanded it, but she ruled it.

She fought for every one of them. Reclaimed the ones that had been taken from the hive and sorted them not by their ranks or their achievements, but by how wounded they were, both mentally and physically. No one was left out of her gaze, no one escaped her touch. If she declared that one needed to be placed differently or given a different assignment. Taken to see the healers more often or watched under heavier surveillance, then it was obeyed, with or without question. She put herself in physical danger to attend them, personally came to their aid when they lashed out or panicked. She saw to all of their needs until she had become a light in the darkness that was thousands of years of Old Wraith Law. Everything they had thought to be protocol, everything they had lived by as strict law was wiped away and replaced. Her hive became a haven and she became a queen they all vowed to protect.

When she had disappeared, the fear within them had resurfaced. They all feared things would go back to the way they had once been. None of the Wraith aboard the hive belonged in normal Wraith society. They were all outcasts and she cherished them all. However, their Commander, their “Father” as some had begun to call him, was a normal Wraith. One who held status amongst the Wraith hierarchy. If he wanted, he could have done away with them. Gone back to the way things once were. But “Father” accepted “Mother’s” ways and he took her place in her absence while searching for his mate. He calmed and soothed them with the other officers hoping to give them some hope that things would be alright. That even if Mother was lost to them, their place in the Alliance would still stand. That they were still wanted.

But it wasn’t the same. Mother’s presence had done something that no other could do. It sent warmth through them, it gave them strength in knowing she was so close, so willing to calm them if the past reared its ugly head. She was the strength they had lacked and their will to see their full potential. If she hadn’t come, then he was sure he would have been dead by now.

“Camaenor?” came a soft voice as a gentle hand rested upon his cheek. Blinking his eyes, Camaenor looked down at the woman that was only two inches shorter than himself. The gentleness of her eyes, the soft smile that graced her lips, the calming scent she gave off, it all called to him and he couldn’t resist wrapping his arms about her. Because of this one woman, this one human woman who had done the impossible, he was able to truly live for the first time in two thousand years. Because of her, he had met his mate in the form of one of her officers from the Alliance that she had trained to help her soothe distraught ones.

He had to admit, he never pictured himself being mated to a bulking Blade that stood a good foot taller than him and twice his size either. But his mate made up for it in a surprisingly gentle nature. He soothed him when the memories still claimed him and he always offered a comforting presence whenever he was near. However, what made him happiest, was the fact that his mate was almost as attentive as Mother. His mate took great pleasure in looking at all of his designs, asking questions about them, their purpose, their coloring, what they would be made from and he even offered surprisingly helpful tips as well to make them better. If his mother had not introduced them during one of his panic attacks or had to rush off to another, he never would have met him. Never would have even thought of speaking to one of the most intimidating Wraith on board this hive. But she had and he was mated and he was happy and content and he was grateful. So grateful.

“I missed you.” he said sincerely as she ran a hand along his mane.

“I missed you to my son. I missed all of you so much.”

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“It’s about damn time.” said John as he took his daughter into his arms and held her close. He had been aching to do this since she had returned but several things before that had warranted his attention more. Now, that he had his arms about her, he didn’t want to let her go and pulling her with him, he sat down upon a couch with her beside him.

Taking in the “casual” outfit she wore for a Queen. A high collared blouse ran down to her hips while an underbust over the shoulder corset encased her waist before it parted in the middle and flowed down to the back of her knees with a tailored coat effect. A pair of pants that formed to her body along with a pair of knee high boots completed the look and he had to say she looked amazing as usual. That tailor she had found amongst her children really was a master at his craft. However, no matter how lovely the outfit made her look, there was nothing to hide her face. One could tell from a simple look that she had been through much. Her eyes had dark circles beneath them and even though she smiled, it never fully reached her eyes that were usually so bright. His daughter was upset, whether it was from the excursion she had just returned from, her reception with Dara two days previous, or a combination of both, he didn’t know. But he knew she was home now and that hopefully, he would be able to help her just a little. So wrapping an arm about her shoulders, he pulled her close.

“You look like shit kiddo.” he said with a playful smirk as she smiled lightly at him.

“I feel like it to. It’s so daunting to be on constant alert for every second of every day for two weeks. I don’t know how people do it. Especially when they come back to such a “warm” welcoming.” That last sentence was thrown at Dara who merely glared at her lightly before he met the gaze of John and instead opted to sit down on one of the chairs. His mate had won this round.

‘So it’s a combination of both.’ thought John as he looked towards his mate who stood watching them all while Renee poured some tea for them all and picked up a piece of chocolate to nibble on. Leaning down so he could whisper into her ear, John grinned at Dara when the Wraith growled at him slightly. He had made Renee laugh and apparently Dara wasn’t very happy with it. Hey, it wasn’t his fault he was still on his daughter’s good side.

Staring at his family with a smirk, Todd shook his head lightly before he turned towards the doorway as it opened and in walked Daniel. “Ah, Dr. Jackson. How good of you to join us. Please sit.” he said in greeting. Now that everyone was there that he really wanted to talk to, they could discuss the incident further than had been before. “Now, I know that both you Dr. Jackson and Renee are wondering why I have asked you here and the truth of the matter is that I was hoping you would be able to discuss more in depth what it is you found in this second dimension.”

“I’m not sure where to begin High Commander Todd.” said Daniel. “There was so much that happened in so little a time and we learned so much too.”

“Well how about for starters, why the hell were you all in the Jumper in the first place?” asked John as his voice grew louder with each word. Daniel and Renee both laughed lightly to ease the tension somewhat before they started to speak at the same time.

“Here’s what happened…”

As the two explained more in depth than they had at the debriefing, everyone kept a close eye on Renee as she started to show signs of wariness. At first, it had simply been her rubbing her head every once in a while. Then it had turned into her blinking and shaking her head before she simply leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes as though they were hurting her. Several times, the males had asked her if everything was alright and each time she would reply with a yes, everything was fine. However, when she started to bite her lip to hold in a whimper of pain, John stood with the others before he picked his daughter up and started towards the door.

“Put me down. I’m fine!”

“You are not fine!” scolded John as he walked through the hive towards the medical bay. Inwardly, he was surprised he knew the layout so well, but that was probably because Todd was connected to him mentally, so to be honest, that probably meant it was Todd who was giving him the layout so he could make it to their destination.

“Daddy please. Put me down. I’m just tired.”

“Sure!” said John sarcastically as they entered the medical bay. “I’ll put you down. I’ll put you down right here.” and setting her down, John stepped back as the head healer walked over and started to take readings.

“Princess. Please lie down.” said the Wraith with a smooth but firm voice. However, Renee merely shot her eyes open and stared at him while everyone froze.

“What…?”

“How is this…?”

“She…she has…”

“Wraith eyes.” finished Todd with a firm voice before he looked at the others. “Leave us. Doctor Jackson please continue the conversation where we left off with John and Dara. When we’re finished here, I will send someone to fetch you. In the meantime it is best you three leave us.” Hearing the seriousness of Todd’s words, the three reluctantly left the medical bay, John taking them back to the room they had been in.

“dara?” asked Renee a bit scared at what had just happened. Her father had never ordered Dara to leave her in the medical bay. He knew how much she hated doctors and also knew Dara kept her calm. What was so wrong that her Father had sent him from the room?

“Lay down Renee.” came Todd’s voice as he grasped the back of her neck before he and the healer moved her so she was lying upon the table. Panicking slightly, she looked up at her father with wide eyes before a mask descended over her nose and mouth and she felt her father grasp her wrists as she tried to reach up to pull it off. “Go to sleep. It’ll be easier to examine you without the stress damaging your already fragile condition.” Renee didn’t even hear the last part of his words before the sedation took hold of her and everything went black. Once they were sure she was out, Todd looked up at the healer. “Do a full examination. Everything. Blood work, scannings, a full physical, everything. I want to know how fast and how far the Wraith DNA that is within her is spreading and if it poses the same risk it did when John was bitten by the Iratus Bug.”

“Yes sir.” replied the healer before he summoned three others over to him and they got to work, all the while Todd overseeing all of the tests as they were performed and double checking the results. When it was all over and the results were as final as they were going to get at the moment, Todd sighed and stared at his daughter as the head healer removed the mask so Renee could wake up. What their results were showing was something that worried him deeply. Mainly because it had never been done before and he had no idea what the outcome might be. The only one this had happened to before and even remotely resembled what was happening was John and even then, his cells hadn’t bonded with the Wraith DNA on the level that Renee’s were. It was almost as though the Wraith DNA that had somehow gotten into her bloodstream was coexisting with her DNA, both Human and Ancient, instead of trying to overtake it as it had been with John. Even in them, the Iratus DNA was dominant over their Human DNA, but not in Renee. Whatever was happening, more tests would need to be performed and she would need to be watched closely. Thankfully, it didn’t seem to be life threatening. To her or anyone else.

“Send someone to fetch my family and guest. I should inform them of our findings and Dara should be with his mate when she wakes.”

“Yes High Commander.”

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Love wake up.” Groaning as consciousness began to come back to her, Renee blearily opened her eyes before she stared up at Dara who was watching her every move with a critical eye.

“Da…dara?” she questioned, unable to place what was going on before she noticed the familiar feel of their bed beneath her.

“Don’t sit up. Just stay down. The head healer said you might feel dizzy for a while.”

“what happened?” she asked, her mind foggy still.

“You weren’t feeling well and so we took you to the medical bay. After they made sure you were fine, I brought you back home and put you to bed. Once you’re more rested, we’ll head back tomorrow morning after Dr. Jackson and Colonel Mitchell have left for Earth.”

“oh.” said Renee as she stared off to the side, refusing to meet his eyes. As far as she knew he was telling her the truth, but for some reason she could feel that he was lying. However, there was nothing she could do. Her body felt way too weak. So contenting herself to stay in bed at her mate’s orders, Renee closed her eyes once more and pressed against the hand Dara held to her cheek.

“Do you think you are able to eat first?” he asked as he ran his thumb across her skin.

“too tired.” she half mumbled as she snuggled down into the covers before she felt his hand move some stray hair from her face.

“Then go back to sleep love. Regain your strength.”

“k.”

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“I’ll be sure to tell General O’Neill to hurry up with his vacation.” said Daniel as he gave Renee a hug while they said their goodbyes.

“Who knows? He might want to take it after hearing what happened.” Daniel laughed as he patted her on the back.

“Yeah, he just might.” Looking to their right, Renee and Daniel watched as Cameron said his goodbyes to Lady Emer. The poor Colonel had had plenty of difficulties over the past few days just trying to get back into Lady Emer’s good graces after making a misstep. However, it was because of those missteps that Cameron and Daniel had been able to stay another week instead of heading straight home after Renee and Rainor’s “trial”.

“Think they’ll be able to work it out?” asked Renee to Daniel who had tilted his head slightly as he watched the two. At the moment it was just them in there so Cameron and Lady Emer could have their privacy of which, Renee and Daniel were only more than happy to give them.

“WOULD YOU TWO LOOK THE OTHER WAY?!” shouted Cameron exasperated before Daniel and Renee turned their heads.

“Why Cameron. I would think you would have a little more faith in us. We don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Ha ha. Liars. Now look the other way.” Giggling as they turned away, Daniel and Renee continued to watch over their shoulders at the parting couple before the wormhole was dialed and the two started up the ramp. Daniel disappeared first over the horizon while Cameron took one last look at the figure standing at the bottom of the ramp. With a nod and a farewell wave, Cameron followed his companion through the gate and the rush of the wormhole closing filled the silence.

Turning to stare at the silent figure in the room with her, Renee quietly walked over to Lady Emer, not missing the motion the Wraith Queen made as she placed a hand upon her lower stomach. “You going to be okay?” she asked quietly.

“To be honest Lady Renee. I am not sure. For once in my long life, I am uncertain.” Smiling lightly, Renee reached out and gently took Lady Emer’s free hand in hers, patting it reassuringly.

“I know that feeling. It’s not the greatest in the world, but sometimes the outcomes are worth it. I think that yours will be one of those. Considering the future of the Alliance lies with you.”

“I do not know what you mean.”

“I’ve been a future mother twice before Lady Emer. I know the signs. Congratulations, may your child be healthy and well loved.”

“Thank you Lady Renee. Please, promise me you will not say anything. I wish Cameron to know before others.”

“My lips are sealed. However, if you are to make any exceptions, please consider telling Jennifer or your healer at least. We need at least one person with medical knowledge to know in case something happens. Don’t forget, as far as we know, this will be the first hybrid to be born.” Frowning slightly, Lady Emer regarded Renee’s words for a moment before she nodded her head.

“I believe you are right.”

“Shall we go tell Jennifer then?” asked Renee with a soft voice.

“Yes.” replied Lady Emer as the two women began to head out of the gate room. Looking back once more at the Stargate, Lady Emer couldn’t suppress the longing she felt fill her.

“He’ll be back. Don’t worry. If there’s one thing Cameron had taught us in the past three weeks, it’s that he always keeps his word.”

“Yes. He does.” Looking down at the Human Queen, Lady Emer felt her regard for the young woman change once more. Growing up, Lady Emer had never entertained the thought of becoming so close to a human, male or female and now she found herself in a place where not only was her most trusted confidant a Human Queen of Wraith but that her chosen mate was also a Human male.

She knew that if her mother and sisters could see her now, they would kill her without hesitation, the ways of the Wraith deeply ingrained within them. But maybe that was why she was still alive and they were not. Because she was able to recognize that change was necessary in order to survive. The Alliance was many things, she had learned over the few months she had been a part of it, and change was the main idea behind it. Now, she lead a hive full of Wraith that truly wanted to follow and protect her not out of fear but out of loyalty and respect and she held the future of the Pegasus Galaxy within her. Change while frightening, was also a blessing sometimes.

Her decision to ask for entry into the Alliance had been a hesitant and irritated decision, but now she realized, it had been for the best. There was no need to constantly look over her shoulder for betrayal or worry that they would need to fight for survival against another hive. There was only peace and prosperity and the need to further the Alliance so they could live.

“Renee, Lady Emer, it’s nice to see you. Please come in.” said Jennifer as she answered the door to her and Rodney’s quarters. It was her day off while Beckett manned the infirmary.

“We’re doing well.” answered Renee as the two females entered the abode and walked over to the couch.

“Would you guys like anything to drink? I was just about to make some tea.”

“Tea would be lovely thank you.” answered Renee. A few minutes later each woman held a cup of steaming Rose Garden tea in their hands, simply enjoying the calm atmosphere for the moment before Jennifer interrupted the silence.

“So, what brings you two my way?”

“Well. Lady Emer has something of a delicate nature to tell you.”

“Really? Is everything alright Lady Emer?” asked Jennifer as she turned a concerned eye on the Wraith Queen.

“Everything is fine Dr. Keller.”

“Please, Lady Emer. Just call me Jennifer. We’re all friends here.” said Jennifer with a smile.

“Then in that case…” said Lady Emer as she looked between the two woman of which Renee was eyeing her with a hopeful stare since she had been trying to get Lady Emer to do this for a while now. “Please…just refer to me as…Emer.”

“Yes!” cheered Renee with a large smile while Lady Emer just glared at her quietly.

“Oh don’t get so full of yourself Renee.” retorted the Wraith Queen with a snap. “Only in private are you to call me that. In public you shall refer to me a Lady Emer.”

“Of course Emer.” replied Renee, her smile still in place as she took another drink of her tea. “However, back to the subject at hand. What did you want to tell Jennifer?”

“Yes, please. I am eager to know.” nodded Jennifer with a small smile at the victory of getting Lady Emer to relax around them a little more.

“It is of a very delicate nature and before I tell you, I ask that you promise me with the utmost secrecy.”

“As long as it is not life threatening, I promise I’ll keep whatever you tell me a secret.” said Jennifer with a nod of her head. Thinking that that was a wise move to make as she certainly did not want Jennifer to try to heal her alone should something become life or death, Lady Emer accepted Jennifer’s promise.

“I am pregnant.” she said simply before she took a sip of her tea.

“Tell her who the father is.” encouraged Renee before Lady Emer hissed at her. “Don’t hiss at me, she needs to know.” chided the Human Queen before Lady Emer sighed. She had been hoping to skip that part.

“Colonel…Cameron Mitchell…is the father.” Jennifer gaped at her for a moment before she smiled and reached out a hand, patting Lady Emer’s knee gently.

“Congratulations! We’ll make sure you have a healthy baby. Does Cameron know?”

“No. He does not. I did not want him to feel pressured into returning.”

“Emer.” said Renee now seriously concerned for the Wraith Queen. “You telling him he’s about to be a father could be the deciding vote for him returning.”

“That is exactly why I have not told him.”

“No, you do not understand.” said Renee as she took Lady Emer’s hands into her own. “Cameron can and will put in for a transfer to Atlantis. Do not think that he won’t. However, if the higher ups decide that it is better for him to remain on Earth, then they won’t allow him to come back except on vacation and even then they’ll probably restrict him. You telling him he’s going to be a father will take the decision from their hands!”

“I do not understand.”

“This child is going to be an important figure within the Alliance simply because they represent the next generation of the Alliance, hybrids! The Government or the IOA cannot refuse Cameron his right to care for the child or be with you. It would be considered damaging to the Alliance and the continued success of this Alliance is the top priority of the Pegasus Galaxy Agenda back on Earth. That’s why anyone who mates with a Wraith or becomes important in the Alliance cannot be ordered back to Earth for longer than a period of a month. Emer, you need to tell Cameron.”

“I…what if he does not want to be a father?” asked Lady Emer, now feeling the uncertainty an unmated pregnant female normally felt.

“Emer.” said Jennifer now. “Cameron will love that child and you with everything he has and more. Don’t ever doubt that. He doesn’t just go around and take conquests every chance he gets. If he took you to bed it’s because he wanted more with you. And he said he would return right?”

“y…Yes.”

“Then he will return. Cameron doesn’t make empty promises.”

“That is reassuring.”

“Are you going to send a letter to Earth?” asked Renee.

“In a few weeks’ time if he has not returned by then, then I shall send him a letter informing him.”

“Perfect!” said Jennifer as she clapped her hands together. “Now, since all of that stuff if out of the way, let’s move onto other things. For starters, planning the baby’s room!” Squealing and giggling, Renee and Jennifer began to talk a mile minute while Jennifer grabbed an empty notebook and a pen and Renee pulled out her data pad that Dara had had modified for her so she could use it as it as a writing and art pad during times when she had nothing better to do or she wanted to make it blatantly obvious that she wasn’t listening to whoever was trying to talk to her.

“Okay, first we need to decide on a theme. Emer what are some things you like? Certain colors, animals, plant life, sea life?” Looking at the two woman with a bit of confusion, Lady Emer slowly answered their questions while she tried to get into the groove of everything happening, her golden cat like eyes watching the two women as they started to lay out plans and preparations for a baby’s room that would feel welcoming and homey to the newest member of the Alliance.

Allowing herself to relax as Jennifer pulled out a hidden stash of baby magazines, she had been trying to talk Rodney into having children for a while now, she contented herself with looking at the various outfits and items that the two women from Earth were accustomed to before they turned their heads to look at her.

“What kind of items are normal for babies in Pegasus, Emer?” asked Renee with a small tilt of her head. Laughing quietly, Lady Emer shook her head.

“This is my first. I am afraid I do not know.” Soon laughter filled the air and the two were back at it, now explaining to Lady Emer the various furniture and clothing articles and necessities “needed” with a child, all the while the Wraith Queen just listening and asking the proverbial question here and there. ‘Yes.’ she thought as the concept began to come together more and more. ‘Change was good.’


	23. What Is Happening To My Wife?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As things are starting to get back to normal since Renee and the others' return from the alternate dimension, Todd has decided that it is time to check Renee's condition out more. However, things are worse than they seem and now, they have to figure out how to deal with the new developments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I know it's been a very very long time since I have updated this story. To be honest, I kind of lost my mojo for it. But thanks to Blue_Night's never faltering encouragement and wonderful beta, this chapter came together far better than I had ever expected it to turn out. Hope you guys like it and please remember to leave nice comments and kudos if you haven't. Thanks so much again and sorry for the long wait.   
> Enjoy!

“What is going on?” asked Renee with irritation as she drew back from Walter who approached her with a few empty needles. 

“Hold still.  I need to take a blood sample.” said Walter soothingly as he reached for her arm before she pulled it away from him and shook her head.

“Sure you don’t mean a few pints?!” she retorted back with a snap. 

“It won’t hurt.” replied Walter peacefully as he reached for her arm once more only to sigh as she drew away yet again, shaking her head vigorously. 

“Renee!” scolded Todd as he moved to stand beside his daughter.  “Stop acting like a child and cooperate.  You are twenty four years old and a respectable queen of a wraith hive, now act like it!”

“What, you mean the position that means absolutely nothing because I’m human?!” she yelled, not caring if she was making a scene with the others present while she jumped down from the table. 

“What are you talking about?  You are a queen and are duly treated as one!”

“BULL SHIT!!!  If I was really a queen and treated as one, there never would have been a fucking trial for Rainor and I!  If I’m a queen then why are my actions looked down upon and not Lady Emer’s!  Tell me that!  You all just see me as a human woman who is nothing more than the mate of a commander!”

“That is not true and you know it!  Now sit down!”

“NO!  And don’t tell me it’s not true!  You’re all treating me like you treat a worshiper!  You won’t tell me what’s going on and I have a right to know!  It’s my fucking body you’re poking and prodding!”  Flinching when her father stepped up to her and grabbed her shoulders firmly, Renee bit her lip and stared at him in anger, confusion and a bit of fear when he growled at her before he took a seemingly deep breath and calmed himself before he looked her in the eye.

“Because.  There is no need to worry you needlessly and until I have answers, I do not think it prudent to worry you more for nothing.”  It was obvious he was trying to calm her down by keeping a cool head himself but it didn’t work.  If anything, it only made her fret more and after a couple moments of silence, she couldn’t hold in the frustration she held. 

“Why won’t you tell me anything?!”  Her voice broke as she spoke, trying to push away from her father who only held her tighter.

“There is nothing for you to know.  This is a simple checkup.  Nothing more.” he said as he motioned for Stephan and Walter to come closer to them so they could help her back onto the table. 

“Get away from me!” 

“Sedate her.” 

“NO!”  Utterly panicked and terrified now, Renee used all of her strength to try to push her father away from her as the others approached before she paused when she noticed her father go flying away from her and into the wall behind them.  She was speechless and her eyes were wide in shock before she looked down at her shaking hands.  “did…did I…?”

“Yes.” answered Todd as he stood and shook off the impact.  There had been a surprising amount of force behind it, but not enough to cause him injury. 

“how…why…”  Completely at a loss, Renee felt her courage and anger fade before the confusion and fear began to take hold of her and she backed up a bit as Walter and Stephan moved closer to her. 

For a moment, she forgot everything she had been through with them.  Every conversation she had shared with them, every laugh, every greeting.  It was all gone and in its place was a void where the quiet, withdrawn, ever watchful girl she had been upon her arrival in Atlantis appeared and all it remembered was that Wraith were first and foremost Scientists and they loved to get their hands on humans who exhibited inhuman like qualities. 

The Wraith within the room of course all noticed the change immediately.  The fear grew near nauseating for them and her reaction to the mere sight of them was as though she had been culled for the first time. 

“She’s in shock.” said Todd as he watched his daughter begin to hyperventilate before Stephan quickly moved behind her and stuck her with a needle.  Within a minute she was collapsing into his arms and he picked her now unconscious form up to lay upon the table.  “Walter take your samples and get me the results as fast as you can.  We know it’s progressed.  Glaewon, run another scan.  Double check for any fresh wounds that we might have missed.  She had to have been infected with Wraith DNA somehow and I want to know.  ”

“Yes High Commander!”

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“mmm.”  Looking down at the unconscious form upon the table, Todd frowned.  It had only been an hour.

“How mild of a sedative did you give her?” he asked Stephan as the Wraith stared at her as well, while he handed the skin specimen he had just collected from her to Glaewon so he could run some tests.

“She should have been asleep for another three hours High Commander.” he said, surprised that she was waking up so quickly.

“Grr…Quickly, stitch up that wound before she wakes any further.” ordered Todd and nodding his head, Stephan grabbed what he needed and turned to do so.

“Yes High…”  Pausing with wide eyes, Stephan stared at the wound he had created. 

“What is it?” asked Todd as he noticed the pause.

“The wound.  It’s healing on its own.” he replied.  Todd’s frown just deepened before he growled and began to pace.

“This makes no sense.  Her body is acting as though she is Wraith and yet she remains completely human for all appearance sakes.”

“c…commander.” said a startled voice and looking towards Glaewon, the three surrounding Renee paused as they noticed just how astonished he was at whatever it was he was reading.

“What is it?” questioned Todd.

“Her cells…” he replied before he stopped again. 

“What about her cells?”  The annoyance in his voice was undeniable.  Everything about the entire situation was annoying him because he couldn’t understand what was going on.  And truth be told…it scared him.  It scared him because he knew just how close they had come to losing John when he had had his bout with Wraith DNA and now…it was threatening to do the same to his daughter.

“They…they’ve stopped…this must be wrong.  It can’t be right.” said Glaewon as he tried to backtrack.  By this point, Todd was angry and storming over to the Wraith, he pushed him aside and stared at the readings himself.  Within a moment, he was ordering Stephan and Walter to sedate her further so she wouldn’t wake up before he ordered Stephan to take another skin sample, this time from her leg instead of her arm. 

The orders were carried out quickly and the sample was handed to him who did the test personally and once the readings came up, he shook his head in disbelief.  There was no way.  No way this was possible. 

“High Commander.  What are your findings?” questioned Stephan as he watched Todd rerun the test again with what remained of the sample. 

“This isn’t possible.” he murmured while the others approached him to look as well.  Within a moment they were all staring flabbergasted at the woman lying unconscious upon the table.  If the readings were correct then…Renee had stopped aging. 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“I want to see my wife!”  Pacing up and down the bridge of his hive, Dara stared at the screen that was currently showing Commander Stephan’s second. 

“I am sorry Commander Dara.  But they are still in the medical bay.  High Commander Todd has ordered a number of tests be performed and they are going through them as quickly as possible.  As much as I would like to interrupt them, I have been ordered not too unless the Alliance is being attacked.”

“Well as a Commander myself, I am ordering you to interrupt them!  I will not allow you to keep my wife from me!”  Seeing that he was going to get nowhere with the irate Commander, Esgalon called out to his own.

‘What is it Esgalon?  I told you specifically that I was not to be disturbed!’

‘Commander Dara is demanding to see his wife.  He is extremely irate and will not accept any answer other than yes.’

‘He can’t see her, we’re still running tests.’

‘Then you will need to tell him so yourself.  He will not listen to me.’ 

‘I highly doubt he will listen to me either.  Just tell him we will be done in a few hours.  He may see his wife then.’

‘If I tell him that, then he will storm the hive in minutes.’

‘Then detain him.  It’s my hive not his.’

‘What’s wrong?’

‘What?’  Pausing in their conversation, Esgalon frowned heavily as he took notice of his Commander’s sudden strict attitude.  Commander Stephan was many things, but strict was not one of them, he left that to his second Esgalon, unless there was a real emergency and he truly was needed on the bridge instead of in his lab.  If he was getting strict, then something was wrong, very wrong.

‘You do not become strict like this unless something is wrong.  What has happened?’

‘It is none of your concern.’

‘It is if I’m going to have to deal with an irate wraith that is being kept from his wife who has a predilection for getting herself into trouble and has only been back in our dimension for eight days!’

‘I don’t…’

‘Don’t give me that!  We both know you have a very good inkling of what is going on if you are worrying about it enough to act out of character.  Now tell me!’  Normally, Esgalon would never talk to his Commander in such a way, but sometimes the stubborn healer needed a reminder that his second was essentially a Commander as well since he took care of the hive and all matters as thus ninety percent of the time.  The only reason he wasn’t an actual Commander was because one; he respected Stephan too much to overtake him, two; Stephan generally already treated him like a Commander and three; he hated attending all the meetings that were required of Commanders. 

As second, he was able to escape with the excuse of seeing to something “important” on the hive, although there were times when Stephan would effectively cut off all of his excuses and he’d have no way out.  But those were few and far between.  Even more, if he had been Commander, then he would have been required to visit Atlantis more times than he cared for and if he was being honest, he didn’t want to step foot on the ancient city more than necessary.  As far as the Alliance had come, he didn’t believe it would last.  Humans were creatures of habit.  They could try to change but eventually they would go back to their old ways.  This “friendship” could only last for so long before things took a turn for the worse and when it did, he would watch the unfortunate destruction it would cause. 

‘What is going on?’ he asked once more after a moment of silence fell between him and his Commander.

‘Princess Renee has been infected with Wraith DNA.  It has stopped her aging and left her body basically frozen in time.  Her body has taken on incredible regeneration abilities like our own and her eyes have flashed between Wraith and her own.  She has also gained incredible strength and proved as such when she threw High Commander Todd into a wall earlier during a panic attack.  We fear she might suffer the same effects as John Sheppard when he was infected with Wraith DNA but so far our fears are proving to be unfounded.  We do not know what course of action to take, nor can we find a wound where she would have been infected from.  We are running several tests to find out as much as we can about her condition but it will be several hours still before we know anything more, even if it is only a miniscule amount.’

‘Do I need to increase security around your lab?’  Esgalon wasn’t stupid, he knew the effects of humans infected with Wraith DNA.  He was over six thousand years old and during his earlier years, he had seen and hunted several experiments to create a better Runner.  It wasn’t something he missed when he had joined Stephan’s hive and worked his way up the ranks until the two were good friends.  It was an abysmal practice that he was glad to be away from and now that it had appeared once more, his concerns grew just like his Commander’s. 

‘To be honest I am not sure.  She is not exhibiting any of the usual signs of a human infected on the level that she is.’

‘Then that means I should have the hall crawling with guards.  The longer the effects stay dormant the more volatile she’ll be once they start to attack her DNA.’

‘That’s what we were thinking as well, but from the numerous blood samples we’ve taken, the Wraith DNA is coexisting with both her Human and Ancient DNA.  Even more, the blood and tissue samples are remaining continuous with every draw or specimen we take no matter the time we have taken them.  That has never occurred with a subject I have seen before or read records of.  Their cells continuously change, they don’t settle.’

‘I do not like what you have told me.  It just sounds like a…’

‘Wait a minute.  Renee is struggling against the restraints.  She’s screaming…Esgalon get that guard together!  NOW!’

‘ALL AVAILABLE BLADES REPORT TO THE COMMANDER’S LAB AT ONCE!’ 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”  Breaking from her restraints, Renee shot off of the examination table before anyone could stop her.  With surprising speed she managed to run from the lab and out into the hall, her feet carrying her farther and farther into the hive as fast as they could trying to get away from the hands that were reaching for her.

“Damnit!” yelled Todd as he, Stephan and Walter followed after her.  However, they didn’t get far before they heard Renee screaming hysterically while chocking on sobs.  Around the corner came four Blades, their holds on Renee firm as they carried her carefully back towards Stephan’s lab while she struggled against them fiercely. 

“Bring her into the lab quickly.” ordered Stephan as he led the group back to his lab.  He could see that his Blades were having difficulty keeping Renee in their hold.  Her struggling was erratic and harsh and her screaming wasn’t helping anything either.  “Put her on the table and hold her down.”

Doing as they were told, the Blades got her back on the examination table, however it seemed that whatever was happening was coming to its climax.  Before anyone could get out an order or move, Renee’s eyes went wide and her mouth opened in a scream while her back arched off the table.  But it wasn’t the scream leaving her throat that gave them all cause for alarm, it was the scream that was ringing inside all of their heads. 

Not lasting more than a few seconds, Renee’s eyes rolled back into her head before she went limp and everything turned silent.  All eyes were focused solely on the still figure and regaining their composure quickly, Todd, Stephan and Walter rushed to her side. 

“Her heartbeat is normal.” said Walter as he checked his sister in law’s pulse.  He had to admit, he had started to fear the worst when she took off down the hall but her body was the same and her heartbeat was regular for a Human’s.  What was going on?  How had she become infected with Wraith DNA and even more so, how had she bonded with it on a near perfect scale while keeping her Human appearance?

“She connected to the hive.” said Stephan in a mumble as he took another blood sample quickly and walked over to one of the computers.  “She connected to the hive and is still connected!  It’s like she’s coming into her maturity if she were Wraith.”

“If that is true then we are in for far more trouble than originally thought.  Her mind may be opening but she is still Human.  It cannot fathom the Hive Mind for very long on her own without severe consequences.  If this was a normal case of mixed DNA then we wouldn’t have to worry too much about keeping her mind healthy as the Hive Mind would come and go.  What we had to be vigilant of then, was the infected going crazy from the physical changes their body went through.  However, it appears to be the opposite now.  Her mind is being affected on a far higher scale than we have ever seen before.” spoke Todd as he checked his daughter’s pupils to make sure they were still reacting normally, only to pause when he saw that they had taken on the Wraith’s slit, though her eyes were still dark brown.

Quietly, the four Blades stood at the edges of the table, prepared to hold the ailing princess down once more should she wake in a panic yet again.  They knew what was going on.  You didn’t live aboard Stephan’s hive and not deal with test subjects he found. 

Up until about a thousand years ago, Stephan had regularly searched for abandoned Wraith Labs.  Most of the time the labs were empty, but it wasn’t uncommon to find one with a forgotten test subject either.  Sometimes, Stephan would have them transported back to the hive with the hopes of helping them or at least easing the effects they were under.  Normally though, it ended with the subject being terminated from either being too dangerous or them just being in extreme pain that was driving them mad. 

“But that is the point.  Her body is going through changes, it’s just that they’re on such a molecular level that they’re not physically manifesting themselves for us to see.  Her cells freezing in their aging sequence, her increased strength, her eyes changing depending upon her mood, it’s all Wraith characteristics and her body is changing to accommodate them.”

“Has anyone else noticed from the few times she’s actually exhibited Wraith characteristics, that they appear during her more powerful emotions.  Fear, anger, overwhelming sadness, stress, those are the times when the characteristics have appeared.  If she is calm, relaxed, happy, the emotions that come easier to Humans than us, then she is fine.”  Everyone froze as they listened to Walter’s observations.  From what he had said, Renee’s symptoms were beginning to make sense.  Her eyes had first changed when she was extremely stressed.  Since then, they had changed when she had become scared and angered.  But it was once she had become hysterical in her fear that her mind opened to the hive.

“We need to move her.” stated Todd. 

“Where?  No matter where she goes, there are too many Wraith for her mind to be safe from the hive mind.  And we can’t send her to another planet.  There are too many factors and questions still unanswered to let her be too far from us.” said Stephan.

“There is one place.”

“Where?”

“Beneath Atlantis.  Renee discovered a secret of the Ancients a little while after she first arrived.  There are not many inhabitants down there and the water acts as a natural dampener to our telekinetic skills.  The environment is also more suited towards a Wraith’s senses.  The lights are dimmer, the hall quieter and the rooms are equipped to sustain their occupants for as long as needed without them needing to leave their rooms.  At the moment, it is the ideal place for her to be.  Give her another sedative and prepare a transport.  We’ll move her at once.”

Beginning to nod his head, Stephan paused with everyone else in the lab when a loud commotion coming towards them filled their ears.

“WHERE IS SHE?!”

Sighing, Todd pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before he walked to the door and stepped out into the hallway to stop his wayward son in law who was storming through the hall filled with Blades while Esgalon trailed behind him, an unhappy scowl upon his face.

Taking a second look, Todd only felt the rising irritation within him grow stronger as he caught sight of his own mate appear from behind Dara.  He shouldn’t have been surprised, not really.  John was a devoted father and Renee was his daughter.  He would step in front of a hail storm of bullets if it meant she would be safe and when it came to her health, he always made sure he knew the diagnosis.  So now, as he caught his mate’s hazel-green gaze glaring at him with barely hidden anger, Todd knew he was in trouble and he knew that he was going to have his work cut out for him too when it came to getting into his mate’s good graces once again. 

Pausing as soon as they came within a few feet of him, Dara and John gave Todd looks of barely concealed anger and both, while annoying that they would dare treat him in such a manner, were understandable.  After all, they had been promised hourly updates and so far had yet to receive any.  But if he was being honest, there really had been no time to inform them of Renee’s status. 

Once the signs began to appear, the worry that she would become primal was the only thing occupying their minds.  All such infected humans went through it at some point.  Some humans took a while to go primal like John yes, but some reverted within a matter of minutes.  Looking at his mate’s expression though, Todd didn’t think that the information would console him any.

“What is the meaning of this?” he asked with a firm voice even though he already knew the reason.

“High Commander Todd!” cried Esgalon surprised before he and the Blades all came to attention at the sight of their overall leader. 

“Dara, John, explain yourselves!”  Voice strict, Dara knew he was in trouble.  For a Commander to storm another’s hive, even an allied one, was an act of aggression that was taken very seriously.  If Commander Stephan wanted, he could demand Dara be punished before the other Commanders for his behavior and punishments for Commanders were not lenient, simply because of their high rank. 

“High Commander.” said Dara with a deep bow. 

“You had better explain why you have stormed aboard my hive without permission Commander Dara.  As for you Colonel Sheppard.  You may be the High Commander’s mate, but that does not give you permission to come aboard my hive when you please.  Do you believe that if I just came down to Atlantis without first gathering permission that you would not be angry with my impertinence?”  Stepping out of the lab behind Todd, Stephan leveled the new Commander and his High Commander’s mate with a piercing gaze.  He may have been a docile Commander who left the more harsh aspects of his job to his second, but there was a line that you did not cross with him and Dara and John had crossed it. 

“First off Commander Stephan, do you honestly believe that I think so little of this alliance that I track all of you when you come to the city?  Do you believe that I keep a detailed list of every place you go and when you came and went?!  You and the others that were cleared to go to Atlantis do not need my permission to enter the city!  It is your home as much as your hives are!  The fact that you ask for permission before you come is merely a courtesy and nothing more!  On top of that, I would never stop you from entering Atlantis unless the city needed to be put under quarantine or lock down for the safety of everyone on or around the city!  So that train of thought you can quickly squash!  The only ones who need to ask permission to enter Atlantis are the hives still on probation, which you are not and you know it, and Renee’s sons!”

Standing a little taller at the reprimand from his High Commander’s mate, Commander Stephan merely nodded his head while he noticed his superior try and fail to hide the smile that was beginning to cover his face.  John Sheppard was certainly a man worthy of his superior and long-time friend and any time someone thought to question it, he easily proved otherwise.  

“Furthermore, I have not come here as Colonel Sheppard, Commander Stephan.  I’ve come here as a worried father and very angered mate!”  Shooting Todd a loaded gaze, he noticed the quick stiffening of his mate’s shoulders as well before he turned his attention back to the healer.  “Dara was promised hourly updates by his brother, just as I was promised the same by my mate.  However, it would seem that both of us were completely forgotten and up until Dara was so rudely cut off from conversation during the first update, we were willing to look the other way.  But now, our patience is gone.  Dara’s as a worried mate and mine as a worried father.”

“I can assure you Colonel Sheppard…” began Commander Stephan before he was cut off by the irate Colonel.

“Commander Stephan, I don’t know if you have children or not, or whether you’ve had a mate before in the past or not either, but I will say that receiving a distressed message from your son-in-law asking whether or not his wife, my daughter, is in critical condition is not a message I want to receive.  More so, because I know nothing myself because “someone”” he said looking to Todd once more.  “couldn’t be bothered to keep their promise that would take nothing more than sending a mental message to someone to do so in their stead.  So before you decide to put anymore gumption behind our storming aboard, you might want to think about the circumstances caused by the group of you and the others doing the testing that lead to it.”

‘Feeling better John?’ questioned Todd through their link as he noticed his mate finally begin to calm somewhat after his speech.

‘Don’t.  You.  Dare.’ began John, only getting riled up once more at the sound of his mate’s voice inside his head.  ‘Out of all the times to pull out one of your outdated laws, you choose now when Renee’s health is in serious question!’

‘She is fine John.  At the moment she is sedated and under observation.’

‘Now she is.  Tell me Todd, what else has happened?  What went so wrong that she had to be sedated and guarded in the first place?’

‘Too much for me to explain no more than once.  What we have uncovered so far about Renee’s health, has kept us busy for several hours just to make only a miniscule amount of leeway.  I am sorry that we did not keep to our promise of updating you, but Renee took priority.  You may think that you are the only one devoted here to our daughter, but I do care as much for her as you do.  If there was a chance of me stopping her progression with the Wraith DNA, then I was going to take it.’

‘And did you stop it?’ asked John curiously with his anger calming a bit.

‘No John.  We could not.  Even more, I do not believe that this will be something we can fix.  I believe that Renee will have to live with active Wraith DNA in her system from now on.’

“WHAT?!”  Freezing as he realized he had voiced his surprise, John looked passed his mate towards the lab before he looked back to the two Wraith with a firm gaze.  “Tell me what’s going on, now!”

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It wasn’t hard to see that Commander Stephan was surprised by John’s outburst, however before he could say anything to his High Commander’s mate, Dara began to speak.

“Commander Stephan, I mean you no disrespect but you have had my wife for several hours.  You promised me when you came to collect her that I would be updated on her status every hour.  Just as John Sheppard stated, I have only received one such update and that one was abruptly cut off with no explanation as to why.  I know my wife is in a very precarious state right now and even though I do not have many dealings with infected humans, I do know that it could bring my wife a great deal of damage on all levels.  Not to mention that I have been informed of the time when John Sheppard was infected and I know my wife has a dangerous proclivity for getting herself into trouble and sick.  In the long run of things Commander Stephan, Renee is my wife.  She is my responsibility.  I have a right and a need to know what is happening to her and if you cannot keep to your promise to inform me of her condition as we agreed upon earlier, then I feel that me storming aboard your hive was well within my right.  I will admit that I was wrong to do so, but you must admit that you too are in the wrong as well.” 

Holding a steady gaze with the healer, Dara waited to see what the healer was going to say.  If he still wanted him punished then he would accept it, but he needed to know what was happening with his wife first.

“I will forgive you this once.” said Commander Stephan as he relaxed his shoulders a bit.  “I know and understand how anxious you must be for your wife to be apart from you in her condition so soon after her most recent adventure.  It was not our intention to keep information away from you as much as it was the time frame we believed we were dealing with that kept us from contacting you.” 

“WHAT?!”  Turning their attention to John at his loud outburst, Dara felt his chest tighten when he noticed the now extremely worried look upon his father-in-law’s face while he stared at the door to the lab.  What had John found out that worried him so much?  “Tell me what’s going on, now!”  Looking towards his High Commander now, Dara waited to see what he would say.

“Very well.” said Todd with a slight sigh.  “John, Dara, come into the lab and I shall explain things.”  Nodding their heads, John and Dara walked quickly towards the lab door while Commander Stephan turned towards his Blades. 

“We are going to transport the Princess to Atlantis.  Esgalon, I want you to prepare a transport to take us down immediately.  We have a very small window of opportunity to do so while she is sedated.  As for the rest of you, I want four of you to remain and the rest are dismissed.  The four that stay shall escort us to the docking bay for extra security should she wake again before we reach our destination.”

“Yes sir!”  Nodding his head, Commander Stephan turned towards the lab. 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Walking into the lab, John and Dara made a beeline for the prone figure on the examination table.  Taking her hand into his, Dara started to look her over, making sure nothing was too amiss with his wife while he ran his hand through her hair tenderly and looked towards his brother.  A slight growl escaped him as he watched the Wraith sink a needle into her skin. 

“It is merely a sedative brother.”

“Why the precaution?” growled Dara as he looked at the guard surrounding her as well.

“I’ll get straight to the point Dara, John.” said Todd as he stopped beside his mate.  “She has bonded with the Wraith DNA in her blood on a molecular level.  Her strength has increased, her temperament at the moment is wavering, but most importantly, she has stopped aging.”

“What?!  What does that mean?!”

“It means, her cells have frozen in their aging process.  Her body is essentially stuck in time.  She will not age a day physically past twenty four.  However, just because she has stopped aging, does not mean that she is not in danger.  We do not know whether this is just temporary, what will happen should her cells start to age again, or if this will make her body weaker and more susceptible to illness.”

“Can’t you run some more tests to find out?!”  Everyone could see that the news being presented to Dara was only upsetting him.  He was a strong, loyal Wraith Commander but the safety and wellbeing of his wife tore him apart.  He had sworn to protect her and so far, in his eyes, he had all but failed her with how many times she had gotten herself into trouble.  Even when she got sick, he felt as though it was his fault even though he knew he couldn’t stop her body from catching a cold. 

Looking towards his mate, Todd saw that the news was deeply worrying to John as well.  However, instead of speaking out his concerns, he remained quiet, knowing that if he panicked as well, then the chances of things getting worse than they already were would increase.  He had to be strong for Dara and keep the worried Wraith grounded.

“Control yourself Dara.  Your demands will get you nowhere with me if you continue in the manner that you have.” scolded Todd lightly, trying to bring Dara to some semblance of composure.  “We have run as many tests as we can at the moment.  Most of them have been centered on seeing if her cells maintain their current state.  However, what we just discovered only moments before you decided to storm aboard is the reason we are moving her and why the hall was filled with Blades.”

“Don’t tell me she posed a danger to you.”

“Apart from throwing me into a wall, no.  However, she did pose a danger to herself when she became hysterical and tried to run off and hide further within the hive.”

“WHAT?!”

“Her mind has opened Dara.  And it does not appear to be closing.  We are moving her to your room in Atlantis where the Hive Mind is least potent to her.  I would like it if you handed over command of your hive to Walter for the time being and stayed with her.  She will need you and I believe it would be beneficial for you to guide her through her new ability.”

“I…I do not understand.  I already taught her how to close off the Hive Mind.”

“You know as well as I do that there is no closing the Hive Mind.  We can only shield our thoughts and lower its presence.  She has been able to withdraw from it before because she was using her Ancient DNA to access it, but now that she has Wraith coursing within her, she is fully connected.  She cannot withdraw.”

“Is there a chance the Hive Mind could do permanent damage to her?”

“We do not know.  At the moment all we can do is wait and monitor her condition.  We’ll take blood samples every day to track the mutation happening within her, but everything else will have to be observed.  On further note, I’d like it if Indir and Glaewon along with his new mate went with as well.  Glaewon so he can monitor her in our absence and Indir so he can help restrain her should anything else happen along with you and Glaewon’s mate.”

“I am fine with Indir, but when Renee finds out that the head of her first hall is with her in Atlantis she will panic and try to return to the hive.” said Dara firmly while he lightly ran his hand along her jaw.  “Her sons come first.  That is a fact she has made glaringly obvious to me and others.  Especially after her month long retreat to Earth.”

“Hmm.”  Thinking quickly, Todd tried to come up with a solution that would enable Dara to keep his mate under control.  He knew his daughter would do several things, many of them stupid when it came to risking her own health, but she would do several things if she thought someone close to her needed her help.  “I will allow her charges to visit in a few days’ time.  However, there will be no more than four a day, they will be escorted by a guard of four Blades led by the Head Blade and if her condition worsens then they will stop immediately.”

“Why are you allowing so many into Atlantis?” questioned Dara suspiciously.  He knew the Head Commander was against Renee’s sons coming to Atlantis before they were cleared to be physically and mentally fit.  There had to be a hidden agenda, he just knew it.

“I am hoping that since her mind has opened, that the number of Wraith around her will help her to grow accustomed to it.  You will help her control it, they will help her grow used to the large presence.  And throughout it all, Glaewon will record his observations and report back to us.  I myself shall check in on you all daily along with John when we return to our room at the end of our days.  The others though have all headed back to Howin’s hive and picked up their respected roles once more.  So the hall shall be occupied by your group only.  In a way it will be group therapy for both her charges and herself.”

“I assume either you or Commander Stephan will be there as well to help control her pain during these sessions.”

“Yes.  One of us shall be there with Glaewon to monitor the situation and see if she is getting accustomed to her new ability or is growing worse.”  Looking between his father in law and his wife, Dara thought over everything for a moment before he nodded his head. 

“Very well.  Walter, I leave the hive in your hands for now.  I expect daily reports beginning in a few days and you know Renee will want information on her Sons and any you believe might be reverting in their healing.”

“I figured as much.  I’ll be sure to have the reports together for you and I’ll send them with Beorn when he begins to bring the others.”

“That will be fine.  If you don’t mind, I’ll also give you a list to have Indir, Tommy and Camaenor prepare to have brought down to Atlantis.  I’m sure we’ll be there for at least a month.”

“If her abilities begin to settle and she takes to your instructions, then yes, she should be recovering for about a month.  Of course, that is if everything goes well.  If there are any setbacks then it could be longer.  How much longer I am not sure.  It will depend upon her condition and the aggressiveness of her symptoms.” said Todd with a nod of his head.

“I understand.”

Letting their conversation come to a close, everyone went about their duties until Esgalon appeared and informed them that the transport was ready.  Allowing Dara to pick up his unconscious mate, the group quickly made their way to the docking bay with the eight Blades surrounding them and the halls cleared to ensure that nothing would get complicated in case Renee awoke. 

“Commander Stephan and I shall escort you to Atlantis with four of the Blades.  Walter and Glaewon will head back to your hive and prepare.”

“Todd, I think I’ll go with Walter and help them get the list together.” said John interrupting his mate for a moment. 

“That is a wise decision.  You’ll know more of the items on the list than the others might.  As for the eight of you,” said Todd, turning his attention to the Blades waiting silently.  “Your Commander and I have spoken and we have decided that four of you shall reside within the hall as well.  Commander Stephan has graciously allowed you to choose which four it shall be.  So take a moment while we make sure Princess Renee is still sedated and then the four who will be staying in Atlantis will be excused to go pack and take another transport down while the other four shall come with us.”

“Yes High Commander!”  It didn’t take but a minute for the eight to decide.  Since the four that had originally caught her knew more about what was going on than the others, they had decided that it would be them to go.  On top of that, the four of them were more familiar with Humans infected with Wraith DNA.  When Commander Stephan found abandoned Wraith labs, he took a team of Wraith he knew he could count on.  A team that could defend themselves if they ran into trouble but leave a subject alive with little to no injuries and four of those Wraith just happened to be the four that had caught Renee.  So needless to say, their presence in Atlantis was more understandable than the other set.

“If you have decided, then the four going to stay in Atlantis may go and pack.  The others will board the transport.”

“We need to get going.  She’s starting to wake and I’ve already sedated her more times than I’ve felt comfortable with.” said Commander Stephan.  “We have maybe twenty minutes at most before she wakes.”

“Then let’s go.  Close the hatch.” 

“Yes High Commander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Blue_Night for being my Beta Reader.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Three Wraith In Disneyland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610122) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)
  * [The Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430026) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)
  * [Different Tastes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199408) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)
  * [Change Of Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497570) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night), [Dulinneth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulinneth/pseuds/Dulinneth)




End file.
